Beauté empoisonnée
by BadAngel666
Summary: Elle n'avait pas rêvé, et pour son malheur, la réalité allait trop vite la rattraper... HGSS, DMHP.
1. Default Chapter

**Titre:** Beauté empoisonnée.

**Auteur:** Moi!

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, avec un couple secondaire: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

**Rating:** M, ou encore R... Vous allez le constater très vite...

**Note de l'auteur**: J'ai cette fic en tête depuis pas mal de temps, mais j'ai longtemps hésité à l'écrire et encore plus à la mettre en ligne... Je vous livre le premier chapitre, d'autres sont prêts, à vous de me dire si vous aimez...

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Déesse de l'amour...**

* * *

L'homme marchait vite, il se hâtait pour éviter la pluie de septembre qui s'abattait sur la capitale britannique. Il ralentit lorsqu'il arriva devant l'entrée du club, le "Simon Says"...

L'enseigne lumineuse attira brièvement son regard sombre, et il entra.

Il ôta sa lourde cape noire surmontée d'une capuche tout aussi noire, et l'hôtesse le reconnut.

"Bonsoir, monsieur Snape." dit-elle en souriant. "Cela fait longtemps que vous ne venez plus nous rendre visite."

Il lui rendit son sourire.

"Merci, Mindy. Je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi depuis des mois. Mais Simon m'a harcelé alors me voilà."

"Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et ne vous laissez pas faire par ce vieux farceur."

Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire et entra dans la salle.

C'était un endroit aux dimensions généreuses mais aménagé avec beaucoup de chaleur, ce qui conférait une ambiance intime et accueillante. Les tables étaient petites, pour un ou deux convives et étaient surmontées de petites lampes. Un grand bar en acajou occupait tout un côté de la salle et faisait face à une petite scène que personne n'occupait pour le moment. La musique jouait en sourdine un air romantique et des serveuses en robes blanches slalomaient entre les tables pour satisfaire leurs clients.

Severus aimait venir dans ce cabaret. Simon O'Neil était son ami depuis plus de dix ans, le premier moldu avec lequel il avait pu lier amitié après la première chute de Voldemort... Il avait cessé de venir lorsque ses devoirs d'espion au service de l'Ordre l'avaient obligé à reprendre du service parmi les mangemorts, et Simon avait compris cela.

L'établissement de son ami n'était pas un endroit comme les autres, il y avait des femmes, de très belles femmes, mais elles n'étaient pas à vendre, et le patron s'assurait de cela en les payant si bien qu'elles n'avaient pas à vendre autre chose que les services pour lesquelles elles étaient rémunérées au "Simon Says"... Et il entrait dans un colère noire s'il surprenait une de ses employées à monnayer ses charmes.

Le professeur savait alors qu'il ne trouverait rien de plus qu'une agréable compagnie dans ce lieu de détente. Bien sûr il lui était arrivé de faire des avances à certaines filles, mais tout ce qui s'était passé avait été librement consenti et en aucun cas d'ordre pécuniaire.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas dans la salle qu'un homme petit, jovial, le teint rougeaud et l'oeil vif sous sa tignasse grise s'avançait vers lui les bras ouverts.

"Severus, mon ami!" s'exclama-t-il.

"Simon! Je t'avais dit que je viendrais, non?"

"Oui, et je pense que tu as bien fait, car je t'ai préparé une surprise qui va te plaire..." fit-il, l'air mystérieux. "Viens donc t'asseoir et boire un verre en compagnie de ton moldu favori."

Ce fut en riant qu'il le suivit.

Si l'un des élèves de Poudlard avait été présent à ce moment-là, il n'aurait pas reconnu dans cet homme souriant et détendu l'odieux professeur qui dispensait les cours de potions à l'école des sorciers.

Ce soir-là, il portait un pantalon noir ajusté, et une chemise de soie blanche. Le tout lui conférait une certaine beauté. Son visage était beau lorsqu'il souriait et son regard n'avait rien de froid. Pas de mépris dans ses yeux si noirs, juste de la gaieté.

Il savait que si il était un endroit sur Terre où il pouvait être vraiment lui-même, c'était ici, en compagnie de son ami.

Simon lui servit un whisky et ils trinquèrent à leurs retrouvailles.

"Alors dis-moi, que m'as-tu préparé?" demanda Severus.

"Tu sais que j'ai toujours du mal à trouver des chanteuses, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, tu disais souvent que la pénurie de voix allait tuer ton commerce."

"J'ai trouvé une perle, une vraie de vraie."

"A ce point? Comment est-elle?"

"Parfaite, c'est une déesse. Elle n'est pas là tous les soirs, elle dit qu'elle suit des études... Mais depuis qu'elle vient, le bouche à oreille a fait de cet endroit un lieu à la mode."

"Et elle est là ce soir?"

"Oui. Tu sais, si j'étais hétéro, je crois que je serais comme tous ces crétins qui campent devant sa loge... Elle est d'une sensualité indécente."

"Oh, je vois... Si elle t'a presque converti, c'est qu'elle doit vraiment être spéciale." ironisa Severus.

"Tu verras bien par toi-même... Tu sais, elle n'a pas l'air de prêter attention aux hommages. Ca fait trois semaines qu'elle est ici, elle vient quand elle veut, elle chante, elle boit un verre, puis elle s'en va."

"Attends qu'elle se trouve un homme riche, tu verras qu'elle te lâchera, comme les autres."

"Non, je ne crois pas. Le ministre de la magie en personne est venu ici... Il l'a vue, il a bavé, il l'a invitée... Et elle l'a envoyé paître. Elle n'est pas comme tout le monde."

"Elle a un nom, ta merveille?"

"Elle a refusé de le dire, mais je lui en ai donné un: Aphrodite, comme la déesse de l'amour."

"Tu deviens romantique sur tes vieux jours." s'amusa son ami.

"Penses ce que tu voudras... Tu vas voir. Je lui ai parlé de toi, elle a dit quelle te connaissait, je pense que c'est une sorcière. Enfin, toujours est-il que je lui ai demandé de te préparer un petit numéro spécial et qu'elle est d'accord..."

"J'attends ça avec impatience."

"N'attends plus et ouvre bien grand tes yeux, Sev', elle arrive."

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la scène comme les lumières se tamisaient et que les projecteurs se braquaient sur une silhouette féminine qui se tenait dos à eux, vêtue d'une longue gabardine noire et coiffée d'un feutre noir également.

Tous les hommes présents dans la salle retinrent leur souffle, ils savaient qui elle était...

La musique s'éleva, lente et sensuelle, Severus reconnut l'air le plus célèbre de Joe Cocker.

Elle se retourna en ondulant sensuellement au rythme de cette musique, le visage baissé, caché par son chapeau à larges bords... Elle avança vers le micro qui l'attendait sagement au sommet de son piédestal. Provocante, elle caressa la longue tige de métal avant de se saisir du micro et de l'approcher de ses lèvres rouges et brillantes.

Alors seulement sa voix chaude s'éleva, faisant vibrer la salle...

_"Baby take off your coat... Real slow"_

Elle détacha la ceiture de sa gabardine...

_"Baby take off your shoes... I'll help take off your shoes."_

Elle la fit glisser de ses épaules, dévoilant ce qu'elle portait en dessous... Une mini jupe et un corset de cuir noir, et des bottes lui arrivant à mi-cuisses dont les talons étaient si fins et si haut qu'il constituaient sans aucun doute une arme mortelle... Le tout formant une image d'un érotisme tellement indécent que l'air se raréfia dans la salle...

_"Baby take off your dress... Yes, yes, yes."_

Elle balança ses hanches de gauche à droite, ses yeux étaient encore dissimulés...

_"You can leave your hat on..._

_You can leave your hat on..._

_You can leave your hat on..."_

Elle ôta enfin son chapeau, libérant une cascade de boucles brunes humides, comme si elle sortait de la douche, ou mieux, comme si elle venait de faire l'amour passionnément...

Severus eut tout juste le temps de penser que ce visage fin lui rappelait quelqu'un avant de perdre tout sens commun en réalisant qu'elle le regardait lui, ses yeux noisettes remplis d'une expression de désir...

"Je crois que tu as une touche, Sev'..." lui glissa Simon.

La jeune déesse poursuivit, sans le quitter du regard...

"_Go over there, turn on the light. No, all the lights._

_Come back here, stand on the chair. Ooh, baby, that's right!_

_Raise your arms in the air, now shake 'em._

_You give me reason to live._

_You give me reason to live._

_You give me reason to live._

_You can leave your hat on."_

Souplement, elle sauta de la scène et s'avança vers Severus, ses yeux plongés dans les siens...

_"Suspicious mind are talking. That's right, they'll tear us apart."_

Elle se tenait à présent devant lui...

_"They don't believe in this love of ours."_

Elle s'assit à cheval sur ses genoux...

"_ They don't know what love is._

_They don't know what love is."_

Elle se colla contre son torse...

_"You can leave tour hat on!"_

Elle termina son chant en lui ravissant ses lèvres...

Il se laissa faire, la laissa posséder sa bouche, le goûter...

Elle brisa l'étreinte, se leva et salua la salle, puis prit une chaise et s'assit entre Simon et Severus.

Le professeur restait sans voix, il valait peut-être mieux, d'ailleurs, aucun mot intelligible ne lui venait...

"Tu as été sensationnelle, beauté, notre Severus en est tout retourné..."

Elle regarda ce dernier.

"Simon, peux-tu me passer la clé du loft?" demanda-t-elle.

"Si tu veux, que vas-tu en faire?"

"Juste terminer ce que j'ai si bien commencé..."

"D'accord, laisse la clé au bar en partant demain matin."

Il lui donna un petit trousseau dont elle se saisit avant de se lever et de prendre la main de Severus qui se laissa entraîner sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait... Cette fille avait un effet paralysant sur ses neurones de Serpentard...

Aphrodite le conduisit à travers la salle jusqu'aux loges, près de la scène, puis emprunta un escalier dérobé et le fit monter à sa suite vers l'étage. Elle ouvrit la porte, le propulsa à l'intérieur et referma, s'adossant au panneau de chêne...

Il était toujours muet...

"Professeur Snape, c'est bien la première fois que vous restez sans voix devant moi..." fit-elle, provocatrice.

Il retrouva l'usage de la parole.

"Nous nous connaissons?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

"Oui, mais ce n'est pas important, venez."

Elle l'entraîna vers la chambre où attendait un immense lit à baldaquin tendu de soieries rouges sang.

"Je te veux..." lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il avait déjà compris le message en voyant le lit, mais se l'entendre dire si clairement fit voler toute sa retenue et ses principes de bonne éducation en éclat... Il se jeta littéralement sur elle, lui dévora les lèvres, encouragé par ses réactions et ses gémissements.

Ils tombèrent sur le lit, arrachant leurs vêtements, pressés de sentir la peau de l'autre...

Le costume de scène de la jeune femme ne survécut pas aux assauts du professeur et rejoignit la chemise et le pantalon de l'homme qui gisaient déjà au sol...

La jeune femme lui apparut nue, blanche et parfaite, attisant encore plus son désir...

Elle n'était pas farouche, il le comprit lorsqu'elle descendit en l'embrassant vers sa virilité tendue... Qu'elle goûta du bout des lèvres d'abord, puis avec la langue, se délectant de ses gémissements à chacune de ses caresses qu'elles soient légères ou plus prononcées, et enfin qu'elle avala entièrement...

Grisé par la vision de cette beauté lui prodiguant ses soins il ne pu se contenir et se libéra dans sa gorge...

Il décida que c'était son tour de lui procurer du plaisir... Il l'allongea doucement sur le dos et entreprit de la savourer avec sa langue, de l'honorer de ses mains, partout... Il s'attarda sur ses seins, si parfaits, blanc et crémeux... Les mordillant, les suçant, lui arrachant de petits cris de plaisir. Puis il descendit vers son ventre, qu'il explora avec délectation, il joua avec son nombril. Enfin, il découvrit le fruit de sa quête, niché entre ses cuisses... Il goûta sa saveur intime et la sonda de ses doigts, il la trouva chaude et humide, et si douce...

La jeune femme était perdue dans ses sensations, ses mains se crispaient dans les cheveux d'ébène de l'homme qui lui donnait tant...

Il la sentit se contracter autour de ses doigts et esquissa un petit sourire...

Il remonta et la couvrit de son corps, se plaçant devant son intimité... Elle l'embrassa profondément et il entra en elle...

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il la sentit se crisper qu'il réalisa qu'il venait de la déflorer... Cette petite résistance qu'il avait à peine perçue... Mais il était trop tard pour arrêter ou se poser des questions.

Il resta un moment sans bouger, laissant passer la douleur, puis l'encouragea et la stimula en caressant de sa main habile son clitoris... Peu à peu il la sentit onduler, quémander plus et se remit à bouger en elle, doucement, profondément, puis de plus en plus vite, les menant tous deux à l'orgasme...

Pour la seconde fois il la sentit se contracter autour de lui et ne résista pas... Il se libéra de sa semence en elle...

Il se retira, haletant, et la prit dans ses bras...

Lorsqu'ils eurent repris leurs esprits, il lui demanda calmement:

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était la première fois, j'aurais fait attention."

"Ce n'est rien... Et puis tu as été merveilleux... Je t'assure." sourit-elle.

Il la trouvait encore plus désirable ainsi abandonnée entre ses bras... Si mince, si belle. Il remarqua alors qu'elle portait un tatouage autour du poignet droit.

"Joli tatouage." fit-il.

"Merci, c'est un basilic, je trouve cela ironique d'être tatouée d'un serpent alors que je n'appartiens pas à ta maison..."

"Vas-tu enfin me dire qui tu es?"

"Pour toi, ce sera Aphrodite, comme pour tout le monde ici..."

"Je suis curieux, qui es-tu? Que fais-tu dans la vie? Et pour commencer, quel âge as-tu?"

"Que de questions, professeur... Pour le moment, tu as bien mieux à faire que de me poser des questions stupides."

En disant cela, elle avait laissé glisser sa main sur son torse, descendant plus bas, vers l'endroit où elle savait qu'elle trouverait la preuve de son désir...

* * *

"Debout marmotte, il est huit heures!" claironna la voix de Simon.

Severus sursauta... Il lui semblait qu'il venait à peine de s'endormir, il venait de passer la nuit entière à faire des galipettes avec une jeune femme dont il ignorait tout, ou presque...

Et Simon faisait irruption alors qu'il avait à peine dormi deux petites heures...

Il se tourna dans le grand lit et ne trouva personne... Elle était partie...

"Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeev'!" appela Simon.

"Simon! Tu n'as pas honte d'être aussi gai le matin?" s'énerva Severus.

La tête ébouriffé de son ami apparut à la porte.

"Je suis gay tout le temps, mon chou... Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, c'est donc ça que tu caches sous tes vêtements?"

Severus remonta le drap tout en chercha,t du regard son pantalon...

"Cesses de jouer sur les mots... Et puis d'abord, que fais-tu ici?"

Il venait de trouver son pantalon et l'enfila tant bien que mal sous le drap qui préservait trop mal sa dignité.

"Je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie te ferait du bien, j'ai fait du café, viens au salon."

Simon quitta la pièce, laissant son ami se vêtir décemment avant de le rejoindre, ce qu'il fit.

"Pourquoi pensais-tu que j'aurais besoin de compagnie, il y a à peine deux heures je n'étais pas seul."

"Je connais Aphrodite, tu sais, et elle a la désagréable manie de disparaître n'importe quand. Une fois, des hommes l'attendaient devant sa loge, et je crois qu'ils l'attendent encore, elle s'était évaporée... C'est une fille peu sociable."

"Elle a été très sociable avec moi."

"C'est ce qui m'a étonné... Tu es le premier à qui elle montrait de l'intérêt. Tu ne l'as pas abîmée au moins?" fit-il, faussement inquiet.

"Je ne crois pas... Dis-moi... Ce qu'elle a fait, ça ne venait pas de toi, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Severus qui était en proie à un affreux doute.

"Comment peux-tu penser cela... Je n'ai pas changé de politique, tu sais."

"Je suis désolé, c'est simplement qu'elle m'intrigue, ta déesse..."

"Au moins comme ça tu viendras me voir plus souvent."

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire...

* * *

Bien loin de Londres et des deux hommes, dans le grand château de Poudlard et plus précisément dans les appartements privés des Préfets en Chef, une jeune fille brune s'étirait paresseusement après cette étrange nuit qu'elle venait de passer...

* * *

Alors?

Je continues?

Si vous avez commencé à lire mon autre fic, vous devez savoir que j'aime que l'on me rassure sur mon "talent" d'auteur, alors, prenez le temps de me laisser vos impressions...

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

BadAngel666


	2. J'ai rêvé, n'estce pas?

**Note de l'auteur:** je tiens à vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews, pour un premier chapitre, cela m'a fait vraiment très plaisir…

* * *

**RAR:**

* * *

**Tinkerbell Snape:** Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, il y a peut-être eu un bug avec le site, j'ai pas eu le message en entier… Néanmoins, je te remercie de m'avoir reviewée… Continues à me dire si tu aimes. 

**Keana:** Aha… Tu vas le savoir… Mais imagine quand même, cette situation est totalement improbable, tu vois ce que je veux dire? Elle est à Poudlard et il lui est impossible de se déplacer… Impossible? On ne sait pas vraiment… Mais Sevy va être un peu perdu, et crois tu honnêtement qu'il lorgne ses élèves, et encore plus cette petite Miss-je-sais-tout de Granger? Une petite explication que je devais faire… Mais je pense que cela va prendre tout son sens très bientôt… Je te rassure, il n'y aura pas que ça dans l'histoire…

**Lilly-Margot:** Merci! C'est cool que tu aimes, et je te remercies de me le dire…

**LaskaMalfoy:** Merci! Tu vas voir, c'est un peu compliqué, mais bon, je pense que tu vas très bientôt comprendre le pourquoi et le comment… Voici la suite et continues à me dire si tu aimes.

**Bastet:** C'est si gentiment demandé… Comment résister… Donc voilà et merci à toi pour ton commentaire sympa sur mon talent…

**Carrote cuite:** Merci! Tu es sur la bonne piste, pas entièrement mais presque… Je suis en train justement d'écrire la découverte par Severus de l'identité de sa jeune amante… Ca va être Rock'n'roll… lol!

**Kyana HLD:** Merci! Voilà! Enjoy and review please…

**Melinda Poteauxroses**: Merci, c'est gentil, j'aime aussi ces fics, et j'en ai lues quelques unes de très bien, mais j'ai malheureusement rarement eu la fin... J'espère pouvoir finir cette fic, je prie la déesse de l'inspiration de bien vouloir continuer à me donner des ailes…

**Encre:** Merci! Je suis heureuse que mon lemon t'ai plu… Je n'aime pas la vulgarité et je n'en écrit pas, mon esprit s'y refuse, et je me ferai peur… lol! Je connais Mandragore, si cette fic plait bien ici, je la mettrai là-bas.

**Dumbledore:** Merci! Dis moi si la suite te plait…

**Isa-syn:** Ben oui, mais il y a une raison… Peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas que c'était réel? Qui sait? Lis et tu verras…

**Dragounette:** Oki, voilà! Merci pour ta review, continues à me dire si tu aimes…

**Bohemio:** T'as vu, hein? Petite obsédée cette Mione-là… hé hé hé… Voilà la suite!

**Marianne:** Je connais Djeiyanna, et jamais je ne pourrai me comparer à elle, j'ai eu le chance et le bonheur de lire l'amante du professeur Rogue dans sa totalité et sans tabous, j'ai adoré, mais je ne m'en suis pas inspirée, la suite te le prouvera… Merci pour ta review et continues à me donner tes impressions.

**Lupini-filiae:** Moi aussi, moi aussi… Dans cette fic je me suis fait plaisir, tu pourras observer aussi un spécimen Potterien à moitié à poil sur le tapis (non, pas comme tu penses… et oui, je suis legilimens… lol) et je me suis amusée à faire un Sevy gentil (pas tout le temps quand même…). Dis moi si la suite te plait…

**Jorajho:** Ca va attendre un peu, mais on va s'amuser en attendant, ça te dit…? Dis moi si tu aimes et si tu me trouves sadique… lol.

* * *

**Fin des RAR.**

* * *

**Avertissement**: Cette fiction est une Hermione/Severus, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, il y a une couple secondaire: Harry/Draco (j'ai pas pu résister, lol), donc, homophobes, vous serez dans l'obligation de sauter certaines phrases (je n'ai pas mis de lemons, ils sont simplement suggéré, avec humour, vous verrez). Vous êtes prévenus, je détesterais recevoir des commentaires méchants à ce propos, bien que rien ne le motive dans cette fic. Pour ceux qui aiment les Slashs, je vous encourage à aller lire **_"Unforgiven",_** c'est mon autre fic.

* * *

**_Je dédie cette fic à mon ami Nino, dont les commentaires, bien que parfois osés, restent constructifs, et m'aident à mieux cerner les relations de tous types entre les hommes et les femmes. Cher Nino, tu vois, j'ai tenu ma promesse… Tu as la salutation de Prédator…_**

* * *

**oOo**_

* * *

_

_Bien loin de Londres et des deux hommes, dans le grand chateau de Poudlard et plus précisément dans les appartements privés des Préfets en Chef, une jeune fille brune s'étirait paresseusement après cette étrange nuit qu'elle venait de passer..._

* * *

**Chapitre 2: J'ai rêvé, n'est-ce pas?**

* * *

Hermione Granger, Préfète en Chef et Gryffondor, meilleure amie de celui-qui-a-vaincu, se frotta les yeux, il lui semblait qu'elle venait tout juste de s'endormir... Cela lui arrivait régulièrement depuis la rentrée. Elle faisait d'étranges rêves qui lui paraissent si réels qu'elle se sentait courbatue en se réveillant. 

Repoussant ces pensées trop intellectuelles pour le moment, elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bains, une baignoire remplis de mousse était son premier objectif en ce dimanche matin...

Elle se déshabilla, ôta sa chemise de nuit, puis son slip...

_"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde!"_ pensa-t-elle en voyant le sang qui le souillait.

Puis elle se mit à réfléchir à toute allure... Elle avait eu ses règles la semaine précédente... Comment cela pourrait être possible...

Elle continua à penser en se lavant les cheveux, puis en se séchant, puis encore en s'habillant.

Elle faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune lorsque la lumière se fit dans son esprit...

_"Par pitié, Merlin, faites que ça ne soit pas ce à quoi je pense..."_

Elle avait en tête le rêve qu'elle avait fait d'elle et de son professeur de potions... Elle fantasmait sur lui depuis un bon moment, mais de là à... Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible... Elle ne pouvait pas être somnambule et transplaner en dormant... Impossible...

_"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaan, tu fantasmes ma grande..."_

Riant d'elle-même et de ses propres frayeurs, elle s'assit devant la cheminée et alluma une cigarette, détestable habitude qu'elle avait pris avec Harry et Draco...

Non, des tas de raisons pouvaient expliquer le sang, elle n'avait rien à craindre...

"Mione, c'est toi qui fait tout ce boucan?" demanda la voix endormie de Harry derrière elle.

"Désolée, Harry, j'ai eu un moment de stress, c'était rien..."

"Bof, t'inquiètes pas." dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. "Dray à un sommeil de plomb et j'étais déjà réveillé... Ce chacal prend tout le lit, un comble quand tu vois la taille des lit comparée à sa corpulence..."

Il se mit à rire en lui expliquant qu'une fois il s'était retrouvé par terre au milieu de la nuit sans que cela ne trouble outre mesure le sommeil de Sa Seigneurie Draco Malfoy...

Elle aimait voir son ami rire, il avait eu un passage à vide après avoir vaincu Voldemort juste avant l'été, mais semblait aller mieux depuis que Draco s'occupait de lui... Leur relation, bien que clandestine, les remplissait de bonheur... Elle était la seule au courant de ce qui se passait vraiment entre eux, ils étaient tous deux réticents à l'idée de faire savoir au monde que les deux élèves les plus torrides de Poudlard étaient gays et s'aimaient...

"Pourquoi tu souris?" demanda Harry.

"J'étais en train de me dire que c'est une pitié pour la gent féminine que vous soyez ensemble toi et Draco..."

"Bof... Pour moi, je ne sais pas... Pour lui, c'est certain, il est vraiment magnifique..." fit-il d'un air rêveur.

Hermione connaissait bien son meilleur ami, elle savait qu'il ne se trouvait pas exceptionnel et avait encore du mal à croire qu'il plaisait physiquement, pourtant... Il était véritablement renversant! Grand, mince, musclé, viril, des yeux brillants et pleins de vie, une peau hâlée qui appellait la caresse... Le fait même qu'il ignore à quel point il était beau rajoutait une aura d'innocence au tout qui le rendait carrément irrésistible... Surtout en ce moment précis, avec ses cheveux en l'air et son air endormi, à moitié nu vautré sur le tapis persan...

"Je crois que je suis la fille la plus vernie de Poudlard... Il y en a qui tueraient pour pouvoir avoir le droit de te voir dans cette tenue." s'amusa-t-elle.

Harry s'empourpra. Mais l'arrivée de son amant lui évita de répondre.

"Je me sentais un peu seul, j'avais froid sans toi, mon ange." dit Draco avec tendresse en se laissant tomber près de Harry.

Il lui donna un léger baiser, alluma une cigarette et en donna une à Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout à cette heure-ci?" s'enquit-il.

"Je me suis fait jeter de mon lit et j'ai pensé que ma meilleure amie compatirait." répondit Harry.

Draco eut la décence de rougir et s'excusa en lui donnant un langoureux baiser.

"Pitié, les gars, pas devant moi, enfin!" dramatisa la Préfète.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire.

"Dis-moi, ma grande, comment as-tu eu ces suçons?" demanda Draco.

Hermione se passa la main dans le cou, puis bondit et partit en courant constater par elle-même... Deux traces rouges s'étalaient derrière son oreille...

Les deux garçons la virent revenir blanche comme si elle venait de voir le spectre de la mort...

"Mione, ça va?" s'enquit doucement Harry.

"Euh... Oui... Draco, ce n'est pas possible... Enfin, tu vois quoi..." balbutia-t-elle.

"Je peux me tromper." admit ce dernier." Mais j'ai suffisamment vu de suçons dans ma vie pour savoir à quoi ça ressemble..." Puis, voyant qu'elle pâlissait encore plus, il ajouta: " Tu peux aussi d'être fait ça dans ton sommeil, je ne sais pas."

Elle sembla se détendre.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Dis nous..." fit Harry.

"Ce n'est rien, vraiment... Je fais des rêves étranges, comme des fantasmes, mais en plus... réels."

"Oh, je vois... Bon, que dirais-tu d'un bon petit déjeuner et d'une matinée de farniente au bord du lac, on pourrait en profiter avant que le temps soit trop pourri pour qu'on puisse sortir." proposa Draco.

Hermione acquiesça et ils allèrent s'habiller pour sortir.

* * *

Severus était revenu à Poudlard après avoir pris un café avec Simon. Ce matin-là, il eut bien du mal à reprendre son masque froid, la nuit qu'il avait passée lui revenant sans cesse en mémoire... Cette femme lui avait donné tant de plaisir, tant de bonheur... Dans ses bras il s'était à nouveau senti vivant, oublieux de la marque noire qui souillait encore san bras. Elle avait embrassé cette marque, elle avait dit qu'elle n'en tenait pas compte et que seul comptait l'instant présent... 

Il sentait quelle avait éveillé quelque chose en lui, une chose qu'il hésitait encore à nommer, il saurait lorsqu'il la reverrait...

Mais il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête cette image d'elle, si belle dans la jouissance, dans le désir, alanguie au milieu des draps de soie rouge, sa peau pâle appelant la caresse, sa bouche quémandant les baisers, les yeux brillants de la faim qu'elle avait de lui...

Il se secoua mentalement... Il devait donner à Draco ses potions. Son filleul adoré avait été durement touché lors de la bataille finale...

Severus était rempli de fierté lorsqu'il pensait à Draco... Ce dernier avait suivi ses traces et avait pris la marque des ténèbres, se sacrifiant pour apporter des informations à l'Ordre du Phoenix... Son propre père avait été berné et était mort pour cela, sous la baguette de sa chair et de son sang...

Mais il avait été blessé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, gravement blessé... Et Harry était arrivé à temps, il avait exécuté Voldemort comme si tout cela n'était qu'une formalité avant d'emmener Draco à madame Pomfresh. Ce jour-là, Harry Potter avait définitivement gagné l'estime de son professeur.

Les blessures de Draco n'étaient plus visibles mais la puissance du sort avait été telle que le jeune homme en gardait tout de même des séquelles après plus de deux mois de traitement... Son parrain lui préparait donc une potion revigorante qu'il prenait chaque jour.

Severus boucha le flacon qui contenait une semaine de traitement et se mit en quête de son filleul.

Celui-ci ne fut pas difficile à trouver... Il lézardait paisiblement au soleil en compagnie de Potter et Granger... Ces trois-là semblaient inséparables depuis la rentrée...

Le professeur s'approcha silencieusement...

"Que voilà des élèves studieux." grinça-t-il.

Les trois jeunes gens sursautèrent de concert et se retournèrent pour se trouver face au professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard. Draco éclata de rire.

"Professeur, ce n'est pas bien de faire une telle frayeur à trois héros de guerre, vous auriez pu y laisser des plumes. " s'amusa-t-il.

"Draco, je te prie de ne pas plaisanter sur ce sujet... Pas aujourd'hui." avisa Severus.

"Vous voilà bien délicat ce matin... Votre visite à Londres ne s'est pas passée comme vous l'espériez?" s'enquit son filleul avec un regard innocent.

"J'ai passé une excellente soirée, merci. Tiens, ta potion." Il lui donna le flacon.

"Comment se porte ce bon vieux Simon?"

"On ne peut mieux, il t'envoie ses amitiés et te prie de passer le voir, il voudrait te présenter quelques jeunes filles, je crois..." glissa Severus.

Draco jeta un regard en coin à Harry, pour voir sa réaction. Il fut satisfait de le voir froncer les sourcils. "Jaloux, hein?" pensa-t-il.

Cependant, personne n'avait remarqué la soudaine pâleur d'Hermione... Elle avait fait coïncider les paroles de son enseignant avec les souvenirs précis qu'elle gardait de ses "rêves", et si tout cela n'était pas un produit de son imagination, alors...

"Excusez-moi!" s'exclama-t-elle en se levant précipitamment.

Les trois hommes la regardèrent partir vers le château en courant avec des yeux ronds...

"Elle est vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui..." dit pensivement Harry.

"Tu as raison." fit Draco.

"C'est elle qui m'a réveillé ce matin, elle a fait un boucan d'enfer dans le salon..."

Il s'arrêta de parler en se rappelant de la présence du professeur. Draco manqua de s'étouffer mais se rattrapa de justesse.

"Elle est sûrement nerveuse à cause des examens blancs des ASPICs."

"Oui, c'est vrai." confirma Harry.

"Je ne suis pas d'humeur à vous écouter vous plaindre de votre petite amie, Potter. Draco, passes donc me voir un peu plus tard, j'ai la potion que tu m'as demandée qui est pratiquement finie." trancha l'enseignant.

Il s'en alla à son tour. Les deux garçons se détendirent instantanément... Severus Snape n'était pas la première personne à qui ils avoueraient leur relation... Assurément pas!

Réalisant ce que venait de dire le professeur, Harry regarda soupçonneusement son amant.

"Une potion, hein?"

Draco lui fit un clin d'oeil assorti de l'un de ses sourires à faire fondre la banquise.

"C'est une potion de nuit sans sommeil... Je lui ai dit que j'avais pris un retard effroyable en cours et que j'avait besoin de cela pour rattraper tous mes devoirs."

"Mais... Tu es en avance..."

"Oui... Mais il n'est pas obligé de le savoir..." conclut-il en s'humectant sensuellement les lèvres.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit du Gryffondor, qui réalisa alors ce qu'il pourrait faire avec Draco s'il pouvait ne pas avoir sommeil...

Draco le regarda s'empourprer avec délectation... Harry restait si frais, si innocent... C'en était presque indécent. Il l'aimait vraiment, même s'il n'osait pas encore le lui dire avec des mots...

* * *

Hermione se précipita dans les premières toilettes qu'elle rencontra et rendit son petit déjeuner. 

"C'est impossible...Ca ne peut pas être vrai..." se dit-elle.

Elle s'observa dans le miroir, elle était livide. Comment une telle chose avait pu arriver? Dans ses "rêves", elle chantait dans un cabaret dont le patron se nommait Simon O'Neil, et le professeur Snape avait rendu visite à un certain Simon, à Londres... Coïncidence? Hermione Granger ne croyait pas aux coïncidences.

Elle se reprit et décida que la meilleure façon de savoir ce qui s'était passé était d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Ce fut derrière une montagne de livres que Draco la retrouva, bien des heures plus tard...

"Hermione! Je te cherches depuis des heures..." dit-il.

"Oh! Désolée... J'avais des recherches à faire." s'excusa-t-elle.

"Tu n'es pas venue déjeuner, et vu ta façon de partir ce matin comme si tu avais le diable aux trousses... Je suppose que tu as un souci."

"Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûre de moi, et j'ai besoin de toi, justement..."

"Je t'en prie, tant que ce n'est pas d'ordre sexuel, je suis tout à toi." répliqua-t-il, moqueur.

"Je sais, tu es comblé de ce côté-là... Hum, bon. C'est à propos de ce que disais le professeur Snape, ce matin... De sa visite à Londres..." hésita-t-elle.

"Craches le morceau, Granger, j'ai pas toute la nuit." insista-t-il.

"Peux-tu me dire le nom de son ami... Le nom entier, je veux dire... Et ce qu'il fait dans la vie."

Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais répondit.

"Il s'appelle Simon O'Neil, et il tient une sorte de cabaret, mon parrain le connaît depuis une dizaine d'années et... Hermione, ça ne va pas?" demanda-t-il en la voyant pâlir.

"Oh non... Par tous les saints, pas ça..." gémit-elle.

Draco la secoua légèrement. Son air inquiet la décida à lui faire part de ses découvertes...

"Tu sais, ces rêves qui me laissent régulièrement à plat..."

"Oui, et quoi?"

"Ce ne sont pas des rêves... J'ai cherché partout... Il est impossible de transplaner, même en dormant, depuis Poudlard. Mais j'étais là-bas hier soir, et... Oh Seigneur!"

"Jusque-là, je suis à peu près. Où étais-tu?"

"Au 'Simon Says', Draco, j'y travailles."

"C'est impossible, Mione, comment pourrais-tu aller là-bas tout en restant ici? Il faudrait que tu... Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde!"

Il avait compris...

TBC...

* * *

Voilà pour ce second chapitre...

Vous aimez?

Vous voulez la suite?

Alors une petite review, pour rassurer l'auteur et lui dire qu'elle n'a rien perdu de son talent?

Comment ça, du chantage?

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

Bon, si, un peu... lol

Mais bon, d'un autre côté, plus il y a de reviews, plus vite vous aurez la suite...

A très vite!

BadAngel666


	3. On est dans la m

**Bonjour à tous, voici un troisième chapitre de cette fic qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que les autres… Vous m'avez fait un grand plaisir avec vos reviews super sympa…**

* * *

**RAR:**

* * *

**Me:** Oki, voici la suite, merci pour ta review!

**Kyana HLD:** Ce que Dray a compris? Tu vas voir! Mais c'est po fini, les deux premiers chapitres étaient juste une entrée en matière, le titre se justifie plus tard… En tout cas, je te remercie de me suivre sur mes deux fics, ça fait super plaisir!

**Isa-Syn ex U.S. Hermy:** Tu es très perspicace, j'ai emprunté l'idée en effet à cette série, mais juste pour le début, je reste dans le vague, mais ça va se compliquer pour notre petite chérie… Merci d'aimer! Bisous!

**LaskaMalfoy:** "TBC", c'est pour "to be continued" (à suivre, quoi). Tu vas voir ce que notre petit Dray a compris… Quant à savoir si il a aussi compris qu'elle a couché avec Sev', c'est compris dans ce chapitre, ainsi que la façon dont elle a pu s'échapper du château… Merci d'aimer et de me le dire!

**Dumbledore:** Bravo! Tu as deviné le don de notre Mione! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les deux autres!

**Danaspooky**: Merci! Voilà la suite!

**Carrote cuite:** J'ai pas pu résister à mettre Dray, il est super, et encore mieux par la suite, je suis en train de faire un passage où son ton Malfoyen est du plus bel effet… J'espère que cette suite te plaira!

**Pad:** Contente que ça te fasse rire, certains passages ont ce but… J'ai mis mon humour bien noir dans cette fic, ça me fait délirer d'imaginer Dray au milieu du lit et Harry par terre! Merci d'aimer, et dis moi si la suite te plait…

**Keana:** T'as compris, la réponse est ici! J'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de couper sadiquement… Mea Culpa! Voici la suite et le mal est réparé…

**Hermylove:** Je sais, je suis vilaine! Mais le sadisme est une grande partie de mon caractère, avec le cynisme et l'humour noir, donc, autant faire avec et m'excuser en te disant joyeusement… Voilà la suite!

* * *

**Fin des RAR.**

* * *

**Avertissement:** Je redis que cette fic, bien que contenant une romance traditionnelle, contient également un slash et sous entend des relations entre hommes, donc, vous voilà prévenus…

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre3: On est dans la m...**

* * *

_"C'est impossible, Mione, comment pourrais-tu aller là-bas tout en restant ici? Il faudrait que tu... Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde!"_

_Il avait compris..._

Hermione ne suivait pas, elle cherchait depuis des heures dans des livres qui ne contenaient rien du tout...

"Dis-moi, Draco!" supplia-t-elle.

"Il n'y a qu'un moyen de faire ça... Mais avant il faut que je saches certaines choses..."

"Que dois-tu savoir?"

"Que s'est-il passé hier soir? N'oublies aucun détail, surtout."

Hermione rougit et se lança dans un récit détaillé de la nuit précédente...

Draco manqua de s'étrangler à plusieurs reprises, surtout lorsqu'elle évoqua les "échanges" avec Snape...

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il réfléchit quelques secondes...

"Bon, je vais aller voir si je peux le cuisiner... A-t-il fait des remarques? T'as-t-il dit quelque chose que je pourrais glisser dans la conversation?" questionna-t-il.

"Hum... Oui, il a remarqué mon basilic." fit-elle en se frottant machinalement le poignet.

La jeune fille avait décidé sur un coup de tête de se faire tatouer et Harry avait trouvé amusant ce détail se rapportant à leur seconde année à l'école des sorciers. Cette année-là, elle avait été pétrifiée par ce serpent géant qu'abritait la chambre des secrets. Peu de personnes savaient que l'élève modèle de Gryffondor portait ce tatouage, il serait donc aisé pour Draco de savoir si son amie avait imaginé toute cette histoire ou pas...

Il se leva.

"Bon, j'y vais. On se retrouve à la salle commune." lâcha-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Peu rassurée, Hermione décida d'aller se détendre dans un bon bain rempli de mousse.

* * *

Draco arriva devant le bureau de son parrain, il frappa à la porte et attendit que celui-ci lui dise d'entrer...

Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, l'homme avait l'air détendu et serein... Un miracle! Ou peut-être une catastrophe, selon le jeune Serpentard, tout dépendrait de leur conversation...

"Je t'attendais plus tôt, Draco... Ta potion est prête. J'espère que cela va t'aider pour tes cours, il serait dommage que l'un des meilleurs élèves de cette école accuse une baisse de régime."

Draco prit le flacon en souriant intérieurement... Il allait faire sa fête à un certain Gryffondor qui, au fond, ne demandait que ça...

"Merci, professeur. Je suis venu aussi prendre de vos nouvelles, vous avez l'air en forme, aujourd'hui, votre voyage vous a été profitable apparemment..." glissa-t-il en douceur.

"Très profitable, Draco. Vraiment." fit rêveusement le professeur.

"Y aurait-il une femme là-dessous?"

"On ne peut rien te cacher, tu es bien le fils de ton père. J'ai effectivement passé une agréable nuit en compagnie d'une femme délicieuse."

"Elle devait l'être, vu l'air distrait que vous avez..."

Severus ne s'étonnait pas de cet interrogatoire, il adorait son filleul et celui-ci avait toujours été vraiment curieux... De plus, il avait envie de parler de cette femme qui l'obsédait tant, qui avait hanté toutes ses pensées depuis son réveil sans elle...

"Oui, une déesse, selon Simon, et crois-moi, c'en est une... Tout en elle est magnifique, depuis ses longues boucles brunes jusqu'à son petit tatouage..."

Draco réprima un sursaut.

"Un tatouage?"

"Oui, elle a un petit basilic autour du poignet droit, Serpentard en diable... Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris qu'elle me saute dessus, mais elle a été fantastique, toute la nuit." acheva-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Draco se sentit heureux pour son parrain, mais il appréhendait la réaction d'Hermione... Il savait à présent le "comment", il allait lui soutirer le "pourquoi".

"Je suis ravi pour vous, parrain... Bon, il fait que j'ailles faire mes devoirs, je vous verrai demain en cours."

Il s'enfuit de la salle, laissant le professeur rêvasser tranquillement...

* * *

Harry avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie dans la salle commune des Préfets en Chef, elle avait l'air si nerveuse qu'il avait du déployer des trésors de diplomatie afin de la faire parler de ce qui la perturbait... A présent, il se trouvait perdu, hésitant entre le rêve éveillé où la schizophrénie foudroyante...

Ce fut dans la personne de Draco Malfoy que se scella le destin...

Le Prince des Serpentards entra dans la salle, l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, sans dire un mot, il alla dans sa chambre et revint avec un livre. Il s'assit élégamment dans le canapé et regarda les deux Gryffondors tour à tour, puis lâcha.

"On est dans la merde."

"Hey, Malfoy, JE suis dans la merde!" se récria Hermione.

"Nous sommes tes amis, tout ce qui t'ennuie nous ennuie aussi." dit calmement Harry.

"Bon, il faut que je sache comment tout ceci a pu arriver..." commença Draco. "Mione, depuis quelques temps, as-tu été en proie à des frustrations, des doutes?"

"Ben... Un peu, oui... Je veux dire... Depuis que je suis ici, on ne voit en moi que la fille qui sait tout, personne n'a remarqué que je suis une femme... J'aimerais que les hommes me regardent, qu'on me désire... En fait, ça a commencé à être vraiment frustrant après la rentrée, je vous vois tous les deux, si pleins d'attentions l'un envers l'autre, si pleins de désir..." avoua-t-elle difficilement.

"D'accord... C'est normal. Bon, je vais t'expliquer... Je crois que lors de la dernière bataille, des pouvoirs immenses ont été libérés. Nous nous sommes tous battus, et le fait que nous soyons si jeunes a eu des conséquences... Je veux dire par là que nous ne connaissons pas encore toute l'étendue de nos pouvoirs. Harry, par exemple, est devenu plus puissant, sa magie a cru. Pour moi, je ne sais pas encore... Je suis encore sous le coup du sortilège que m'a lancé tonton Voldy. Bon, pour toi, il est évident que tu as développé ce que l'on appelle le don d'ubicuïté, c'est de la magie naturelle, ni noire, ni blanche, c'est juste une capacité dormante qui n'aurait pas du se développer aussi vite."

"Jusque là, ça va... Mais pourquoi la nuit? Pourquoi cet endroit précis?" demanda la jeune fille.

"En fait, la nuit, tes désirs les plus secrets se libèrent, donc ta projection astrale n'a fait que trouver le lieu le plus propice pour les exprimer."

"Comment sais-tu tout cela?" intervint Harry.

"Je suis autodidacte depuis ma plus tendre enfance... Mon père adorait m'enfermer pendant des jours dans la bibliothèque, alors pour tuer le temps... Je lisais. Ce livre traite de tous les dons magiques, Hermione, lis-le, c'est important." Il lui donna le livre qu'il tenait.

"Je le ferais. Mais comment je vais faire pour maîtriser ce don? Je ne peux plus me permettre d'aller me balader à Londres... Si je tombes encore sur Snape? Oh, Seigneur... Et dire que je lui ai sauté dessus..." gémit-elle.

"En tout cas, ça lui a plu. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a fait mais il plane littéralement, là." s'amusa Draco.

"Il doit me prendre pour une nymphomane... Comment je vais faire en cours?"

"Il ne t'a pas reconnue, tu devais être maquillée et habillée autrement qu'avec tes frusques de vieille fille. Pour lui, la femme avec qui il a passé la nuit était une déesse. Bravo, ma chérie, tu viens officiellement d'intégrer le Panthéon." ironisa le Serpentard.

Hermione rougit du commentaire de son professeur, elle se rappelait très bien de tout ce qui s'était passé... Elle avait offert son innocence à un homme qu'elle désirait depuis des mois, un homme qu'elle admirait, qu'elle respectait... Elle avait eu le temps de repenser à tous ces sentiments qui se mélangeaient... Le Severus qu'elle avait rencontré dans ce cabaret était tout sauf froid et insensible... Il avait plutôt le sang chaud... Elle eut un frisson de plaisir en y repensant.

"Je ne veux même pas savoir ce à quoi tu es en train de penser!" s'écria Harry.

Elle lui asséna une claque derrière la tête.

"Tout cela ne me dit pas comment faire pour arrêter de me servir inconsciemment de ce don."

"Je crois que dans un premier temps, il faudrait que tu essayes de maîtriser tes apparitions. Il faut aussi que tu matérialises tes désirs... Par exemple, rends-toi plus jolie, comme ça les hommes te regarderont et tu seras moins frustrée."

Elle fit la moue mais se rendit aux arguments de Draco.

"En plus, tu as de la chance, tu as à ta dispositions les deux hommes les plus convoités de Poudlard." ajouta-t-il en bombant du torse.

Elle se mit à rire, plus à cause de la tête de Harry que du ton condescendant de Draco... Le pauvre Harry était devenu rouge de confusion... Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire aux avances que lui faisaient ses admiratrices (et admirateurs).

* * *

_Vendredi soir..._

Severus avait attendu ce jour toute la semaine... Il lui était impossible de quitter le collège en semaine, mais ce soir, il allait LA revoir, rien que le fait d'y penser, il frissonnait d'anticipation...

Aphrodite avait hanté ses pensées toute la semaine... Il s'était même montré moins détestable qu'à l'ordinaire avec les Gryffondor, et ne leur avait retiré que cinquante points par jour... Un véritable miracle...

Il prit un soin tout particulier de sa tenue: chemise de soie gris perle, pantalon de cuir (sa déesse avait avoué aimer cette matière...), il coiffa ses longs cheveux d'ébène en arrière (elle aimait butiner son cou...) et se parfuma de musc (aphrodisiaque...).

Lorsqu'il fut fin prêt, il enfila sa lourde cape et sortit de ses appartements. Il devait sortir du château avant de pouvoir transplaner.

Il était presque arrivé à la grande porte quand quelque chose le heurta... Une forme humaine, et incontestablement féminine...

La jeune fille était au sol, l'air peiné et embarrassé...

"Miss Granger." grinça-t-il.

Elle gardait les yeux baissés et se releva rapidement, toujours sans le regarder directement... Cette petite avait un problème, de toute évidence... Severus avait noté, lors de ses rares moments de lucidité, qu'elle paraissait préoccupée en cours, elle avait même failli faire exploser son chaudron. Elle avait l'air épuisée, également, des cernes noirs s'étalaient sous ses yeux perpétuellement baissés. Il pensa un moment l'emmener à l'infirmerie, mais se ravisa en repensant à sa sortie prévue.

"Ne prenez pas cet air de biche effarouchée, Miss, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de votre cas ce soir. Allez donc dormir, vous avez une mine effroyable!" lança-t-il avant de sortir dans un élégant mouvement de sa cape.

Il arriva très vite à la grille du parc et transplana jusqu'au club de son vieil ami.

* * *

Ce fut une Hermione tremblante et épuisée qui rentra dans la salle commune des Préfets en Chef, où son homologue, le fier Draco Malfoy, était en train de se livrer à une séance de bécotage en règle avec son ex ennemi, j'ai nommé Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde et homme le plus sexy du siècle, selon 'Sorcière Hebdo'...

Les deux garçons s'interrompirent à son arrivée et lui lancèrent des regards inquiets.

"Tout va bien, ma belle?" demanda Harry.

"Oui, ça va... Je viens juste de croiser Snape, il sortait."

"Il m'a dit qu'il retournait à Londres ce week-end, il espère passer de bons moments avec sa déesse..." fit Draco.

"Je suis si fatiguée." souffla la jeune fille en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

"J'ai ta potion inhibitrice, tiens, bois ça." ordonna le Serpentard en lui tendant un verre rempli d'une substance dorée.

Hermione l'avala sans protester, malgré le goût affreux de la mixture... Elle n'avait pas dormi, ou presque, depuis une semaine, elle ne voulait pas avoir à subir les conséquences de ses imprudences nocturnes... Mais Harry lui avait redonné l'espoir en lui disant qu'il existait une potion qui briderait son don durant son sommeil, et les deux garçons la lui avaient préparé en secret. Elle eut un pauvre sourire et sans s'en rendre compte, sombra dans un lourd sommeil réparateur...

* * *

Au "Simon Says", l'ambiance était comme d'habitude, chaleureuse et intimiste. A la table du patron, Simon dégustait un scotch en regardant la salle avec satisfaction, il bénissait le Seigneur pour lui avoir envoyé Aphrodite, grâce à elle, sa recette explosait... Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Severus. Il s'attendait à sa visite...

"Comment vas-tu, mon ami?" s'enquit-il.

"Bien, Simon. Tu as le salut de mon cher filleul." répondit Severus.

Simon s'autorisa un sourire attendri au souvenir de l'adolescent fier qu'il avait rencontré quelques mois auparavant... Il était tombé sur Severus alors qu'il faisait un peu de shopping avec l'une de ses protégées. Le gamin lui avait plu, et étant pourvu d'un détecteur infaillible pour repérer les hommes qui aiment les hommes, l'irlandais avait tout de suite vu ce qui avait échappé au parrain du blondinet... Et qui lui échappait toujours, par ailleurs, mais il estimait que ce n'était pas son rôle d'informer son ami des préférences de son filleul.

"Charmant gamin, ton filleul, Severus." fit-il sans se mouiller.

"Oui, un peu secret depuis quelques temps, mais bon... Peut-être y a-t-il une femme là-dessous..."

"Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot, Sev', je te connais trop pour ne pas savoir que tu brûles de me poser une question, j'ai tort?"

"Bon, d'accord! Est-ce que... Elle est là... ce soir?"

"Elle... Tu parles de ma perle, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr! Alors?"

"Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je ne l'ai pas vue depuis ta dernière visite... Ce n'est pas du tout son style... Elle venait deux ou trois fois par semaine avant, mais là, il semblerait qu'elle se soit évaporée... Tu n'es pas la première personne à me le demander, mais je ne sais pas du tout où elle a pu passer..."

Severus était atterré... Il avait tant attendu l'instant où il la reverrait... Son coeur s'alourdit dans sa poitrine.

"Je comprends, vieux, si je pouvais faire quelque chose... On dirait qu'elle a envoûté tous les hommes qui ont posé les yeux sur elle, alors toi qui a pu la toucher..."

Oui, il l'avait touchée... Il lui avait pris sa virginité, celle qu'elle lui avait donné avec tant de passion, tant d'abandon...

"Si tu veux, tu peux monter te reposer dans le loft, tu as l'air secoué."

Simon n'aimait pas voir son ami ainsi... Si perdu. La petite lui avait ravi son coeur, à n'en pas douter... Il fit lever Severus et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre où il avait passé une si délicieuse nuit. Le professeur s'allongea et s'endormit, humant le parfum de celle qui ne viendrait pas...

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, personne ne prêta attention à l'homme qui se tenait dans l'ombre... Il venait chaque soir dans ce club, chaque soir depuis qu'il l'avait vue, elle, si sensuelle et innocente à la fois. Elle l'avait regardé un bref instant et il avait su qu'il n'aurait pas de repos tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas en sa possession...

Il aimait posséder ce qui était beau, et cette déesse serait sienne, même s'il devait tuer tous les hommes de la terre pour qu'il ne reste que lui à regarder... Oui, il l'aurait.

Il était là aussi le soir où elle avait succombé aux charmes dégoulinants de guimauve de ce sale mangemort... Il les avait vus monter ensemble... Il avait eu un instant l'envie d'étriper ce bâtard, mais il était le protégé du Dumbledore , et le directeur de Poudlard n'était certainement pas une personne que l'on pouvait se permettre de se mettre à dos...

Il avait donc supporté de la voir avec cet immonde larve, mais le seul fait d'imaginer sa déesse livrant son corps aux appétits de cet animal...

Pourquoi l'avait-elle rejeté, lui? Il était l'homme le plus important du monde magique, le ministre en personne... Il avait d'abord perdu son fils adoré, et sa femme avait cessé de l'intéresser depuis longtemps déjà. Mais il s'était senti revivre à la vue de cette divine créature qu'était la jeune chanteuse... Et elle l'avait à peine regardé, pour ensuite aller se jeter dans les bras de ce traître de Snape!

Non, il n'était pas dit qu'Amos Diggory, ministre de la magie, la laisserait lui échapper sans rien faire... Il l'aurait, même s'il devait pour cela marcher sur les cadavres de ses rivaux...

Alors comme chaque soir, il l'attendait, pour qu'elle vienne illuminer sa vie...

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

Alors?

Ca vous a plu?

Dites moi si vous aimez, comme d'habitude... Et plus j'aurai de reviews, plus vite viendra la suite!

Je vous aime tous!

A très vite!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

BadAngel666


	4. Oups!

**Merci à vous pour vos nombreuses reviews, je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise!**

**Passons tout de suite aux…**

**

* * *

**

RAR:

* * *

**Lunenoire:** T'as pas tort, et encore, je vais faire preuve d'un grand sadisme, j'ai malheureusement pas écrit la fin et je ne sais pas si je vais pousser le bouchon vraiment loin, mais en tout cas, j'ai certaines idées intéressantes… Merci de me lire, et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!

**Violette ou ceresse:** Bof, cette potion sortie de mon esprit tordu n'est pas nécessaire, vu que je suis insomniaque… Mais merci quand même, lol! Pour te récompenser de ta patience, voici un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère te plaira…

**LaskaMalfoy:** Tu tiens de bonnes pistes, je me suis torturée le ciboulot pour la découverte pas Sev', mais j'ai fait simple, j'ai axé la suite sur un sujet autour d'une certaine obsession de la part d'un certain politicien pour une certaine Gryffondor, même s'il ne sait pas qui elle est, par contre, je butte pour la relation entre Sev et Hermione, j'ai un léger blocage, mais rassures toi, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance… Merci d'aimer et de me le dire, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de l'attente…

**Kyane HLD:** Je sais que c'est frustrant, j'ai déjà menacé certains auteurs alors je comprends… Merci de me lire et de me complimenter…

**Dumbledore:** Tu sais tu vas te rendre compte que notre Sev est un peu obtu, et qu'il porte des œillères… Je sais que c'est cruel, mais j'avais envie qu'il souffre un peu… Hi hi hi!

**Isa-syn ex U.S. Hermy:** Je comprends, cet épisode m'a soulée aussi, et si tu aimes ce don, il y a un excellent slash de Antedaemonia qui l'utilise… J'ai hésité avant de choisir mon vilain, mais Diggory s'est imposé, il a certainement un problème style complexe de supériorité cet homme là… Tu verras plus tard… Bon, voici la suite!

**Estelle01:** Bon, ne te demandes plus, voilà la suite! Merci!

**Carrote cuite:** Aaaaaaaaaaaah, Dray! Ce garçon est dans toutes mes idées, et aussi dans mes fantasmes... Il est carrément torride! (° Bave! °) Oh des fleurs! J'aime les compliments, je ne m'en lasse pas… J'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bisous!

**Keana:** C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais en gros t'es sur la bonne voie… J'aime Hermione eu beauté, mais il faut apprendre que la beauté peut parfois être dangereuse… D'où le titre… Voici la suite!

**El diablo:** Euh… Je ne sais pas… lol ! En tout cas merci, tu m'as gentiment rappellé que j'avais "oublié" de poster cette semaine… Oups! Voilà la suite!

* * *

**Fin des RAR.**

* * *

**Note de moi:** Voici un chapitre qui va bouleverser pas mal de choses, et pour ceux qui suivent "Unforgiven", ils savent déjà ce qui va se passer... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre un passege qui me démangeait le clavier sur Dray et Ryry, j'espère qu'il vous fera autant rire que moi quand je l'ai imaginé...

**Note de moi 2:** Je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour les titres des chapitres en ce moment, mea culpa... snif!

* * *

Donc:

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Oups!**

* * *

Le dimanche à Poudlard était un jour de détente, un jour où tous les élèves aimaient à flâner dans les salles communes, ou bien dans le parc... Ce dimanche ne faisait pas exception à la règle, sauf peut-être pour les Préfets en Chef et le Survivant...

Hermione avait dormi une bonne partie de la journée du samedi et se trouvait dans une forme éblouissante, mais il lui fallait travailler dur pour maîtriser ses projections astrales... Harry et Draco l'aidaient en la conseillant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, mais la jeune fille avait toujours du mal à vider son esprit de tous ses sentiments contradictoires.

A la fin d'une dure journée de labeur, elle parvint enfin à réussir à se projeter dans la chambre de Draco, maigre résultat mais résultat tout de même.

"Bravo!" s'exclama Harry.

"Bien, Hermione, tu as droit à une récompense." fit Draco.

"Génial! Vous allez cesser de me harceler, alors?" s'amusa-t-elle.

"Non, mais ça va t'aider..."

Ils lui présentèrent toute une gamme de produits de beauté et quelques vêtements qu'ils avaient trouvés à Pré-au-Lard pendant qu'elle dormait la veille. Il y avait du maquillage, des produits pour le bain, du lait corporel, du parfum, des sous-vêtements sexy, des pantalons moulants et des chemisiers en soie...

"Vous êtes dingues!" s'indigna-t-elle. " Vous n'aviez pas à acheter tout cela pour moi!"

"T'inquiètes, ma chérie, c'est juste quelques petites choses, ça nous a fait plaisir de les choisir pour toi... J'ai du goût, non?" fit Draco avec sa petite moue hautaine.

La jeune fille ne pouvait jamais leur en vouloir, et tout ce qu'elle avait devant elle était bien trop beau pour qu'elle songe à refuser quoi que ce soit...

Ce fut donc les larmes aux yeux qu'elle les remercia. Pour la peine, elle leur fit même un défilé.

Harry était stupéfait... C'est fou comme quelques vêtements et un peu de maquillage peuvent changer une jeune fille banale et timide en véritable créature de rêve... Il commençait à comprendre ce qui avait attiré le si froid maître des cachots vers cette jolie jeune fille...

Il observa son amant. Draco avait choisi tout ce qu'ils avaient pris pour Hermione, il avait un goût infaillible et avait tout de suite su quelle taille prendre, même pour les soutient gorges. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé comment il s'y connaissait autant en mode féminine, Draco avait habilement évité le sujet en attirant son attention vers quelques accessoires dont il comptait, selon ses dires, "user sur sa personne"... Harry avait alors commencé à réfléchir à cette utilisation et avait complètement oublié toutes ses questions...

Mais il n'oubliait pas que malgré leur accord physique, Draco ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments, ni même évoqué le futur avec lui... Il se sentit triste à cette idée...

* * *

Le lundi matin et le premier cours de la semaine arriva trop vite au goût d'Hermione... Elle avait décidé, en accord avec son coach de ne pas modifier radicalement son apparence du jour au lendemain, alors elle s'était contentée de porter une jupe de soie noire et un chemisier de même couleur sous sa robe de sorcière. Pour ses cheveux, elle avait décidé de s'en tenir au chignon, comme elle le faisait depuis la rentrée, ses longues boucles brunes étant trop reconnaissables. Elle s'était très peu maquillée, soulignant juste ses grand yeux bruns d'un trait de crayon noir.

Tous les élèves attendaient l'heure du cours de potions, deux heures de pur calvaire pour les Gryffondor... Harry avait senti l'anxiété de son amie et lui prit la main, sous les regards entendus des autres élèves. Il était de notoriété publique que le Survivant passait la plupart de ses nuits dans les quartiers des Préfets en Chef, et tout pensaient que c'était pour les beaux yeux d'Hermione Granger.

Par ailleurs, des coups d'oeil surpris l'avaient accueillie à la table des rouges et or un peu plus tôt... La jeune fille semblait changée, plus femme, moins fillette...

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée, et un professeur plus méprisant que jamais les fit entrer, ôtant déjà des points...

" Oups! Mauvais week-end, on dirait..." glissa Harry.

En effet, l'homme avait perdu l'air presque humain qui avait tant surpris ses élèves la semaine précédente. Il avait l'air épuisé, comme s'il avait attendu quelqu'un qui n'était jamais venu... Et c'était exactement ce qui s'était passé. Sa belle l'avait abandonné à ce désir qui le consumait, à son manque d'elle...

Il ne l'avait tenue dans ses bras qu'une seule nuit, mais depuis, il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier, il la voyait partout, même à Poudlard, même dans sa classe, même maintenant... Granger avait les mêmes yeux...

Il leur ordonna sèchement d'écrire un essai sur la potion de sommeil sans rêves et se mura dans un silence hostile, promenant son regard ténébreux sur les visages apeurés des Gryffondor et ceux ennuyés des Serpentards.

* * *

Ce jour-là donna le ton à bien d'autres... Le Maître des Potions était redevenu l'homme froid qu'il avait toujours été, et tout le monde le déplorait...

Hermione poursuivit son entraînement personnel, elle arrivait à faire de plus en plus de choses de son corps astral, elle alla même voler dans la réserve de Snape des ingrédients pour une potion que Draco lui avait demandés, et cela au nez et à la barbe du professeur, alors même qu'elle le faisait sous son nez...

Après tout, son "coach" méritait bien qu'elle fasse tout cela pour lui, il lui avait bien cédé sa potion de nuit sans sommeil...

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines... Severus cessa d'aller à Londres chaque week-end, Aphrodite avait définitivement disparu. Simon lui promit de lui envoyer un hibou si elle reparaissait, ce qu'il espérait vivement, ne serait-ce que pour que la flamme de vie qu'il appréciait chez son ami revienne...

Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'une seule semaine avant les vacances de Noël...

Hermione se remaquillait dans les toilettes, tout en discutant avec Padma d'un point d'Arithmancie que cette dernière avait compris à l'envers... Elle furent interrompues par Parvati, la jumelle de Padma.

" Pitié, sauvez-moi la vie, les filles..." gémit-elle.

"Ben qu'est-ce que tu as?" s'enquit Padma, visiblement habituée aux jérémiades de sa soeur.

"Je n'ai plus de tampons, et j'ai comme une urgence, là." expliqua-t-elle.

"Attends, j'en ai toujours sur moi." fit Hermione en cherchant dans son sac. "Ah! Tiens!"

Elle lui donna une boîte de protections.

"Merci, ma grande, je te le revaudrai!" Et elle fila s'enfermer dans une cabine.

Hermione sourit... Parvati était une chic fille, un peu gnagna sur les bords, mais bon, elle ne l'appréciait que plus depuis qu'elle ne partageait plus son dortoir...

"Ne comptes pas sur elle pour te rendre la boîte, Mione, j'espère pour toi que tu en as d'avance..." l'avertit Padma.

"Oh, j'en ai, t'inquiètes, de toutes façons, j'en aurais pas besoin avant..." elle réfléchit, tentant de se rappeler la date de ses dernières règles...

_"Merde! C'était quand déjà?"_

Elle sortit son agenda, elle y notait tous ses cycles. Elle constata avec une horreur grandissante qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses règles depuis...

_"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, pas ça!"_

... le mois de septembre... Depuis trois longs mois...

Sans ajouter un mot, elle s'en alla, laissant une Padma abasourdie derrière elle.

Elle se rendit directement à l'infirmerie.

* * *

L'infirmière sursauta à l'arrivée pour le moins intempestive de l'élève la plus studieuse de Poudlard... La jeune fille si discrète d'habitude était échevelée, pâle et tremblante, comme sur le point de fondre en larmes...

"-Miss Granger! Mais que se passe-t-il?" s'inquiéta-t-elle.

"-Madame Pomfresh... J'ai besoin de votre... discrétion..." balbutia la Préfète.

"-D'accord, venez dans mon bureau, et dites-moi tout."

Elles allèrent dans le bureau de l'infirmière. Cet endroit respirait la confiance, avec ses tons bleu pastel et blanc cassé. Hermione prit place dans un confortable fauteuil en chintz et se confia.

"-Je sais que je peux compter sur vous pour garder des choses pour vous... J'ai un souci." commença-t-elle.

"-Je vous écoute, ma fille, je suis là pour vous aider." la poussa doucement Pompom.

"-Je pense être enceinte." lâcha-elle dans un souffle.

Pompom cacha habilement sa surprise... Hermione n'était pas la première jeune fille dans cette position et elle ne serait certainement pas la dernière... Mais comment ne pas être surprise lorsque l'on parlait de la si sérieuse Préfète en Chef... Aussi droite qu'une flèche, toujours respectueuse des règlements...

"-Je vois, Miss Granger... Bon, avant toute chose, je vais vous examiner, juste histoire d'être sûre. Combien de jours de retard dans vos règles?" demanda-t-elle.

Après tout, elle ne serait pas non plus la première à s'en faire pour un simple retard...

"-Trois mois." répondit la Gryffondor.

"-D'accord... Cela ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à une erreur, n'est-ce pas? Je vais vous demander d'enlever votre robe et votre chemisier."

Hermione s'exécuta en tremblant.

L'infirmière constata que les symptômes physique étaient bien présents... Elle passa sa baguette magique au dessus du ventre plat de la jeune élève et ce qu'elle vit confirma l'hypothèse.

"-Vous êtes bien enceinte, jeune fille."

Comme si elle n'attendait que cela pour craquer, Hermione fondit en larmes. Elle sanglotait si fort que Pompom du la prendre dans ses bras en une étreinte maternelle pour la calmer. Elle lui donna ensuite une légère potion de sommeil afin de lui permettre de se remettre du choc et la fit s'allonger dans un lit à l'écart.

"-Voulez-vous que je fasse appeler quelqu'un?" demanda-t-elle.

"-Oui... Je voudrais voir Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, s'il vous plaît." murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

"-Dors, petite, tu vas avoir besoin de courage..." fit l'infirmière, plus pour elle-même, elle avait vu bien des jeune filles depuis des années, mais c'était la première fois que la venue d'un enfant provoquait chez l'une d'elles une telle réaction...

* * *

Le cours d'histoire de la magie était un cours vraiment soporifique... D'habitude, Draco prenait des notes, en bon élève qu'il était, mais cette fois, il avait bien trop de pensées dans la tête...

Il s'était fait avoir quelque part, c'était sûr, mais où?

Il avait passé des semaines à penser à ce qu'il ferait s'il réussissait à faire la potion de nuit sans sommeil, il en avait rêvé, fantasmé... Il avait tout prévu...

La veille, Harry et lui avaient pris la potion, et lui avait naïvement pensé que son petit lion se laisserait faire docilement... Mais apparemment, le fauve qui sommeillait en Harry Potter, accessoirement sauveur du monde et meilleur coup de Poudlard, s'était réveillé... Le jeune Serpentard ne niait pas, il avait aimé, il avait adoré, même... Il n'avait jamais autant pris son pied, mais quand même... Un Malfoy n'est pas un esclave sexuel!

Il réfléchissait donc à la manière de se venger... Pourquoi se venger?

Tout simplement parce qu'il avait mal au postérieur (Dray est trèèèèèèèèès délicat...) et que sa voix était cassée d'avoir trop crié, même si c'était des cris de jouissance... Voilà pourquoi!

Il fut interrompu au milieu d'un fantasme impliquant Harry, une écharpe de soie et de la crème chantilly par le directeur en personne qui venait LE chercher en plein milieu d'un cours pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait, soi disant, pas révéler devant toute la classe...

Il haussa les épaules, prit ses affaires et sortit avec le vieil homme.

A sa grande surprise, son fantasme sur pattes (et accessoirement petit ami) était là également, un peu déboussolé d'avoir été interrompu pendant un cours de DFCM.

"-Bon, à présent que vous êtes tous les deux, je peux vous amener à l'infirmerie." dit Dumbledore.

"-L'infirmerie? Pourquoi?" s'enquit Harry, soudain inquiet.

"- Eh bien, c'est un peu... euh... délicat. C'est Miss Granger."

"-Hermione? Elle est malade?" demanda Draco.

"-Pas vraiment, suivez-moi, vous saurez tout lorsqu'elle vous le dira."

Sur ces bons mots il partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Après un moment d'ébahissement, les deux garçons le suivirent.

Ils trouvèrent leur amie endormie dans l'un des lits blanc, un peu à l'écart, comme pour respecter un désir d'intimité.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle tourna vers eux un regard empli de détresse et ils se mirent à paniquer.

"-Que se passe-t-il, Hermione?" s'enquit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Elle les regarda tour à tour et dit d'une voix enrouée:

"- Il y a une chose à laquelle on avait pas pensé, les gars..."

"-Quoi?" demanda Draco.

"-Je suis enceinte, de trois mois." souffla-t-elle

"-Merde!" jura Draco.

"-Tu l'as dit." fit sombrement Harry.

"-Bon, puisque vous êtes au courant, nous allons pouvoir aviser." les interrompit Dumbledore.

Les deux garçons reportèrent leurs regards sur lui, Hermione baissa les yeux, gênée... Elle ne voulait pas que son état se sache, elle ne voulait pas être obligée d'affronter le géniteur de l'enfant qu'elle portait... Pas encore...

"-Miss Granger, dites-moi donc comment cela est arrivé, je ne vais pas vous juger, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire." reprit le directeur.

"-Monsieur, je peux vous assurer que tout ceci est un accident. Je souhaiterais que mon état reste un secret pour le moment." énonça la jeune fille d'une voix sourde.

"-Bien. Je pense que vous avez vos raisons... Le père de cet enfant...euh... je suppose que vous savez qui c'est et ... euh... Voulez-vous que je le convoque pour que vous lui parliez?" hésita-t-il.

"-Non!" s'exclama-t-elle en relevant vivement la tête, une lueur de panique dans les yeux.

Le directeur sembla déstabilisé.

"-Miss, avez-vous été agressée?"

"-Non, monsieur, simplement, je préfère aborder le sujet avec lui un peu plus tard..." expliqua-t-elle.

"-Bien. Je vais aller de ce pas demander au professeur Snape de concocter une potion contre les nausées, vous en aurez grand besoin d'ici peu. Il passera certainement vous l'apporter dans la soirée."

Voyant Hermione pâlir, Draco décida de s'en mêler.

"-Professeur, attendez! Hermione préfère que personne ne soit au courant, le professeur Snape ne devrait pas savoir que c'est pour elle qu'il prépare cette potion. Je veux dire, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, n'est-ce pas?" dit-il innocemment.

Le vieil homme sembla réfléchir un instant.

"-C'est juste, monsieur Malfoy, je ne dévoilerai pas l'identité de Miss Granger, après tout, Severus a assez de soucis en tête..." lâcha-t-il enfin.

Il s'en alla tranquillement tout en cherchant dans ses poches son sachet de bonbons au citron, le dernier, c'était fou la vitesse à laquelle elles disparaissaient, ces délicieuses sucreries...

Lorsqu'il se fut éloigné, Harry prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, dans une tentative de la réconforter.

"-On avait pas pensé à ça, hein?" demanda-t-elle d'un air désabusé.

"-Je crois que ce qui s'est passé était déjà assez perturbant, si on avait envisagé le pire, tu nous aurais fait un infarctus, ma belle." fit Draco.

Les deux garçons s'assirent sur le lit et la serrèrent dans leurs bras. Elle se sentit mieux, rassurée...

"-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mione, on sera là pour toi et le bébé." la rassura Harry.

"-Oui." acquiesça Draco. "Mais il ne faudra pas compter sur moi pour changer les couches!" ajouta-t-il avec une expression feinte de dégoût.

Hermione se mit à rire, et il su qu'il avait gagné, elle se sentait mieux.

En tout cas, le choc avait été rude... Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un simple fantasme éveillé la conduirait à une maternité précoce?

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Voilà!

Je voulais rajouter un peu de piment dans l'histoire...

Là, au moins, on peut dire qu'elle est totalemnt et très profondément dans une merde noire...

Et c'est juste quand on se dit qu'il est impossible de tomber plus bas qu'autre chose arrive...

Vous voulez savoir quoi?

Oui?

Bon...

Review alors?

A très vite!

Je vous aime!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

BadAngel666


	5. Mon obsession

**Hello à tous! Me revoici pour le chapitre 5 de cette fiction, qui je l'espère, vous plaira autant que vous ont plu les autres…**

**Bon, passons aux…**

* * *

**RAR:**

* * *

**Jorajho:** Lol! Moi aussi, je les adore… J'en ai prévu d'autres… Je ne pense pas avoir fini avant mes vacances d'été mais j'espère pouvoir avancer suffisamment d'ici là, en attendant… Dis moi si tu aimes toujours. Bisous! 

**Dumbledore:** MDR! Franchement, j'ai un peu hésité à mettre une grossesse dans cette fic, mais cela ne rend l'intrigue que plus piquante… Merci à toi, bisous!

**Karma:** Je dois avouer que ta review m'a laissée perplexe… Je suis contente que tu aies pris la peine de me l'écrire, néanmoins je me dois de te détromper… Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je suis un génie, ou même un auteur de grand talent, mais tout ce que j'écris sort de mon imagination, et pas de celle des autres… Il est vrai que certaines histoires tendent à se ressembler, et je n'y peux rien, j'ai moi même déjà retrouvé certains détails de mes histoires dans d'autres proses, je ne m'en formalise pas, nous sommes tous fans des mêmes persos, c'est comme ça… Cela dit, je ne force personne à me lire, et mon style reste ce qu'il est, si tu trouves de mauvais goût certains détails, je ne te force pas à aimer ni à continuer… Pour certaines choses, je n'ai aucune finesse, je ne suis pas romantique, c'est moi, juste ce que je suis qui détermine la façon don j'écris, voilà tout… C'est tout de même gentil de dire que j'ai une certaine qualité d'écriture, il est vrai que je n'aime pas les fautes ou les erreurs de syntaxe, alors j'essai de faciliter la vie à ceux qui lisent. Tu dis que je pourrais écrire autre chose et m'en sortir? A vrai dire, j'ai une autre fiction publiée sur ce site, mais elle contient également des détails qui pourraient te gêner… Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me "conseiller", j'ai pris en compte tes critiques et j'espère que si tu lis la suite, elle te plaira…

**Kyana HLD:** MDR! Je pense que c'est normal si j'ai rien compris... Mais j'ai saisi l'essentiel… Elle est dans la merde, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… Bisous!

**LaskaMalfoy:** MDR! Moi aussi, j'ai pas pu résister! Dray est mon fantasme perso, je le mets à toutes les sauces, j'en ferai bien mon dîner… Mon Sevy n'est pas mal non plus, je l'ai fait gentil, un peu trop aveugle, peut-être… Bisous!

**Isa-Syn ex U.S.** Hermy: Oui, c'est possible! Tu as une bonne idée, là, tu tiens une des petites complications qui vont intervenir… Dis moi si tu aimes toujours. Bisous!

**Plumette:** Merci, la voilà! Bisous!

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell:** C'est dingue, j'ai commencé à écrire une scène comme ça et j'ai reçu ta review juste après... Lirais tu dans mes pensées? Non, C'est pas Vicky… Dis moi si la suite te plait. Bisous!

**Carrote cuite:** Bon, bon, je sens qu'on va devoir s'affronter dans un duel de sorciers pour avoir le corps de Dray… Il est dans mes fantasmes, ainsi que Riry, et Sevy… Oui, tous les trois ensemble! Lol! Merci à toi, je t'aime aussi! Bisous!

**Xyrae:** Euh… Non tu as raison, je ne peux décemment pas te faire attendre trop longtemps, toi la fidèle lectrice qui me suis depuis mon premier chapitre de Unforgiven… Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic, et pour la réaction de Sevy faudra attendre un peu, par contre l'histoire sera plus longue que l'autre, j'ai déjà environ dix chapitres et je ne sais pas encore comment tout bien emboîter… Tous mes persos sont entrés en scène (il y aura deux nouveaux) et je bloque un peu, mais je peux dire que Mione n'a pas fini de souffrir… Je suis vilaine, hein? Si je pousse un peu, tu crois que mon Dray voudra me fouetter? Lol! Je t'adore! Dis moi si tu aimes toujours! Bisous!

**Tinkerbell Snape:** Merci pour ta review! Bisous!

**Kathy Magda:** Mouais c'est pas faux, ce que tu dis, c'est vrai que j'ai l'esprit un peu tordu, mais cette histoire est dans mon imagination depuis trop longtemps, j'exorcise! Lol! Merci, et dis moi si la suite est à ton goût… Bisous!

**Eldiablo:** La vie est parfois cruelle, et elle semble s'acharner… Là c'est moi qui m'acharner, et je suis vraiment très cruelle par la suite… Merci à toi, voici la suite! Bisous!

**Crackos:** Merci! Il faut que j'explique… "Simon says" est un truc qui m'obsède depuis des années, c'est en fait la version anglaise de "Jacques a dit"… J'ai tiré ça d'un de mes films préférés: "Une journée en Enfer", et comme tu peux, voir, ça colle bien avec le contexte… Merci d'aimer! Bisous!

**

* * *

**

Fin des RAR…

* * *

**_Dédicace: A mon ami Nino… Car si les hommes viennent de Mars et les femmes de Venus, nous sommes le pont entre ces deux planètes. Bisous de Prédator…_**

* * *

**Bonne lecture à tous!** **

* * *

**

Chapitre 5: Mon obsession…

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, dans les cachots humides, le Maître des Potions raturait de traits de plumes vengeurs les innocentes copies des Serdaigles de troisième année... L'encre rouge, sa favorite, maculait les parchemins et cela le défoulait. 

Trois mois!

Trois longs mois et elle n'était toujours pas revenue...

Il s'était inquiété, avait passé des nuits blanches, avait écumé tous les cabarets de Londres et des environs... Et il ne l'avait pas trouvée.

A croire qu'il avait rêvé cette divine apparition... Mais alors dans ce cas-là, il n'avait pas été le seul, car tous les habitués de Simon la réclamaient.

Elle dont le souvenir hantait ses nuits...

Elle qu'il voyait partout, à chaque détour d'un couloir...

Mais elle n'était pas revenue...

Des coups frappés à la porte se firent entendre.

"-Entrez!" siffla-t-il avec sa hargne habituelle.

La seule personne qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir venait de faire son entrée dans sa salle de classe, l'air innocent et la bouche en coeur.

"-Albus... Que me vaut ce plaisir?" demanda-t-il, à peine poli.

"-Severus, je suis navré de vous déranger en plein travail mais j'ai un service très spécial à vous demander." fit le vieux fou.

"-Faites donc, Albus, je vous en prie."

"-Je voudrais que vous prépariez de la potion anti-nausée."

"-C'est une potion que l'on donne aux femmes enceintes, Albus, pourquoi devrais-je en faire?"

"-L'une de nos élèves de septième année est dans une situation... délicate, dirons-nous, et elle a besoin de cette potion." expliqua-t-il.

"-Qui est donc cette écervelée?" s'enquit-il, curieux.

"-Elle ne désire pas divulguer la nouvelle, et elle m'a demandé comme une faveur de ne pas vous dévoiler son identité."

"-Bien. De toutes façons, cela se verra bien un jour ou l'autre... Je vais faire cette potion et je la donnerai à madame Pomfresh."

Il avait de toutes façons une autre stratégie pour découvrir l'identité de la future maman, il lui suffirait de proposer des potions à tester pendant ses cours...

"-Merci Severus, vous êtes aimables de bien vouloir le faire. J'aurais pu l'autoriser à faire la préparation elle-même, mais elle est épuisée, la pauvre. Pompom a eu du mal à la calmer lorsqu'elle a appris son état. Elle a même refusé que je convoque le père pour une entrevue..."

Il continua à parler en s'en allant.

Severus eut un sourire sadique... Il avait grand besoin de se distraire, et foi de Snape, il découvrirait laquelle de ses stupides élèves avait été assez idiote pour ne pas se protéger et tomber enceinte...

Il décida de se mettre sans attendre à la préparation de sa potion.

* * *

Le vendredi soir était le dernier repas avant le départ de la plupart des élèves pour les vacances de Noël... A la table des Gryffondor, Ron Weasley s'emportait contre son amie. 

"-Enfin, Mione! Tu ne peux pas ne pas venir! Il y aura toute la famille, même Harry vient!"

Hermione tenta de garder son calme.

"-Ron, je dois te le dire en quelle langue? Il faut que je voies mes parents, j'ai des choses à régler avec eux, et en plus, je ne les ai pas vu depuis longtemps, ils me manquent, tu devrais le comprendre!"

Le rouquin souffla.

"-Ne boudes pas, Ron, tu as ta petite amie avec toi, cette année..." fit-elle doucement.

Ron et Luna avaient enfin réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente, ils semblaient s'aimer, et cela comblait Hermione qui considérait le dernier des Weasley comme un frère.

"-Bon, je viendrai pour le 31 décembre, si tu y tiens, mais j'amènes Draco avec moi."

"-Franchement, je sais que la fouine a fait beaucoup pendant la guerre mais quand même..."

Hermione regarda Harry du coin de l'oeil... Le pauvre était catastrophé, cela se voyait... Il avait espéré que Ron réviserait sa position vis-à-vis du Serpentard, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas...

"-Il viendra avec moi, sinon je ne viendrai pas." annonça-t-elle.

"-Bon, d'accord, mais il a intérêt à se tenir bien."

"-Je me tiens toujours bien, la belette." siffla une voix froide derrière le rouquin.

Ron eut la décence de rougir. Mais Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

"-Hermione, tu viens? Je vais t'aider à faire tes bagages." dit-il avec douceur à la jeune fille.

Cette dernière se leva et le suivit.

"-Harry, tu as vu ça? Franchement, je ne la comprends plus... Harry, tu m'écoutes?"

Harry n'écoutait pas... Draco était très protecteur avec Hermione depuis qu'il la savait enceinte. Lui aussi l'était, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine jalousie... Il avait parfois l'impression d'être rejeté.

En plus, il allait passer les fêtes au terrier sans son amant, sans la chaleur de ses bras, sans sa tendresse le matin au réveil... Une torture mentale et physique.

Il se leva et quitta à son tour la salle, bien décidé à profiter de cette dernière nuit en compagnie de son petit dragon.

* * *

Hermione déambulait dans le couloir du Poudlard express, sans but, elle devait juste tuer le temps pendant encore une dizaine de minutes, juste le temps pour ses deux amis de se dire au revoir dans les règles de l'art... 

Harry lui semblait mélancolique depuis la veille, il aurait sans doute préféré passer les fêtes dans les bras de Draco, mais ils n'avaient pas encore décidé de rendre publique leur relation...

Draco était quant à lui triste au-delà des mots, mais il savait le cacher, domage pour lui... Le Serpentard avait trop longtemps porté son masque d'indifférence pour le laisser tomber si vite...

Pourtant, Hermione savait qu'ils s'aimaient, cela crevait les yeux... En tout cas, cela crevait les siens, et ceux de Dumbledore, bien entendu... Elle se demandait ce que cet homme ignorait encore...

La potion qu'avait préparé Snape lui avait fait du bien, elle se sentait en appétit et dormait beaucoup mieux... En gros, tous les effets négatifs de sa grossesse avaient disparu.

Elle consulta sa montre. Elle avait accordé aux deux garçons deux heures de solitude, et elle préférait leur laisser encore un peu de temps, elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la fois où elle les avait surpris en plein ébat au milieu de la salle commune qu'elle partageait avec Draco... Ce soir-là elle avait rougi si fort qu'elle avait cru que sa peau ne redeviendrait plus jamais blanche... Heureusement, ses deux amis ne l'avaient pas vue...

Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers son compartiment et frappa à la porte. Une Harry débraillé lui ouvrit et la laissa entrer. Elle s'installa et les regarda.

Ils avaient l'expression de deux personnes qui venaient de vivre un moment unique, et elle en fut heureuse pour eux...

"-Qu'allez-vous faire, alors?" s'enquit Harry.

"-Nous allons chez mes parents, à Londres, et on avisera selon leur réaction pour le bébé." répondit la jeune fille.

"-Sinon, j'ai unappartement sur Piccadilly, on ira y passer quelques jours. Tu pourras venir, mon ange, si je te manque trop... Ou peut-être que ce sera moi qui viendrai en douce chez la belette pour te faire des choses..." lui susurra Draco en lui picorant le cou de petit baisers.

"-Dray, c'est plus le moment, là." gémit le Gryffondor.

"-Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, je vais dormir un peu, réveillez-moi quand on sera arrivés." fit Hermione en s'étalant sur les sièges.

Elle s'endormit aussitôt, laissant les deux jeunes hommes en tête à tête savourer leurs derniers instants avant une séparation forcée.

* * *

La maison était petite, mais chaude et accueillante, à l'image de la famille qui l'occupait. Draco n'avait jamais eu vraiment de préjugés contre les moldus mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il les appréciait pour autant, par exemple, il haïssait la famille de Harry et pourtant il ne les avait jamais rencontrés... 

Cependant, Helen et Richard Granger lui avaient fait une impression favorable dès leur rencontre, elle ressemblait à sa fille: petite et mince, avec une chevelure bouclée qui retombait gracieusement sur ses épaules, lui était grand et mince, le cheveu grisonnant et l'oeil vif, ils avaient l'air très attachés l'un à l'autre. La visite de leur maison, l'endroit où Hermione avait grandi, ne fit que le conforter dans son sentiment.

Son amie, quant à elle, était excessivement nerveuse, elle appréhendait le moment où elle devrait annoncer à ses géniteurs la venue de son enfant... C'était d'ailleurs la raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter son invitation à passer Noël en famille chez les Granger. De toutes façons, c'était ça ou se saouler tous les soirs en déprimant à cause de l'absence de Harry, il se sentait si vide sans lui... Comme incomplet...

Il était donc là, prenant le thé, montrant sa bonne éducation si chèrement acquise...

"-Ma chérie, ton ami est très bien élevé." remarqua Richard.

"-Vous savez, Draco, nous ne sommes pas du style guindés, détendez-vous donc un peu." ajouta doucement Helen en souriant.

"-J'ai besoin de temps, on n'efface pas si vite tous les réflexes." fit le jeune homme un peu fraîchement.

Il avait tant de mal à se détendre... Dans ces moments-là, Harry savait le rassurer, lui faire perdre sa froideur apparente. Il lui manquait tant...

"-Hermione, chérie, tu as l'air stressée. Que se passe-t-il?" s'enquit Helen en regardant sa fille avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux ambrés.

"-Je... J'ai quelque chose à vous dire..." balbutia péniblement Hermione, les yeux baissés.

"-N'aies pas peur, vas-y." la poussa Draco.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans un canapé, face aux parents de la jeune fille, qui avaient pris place dans deux fauteuils côte à côte.

"-Voilà, je sais que c'est un peu fou, comme histoire, mais il s'est passé une chose et..." elle tremblait, Draco lui prit la main.

"-Ma belle, ce sont tes parents, ils ne peuvent pas te tuer, Voldemort n'y est pas parvenu, alors courage!" la rassura-t-il.

Elle sembla se détendre et releva la tête.

"-Papa, Maman, je suis enceinte." lâcha-t-elle.

Rien que pour voir cette expression sur le visage des Granger, Draco était heureux d'être là, car cela valait son pesant de galions... A ce moment précis, l'expression 'tomber des nues' prit tout son sens...

"-Mais... Comment...?" bégaya Richard.

"-Je suppose que vous savez comment se font les bébés." ironisa le Serpentard.

L'homme le regarda.

"-C'est vous qui...?"

"-Non, je n'ai jamais touché votre fille." fit-il avec une expression de dédain.

"-Mon Dieu! Ma fille attend un bébé..." fut tout ce que pu articuler Helen.

Richard semblait chercher qui dans les amis de sa fille avait pu être en mesure de lui faire un enfant.

"-C'est ce Harry dont tu nous parles tout le temps, n'est-ce pas?" fit-t-il dans un éclair de lucidité.

Hermione allait protester mais Draco la coupa, trop désireux de revoir cette expression de stupeur sur leurs visages.

"-Non, monsieur Granger, Harry n'a jamais touché Hermione non plus... Harry Potter ne couche qu'avec une seule personne et cette personne, c'est moi." trancha-t-il avec sa plus belle expression Malfoyenne.

_"Et de deux!"_ pensa-t-il.

"-Ne cherchez pas à savoir qui c'est, je ne peux pas le dire et il ne le sait pas non plus. Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez, vous êtes ma seule famille et je ne peux pas vous cacher que vous allez être grands-parents. Je sais que ça fait un choc et si vous voulez que je partes, dites-le." débita Hermione en laissant couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis son arrivée.

Les pleurs de sa fille semblèrent sortir Helen de son état de stupeur, elle se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras, la berçant comme elle le faisait pour chacun de ses chagrins depuis sa naissance.

"-Hermione, tu es ma fille, je ne peux te rejeter, tu es ma fille et je t'aimerai quoi qu'il puisse se passer... Tu n'as pas voulu tomber enceinte, mais à présent que ce bébé est là, nous l'assumerons avec toi." lui dit-elle doucement.

Richard était encore pâle mais il ne pouvait contredire sa femme, Hermione avait toujours été sa petite princesse, et jamais il ne pourrait la renier... Il avait simplement du mal à voir qu'elle était devenue une femme, et pas des moindres, elle était de celles qui pouvaient faire perdre la raison à un homme... Tout comme Helen la lui avait fait perdre...

Comme le temps avait passé...

Comme sa princesse avait grandi...

Bon sang, il allait être grand-père!

"-Et si nous sortions une bouteille de Champagne? Après tout, la venue d'un enfant est un évènement heureux, non?" lâcha-t-il.

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec ébahissement, puis se mirent à rire, brisant définitivement la glace.

* * *

_" Mon Ange,_

_Tu me manques à chaque minute, je voudrais tant pouvoir me réveiller en te serrant dans mes bras, et te caresser jusqu'à ce que tu en perdes la raison... Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, l'attente exacerbe les désirs, paraît-il... En attendant, je dois prendre des douches froides à répétitions, c'en devient lassant, je risque d'avoir des gerçures sur mon corps d'Apollon._

_Ici, tout se passe bien, Hermione à tout déballé à ses parents et après le premier mouvement de surprise, ils ont rassuré leur fille et ont dit qu'ils ne la rejetteraient pas, au fond, ce sont des gens bien, de bons parents aimants comme j'aurais aimé en avoir..._

_Hermione va bien, elle a assez de potion jusqu'à la fin des vacances, heureusement, ça me tente pas trop de la voir rendre son petit déjeuner, par contre, ses symptômes de femme enceinte sont en nette progression, elle avale tout ce qui se mange, et sans arrêt, j'en ai une indigestion rien que de l'écrire... Beurk!_

_Je voudrais déjà être au 31, pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que te regarder, je suis perdu quand tu ne me guides pas vers la lumière._

_A toi, pour toi, et très bientôt..._

_D. L. M."_

Harry replia le parchemin avec un petit sourire, c'était bien de Draco d'écrire des choses pareilles, sachant qu'il ouvrirait son courrier à la table du petit déjeuner avec une tribu de rouquins curieux autour de lui...

_"Harry, penses à autre chose, viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite!"_

Trop tard! Il se leva en courant et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, direction, la douche froide!

* * *

Une fine couche de neige recouvrait les trottoirs et parait les immeubles d'un lumineux manteau blanc, tellement en accord avec cette ambiance des fêtes de Noël... 

Pourtant, Severus ne se sentait pas dans le ton, avec son humeur sombre, son obsession, sa douleur lancinante au niveau du coeur...

Ensorcelé...

Il avait été ensorcelé...

Il n'avait pas d'autre idée pour définir ce sentiment confus qui s'était emparé de lui depuis cette nuit-là. Une seule nuit dans toute une existence vouée aux ténèbre et plus rien n'était pareil.

Simon l'avait invité à Londres, lui permettant de dormir dans cet endroit où ses souvenirs éphémères le ramenaient sans cesse... Il s'y vautrait avec délectation, avec masochisme presque, trouvant dans la douleur de son manque d'elle la force de l'oublier, peut-être...

"-Sev', je t'en prie, descends de ta tour de temps en temps, je pourrais te présenter quelques jolies filles." proposa son ami.

"-Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Simon, pas ce soir."

"-Tu dis ça tous les soirs, je ne t'ai pas invité pour que tu te morfondes, enfin!"

"-Je sais, je sais... Laisses-moi juste ce soir."

"-D'accord... Bon, j'ai du boulot, moi, je passes te voir après."

Simon quitta la pièce, non sans jeter un dernier regard à Severus, qui continuait à regarder par la fenêtre d'un air absent.

Il soupira... Une semaine que les vacances avaient commencé, Noël était passé et il avait à peine pu le dérider, lui qui était si joyeux... Si vivant...

Il avait cru qu'un changement d'air lui serait bénéfique mais son si sombre ami ne semblait pas enclin à la gaieté...

* * *

Voilà! 

Je suppose que c'est ce que l'on appelle un chapitre de transition... Mais j'espère que vous avez aimé tout de même... Je vous promet de l'action pour le prochain chapitre...

Dites moi si vous m'aimez toujours...

Moi je vous aime, surtout lorsque vous m'inondez de reviews...

**Sondage:** Je n'ai pas écrit la fin, et je voudrais savoir si vous préférez une fin tendance triste ou bien un happy end... Dites moi, j'ai des idées, mais il faut encore les ordonner... sigh!

Gros bisous à tout!

BadAngel666

(PS: Ce chapitre aurait dû arriver hier mais il y a eu un bug avec toutes mes excuses...)


	6. Réminiscence

**_Bonjour à tous!_**

**_C'est fatiguée et brûlée par le soleil que je reviens avec ce nouveau chapitre…_**

**_Oui, j'ai passé le weekend au bord de la mer, à lézarder sur le sable chaud en pensant à la meilleure façon de vous faire plaisir à tous…_**

* * *

Bon, avant toute chose, passons aux

* * *

**RAR**

* * *

**Alya:** Bon, je ne te promets pas une fin féerique, mais elle sera heureuse… Pour prendre la place de Hermione… Ca risque d'être un peu compliqué, c'est qu'elle y tient à son Sevy, maintenant que je leur ai dit comment ça allait finir… lol! La légilimencie, tu dis? C'est courageux, je pratique un peu, mais le tout est de ne pas tomber dans les abus… Tu pourrais apprendre des choses que tu ne veux pas savoir… Au fait, pourquoi tu veux apprendre? Bon, trêve de blabla, voici la suite! Bisous! 

**Me:** Moui… Tu as raison, je n'étais pas sûre pour le chapitre 5… En fais, j'écris l'histoire et je décide de la longueur du chapitre au moment de le poster, et si j'avais fait plus long, je n'aurais pas pu terminer où je voulais avant de partir en vacances… Compliqué, hein? Mouais, bon, je me comprends, c'est l'essentiel, en tout cas, je pense que l'action redémarre dans ce chapitre. Bisous!

**Kyana:** Merci! Ca fait super plaisir! Bisous!

**Isa-syn ex U.S. Hermy**: MDR! Oki, la voilà, bisous!

**AlinaJardel: **En fait, je pense que je vais mettre un peu de tristesse et de larmes vers la fin… On verra, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura… J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite… Bisous!

**Eldiablo: **Lol! Pas la peine! Merci pour ton vote! Je suis fleur bleue aussi, donc il y aura de l'amour et des câlins, promis!

**Keana:** Bon, comme tu veux! Lis et dis moi si ça ta plait… Bisous!

**Superfan:** Mea culpa, je suis amoureuse de Dray et de Harry… Je ne peux que les mettre à toutes les sauces… (°baaaaaaaaaaaaaaave°) Mais ils sont importants pour la suite, tu verras… Merci à toi, bisous!

**Kathy Magda:** Pour l'instant, tu es en partie dans le vrai, un Rogue moins sombre, c'est ce que j'ai imaginé, je l'ai même fait plutôt sentimental… Mais pas trop quand même… Du courage, il va m'en falloir, en tout cas, merci et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur… Bisous!

**Dumbledore:** Oui, de l'action, le retour de notre déesse, ça te dit? J'espère que ça va te plaire… Bisous!

**Naera Ishikawa**: Merci, même les petites reviews me font plaisir! Si tu aimes, j'en suis heureuse, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre aussi. Bisous!

**Snapye:** C'est en bonne voie, je me suis creusée pour déterminer quel aspect prvilégier, et j'espère que cela te plaira, bisous!

**Carrote cuite**: J'ai quelques atouts dans ma manche, mais un beau brun a essayé de me noyer à la plage hier, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il avait l'air pas content, il parlait d'un blond qui n'était qu'à lui, et a menacé de m'arracher mes yeux tous neufs (j'ai été opérée l'an dernier au laser, chui plus myope!), heureusement, mon meilleur pote est arrivé et il m'a lâchée, non sans un regard meurtrier, et a juré de me scalper si je m'approchait à moins de dix pas de SON Dray… Alors je me calme, et je te l'envoies… lol! Mouais, n'empêche que tu m'aides pas, mais heureusement que j'ai déjà mon idée, pour le café, je ne peux que te proposer celui de ma maman qui réveillerait un mort… Et je sais de quoi je parles! Bon, j'arrête de délirer! Je t'adore, ma carrote! Bisous!

**Morganna:** Je suis aussi romantique, mais du genre qui s'ignore… lol! Je vais faire mon possible pour faire une fin optimiste, mais il va y avoir de la casse! Merci pour cette review qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir, je commençais à me demander si j'étais une plagiaire en puissance… J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût! Bisous!

**Violette on ceresse**: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, je me suis moi-même demandé longuement la même chose, peut-être que certains seront déçus, mais l'inspiration est ainsi… Je te remercie pour ta review, dis moi si tu aimes ce chapitre! Bisous!

**Ayuluna:** Oulala, on met les pattes du côté obscur de la force? Désolée, je suis à fond Star Wars en ce moment, je vais voir le trois ce sois! Yes (°danse sur sa chaise°)! En tout cas je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise te j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite! Bisous!

**Noix de Coco**: J'adore ton pseudo, ça me rappelle le surnom que ma mère me donnait quand j'étais petite… Je suis contente que tu aimes, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur! Bisous!

* * *

**Fin des RAR!**

(si j'ai oublié quelqu'un je m'en excuse!)

* * *

**_Dédicace: Toujours à Nino, qui me connaît mieux que personne, si la gentillesse était une personne, ce serait toi! Bisous de Predator!_**

_**Dédicace bis: A Océane, même si tu n'es pas née, ce que tu représentes est tout de même là… Car même à travers les drames qui jalonnent nos vies, l'espoir est toujours présent, et tu en es la preuve. Je t'aime.**_

* * *

Bon, à tous, je souhaite: 

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Réminiscence**.

* * *

La jeune fille tremblait, mais le froid n'en était pas la cause... Ce soir, elle allait faire face... Face à ses actes inconscient... 

Draco avait lourdement insisté, elle devait aller là où tout avait commencé, elle devait bien cela à cet enfant qui grandissait en elle...

Bizarrement, Hermione ne se sentait pas enceinte, même si elle l'était et en avait tous les symptômes. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à se dire qu'une vie grandissait à l'intérieur de son ventre... Son ami avait donc décrété qu'elle devait se rendre au "Simon Says" pour réaliser que la femme qui s'était donnée si passionnément n'était nulle autre qu'elle même...

Ce soir, donc, elle se trouvait là, fermement cramponnée à un Draco Malfoy grimaçant sous la douleur de sa main crispée sur son bras, prête à entrer dans la fosse aux lions...

"-Mione, calmes-toi un peu, enfin." lui dit Draco.

"-Tu es délicat, mon chou." ironisa-t-elle.

Ils faisaient la queue pour déposer leurs capes aux vestiaires. Lorsque ce fut leur tour, la jeune hôtesse les accueillit aimablement en mangeant Draco du regard. Elle eut ensuite un moment de stupeur à l'instant où Hermione retira sa capuche.

"-Oh mon Dieu!" souffla-t-elle.

"-Que se passe-t-il?" demanda froidement Draco.

"-Aphrodite! Mais où étais-tu passée?" demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

"-J'ai pris des vacances, je viens ici en touriste, Mindy." répliqua la jeune Gryffondor soudain pleine d'assurance. Elle se rappelait bien cette écervelée qui avait donné à certains clients un accès à sa loge en échange de quelques compliments...

Sans attendre, elle entra dans la salle suivie par Draco.

"-Dis donc, tu m'avait caché que tu pouvais être si réfrigérante." s'amusa-t-il.

Elle lui fit un sourire crispé et ils se dirigèrent vers la table du patron qui était légèrement à l'écart.

"-Bonsoir, Simon!" lança Draco.

L'irlandais se retourna et eut un sourire éclatant en reconnaissant le filleul de son ami. Puis il avisa la jeune personne qui l'accompagnait et se figea.

"-Bonsoir." dit-elle simplement.

Elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Ses longues boucles brunes caressaient souplement ses joues avant d'aller se poser sur sa poitrine épanouie. Son regard avait gagné en maturité, semblait-il, et cela ne lui allait que mieux...

Draco lui avait offert cette robe pour Noël, elle lui donnait l'air d'un ange, selon lui... Un ange de pureté, ne lui manquaient plus que les ailes... Blanche, la taille haute pour dissimuler l'épaississement de sa silhouette, des bretelles fines, attendant comme l'improbable souffle d'un amant pour tomber le long de ses bras graciles. Longue et légère comme la caresse subtile d'une brise marine et tombant élégamment sur ses pieds chaussés d'escarpins blancs...

Elle était plus que belle, elle était angélique, pure et magnifique, un seul adjectif n'aurait pas suffi...

"-Aphrodite..." fut tout ce que pu dire le patron.

"-Oui, Simon." souffla-t-elle.

Il les invita d'un geste à s'asseoir.

"-Ma belle, je ne savais plus à quel saint me vouer... Tout le monde te réclame."

"-Oh... Désolée, j'ai eu des ... obligations."

"-Je vois... Etait-ce à cause de Severus?" demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle eut un petit sourire triste.

"-En partie. Mais je ne peux pas tout te dire... Disons que j'ai simplement... eu des soucis familiaux."

Il sembla se rappeler la présence de Draco.

"-Draco Malfoy! Tu connais cette jeune personne, alors."

"-Oui, nous sommes amis." répondit évasivement le blond.

"-En tout cas, je peux te dire une chose, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Severus, mais il en a pris un sacré coup lorsque tu es partie, beauté." lâcha-t-il en s'adressant à Hermione.

Celle-ci pâlit légèrement, honteuse d'avoir infligé ces tourments à cet homme qu'elle avait aimé si fort l'espace d'une nuit... Qu'elle aimait encore aussi, sans vouloir se l'avouer...

"-Il s'en remettra, je lui fais confiance, il est fort." affirma-t-elle.

"-Pas tant que ça, si tu veux mon avis... Il refuse de sortir du loft depuis une semaine."

"-Il... Il est... ici?" balbutia-t-elle.

"-Oui et non, il ne sort pas, je ne peux pas dire qu'il soit vraiment là..."

Il avait remarqué son trouble, elle semblait différente des autres fois, plus timide, moins intrépide... Etrange.

"-Peux-tu me faire une faveur?" demanda-t-il.

"-Dis toujours."

"-Chantes quelque chose, juste ce soir, comme un au revoir en quelque sorte..."

Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise, déstabilisée. Les fois où elle avait chanté, elle se croyait en train de rêver... La réalité lui faisait peur...

Draco lui prit la main et elle plongea dans l'étendue rassurante de son regard gris... Il lui communiqua sa confiance et elle se leva.

"-D'accord."

* * *

Des coups frappés à la porte le firent sursauter.

Il se alla ouvrir, prêt à incendier l'importun qui venait le sortir de ses mornes préoccupations, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une. Mindy se tenait devant lui, l'air surexcité.

"-Elle est là! Elle est là!" glapit-elle.

"-Qui est là?"

"-Aphrodite! Elle va chanter, Simon vient de l'annoncer!"

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla reprendre son poste au vestiaire.

Severus resta sans bouger quelques secondes, peinant à réaliser ce que Mindy venait de lui dire...

ELLE était revenue!

Il sortit en trombe et gagna la salle.

Il se tapit dans l'ombre pour observer ce qui se passait.

La salle s'obscurcit, le privant de la vue sur le public. La scène s'éclaira, révélant à la vue cette créature qui hantait ses pensées...

Toute vêtue de blanc, si pure de loin, et pourtant entre ses bras, elle n'avait été que luxure...

Elle était là, les yeux fermés, laissant les notes de musique s'infiltrer en elle...

Enfin sa voix chaude et sensuelle s'éleva...

_" All that I have is all that you've given me,_

_Did you never worry that I'd come to depend on you..."_

Si belle, et bientôt à lui, très bientôt... Personne ne le regardait, assis à cette table depuis des semaines à attendre qu'elle revienne, Amos jubilait...

_" I gave you all the love I had in me_

_Now I find you lied and I can't believe it's true_

_Ooooh whoa oh..._

_You'd better stop!_

_Before you tear me apart._

_You'd better stop!_

_Before you go and break my heart..."_

Severus était comme hypnotisé, comme tous les hommes dans la salle, l'air semblait être concentré autour d'elle, obligeant les autres à la regarder bouche ouverte, comme dans l'espoir d'une hypothétique goulée d'air frais...

"_ Time after time I tried to walk away_

_But it's not that easy,_

_When your soul is torn in two_

_So I just resigned myself to it everyday yeh_

_And now all that I can do is to leave it up to you..."_

Draco était subjugué... Si on lui avait dit qu'Hermione Granger possédait un tel talent, il aurait ri bien fort et aurait stupéfixé l'idiot... Mais là...

_" Oooh whoa oh_

_You'd better stop!_

_Before you tear me apart_

_You'd better stop!_

_Before you go and beak my heart..._

_Oooooh oooooh ooooooh..._

_You'd better stop_!"

Elle se sentait si bien lorsqu'elle chantait... Comme dans une bulle protectrice...

Non, ce n'était pas un rêve...

_" You'd better stop_

_If you love me_

_Now the time to be sorry_

_I won't believe that you'd walk out on me baby_

_Ohhh yehh_

_Oooooooh_

_No you'd better stop, stop!_

_Ooooh..._

_You'd better stop, stop, stop!_

_You'd better stop, stop!"_

Sa voix se cassa sur le dernier mot et s'éteignit sous les applaudissements du public. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Draco, il avait l'air pétrifié.

Elle descendit de la scène et alla directement prendre place près de lui.

"-Mione, tu es fantastique! Tu m'avais caché ça..." lui dit-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

"-Je viens de le découvrir moi-même..." fit-elle en rougissant.

"-Les enfants, que diriez-vous d'une petite coupe? Offert par la maison!" tonna Simon.

Draco acquiesça.

"-Un jus de fruits pour moi." fit Hermione.

Simon haussa un sourcil.

"-Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de refuser du Champagne, ma belle, me cacherai-tu des choses?" demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

"-Euh... Je n'ai pas le droit de boire en ce moment, ordre du médecin." répondit-elle.

Simon la regarda plus attentivement... Quelque chose n'allait pas... Soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit... Sa poitrine! Elle avait quasiment doublé!

"-Oh Seigneur! Tu es..." commença-t-il.

"-Oui, mais par pitié, tais-toi!" le coupa Draco.

"-Bon..."

Non sans un regard soupçonneux à la jeune femme, il commanda les boissons.

Ils se mirent à discuter calmement de tout et de rien en attendant que la serveuse revienne.

"-Que fait mon bien aimé filleul ici?" s'enquit une voix froide derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois d'un même mouvement.

Hermione pâlit en reconnaissant Severus... Lui ne pouvait faire le rapprochement avec cette élève qu'il ne regardait jamais parce qu'elle l'exaspérait, il ne voyait que cette femme qui s'était donnée à lui, pas la Miss-je-sais-tout à laquelle il ne jetait que des regards aussi brefs que méprisants à Poudlard...

Il peinait alors à comprendre le lien entre son filleul et Aphrodite...

Sans attendre d'invitation, il prit place à la table entre Draco et Simon, et darda son regard sombre sur la jeune femme.

Hermione frissonna sous cette observation minutieuse de sa personne... Il pourrait la démasquer d'un moment à l'autre, même si elle était maquillée et coiffée autrement qu'en cours...

Sentant une nausée soulever son estomac, elle se pencha vers Draco.

"-Dray, je me sens mal..." gémit-elle dans son oreille.

Ce dernier garda son masque impassible et se tourna vers elle.

"-Vas te rafraîchir en coulisses, je fais diversion."

Elle hocha la tête, se leva dignement et partit en direction des loges.

Severus avait observé l'échange silencieux entre les deux jeunes gens, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Lui qui avait parlé avec son filleul de cette femme qui l'obsédait... Et à présent il les trouvait ensemble... C'était invraisemblable...

"-Draco Malfoy! Aurais-tu des explications?" demanda-t-il sèchement.

Le jeune homme lu lança un regard méfiant.

"-A propos de quoi, Severus?"

"-Que fais-tu ici, et avec elle?"

"-Oh... Je suis venu voir Simon. Et pour 'elle', comme tu dis... Nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard. Elle est tout à fait délicieuse, n'est-ce pas?" fit-il en se délectant de l'expression de colère sur le visage de son parrain.

"-Tu la sautes?" demanda Severus avec mépris.

"-Quelle poésie... Cher parrain, je ne te connaissais pas ce langage. Non, je ne la 'saute' pas, comme tu dis. Elle n'est pas mon style, et mon coeur est déjà pris, de toutes façons." annonça-t-il.

Le clin d'oeil de Simon assorti d'un regard amusé ne surprit pas le blond, il avait compris que l'irlandais connaissait ses penchants... N'avait-il pas laissé entendre qu'il état doté d'un radar infaillible à homos lors de leur première rencontre?

Severus quant à lui, était largué...

Pourquoi ce soir?

Et qu'avait-elle à voir avec Draco?

* * *

De son côté, Hermione venait de rendre son dîner dans les toilettes et se passait à présent de l'eau froide sur le visage? 

Comment gérer cette situation?

Elle lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir reconnue... Pourtant, elle avait essayé de lui parler entre les cours... Mais il l'avait impitoyablement envoyée bouler...

Et ce soir, il s'asseyait en face d'elle, inconscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, inconscient de son emprise sur elle... Elle avait du se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui sauter dessus comme la première fois.

_"Quel abruti!"_ pensa-t-elle rageusement.

De légers coups frappés à la porte de la petite pièce qui lui servait de loge la sortirent de ses pensées vengeresses...

Elle ouvrit la porte pour se trouver face à un homme qu'elle connaissait peu, mais qu'elle n'avait pas envie de connaître mieux...

Bien sûr, elle se rappelait bien d'Amos Diggory... Il restait bel homme, et plutôt charismatique, mais quelque chose dans son regard interdisait à Hermione de le laisser l'approcher de trop près...

Un soir elle l'avait laissé lui offrir un verre et il lui avait fait des avances et des suggestions à peine voilées... Elle qui le considérait comme un homme bien, puisqu'il était ministre de la magie, était tombée de haut lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de lui offrir un appartement où ils pourraient 'se voir en toute discrétion'... Il n'avait pas semblé comprendre qu'elle ne désirait pas le laisser la toucher... Et elle avait du se retenir pour ne pas le gifler devant tout le monde cette fois-là.

Et il suffisait qu'elle se trouve dans un état proche de la crise de nerfs pour qu'il vienne en rajouter une couche avec ses insinuations salaces...

Il s'invita sans lui demander s'il dérangeait et s'installa dans le petit canapé blanc qui avec la coiffeuse et la petite table basse, constituait le mobilier de la pièce, laquelle était jouxtée par une petite salle de bains où moins de cinq minutes avant, Hermione avait rendu le contenu de son estomac.

Amos la déshabillait du regard, comme d'habitude... Elle eut un soupir et s'assit devant la coiffeuse, constatant les dégâts de sa brève rencontre avec Severus...

"-Monsieur le ministre... Que me vaut le plaisir?" s'enquit-elle avec raideur.

Faisant fi de son ton à peine poli, l'homme eut un sourire que n'importe quel idiot qualifierait de lubrique...

"-Ma chère, je suis venu vous présenter mes hommages. Vous m'avez manqué."

Son ton doucereux l'exaspérait.

"-Bien! C'est fait! Laissez-moi, s'il vous plait, je suis fatiguée."

"-Je ne crois pas que vous soyez si fatiguée lorsqu'il s'agit de Snape, je me trompe?"

Elle eut un sursaut.

"-Cela ne vous regarde en rien! J'ai repoussé vos avances, il me semble."

"-Sachez qu'avec moi, personne ne répond 'non', et vous ne ferez pas exception à la règle. Je suis désappointé par votre intérêt envers ces mangemorts, mais je peux aisément oublier vos 'écarts'..."

Il se leva et se plaça derrière elle, croisant son regard dans le miroir. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules fines, taquinant les bretelles de sa robe.

"-... si vous faites preuve de bonne volonté..." termina-t-il.

Elle manqua s'étouffer. C'était trop!

Hermione se leva, le faisant lâcher prise. Elle le regarda avec mépris.

"-Vous n'aurez rien de moi, Diggory! Rien!" cria-t-elle.

Amos ne se laissa pas démonter, il en avait mâté de plus féroces qu'elle. Ce petit bout de femme ne lui dicterait pas sa loi!

Sans crier gare, il fonça droit sur elle et l'épingla sur le canapé.

"-Tu es mienne, et tu vas me donner ce que tu as donné à cette vermine de Snape!" cracha-t-il avant de forcer sauvagement sa bouche.

Hermione sentit avec horreur la langue de l'homme dans sa bouche, dans un sursaut de volonté, elle le mordit aussi fort qu'elle pu.

Il se redressa dans un cri.

"-Tu vas me le payer, salope!" Et il la gifla de toutes ses forces.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Comment ça je suis sadique?

Bon, c'est vrai, je le suis...

Si vous voulez me torturer, c'est le bouton en bas, à gauche...

Si vous voulez me complimenter pour mon courage face à une mort prochaine due à une agression pour cause de sadisme abusif, c'est le bouton en bas, à gauche...

Si vous voulez la suite, c'est le bouton en bas, à gauche...

En bref, si vous me laissez plein de reviews, j'envisagerai de mettre le prochain chapitre vendredi...

**Je vous aime! **

**Bisous! **

BadAngel666


	7. C'est elle

**JE VOUS AIME TOUS! NOUS AVONS DEPASSE LES 100 REVIEWS! ALORS TOUS UNE STANDING OVATION POUR LASKAMALFOY QUI FUT LA REVIEW NUMERO 100!**

**Avant le chapitre 7, les:**

**

* * *

**

RAR:

* * *

**Ayuluna:** Tu vas bien voir, mais saches que je ne suis en rien responsable de la frustration qui pourrait s'emparer de toi à la suite de la lecture du chapitre qui suit, et je décline tout responsabilité quant à la destruction de matériel informatique qui pourrait découler d'un accès de colère faisant suite à la susmentionnée frustration… PTDR! Je te remercie, c'est si bon d'être aimée! Bisous! 

**Tinkerbell Snape:** Ben, j'avoues avoir hésité à couper là où je l'ai fait, mais c'était pour la bonne cause… J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite! Bisous!

**Violette ou ceresse:** Justement, c'est ça qui est génial, de sous entendre que je POURRAIS ENVISAGER de poster… La preuve, tu m'as laissé une super review! Qui va la sauver? Hum, je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer alors… Je te laisse lire, et si cela ne te plait pas… Snif, je m'ouvre les veines… lol! Je rigole! Mais continues à me laisser des reviews comme celle-là… Je t'adooooooooooooore! Bisous!

**Ellimac:** Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as raison, il m'arrive de m'énerver aussi, alors… Je suis heureuse que tu aimes, et j'adooooooooooooooore qu'on me cire les pompes! Lol! Donc, la suite, la voilà! Bisous!

**Carrote cuite:** Si, si! J'insiste, je VEUX savoir! Lol! Je me suis décidée, et ça risque d'être assez long avant de venir… En gros, je ne serai pas là en juillet et aout, et sans accès au net, alors, pas de nouveau chapitre pendant deux mois, que je vais mettre à profit pour bronzer, évacuer les frustrations causées par un éloignement aussi long de mon ordi, et enfin, peaufiner la fin de cette histoire, que je vois de mieux en mieux dans mon esprit pervers… Je t'adore, p'tite carrote! Bisous!

**Kyane HLD:** MDR! C'est vrai en plus, pire que tout! Quoi que Tom était pas mal non plus, non? Voilà la suite, bisous!

**Céline:** Désolée pour tes nerfs… Etant une fille du sud, j'ai appris à me calmer en regardant la mer, ce que je fais tous les weekends… Bon, puisque tu me semble tout de même bien au bord de la crise d'apoplexie… Voici le chapitre 7! Bisous!

**Saya8:** Bon, je mets la suite… Pour la torture, je suis quand même réticente… Je suis torturée chaque jour par divers auteurs qui ne postent pas assez vite comme Novalie, qui a dit qu'elle ne pourrait poster que fin juin… Snif! Je t'adore! Bisous!

**Alya Zmieikissila:** MRD! Rengaine ton épée, jeune padawan… (Oups, séquelle de Star Wars!), voici la suite, et sois rassurée, ce n'est pas pour cette fois… Gniark, gniark, gniark! Bisous!

**Melle Scarlett:** Bon, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas tord, là... Bon, je mets la suite alors! Merci pour ta review. Bisous!

**Estelle01:** Euh… Bon, ben lis, tu verras bien… Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise… Bisous!

**Lau:** Merci, merci! J'adore les reviews comme ça! Pour les parents d'Hermione, j'ai hésité, mais je pense que c'est mieux qu'ils soient tolérants… On les reverra plus tard, je pense… Dray est très amoureux de son Harry, je te rassure, il est aussi protecteur, ne pas oublier les côté Serpentard là-dessus, et tu as le personnage fraternel et défenseur, style mon grand frère, qui a l'air nounours, mais à ne pas embêter… Pour notre ami Amos, il va avoir une surprise! Je ne t'en dis pas plus, je te laisse lire… Bisous!

**Me**: Merci, je pense aussi qu'il était temps que l'action commence enfin, il m'aura fallu six chapitres pour installer l'intrigue, mais je peux déjà annoncer l'arrivée de deux autres personnages, dont une Mary-Sue… Attention, exclusivité! Lol! Qui va sauver Mione? Lis et dis moi si tu aimes ma façon de voir les choses… Bisous!

**LaskaMalfoy:** La confrontation… To confronter ou to not confronter… that is the big question! Tu verras bien... J'espère que ça va te plaire. Bisous!

**Isa-syn ex U.S. Hermy:** Non, c'est vrai, ils ont bien changé la fenêtre! Trop fort! Lol! Je sais que c'est pas juste, JE ne suis pas juste… Mais que veux-tu? La vie N'EST PAS juste… Bon, voilà la suite! Bisous!

**AlinaCortez:** C'est vrai que ce gros pervers devait entrer en scène à un moment ou à un autre… Bon, ne t'inquiètes pas, le vrai sadisme n'est pas pour tout de suite, je te laisse imaginer ce qui POURRAIT se passer plus tard, en attendant, dis moi si tu aimes toujours… Bisous!

**JohannaPotter:** Merci! J'adore les reviews, surtout celles qui disent que je suis géniale… Ben quoi, je le suis, non? Comment ça, non? Hein? Bon, tu auras compris que l'auteur a une grosse acromentule au plafond… J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Bisous!

**Keana:** Si on avait tout ce dont on a envie, rien ne nous paraîtrait plus désirable… C'est pourquoi personne n'a trouvé qui sauve Hermione… Lis et dis moi si ça te plait quand même… Bisous!

**Eldiablo:** La voilà! Bisous!

**Lyla:** Je sais que je suis sadique, c'est aussi pour ça que mon meilleur pote me surnomme "Predator"… Il paraît que je suis aussi le suppôt de Satan… Mais là, je suis sceptique, quand même… Je suis heureuse que tu aimes, et pour répondre à ta question, c'est "ni l'un, ni l'autre"! Bisous!

**Panth:** Merci à toi, c'est super de me le dire! Voici la suite tant attendue! Bisous!

**Diaboline:** Merci, voici la suite! Bisous!

**Hermione99:** J'ai pensé la même chose que toi, c'est une truc comme ça que j'ai prévu… Je te remercie de me lire et d'aimer, ta review m'a fait vraiment très plaisir! Bisous!

**Dragou:** MDR! Oki, la voici (en rime en plus)! Bisous!

**Dumbledore:** Mais si je peux, bien sûr que je peux , JE SUIS L'AUTEUR, merde! (citation tirée ou presque de "le dragon apprivoisé") MDR! Peut-être suis-je suicidaire, car j'ai reçu des menaces graves, une certaine Alya est venue me voir avec une EPEE! Bon, voici la suite! Bisous!

**Noix de Coco:** C'est marrant… En rapport avec Pokémon? Merci de prendre le temps de me faire un petit compliment avant d'aller en cours (merci Merlin, je ne suis plus dans cette obligation…) et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire! Bisous!

**Hamadryas:** Je suis contente que mon couple Slash te plaise, j'ai beaucoup ri en les imaginant, surtout Dray en train de faire tomber Harry du lit en dormant… PTDR! Ah, la dernière scène? Je cherchais justement un moyen de capter l'attention des lecteurs… Je crois que l'effet est réussi! Merci à toi pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur! Bisous!

**Elsar:** Merci! Une review qui me fut agréable à la lecture… Que du bonheur! J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût… Bisous!

**Ella:** Oui, oui, OUI! Des compliments, encore, ENCORE! Comment ça, j'en fais trop, là? (ma mère vient de me ramener sur Terre, un bon coup derrière la tête… °Ouch!°). Merci, c'est super gentil de me dire ça, j'ai tendance à me sous estimer parfois, me voilà rassurée (pour l'instant…), et je suis très honorée que tu me review MOI! C'est super! Pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas trop l'envie d'écrire en ce moment, heureusement, j'ai de l'avance, mais j'ai décidé de prolonger l'intrigue et de pimenter le tout, avec un zeste de Mary Sue... En attendant, voilà la suite! Bisous!

**_Et "the last but not the least"!_**

**Vif d'or:** Enfin! Toi, ma super copine! Six reviews d'un seul coup! Je SUIS une Serpentard, tu le sais, non? Qui a eu certaines illuminations à faire rougir Riry? Bon, il ne faut pas s'en vanter, je sais… Ce qui te plait le plus c'est la partie Harry/Dray, hein? Je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal avec ces deux-là, ils sont nés de deux fics différentes que j'ai jugé bon de mélanger… L'attitude de Dray t'a plu? En fait, j'ai pris pour exemple nos sortie avec Nino, nous parlons souvent de choses "gênantes" au beau milieu de la foule, et rares sont les gens qui ne sont pas un peu choqués, nous sommes comme ça ensemble… Si tu aimes maintenant, qu'est-ce que ce sera plus tard? J'ai plein de projet pour nos petits héros, et la super déclaration de Dray, je l'ai déjà en tête, elle sera à son image… Tu es toute excusée et j'ai reviewé ton OS! Je t'aime ma belle! Gros bisous!

* * *

**Fin des RAR!**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Je suis totalement consciente de vous avoir laissés dans un grave état de frustration, c'est pourquoi, avec quelques heures d'avance, je vous offre ce petit chapitre qui je l'espère, vous soulagera de toute tension… 

**Dédicace:** _A Nino, comme toujours, toi mon plus fidèle ami… Les gens autour de nous parfois ne nous comprennent pas, mais tant que_ _tu es là, rien n'est vraiment grave. Qui a dit qu'un homme et une femme ne pouvaient pas être que des amis?_

**A tous:**

**Bonne lecture**!

* * *

**Chapitre 7: C'est elle…**

* * *

_Hermione sentit avec horreur la langue de l'homme dans sa bouche, dans un sursaut de volonté, elle le mordit aussi fort qu'elle pu._

_Il se redressa dans un cri._

_"-Tu vas me le payer, salope!" Et il la gifla de toutes ses forces._

Etourdie, elle ne se rendit pas compte que son agresseur était à présent couché sur elle et avait relevé sa robe.

Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, il était déjà en train de s'attaquer à sa culotte, dernière barrière de sa pudeur.

Elle devait s'en sortir, ne pas le laisser la souiller...

La pensée que son enfant pourrait en souffrir la sortit définitivement de son état de stupeur...

Alors, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra...

Amos sentit la jeune femme se détendre sous lui alors qu'il lui meurtrissait le cou de baisers aussi humides que maladroits... Enfin elle comprenait...

Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant de tomber lourdement au sol, assommé par Hermione.

Celle-ci regarda son propre corps inconscient... Elle en avait l'habitude à présent... Puis elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et le réintégra.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille avant que son agresseur ne reprenne ses esprits et qu'il la viole...

Toujours tremblante, elle attrapa la gabardine qu'elle avait utilisée lors de son numéro pour Snape, l'enfila et sortit par la porte située à l'arrière du club. Elle devait partir vite et loin...

Elle se souvint que Draco avait parlé d'un appartement que les Malfoy possédaient à Londres... Oui, elle devait aller là-bas... Piccadilly... Dix minutes de marche...Faisable!

* * *

Dans le grand salon, la cheminée réchauffait l'atmosphère... 

Narcissa promena un regard ennuyé sur les murs couverts de riches tableaux et les étagères couvertes de bibelots coûteux... Lucius avait toujours aimé les belles choses, elle-même en était une, au même titre qu'un meuble... Il aimait le faste, le tape-à-l'oeil... Et il n'avait aucun goût!

C'était décidé, la déco était à refaire!

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée la tira de ses pensées... Qui pouvait bien venir la voir à cette heure-ci?

Prudente, elle sortit sa baguette magique et ouvrit la porte d'un coup...

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver devant elle une jeune fille tremblante...

Qui s'évanouit dans ses bras...

* * *

Bien loin de la surprise de Narcissa Malfoy, les trois hommes que Hermione avait abandonnés un peu plus tôt devisaient poliment, toutefois on pouvait sentir une certains retenue de la part de Severus, qui commençait sérieusement à se demander si la jeune femme n'avait pas filé à l'anglaise... 

"-Alors comme ça, mon cher Draco, ton coeur est pris?" s'enquit sournoisement Simon.

Le Serpentard manqua s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de Champagne (NdA: super douloureux, ne jamais, jamais, mais alors _jamais_ s'étrangler avec du Champ', conseil, d'ami!).

Il constata avec angoisse que son parrain semblait intéressé par l'information...

"-Eh bien..." commença-t-il.

Le salut arriva en la personne de Caroline, l'une des barmaids...

"-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre... Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes demandé au téléphone." dit-elle de son ton le plus poli.

Le blond s'excusa, bénissant mentalement le crétin qui avait osé lui téléphoner...

Il fut moins ravi en entendant la voix angoissée de sa mère à l'autre bout du fil...

"-Draco, viens à la maison tout de suite! C'est ton amie Hermione, elle est là, viens et je t'expliquerai."

"-J'arrive tout de suite, mère." lâcha-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Il se précipita vers la table à laquelle étaient encore assis Severus et Simon.

"-Je dois partir, j'ai une urgence." fit-il en tentant de garder son air impassible.

"-Ah bon?" fit Severus en dardant sur lui son regard pénétrant.

"-Oui, ma mère a besoin de moi, je ne peux rien lui refuser." rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla en récupérant au passage sa cape et celle de son amie...

_"Mais que s'est-t-il passé?"_

* * *

"Furax" était un mot qui aurait convenu à merveille pour qualifier la présente humeur du professeur Severus Snape... Il avait pensé bénir Merlin et n'importe qui d'autre un peu plus tôt dans la soirée lorsque la jeune femme qu'il désirait était apparue... Puis il avait été quelque peu étonné en découvrant son cavalier pour la soirée... 

Ensuite il avait été vexé par son attitude et sa fuite... Mais il aurait pu comprendre sa timidité face à lui...

Puis son bien aimé filleul avait pris la poudre d'escampette à son tour...

Et enfin, le pompon! S'inquiétant de l'état de sa protégée, Simon lui avait demandé de l'accompagner en coulisse afin de voir comment elle se portait... Et ils avaient découvert la loge vide, dans un désordre indescriptible, et il y avait du sang sur le canapé...

Mindy avait alors débarqué pour les informer que le blondinet "à tomber par terre" qui était arrivé avec Aphrodite avait récupéré la cape de la jeune femme en partant...

Son sang ne faisant qu'un tour, Severus avait alors transplané directement devant la porte du pied-à-terre londonien des Malfoy...

Et il était "furax".

* * *

"-Merde!" jura Harry. 

"-Tu l'as dit, mon ange..." fit Draco en entourant sa taille de son bras.

Constatant l'état d'Hermione, le Serpentard avait jugé bon de faire appel à Harry, il avait envoyé son hibou le plus rapide accompagné d'un portoloin pour amener son amant chez lui. Ce dernier avait rappliqué après avoir laissé un bref message à l'attention de Ron pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Actuellement, ils contemplaient leur amie endormie... Et le spectacle était loin d'être plaisant...

La jeune fille arborait un hématome d'une taille impressionnante sur la tempe et semblait avoir saigné du nez...

"-Que s'est-il passé?" demanda Harry en s'adressant à Narcissa.

"-Je pense que quelqu'un a tenté de la violer... Ce n'est pas si évident, mais je l'ai deshabillée pour la mettre au lit et elle porte des traces éloquentes..."

La sonnette de la porte l'interrompit.

"-Décidément, ça n'arrête pas ce soir..." grommela-t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

"-J'espère que le bébé va bien." fit Harry.

"-Moi aussi, mon ange, moi aussi."

Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent tendrement, semblant puiser un certain réconfort à la source des lèvres de l'autre...

"-Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé?" demanda doucement le brun.

"-J'avait besoin de toi." répondit le blond en se nichant dans les bras de son aimé.

* * *

Narcissa ouvrit la poste doucement, curieuse de voir qui pouvait encore pointer son nez... 

"-Severus!" s'exclama-t-elle. "Quelle surprise!"

Elle l'invita à entrer en souriant, cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient vus, depuis le procès des Mangemorts qui l'avait innocentée, en vérité...

"-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?" s'enquit-elle.

"-Je suis venu voir ton fils, il est parti très vite tout à l'heure et je dois lui parler."

"-Il était avec toi? Il ne l'avait pas dit... Quoique je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de parler au téléphone..."

"-Il y a fait allusion avec de s'en aller comme s'il avait le feu au cul." grogna Severus.

Son hôtesse gloussa, elle adorait sa façon de grommeler, il était si peu convainquant... A ses yeux du moins, elle qui l'avait toujours connu...

"-Bon, installes toi, je vais le prévenir que tu es là."

Sur ces mots elle s'éloigna dans le couloir.

Severus connaissait bien l'appartement et n'eut aucun mal à trouver le salon, pièce que Lucius (puisse-t-il pourrir en enfer...) avait décoré avec un goût déplorable... L'endroit aurait pu être confortable s'in n'avait à ce point eu l'air d'une pièce d'apparat.

Pour tromper son ennui, il décida de jeter un coup d'oeil à la bibliothèque, histoire de voir s'il pouvait trouver un livre qu'il n'avait pas... Il allait sortir de son emplacement un ouvrage sur les poisons à action lente lorsque des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention...

Les voix venaient de la cuisine, et apparemment, son filleul discutait vivement avec deux autres personnes, dont une femme qui n'était pas Narcissa.

L'air de rien, il emprunta le large couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte entrebâillée de la grande pièce où quelques mois auparavant s'activaient des elfes de maison, mais Draco avait insisté pour les libérer et les rémunérer... Ils avaient donc droit à des congés, donc, vacances de Noël obligeant... CQFD...

De là où il était, Severus pouvait voir Draco, qui avait l'ai agité, il y avait un autre garçon, dont la tignasse ébouriffée ne pouvait laisser aucun doute quant à son identité, et une jeune fille brune dont une bonne partie du visage était dissimulé par une poche de glace... Il tendit l'oreille, cela devait être important pour que son filleul le laisse en plan de la sorte...

"-Franchement, si je le trouve sur mon chemin, ce bâtard, je l'expédie encore plus vite que je ne l'ai fait avec mon cher père!" ragea Draco.

"-Dray, calmes toi, voyons... De toutes façon, il ne sait pas qui elle est, il ne pourra pas la retrouver." l'apaisa Harry.

"-Mouais... Hermione, pas comme ça! Laisses moi faire..."

Il tendit la main vers elle mais elle l'esquiva.

Severus ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes en remarquant la tenue de son élèves la plus studieuse... Elle portait simplement une chemise d'homme qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses.

_"Et quelles cuisses... Qui aurait cru que cette cervelle cachait d'aussi appétissants appâts?"_

Il se gifla mentalement... Il devenait dingue! Penser à une élève de cette façon! Sa belle lui avait définitivement cramé les neurones...

"-Pas touche, Malfoy! Je suis enceinte, pas manchote, et je suis assez grande pour savoir où j'ai mal." rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

_"Granger? C'est elle la gourde qui s'est fait faire un gosse? Je sens que je vais bien rigoler à la rentrée..."_

"-Arrêtez, c'est bon, je suis pas venu pour vous entendre vous chamailler. Viens, Mione je vais voir si tu n'as rien de cassé." interrompit Harry.

Hermione s'approcha et se laissa ausculter par son ami, qui avait acquis des connaissance médicales pour sa préparation à la bataille... Pratique!

Il arrêta sa main au dessus du ventre encore plat de la jeune fille et eut un sourire...

"-Je crois que tout va très bien, même pour ce petit bout." affirma-t-il.

"-Génial. En tout cas, je suis dans la merde, qu'est-ce que je dis à mes parents pour ça?"

Elle ôta la poche de glace et Severus manqua s'étouffer à la vue de l'énorme marque violette qui s'étalait sur la tempe de son élève.

"-Cool, beauté, j'ai déjà téléphoné pour dire qu'on restait là cette nuit, on avisera demain pour la suite."

"-Merci" souffla-t-elle en remettant sur son visage la glace.

"-Maintenant que j'y pense, on aurait pu demander à mon parrain de venir, il aurait pu préparer un baume qui aurait fait partir tout ça en un clin d'oeil." lâcha Draco avec un sourire sardonique.

"-Tu m'emmerdes, Malfoy! C'était _TON_ idée d'aller là-bas,_ IL_ ne devait pas y être."

Depuis son observatoire, Severus avait comme l'impression d'assister à quelque chose d'important et qui risquait d'expliquer bien des choses bizarres.

"-Comment pouvais-je savoir?"

"-Tu as une bouche, Dray, tu aurais pu demander..." fit Harry.

"-Moui... De toutes façon, il faudra bien qu'il sache un jour, pas vrai?" répliqua le blond.

"-Il ne comprendrait pas, ou alors... Non, je ne peux pas lui parler." dit Hermione avec un air triste.

"-Mais pourquoi? Il n'est pas si méchant, tu sais." fit Draco, peinant à suivre le raisonnement de son amie.

"-Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela, Draco. Tu me vois aller lui parler et lui dire qu'il m'a fait un enfant sans même savoir qui j'étais en réalité? Il n'est pas méchant, je le sais très bien, il est tout le contraire, c'est un homme bien, et je n'ai ni l'envie de lui imposer un héritier dont il ne veut pas, ni l'envie de le faire renvoyer."

"-Que tu le veuilles ou non, il a le droit de savoir qu'il va être père!" s'emporta Draco.

"-Harry, qu'en penses tu?" demanda Hermione au Survivant.

Ce dernier avait acquis une certaine sagesse, et il était devenue la voix de la raison pour beaucoup de gens, surtout pour ses amis.

"-Je suis d'accord avec vous deux... Draco, ton parrain est certainement une personne censée et comprendrait ce qui s'est passé si on lui expliquait pour le nouveau pouvoir d'Hermione, mais elle a aussi raison, il ne faut pas brusquer les choses, un bébé est une affaire sérieuse... Et de toutes façons, nous avons plus grave à régler pour le moment." déclara-t-il posément.

Severus était pétrifié...

"-Tu as raison, Harry. En plus, si je le lui disais maintenant, comment pourrait-il me croire, tout le monde pense que je suis ta petite amie."

"-Ca, ce n'est pas ta faute, notre petit Prince trouve plus pratique de laisser les gens penser ça plutôt que de s'afficher ouvertement." dit Harry avec un brin d'amertume.

"-Harry... Nous en avons déjà parlé, non? Tu sais que je ne suis pas prêt à en parler autour de nous... Je ne suis pas prêt à affronter la presse et tout ça..."

Il y avait une profonde lassitude dans la voix du blond, ainsi que de la tristesse. Harry savait bien que son amant voulait se dévoiler, mais il avait peur de la réaction des gens, et que cela ne les sépare. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

"-Je sais, Dray, je serai patient."

"-Vous savez quoi?" fit soudainement Hermione.

"-Non." répondirent les deux garçons.

"-Ce connard à ruiné ma belle robe!" s'exclama-t-elle.

Ils se mirent à rire.

"-N'empêche, je l'adorais cette robe... En plus, elle a eu son petit succès sur scène, pas vrai, Draco?" rit-elle.

"-Exact! Si on m'avait dit un jour que je verrais tout un parterre de mecs baver devant toi, je ne l'aurais pas cru, mais, là, je dois avouer que tu m'as sidéré." assura ce dernier.

"-Ah oui?" demanda Harry.

"-Je te promets, mon ange. Hermione est une vraie bombe sur scène. Je comprends que mon parrain ne l'ait pas reconnue, c'est plus la même."

"-Mouais... Mais si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais remis les pieds là-bas, je suis passée très près du viol quand même." lâcha la jeune fille.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent de rire, gênés.

A ce moment-là, la porte qui reliait la salle à manger à la cuisine s'ouvrit, livrant passage à la maîtresse de maison. Severus, lui, était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre...

"-Ah, vous êtes là." fit Narcissa. "Je vois que vous allez mieux, Hermione, tant mieux. Draco, tu es attendu dans le salon."

"-Ah? Par qui?" s'enquit-il.

"-Severus. Il dit qu'il doit te parler, il a l'air furieux, ne le fais pas attendre si tu tiens à la vie." ironisa la femme.

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent quelques instants, puis regardèrent la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait leur professeur avec une sorte d'appréhension.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

Bon, à présent, vous savez tous que Hermione est une grande fille à ne pas sous estimer...

Après avoir réécrit deux fois la scène de la révélation, j'ai décidé qu'une manière "impromptue" servirait à l'histoire...

Qu'en pensez-vous?

Bon...

Si vous avez des envies de meurtre, c'est toujours le bouton en bas à gauche...

Quoi qu'il en soit, je serais rassurée sur mon talent si vous aviez la gentillesse de me laisser une petite review...

En tout cas, j'ai déjà mon idée pour la fin, et je peux vous assurer que notre Mione va encore traverser des tempêtes...

Au fait, Diggory, il en a pas terminé, et je crois qu'à sa place, je serais en pétard, pas vous?

Je vous dis à bientôt, c'est à dire dès que le nombre de reviews sera satisfaisant pour mon ego... lol! Non, dans la semaine prochaine, je pense...

**Je vous aime!**

BadAngel666


	8. Quand le rêve devient réalité

**Je sais que je me répète, mais : JE VOUS AIME!**

Grâce à vos reviews, me voilà rassurée, je n'écris pas si mal, après tout… Je sais, mais j'ai en moi une confiance limitée, et je ne me lasse jamais des compliments, mon côté Malfoy, sans doute, lol!

Bon, passons aux…

* * *

**RAR:**

* * *

**Me:** Oui, pauvre Sevy, je sais! J'ai pensé que c'était mieux comme ça… Pour sa réaction, lire plus bas… Bisous!

**Vif d'or:** Oui, je commence à bien te connaître… Et tu n'en as pas fini avec Riry, il est plein de surprises pour la suite, je l'ai imaginé fort et sage, sauf en ce qui concerne sa propre vie…Dommage, hein? Je suis heureuse que tu aimes, après tout, c'est pas tous les jours qu'une Yaoiste invétérée se met à lire un HG/SS…Je t'adore! Enormes bisous!

**Ayuluna:** Désolée pour les dix minutes en moins pour tes révisions du bac… Mais bon, c'est pas mieux si tu es stressée, et je sais de quoi je parles… J'ai passé mon épreuve de philo dans un état de nerfs indescriptible, et c'était il y a trois ans, donc je te soutiens à fond, j'espère que ce chapitre te fera du bien au milieu de toutes ces épreuves inhumaines… Je SUIS sadique! Je le SAIS, d'ailleurs, ma chère amie Vif d'or ne cesse de le dire, je suis à Serpentard après tout, et en plus je suis la sœur spirituelle de Dray… Donc… Bon, voilà la suite! Bisous!

**Moony.62:** J'ai hésité pour la crise cardiaque… Mais bon, vu que je vais avoir besoin de lui plus tard, j'ai préféré… Tu vas voir! Bisous!

**LaskaMalfoy:** Mon ego a gonflé comme un ballon de baudruche! Mais heureusement ma maman chérie est arrivée et m'a mis un grand coup de réalité sur la tête… Donc, retour à la case self apitoiement… Snif! J'espère que tu vas aussi aimer ce chapitre, je t'embrasse!

**Superfan:** Euh, il faut que je sache ce que ton courroux peut m'apporter, car comme je commence à dire lors de mes updates, je vais partir en vacances… Pendant deux mois ou presque… Et je pense vous laisser avec une fin pas facile à gérer… Donc, il faut que tu me dises si je peux avec confiance dire où je passe mes vacances sans avoir peur de finir torturée pour mon sadisme inné… lol! Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût… Bisous!

**AlinaCortez:** Tu verras dans mon profil que même si je reste vague, je dis où je vis… Mais tu peux aussi torturer Vif d'or, qui sait exactement où, mais en plus qui sait mon prénom, à quoi je ressemble et a une magnifique photo de mon tatouage! Bon, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes ma fic et je t'assure que j'ai bien l'intention de la terminer… J'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite! Bisous!

**Khalan:** Merci, voici donc la suite! Bisous!

**Minuial:** Tu as dit l'essentiel! Merci de me lire et d'aimer, et surtout de prendre le temps de me le dire! Bisous!

**Didi:** Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Voici la suite, mais je dois dire à ma décharge que je suis un pur esprit de contradiction, donc, Sev va s'énerver, c'est sûr, mais peut-être pas tout de suite! Bisous!

**Kathy Magda:** Bouh, que je suis cruelle! C'est vrai… Bon, Sev est solide, bien qu'un peu sous le choc… Quant à sa réaction… Tu sais quoi faire pour savoir… Dis moi si tu aimes toujours. Bisous!

**Carrote cuite:** Oulala! Tu fais tourner? Lol! Donnes l'adresse da FA, il faut que je voie ça! Pour le nombre de chapitres, je ne sais pas, car en fait, ça me bloque de pré diviser l'histoire, alors j'écris, j'enregistre sur une disquette et je définis le chapitre juste avant de poster…Pour le moment, il y a environ 9 ou 10 chapitre écrits (je raisonne en terme de longueur, une soixantaine de pages Word), et je vais bien sûr terminer d'écrire cet été si j'ai le temps. Pour mon couple préféré, c'est le slash Harry/Dray, et je dois avouer que je ne résiste jamais à en mettre un peu dans mes histoire, vus que mes deux adonis sont la source de mon inspiration… J'espère que le chapitre huit va te plaire… Bisous!

**Ella:** Pour tes questions: elle est sortie de son corps en se servant de son don, elle s'est astralement projetée derrière lui. Sev a bien entendu qu'elle avait été agressée… Et je peux te dire qu'il est pas content… Diggory va revenir, plus pervers que jamais, je te rassure! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic au point de laisser autant de reviews… Merci! Pour te recommander des fics, je ne sais pas, ça dépend, tu aimes les slashs? Si tu aimes les fics bien hard, je ne peux que te conseiller les fics de BlackNemesis (surtout Trauma), elle écrit vraiment bien et je me sens vraiment déprimée après chaque chapitre, même s'ils sont rares… Bon, sur ce, je te laisse lire et je te fais un gros bisou! Smack!

**Estelle 01:** Pour répondre simplement, je dirais: Voici la suite, enjoy yourself! Bisous!

**Eldiablo:** La voici! Bisous:

**Lau:** Tu as raison, il veut se venger! Mais bon, comme toute bonne vengeance, elle va arriver lorsque personne ne s'y attendra… Que je suis méchante…Dis, moi, tu n'as pas de compte sur Je cherchais ton profil, comme je le fais avec les personnes qui me laissent des bonnes reviews… Pour la réaction de mon Sevy, voir plus bas… Bisous!

**Kyana HLD:** Ah, Alien versus Predator… Justement mon meilleur pote m'appelle Predator… Il paraît que même si je n'en ai pas l'air, je suis redoutable, une vraie tigresse, je me demande où il a pu aller pêcher ça… lol! Donc dans ce nouveau chapitre, un Sevy sous le choc et pas vraiment "aware"… J'espère que tu vas aimer. Bisous!

**Iceman:** Pas de pitié, seulement du sadisme! Lol! Bon, je mets la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire! Bisous!

**Diaboline:** En effet, je crois que c'était le plus important! La voilà! Bisous!

**Dumbledore:** Je suis constamment au bord du trépas… Figure toi que je rase les murs depuis une semaine, heureusement que personne ne sait où je passes mes weekends, sinon, j'aurais déjà coulé dans les profondeurs de la Méditerranéen… Oups! D'accord, encore un détail de lâché… Bon, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te calmer, sinon, je te conseille vivement le Prozac… lol! Bisous!

**Alan**: Merci, merci, merci! Encore des compliments! Je sais que je suis vilaine, mais il le faut! En plus c'est si bon de recevoir des reviews… lol!La tête de Sev… Marrant en effet, mais j'ai fait mieux après… Tu verras bien! Bisous!

**Kikilouni:** Merci! Voici le chapitre 8! Bisous!

**Keana:** Je dois avouer que j'ai hésité à prendre Amos, mais vu qu'il ne m'était pas apparu comme un homme très sympa, je l'ai appelé, on a pris rendez-vous et tout, et après le casting, on s'est serré la main et j'avais mon méchant… Voilà pour la petite histoire! Lol! Sevy est très intelligent, sois sans crainte, il a compris, mais bon, il y a des choses autres que sa compréhension dans cette histoire, j'ai décidé de corser l'affaire… En tout cas, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Bisous!

**Snape Black Rose:** Rhooooooooooo! Tu as menacé mes auteurs favoris? Je suis honorée que tu t'attaques enfin à moi… lol! Mais saches que si tu commets un meurtre sur ma personne, tu ne sauras pas ce qui va se passer ensuite… Bon, trêve de blabla, voici la suite que tu réclames si fort. Gros bisous!

**Isa-syn ex U.S. Hermy:** Alors, "CQFD" est un terme de maths (je hais les maths, mais mon esprit a retenu cette expression que j'utilise souvent…), et signifie: "Ce Qu'il Fallait Démontrer". Tu n'es pas ignare, je ne me moque pas, il y a plein de choses que je ne connais pas moi-même… lol! Oh, oui, Dray ferait un super ministre, mais en te répondant, je viens d'avoir une bien meilleure idée… Je te remercie de me l'avoir inspirée, tu ne sauras ce que c'est qu'à la fin, malheureusement… lol! Oh que je suis cruelle! Voilà la suite, enjoy yourself! Bisous!

**Always Hope:** Je te rassure, c'était normal, vu que ça s'arrêtait au chapitre 7… Merci et voici le chapitre 8! Bisous!

**Wendy Malfoy:** MDR! Merci! Voilà la suite! Bisous!

**Makoto:** MDR! Bon, je vais pas trop te faire attendre… Voici la suite! Bisous!

**Darkdea:** Je te rassure, j'ai l'intention de continuer, et de finir cette histoire, je suis quelqu'un qui tient toujours parole… Et même si je suis fatiguée, et que j'ai la flemme d'allumer l'ordi, j'écris cette fic dans ma tête (je ne fais jamais de brouillon, je détestes ça) et je sais déjà comment ça va finir (à peu près…). Merci à toi! Bisous!

**Melle Scarlett:** Merci (°rougis atrocement°). Voilà la suite! Bisous!

**Nora:** Merci à toi! Bisous!

**Snapye:** Merci, c'est super gentil… Je t'adore aussi! Bisous!

**Hermione99:** Je suis ravie d'être d'un bon réconfort dans une période si troublée… J'espère que le suite va te plaire… Bisous!

**Noix de Coco:** Je me demandais, juste parce qu'il y en avait un qui me faisait marrer et qui s'appelait comme ça… Je suis contente que tu aimes… Ravie de te plaire encore! Bisous!

**Johannapotter**: Merci, merci, je suis donc un génie… Voici donc la suite! Bisous!

**Violette ou ceresse:** MRD! Je connais bien ça… Aller en cours ou ne pas y aller… L'éternel dilemme… Surtout quand j'étais en Terminale, je pense… J'ai passé plus de temps à errer dans le parc de mon lycée qu'en cours, ce qui ne m'as pas empêchée d'avoir mon bac… Comme quoi, l'abus des bonnes choses n'est pas toujours un mal… Pour les pépites, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, même si je suis au régime avec privation abusive de chocolat… Snif! A la place, je compense par des fics abondamment fournies en citron… lol! J'aime tes reviews, je les aime beaucoup, je te le jure… Je suis même prête à ce que tu me harcèles (pas trop quand même) par mail… Considères que tu es VIP chez moi! Je t'adores, ma belle, et Merlin me préserve de te décevoir un jour! Bisous!

**Ombrage:** Pour le savoir, lire le chapitre qui suit! Merci pour ta review, bisous!

* * *

**Fin des RAR!**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'ai eu a écrire un OS pour remplir une action imposée par Vif d'or… Tous ceux qui aiment les slashs Harry/Dray peuvent aller le lire et continuer à me dire à quel point je suis géniale… Comment ça j'ai la tête qui enfle? Meuh non! Enfin si peut-être un peu… Bon, d'accord, beaucoup… Mais c'est VOTRE faute! Merci à tous de me dire que j'ai du talent, je vous adore!

**Dédicace:** Toujours pour Nino, le meilleur des amis… Parfois je me dis que si les meubles pouvaient parler, ils en diraient des choses, surtout une certaine table de ping-pong… Bisous de Predator…

**Dédicace bis:** A Océane, toi qui vient de voir le jour, que ta vie soit belle et pleine d'amour… Que ta présence réchauffe le cœur des personnes de cette famille qui a beaucoup trop saigné ces dernières années… Je t'aime!

* * *

**A tous, bonne lecture**!

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Quand le rêve devient réalité…**

* * *

_Les trois adolescents se regardèrent quelques instants, puis regardèrent la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait leur professeur avec une sorte d'appréhension._

Severus eut un instant d'hésitation et poussa la porte, révélant aux autres sa présence...

Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre... Draco s'écarta de Harry aussi vite qu'il le pu. Harry, lui, ne parut pas vraiment surpris, mais Hermione pâlit soudainement...

Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de parler, la jeune fille s'effondra en se tenant le ventre. Harry se précipita et la recueillit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, il la confia à Draco.

"-Mets la au lit, je vais lui préparer sa potion." ordonna-t-il.

Puis il se tourna vers Severus.

"-Venez avec moi, monsieur, j'ai un service à vous demander."

Aussitôt, Draco disparut, emportant Hermione avec lui et Harry passa devant son enseignant, lui enjoignant de le suivre... Il le mena jusqu'au laboratoire qui fut celui de Lucius Malfoy et se mit en devoir de préparer une potion dont il semblait connaître la recette par coeur...

"-Pourriez-vous préparer un baume pour le visage d'Hermione, s'il vous plait?" demanda-t-il.

Severus ne savait quoi dire... On lui avait parlé de Harry et de son aisance à se faire respecter et obéir, mais se retrouver là, à recevoir des directives dont il ne comprenait pas le sens... Cela dépassait l'entendement...

"-Euh... Bien sûr." s'entendit-il répondre.

Il prit quelques ingrédients et commença à préparer la mixture.

Le jeune Gryffondor eut un sourire, et étrangement, Severus se dit qu'il connaissait ce genre de sourire... Pour l'avoir vu trop souvent sur le visage de son bien aimé directeur...

"-Vous saviez que j'étais là et que j'écoutais, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

"-Bien sûr, professeur."

"-Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit?"

"-J'estimais que vous aviez le droit de savoir, et puis vous auriez pu ne pas écouter, vous auriez pu retourner au salon et attendre Draco... Vous ne l'avez pas fait. De toutes façons, jamais Hermione n'aurait pu trouver le courage d'aller vous voir directement." dit-il tranquillement en touillant sa potion qui prenait déjà une belle teinte dorée.

"-C'est effrayant..." marmonna Severus.

"-Quoi donc, professeur?"

"-Vous ressemblez de plus en plus à Albus, Potter, il ne vous manque plus qu'un sachet de bonbons au citron dans votre poche, et le tableau sera complet."

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire.

"-Je ne suis pas encore aussi sage que lui, vous savez. Je suis incapable de faire des choses pour mon propre bien..."

Il y avait une note de tristesse dans sa voix d'ordinaire si gaie.

"-Vous ne devriez pas être aussi patient avec Draco." fit le professeur.

"-Cela ne vous fait rien, de le savoir avec moi?"

"-J'ai été surpris, au début, mais si on y regarde de plus près, cela semble évident. Je ne suis pas homophobe, Simon est gay et je le considère comme un frère. Ce qui me peine, c'est le fait que mon filleul ne m'ait rien dit. Vous êtes un homme bien, Potter, je l'ai déjà reconnu, mais ne vous laissez pas emmerder par Draco."

"-Comment pouvez vous savoir tout cela?"

"-Je suis sage, moi aussi. Je n'ai eu besoin que de quelques minutes pour voir comment vous étiez l'un avec l'autre, mais ce fut suffisant. Vous voulez qu'il accepte de se révéler, il a peur... Vous êtes bien patient. Si un jour vous en avez assez, venez donc me voir, je vous donnerai le moyen de lui forcer la main..."

"-Merci, professeur."

"-De rien, Potter. Dites-moi, comment ais-je pu ne pas remarquer que Aphrodite et Hermione étaient la même personne? Et comment diable a-t-elle pu sortir de Poudlard?"

"-Oh... Vous savez, rares sont les personnes qui voient en elle plus qu'un cerveau, et vous ne la regardez jamais vraiment, vous glissez sur elle parce qu'elle vous exaspère, je me trompe?"

A sa grande honte, Severus réalisa que le jeune homme avait raison.

"-Non."

"-Bien. Maintenant, je peux vous dire que Hermione n'a jamais vraiment quitté le château."

"-Mais comment...? Il y a bien une façon, mais elle est bien trop jeune pour pouvoir faire cela..."

"-Je vois que vous suivez... Mais apparemment, vous avez oublié la bataille finale... Et les énergies libérées."

"-Oh... Elle peut donc se projeter astralement. C'est prodigieux."

"-Oui, ça l'est, sauf qu'elle ne l'a réalisé qu'après votre... rencontre."

"-Quoi?"

"-Elle pensait rêver, son inconscient prenait le relais pendant son sommeil et lui faisait faire tout ce dont elle rêvait de faire en temps normal."

"-Même...?"

"-Oui, même ça avec vous. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas, il faudra le lui demander à elle."

"-D'accord."

Severus se mit à réfléchir... Hermione Granger était la femme qui l'obsédait depuis cette nuit passée en sa compagnie...

Hermione attendait une enfant... Et apparemment cet enfant était de lui.

Il réalisa qu'il était en train de préparer un baume pour soigner son visage... Que lui était-il arrivé?

"-Potter?"

"-Oui?"

"-Que s'est-il passé avant mon arrivée?"

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter.

"-Draco m'a appelé en urgence, Hermione venait d'être agressée et avait débarqué ici. Je suis venu pour rassurer Draco, il avait l'air bouleversé, il pense que c'est sa faute parce qu'il l'a forcée à retourner dans ce club. Alors je suis venu, et puis vous connaissez la suite..."

"-Attendez, vous oubliez certains détails."

"-Qui l'a agressée? Un client du Simon?"

Harry sentit que son professeur était en colère... Comment ne pas l'être?

"-Elle vous le dira, si elle le veut. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que cet homme a tenté de la violer."

"-QUOI?"

"-Calmez vous, elle n'a rien, elle est juste choquée, vous avez bien vu, elle se porte comme un charme."

"-Non, justement, elle n'avait pas l'air bien."

"-Ca, c'est parce qu'elle vous a vu. Elle n'a pu se contrôler et son esprit a tenté de la projeter ailleurs, mais elle est trop faible pour ça, c'est pour cette raison que je prépare une potion inhibitrice, elle bridera son don pendant quelques temps. Dans le cas contraire, elle risque de perdre son enfant."

"-Cet enfant, est-ce..."

"-Le votre?"

"-Oui."

"-A ma connaissance, vous avez été le seul à la toucher... de cette façon là."

"-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi moi... Je veux dire... Elle est jeune et belle, mais c'est vers moi qu'elle est venue..."

Harry eut un petit sourire indulgent.

"-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire, Potter?"

"-Oh, rien... Je me disais simplement que vous me faites penser à moi-même..."

"-Ah bon?"

"-Oui, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Draco ait pu vouloir de moi, il est si beau, et moi je n'ai rien de spécial. Mais il n'a pas l'air de cet avis. Vous dites ce que je dis tout le temps de Draco, voilà ce qui me fait sourire, professeur."

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le jeune homme sortit de la pièce en emportant un flacon rempli de la potion pour son amie.

La situation lui paraissait irréelle... Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte que la jeune femme qui le faisait soupirer était sous ses yeux pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé à la chercher dans la capitale...

La question était de savoir ce qu'il allait faire, car le problème était évident, il avait défloré Hermione Granger et elle attendait un bébé qu'il ne pouvait renier... Comment s'en sortir? Comment dire à Dumbledore ce qui s'était passé?

Le pire était qu'il n'arrivait même pas à regretter ces instants passés dans ses bras, et que maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée, son seul désir était de passer de semblables moments, encore et encore...

Qu'allait-elle dire? Qu'allait-elle faire? Il était évident qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de lui annoncer sa paternité, alors que serait-il arrivé si n'avait pas tout découvert par hasard?

Quoique dans ce cas-là, le hasard avait pour nom Harry Potter...

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre où était alitée la jeune fille, il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir Draco assis sur le lit près d'elle et Harry face à la fenêtre, observant d'un air absebt la neige qui s'était remise à tomber...

"-L'onguent cicatrisant est prêt." annonça-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Trois regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Hermione regarda Harry avec une supplique dans les yeux, espérant que ce serait lui qui la soignerait.

Ce dernier était tout à fait conscient que ce qu'il allait faire et dire marquerait le début d'une période pour son amie, il ne pouvait lui permettre de se dérober, ne serait-ce que pour ce petit être qui n'avait pas demandé à être amené dans ce monde, mais qui s'y retrouvait parachuté... Il était de son devoir à lui que de mettre ces deux personnes face à leurs responsabilités, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

"-Je suis épuisé, je vais dormir, professeur Snape, je vous laisse le soin d'appliquer l'onguent sur les contusions d'Hermione." lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, avisant Draco qui n'avait pas bougé.

"-Dray, tu viens?"

Ce dernier réagit enfin, et se leva pour sortir, non sans envoyer à son amant son plus beau regard meurtrier, celui-là même qui paralysait de terreur ses meilleurs amis. Ensemble ils sortirent pour aller prendre un peu de repos dans la chambre de Draco.

Une fois seul avec Hermione, Severus s'approcha du lit et déposa le bol qui contenait la préparation sur la table de nuit, luis il prit la place qu'avait occupée son filleul quelques secondes auparavant.

Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, son élève prit la parole.

"-Qu'avez-vous entendu de notre conversation?"

"-Tout."

Elle accusa le coup.

"-Je ne vous demanderai rien." dit-elle en relevant la tête avec ce qui lui restait de fierté.

A ce moment précis, il la trouva belle, même avec ses cheveux décoiffés et cet immonde hématome sur le visage, il la trouva magnifique...

"-Je sais, Miss, et c'est tout à votre honneur... Mais ne vous êtes-vous jamais dit que j'aurais envie d'être au courant? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il faut être deux pour donner la vie, et je ne fuirai pas mes responsabilités, même si cela a été un choc de l'apprendre."

"-Je suis désolée, tout cela n'aurait jamais du arriver."

"-Potter m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé, je dois dire que je n'avais jamais vu de projection aussi accomplie, mais vous êtes une puissante sorcière."

Tout en parlant, il avait commencé à étaler l'onguent sur sa tempe qui peu à peu reprenait sa couleur d'origine.

Sous la caresse de cette main douce, Hermione ferma les yeux, bien consciente que cette fois, c'était réel, cette fois, elle savait qu'elle ne rêvait pas...

Elle frissonna d'aise lorsque la main fut remplacée par des lèvres, semant de doux baisers depuis son front jusqu'à sa joue. Elle en voulait plus, elle le voulait à nouveau, comme cette unique fois où elle se croyait dans l'un de ses nombreux fantasmes...

D'une légère pression de sa main, elle l'attira vers sa bouche, l'invitant silencieusement à l'embrasser, ce qu'il fit sans se faire attendre. D'abord doucement, puis plus passionément. Ils se goûtèrent à nouveau, s'abîmèrent dans ce baiser qui leur donna l'impression de ne s'être jamais quittés...

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent comme à regret, chacun quêtant dans le regard de l'autre la flamme qui l'animait...

"-Tu m'as tellement manqué." murmura Severus.

"-Toi aussi."

"-J'ai cherché si loin ce que j'avais sous les yeux..."

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Severus brisa l'étreinte.

"-Si on continue, je ne réponds plus de moi, et tu es trop faible pour supporter ce que j'ai à l'idée de te faire subir pour te punir de cette absence..."

Hermione sonda les yeux de son amant, si froids et méprisants d'habitude... Ils brûlaient de désir contenu, elle eut un léger sourire.

"-Je voudrais que tu fasses une chose pour moi." dit-elle doucement.

"-Dis toujours..."

"-Dors avec moi."

Sans hésiter il ôta chemise et pantalon et se glissa entre les draps de soie blanche. Aussitôt la jaune femme se blottit contre lui et s'endormit, comme si elle n'avait attendu que sa présence réconfortante pour s'abandonner au sommeil.

Severus pensa à tout ce qu'il devrait faire dans les semaines et les mois qui suivraient, mais au fond, peut-être qu'elle était celle qu'il avait toujours attendue... Mais voudrait-elle de lui?

_"Demain est un autre jour..."_ se dit-il avec philosophie.

Sur cette pensée il sombra à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Au même moment, dans la chambre voisine, Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards, garçon soigneux et très attaché à son image, ou du moins l'était-il habituellement, car en cet instant, la vue qu'il offrait était à cent lieues de ce qu'elle aurait dû être...

Ses cheveux d'ordinaire impeccablement coiffés étaient à présent aussi désordonnés que ceux du jeune homme sur la poitrine duquel reposait sa tête...

"-Mon Ange, tu veux ma peau..." gémit-il.

"-Ce n'est pas ta peau que j'ai en vue d'avoir, Dray..." rétorqua Harry en le regardant d'un air lubrique.

"-Ah non, pas encore! Je suis crevé, moi!"

"-Franchement, tu n'as aucune endurance."

"-De quoi?"

Un petit rire moqueur lui répondit.

"-Tu me fais chier, Harry, tu as voulu me clouer le bec, mais tout ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu que Snape était là tout à l'heure."

Harry soupira...

"-Tu aurais empêché la conversation d'évoluer dans le bon sens, il sait tout, maintenant, il ne lui reste plus qu'à convaincre notre têtue petite Préfête que ses intentions sont louables, et le tour sera joué..."

"-Tu ne doutes de rien, toi."

"-Je vois clair en eux. Ils trouveront le bon chemin, je les ai juste mis en relation. Au fond, Hermione attendait qu'il vienne à elle, et tu le sais."

"-Comment peux-tu savoir tout sur tout, mon ange?"

"-Je ne sais pas tout sur tout. Je ne vois que ce qui est bon pour les autres, pour moi, c'est une autre histoire..."

"-Allons, tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi et tu viens de me le prouver pendant une heure..." s'amusa le blond.

"-Je ne parlais pas de sexe, Dray, je parlais des choix de vie... Je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu le sais, mais je suis incapable de dire si ce que nous vivons va durer."

Draco releva la tête, Harry avait un regard triste, et il n'aimait pas cela...

"-Je ne peux pas plus le dire, mais si on se contentait de vivre la vie comme elle vient, hein?"

Sans lui laisser la chance de répondre, il se jeta sur lui, l'épinglant au matelas.

"-Maintenant je vais prendre une petite revanche sur ce que tu m'as fait subir l'autre fois... Je vais te montrer que les courbatures à certains endroits du corps peuvent te faire vivre un enfer, mon ange..."

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Voilà!

Je voulais couper un peu plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de mettre ce passage, juste pour ceux qui m'ont dit apprécier ces passages entre Harry et Dray...

Notament Vif d'or...

La suite est bien au chaud dans une disquette qui est elle-même bien au chaud dans un coffre fort... lol!

Pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, dans le prochain épisode, le retour de notre très cher Amos, et un début de plan pour la vengeance... L'arrivée de deux persos (peut-être...) et...

Je n'en dis pas plus!

Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...

**Je vous aime!**

Bisous!

BadAngel666


	9. Celui qui m'appellait Suzannah

**_Bonjour à tous!_**

**_Chers lecteurs, je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'ont incitée à continuer si loin dans cette fic…_**

**_Je vous adore, c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, je poste ce chapitre qui je l'espère, vous plaira…_**

**_Tout d'abord, les…_**

* * *

**RAR:**

* * *

**Violette ou ceresse:** Mais oui, mais oui, tu es une VIP! C'est parce que j'aime tes reviews, elles sont pleines d'encouragements et me rassurent, entre toi et Xyra, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge, mais c'est plaisant… J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que les autres, j'essaies de continuer à te faire rêver, y suis-je parvenue? Bisous! 

**Xyrae:** C'est vrai que j'ai flippé léger quand j'ai lu cette histoire de dynamite et tout… Mon ami Nino m'a proposé de garder ladite disquette, mais j'avoue que même s'il n'est pas accro aux fictions HP, je ne lui fais pas confiance, il serait capable de tout lire sans rien vous laisser… Et non, tu n'es pas un boulet, juste une autre VIP, grâce à tes super reviews! Merci à toi, bisous!

**Vif d'or:** Ah, je savais que ça te plairait, tu sais que j'ai failli te lâcher le morceau sur ce qui va se passer entre Dray et Ryry? Heureusement, j'ai eu le temps de me rattraper, je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes un avion en urgence pour venir m'assassiner… lol! Je sais que tu m'adores, et moi, j'adore que tu me le dises… Je t'adore aussi, ma grande! Bisous!

**Melle Scarlett**: Tu es accro? Comme c'est génial! BadAngel666 devient une drogue, je pense déposer un brevet… lol! Merci j'adore tes reviews. Voici la suite! Bisous!

**Ayuluna:** Ryry est un personnage un peu complexe, il se préoccupe plus des autres que de lui-même, je l'ai voulu amoureux et ami, gentil et machiavélique, beau et sexy… Il l'est, non? Je suis contente que tu aimes! Bisous!

**Eldiablo**: Heureuse d'avoir ensoleillé tes vacances… C'est un plaisir d'être un soleil… lol! Harry en Dumbledore, c'est une chose que je voulais faire depuis longtemps, j'ai bien ri en l'écrivant, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu… Bisous!

**Isa-syn ex U.S. Hermy:** Amos revient! Oui, il est là! Tapi dans l'ombre, mais il est là, et je suis en train de bosser sur le personnage, je sens que ça devient un peu dark, mais bon, c'est un mal pour un bien…Il aura ce qu'il mérite, je ne sais pas comment, mais il l'aura! Contente que tu aimes! Bisous!

**Kathy Magda:** Oui, ils sont super, n'est-ce pas? Et c'est pas fini, on prend les mêmes, on ajoute des tranches de citron et un peu de piment, et on agite! Je suis en plein dedans depuis hier, je peux dire que ça va chauffer! Bisous!

**Johannapotter:** Merci! Je ne sais pas encore exactement comment ça va finir, mais en attendant, voici le chapitre 9! Bisous!

**Lau:** Sevy est un gentleman! Bon il lui arrive de se mettre en colère mais bon… Je l'adore comme ça…Je suis contente qu'il te plaise aussi… Pour ton compte, je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Il y a plein de "Lau-quleque chose", alors c'est un peu compliqué… Je continues mon enquête! Lol! En attendant, voici la suite! Bisous!

**Estelle01:** Merci, la voici! Bisous!

**LaskaMalfoy:** Contente que ça t'ai plu, un petit délire qui me trottait dans la tête… lol! Tes désirs sont des ordres, voici le chapitre 9! Bisous!

**Me:** Pour répondre à tes questions, je dirai simplement: lis le chapitre qui suit et dis moi si tu aimes toujours! Bisous!

**Alan:** Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise, c'est toujours un plaisir! Pour Amos, ça se précise… Voici la suite! Bisous!

**The Wendy Malfoy:** Les scènes entre Dray et Harry sont un petit truc qui me tenait à cœur, je n'ai pas pu ne pas les écrire… Contente que tu aimes! Bisous!

**Princess Mononoke San:** Merci! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira, bisous!

**Carrote cuite:** Rhooooooo! Allez! Bon, je vais prendre pour moi Dray ET Ryry! Voilà! Pour les petites histoires de corps et les petites histoires multicolores, je les ai lues et relues, je les adore! Le tatouage va revenir ne t'inquiètes donc pas, il reste important dans l'histoire! Je trouve dommage que tes parents s'opposent à ce que tu ouvres un compte sur ce site, c'est le meilleur dans le genre je trouve… Quoi que si tu veux, il y a un autre moyen pour publier, contacte moi si tu le veux toujours… Je suis touchée pour Océane, elle est si belle et pure, c'est un ange! Merci d'être une fidèle et d'aimer ce que j'écris, je t'adore! Bisous!

**Gothikadithounette:** Merci! Voilà la suite! Bisous!

**Dumbledore:** Heureuse de te faire plaisir, voici la suite! Bisous!

**Iceman:** Euh… Pour le sadisme, je ne peux rien promettre… lol! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes, voici la suite! Bisous!

**Kiki**: Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Voici la suite! Bisous!

**Mathilde:** Je suis très touchée de voir que ma fic te plait autant. Pour les personnages, ils évoluent lentement, mais sûrement, quant à Dray, il prendre peut-être ses esprits bientôt, qui sait? En attendant, j'espère que le chapitre 9 te plaira! Bisous!

**Solstice Zam:** Je me demandais ce que tu devenais… lol! En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que tu aimes cette fic, et j'espère que ça va continuer… Bisous!

**Keana:** Bon, puisque c'est demandé si gentiment… lol! On verra bien ce qui va se passer… En attendant, dis moi si tu aimes… Bisous!

* * *

**Fin des RAR!**

* * *

_Pour la note de l'auteur, voir à la fin du chapitre…_

* * *

**_Dédicace:_** A Nino, l'ami grâce auquel je ne sombre pas dans la déprime, merci de m'écouter et d'être toi, tout simplement…

**_Dédicace bis:_** A Océane, encore une fois, toi qui par ta simple présence à réussi à panser des plaies trop profondes… Puisse ta vie être telle un conte de fées, remplie de choses aussi merveilleuses que toi, et puissent tes parents être pour toi ton monde… Ils le méritent. Je t'aime!

* * *

**A tous:**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9: Celui qui m'appelait Suzannah…

* * *

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un gris aussi artificiel que l'était son expression neutre fut introduit dans le bureau du Ministre... Il frissonna malgré le feu qui brûlait allègrement dans la grande cheminée de marbre... 

Il n'était pas homme à être facilement effrayé, il avait mené nombre de combats et l'adversité avait été son lot quotidien durant le second règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de l'homme pour lequel il travaillait qui le mettait invariablement mal à l'aise...

Sa fonction était un vrai casse tête pour le comptable du Ministère, il n'était pas vraiment auror, ni fonctionnaire, il n'avait pas de bureau, ni rien qui le rattache au lieu où il était sensé travailler... La vérité, personne ne la savait, à part son patron, le Ministre en personne.

Ce qu'il faisait? Du travail "salissant", il effectuait les basses besognes pour lesquelles Diggory ne pouvait décemment demander l'intervention des aurors à cause de leur nature "délicate"... Il avait torturé, tué, espionné, et même dissimulé des corps pour le compte de son patron, et cela ne lui posait pas de problèmes de conscience et se regarder dans un miroir lui était toujours aussi aisé.

Mais il avait peur de cet homme...

Il prit une inspiration pour évacuer son stress.

"-Vous m'avez fait demander, Monsieur?"

Le Ministre était assis dans un grand fauteuil de cuir noir près de l'âtre, et tenait une poche de glace contre sa nuque, il paraissait souffrir.

Il porta son regard froid sur son jeune employé.

"-Oui, Damian, je vous ai fait venir, j'ai une mission à vous confier."

* * *

31 décembre... 

Narcissa Malfoy était positivement ravie... Elle allait passer ce réveillon du nouvel an en compagnie de beaucoup de monde...

Elle avait pris grand soin de la jeune amie de son fils, ou du moins avait-elle tenté de le faire, car Severus ne l'avait pratiquement pas quittée... La pauvre Hermione était encore très faible, trop faible pour aller jusqu'à chez les Weasley, alors Harry avait décidé que le mieux serait de réunir tout le monde au même endroit, puis il avait joué de son charme insolent et avait obtenu de la maîtresse de maison ce qu'il voulait...

En trois jours, Draco et Harry avaient redécoré le grand appartement à leurs goûts et Narcissa avait dû s'incliner, tout était tel qu'elle l'aurait elle même choisi...

Donc, en ce soir de la Saint Sylvestre, tous les amis des jeunes étaient attendus chez les Malfoy.

* * *

"-Tu es superbe, ma belle." affirma Draco en regardant son amie. 

Hermione fit la moue, elle avait passé une demi heure dans son bain, et pourtant elle n'avait pas réussi à effacer cette lassitude qui marquait ses traits...

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans les bras de son professeur, elle avait été heureuse, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment si il faisait la différence entre celle qu'elle avait été l'espace d'une soirée et celle qu'elle était le reste du temps... Il semblait aux anges et si heureux de prendre soin d'elle...

Surtout depuis qu'elle avait eu un autre malaise...

Harry avait jugé préférable de faire appel à un Médicomage car ses connaissances en la matière ne valaient pas celle d'un expert, même si il aurait aisément pu en concurrencer un... Il avait étudié tellement de choses pendant cette stupide guerre, la Médicomagie en premier, il avait même pu sauver pas mal de gens lors de la bataille finale, y compris Draco...

L'homme de science l'avait examinée et avait diagnostique un état de faiblesse post traumatique (conséquence directe de son agression) et avait préconisé un repos total pour le reste des vacances et avait conseillé à sa jeune patiente d'éviter toute activité fatigante jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse si elle voulait que son enfant naisse dans de bonnes conditions...

Ce qui avait entraîné une discussion entre Severus et elle, qui avait pris des allures de bras de fer lorsqu'elle avait refusé de laisser tomber son rôle de Préfête en chef. Il avait cédé... Ha ha ha!

Elle attendait avec impatience cette soirée entre amis, car le fait de ne pas quitter son lit lui pesait atrocement...

"-Au fait..." reprit Draco. "Comment ça va avec Severus?"

"-J'ai l'impression d'avoir un second père... Il est protecteur, beaucoup trop, je vais mourir d'étouffement avant la fin des vacances si ça continue..."

"-Et vos... relations?"

Elle le regarda, sciée...

"-Heu... C'est compliqué."

"-Ah bon?"

"-Oui... Je crois qu'il ne réalise pas encore bien que je suis Hermione Granger, celle qu'il ne pouvait pas blairer..."

"-Tu crois ça?"

"-Oui. Il ne voit que mon apparence, pas ce que je suis vraiment, c'est dur à expliquer, mais on ne parle jamais, il me prend dans ses bras et c'est tout, je suis reléguée au rang de nounours."

Le blond eut un petit rire.

"-Je crois que vous avez encore du chemin à faire avant de vous connaître tous les deux..."

"-J'ai du mal à savoir ce que je ressens pour lui, tout est si mélangé dans ma tête, et en plus il y a ce bébé... Vraiment je ne sais plus où j'en suis."

Draco avait bien remarqué qu'elle semblait renfermée...

"-Peut-être que tu devrais le lui dire..."

"-Peut-être, en effet..."

"-Du moment que côté sexe ça va, tout va bien."

Il eut le plaisir de voir la jeune fille s'empourprer...

"-Draco, justement... On a pas..."

"-Oh... Pourquoi?"

Elle se mit à tourner en rond nerveusement.

"-C'est pas que je sois opposée à cette idée, mais je crois qu'il a peur de me faire mal ou quelque chose comme ça... Bizarre, non?"

"-Quoi, il ne t'a pas touchée?"

"-Non, il dort juste avec moi, je te dis qu'il me prend pour son ours en peluche!"

"-Mouais..."

"-Bon, parlons d'autre chose si ça ne te dérange pas... Qui vient ce soir, à part les Weasley?"

Le blond grommela quelque chose à propos d'un gang de belettes en haillons qui allaient investir sa demeure mais cela la fit sourire plus qu'autre chose, elle savait qu'il avait seulement peur de ne pas être en bons termes avec Ron et que cela ne plaise pas à Harry... Mine de rien, il tenait beaucoup à plaire aux amis de Harry... Et il était malade à l'idée d'être rejeté par les rouquins...

"-Au fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi."

"-Ah oui?"

"-Notre Blaise est sorti de l'hôpital hier, il a dit qu'il viendrait avec grand plaisir."

Hermione se sentit euphorique à cette idée...

Elle s'entendait bien avec Blaise Zabini... Le jeune homme avait ouvertement déclaré être opposé à Voldemort pendant la guerre, et il avait dû être protégé, tout comme elle et Ron, et bien d'autres encore tandis que Draco et Pansy récoltaient des informations pour l'ordre... Crabbe et Goyle avaient adhéré aux idées de leurs parents et l'avaient payé de leurs vies...

Cependant, ce que peu de gens savaient, c'était la relation nouée entre la sérieuse Gryffondor et le Serpentard à l'humour décapant... Ils avaient été partenaires de duel à l'entraînement et partenaires lors des batailles, ils s'étaient protégés l'un l'autre et avaient appris à se connaître... Ils avaient même flirté un peu avant de s'apercevoir que leur attirance n'était pas physique mais bien intellectuelle, ils avaient donc décidé de rester amis...

Le jour de la dernière bataille, Blaise lui avait sauvé la vie et avait été gravement blessé, encore pire que Draco, il avait donc passé une semaine dans le coma avant d'en sortir... Les Médicomages lui avaient interdit de retourner en cours, il devait prendre un repos long et total... Résultat, Hermione s'était vue séparée de son frère spirituel pendant six longs mois...

"-Oh mon Dieu! Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant?"

"-Tu as de la chance que je te l'aies dit tout court, oui! Il voulait absolument te faire la surprise!"

"-Bon... Oh je suis si heureuse!"

Elle se mit à rire toute seule, entraînant malgré lui Draco dans son hilarité.

La soirée promettait d'être intéressante...

* * *

Le grand appartement avait vraiment changé du tout au tout... Il était à présent meublé avec bon goût et élégance, on reconnaissait aisément la griffe de Draco sur les bibelots coûteux, et celle de Harry dans le choix des meubles... Des meubles en bois, chauds et brillants, à la fois précieux et forts, un peu comme lui, en somme... 

Severus faisait lentement le tour du grand salon tout en admirant le travail des deux adolescents... Il avait eu un peu de mal à s'y faire mais au fond de lui, il savait bien que son filleul était heureux avec Potter... Après tout, le fait qu'il soit gay ne le dégoûtait pas, il avait bien pour amis la plus grande folle de Londres en la personne de Simon (qui était invité le soir même bien évidement...).

Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre tout à fait, c'était lui-même... Il avait retrouvé celle qui avait été son obsession durant trois longs mois, et voilà qu'il n'osait même pas la toucher. Pourtant, c'était le dernier de ses soucis que sa belle soit ou non Hermione Granger, de toutes façons elle était majeure... Elle allait d'ailleurs fêter ses 18 ans le dix huit janvier...

Etrangement, il sentait que le fait que ce soit justement ELLE et pas une autre donnait une dimension plus sérieuse à la chose... Peut-être parce que la jeune Préfête n'était pas une personne qui se donnait au premier venu, cela il le savait d'instinct... Et puis il avait une admiration infinie pour son intelligence et sa compréhension des choses (même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous doloris...).

Il voulait qu'elle vienne à lui de son plein gré, il ne voulait pas le prendre comme ça, comme il l'aurait fait avec une conquête d'un soir, même si c'était ce qu'elle avait été au début...

Le problème le plus épineux restait cet enfant... Le sien, lui qui n'avait jamais osé rêver de fonder une famille...

Ils avaient encore le temps de se connaître et de décider de l'avenir ensemble, lui aimait déjà ce petit être qui grandissait doucement en elle, comme par magie...

* * *

Il était 22h, et la fête battait son plein... Tous les invités étaient arrivés, les Weasley au grand complet avaient envahi le grand salon et l'avaient illuminé de leurs chevelures flamboyantes. 

Ron avait eu l'air un peu déconfit en arrivant, il n'était pas ravi de se retrouver en "territoire Serpentard", mais il était tellement content de voir ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur...

Fred et George avaient très vite pris la direction des opérations au niveau du bar tandis que Neville discutait plantes médicinales avec la maîtresse de maison qui lui avait confié posséder une très belle et très complète serre dans son manoir de campagne...

Harry subissait en silence le débat politique opposant Arthur Weasley et son fils Percy (qui avait fait des excuses publiques à sa famille peu après le début de la guerre...) tout en mangeant des yeux un certain blondinet qui de son côté subissait un débat sur les soins de beauté opposant Pansy à Ginny Weasley (qui étaient amies, et même un peu plus, disaient les mauvaises langues...).

Hermione quant à elle avait quitté le salon, elle se sentait un peu lasse et recherchait le calme. Elle avait donc élu domicile dans la bibliothèque qui jouxtait le grand salon. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée et le jeune femme le regardait en silence, debout, ses bras serrés autour de ses épaules.

Soudain, deux mains couvrant ses yeux la sortirent de sa rêverie...

Une voix chaude murmura à son oreille...

"-Ô Suzannah..."

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour l'appeler comme ça...

Elle se retourna et ses yeux trouvèrent ceux rieurs et tendres de son ami Blaise... Il avait des yeux étranges... Des yeux vairons: l'un était vert, et l'autre bleu... Mais toujours remplis de tendresse lorsqu'il la regardait...

"-Blaise..." répondit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

"-Tu m'as manqué, ma grande."

"-C'est vrai ce mensonge?"

"-Si fait!"

Hermione entraîna son ami vers le canapé où ils se laissèrent tomber.

Il l'observa un instant, elle avait beaucoup changé, il avait même failli ne pas la reconnaître. Pourtant c'était bien elle, avec ses beaux yeux noisette, son petit visage de poupée... Elle était très belle dans cette robe rouge sang... Une robe simple mais qui lui allait à ravir...

"-Tu as changé, Suze, y a un truc, mais je vois pas trop quoi..."

"-On parlera de moi après, dis moi comment tu vas."

Le jeune homme passe une main désinvolte dans ses cheveux noirs.

"-J'ai cru péter un câble là-dedans. Ces Médicomages à la mords-moi-le-noeud voulaient pas comprendre que j'allais bien! J'aurais pu sortir il y a un mois, mais un des ces atrophiés du bulbe a "égaré" mes résultats d'analyses, il a fallu tout refaire et franchement, je préfèrerais subir dix doloris à la suite plutôt que de revivre cet enfer..."

Hermione essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, il suffisait que Blaise raconte une anecdote à sa façon pour qu'elle soit prise d'un fou rire...

"-Bon, Dieu merci, je suis sorti! Tu sais quoi? J'ai vu quelque chose de positivement magnifique dans le salon en arrivant." continua-t-il.

"-Quoi donc?"

"-Notre cher Maître des Potions vêtu à la manière moldue... Plutôt seyant, je dirais..."

Son air gourmand acheva de la plonger dans l'hilarité... Entre autres choses, ils s'étaient découvert une admiration commune pour le directeur des Serpentards, Blaise étant bisexuel et absolument fier de l'être, il disait d'ailleurs souvent qu'il fallait prendre le plaisir où il se trouvait et affirmait que rien n'était meilleur qu'un orgasme procuré par une autre homme...

Hermione n'avait pas vu Severus depuis le déjeuner, elle se doutait bien qu'il devait être à tomber en pâmoison, il l'était souvent, même si elle le préférait dans son plus simple appareil...

"-Je voudrais quand même savoir si il est attiré par les hommes, je me proposerais bien pour l'initier dans le cas contraire..."

"-Oh, je crois que je peux affirmer qu'il est hétéro, et même très hétéro... Désolée, mon chou."

Elle se mit à rougir sous le regard scrutateur de son ami.

"-Je sens que tu as des choses à me dire, très chère."

"-En effet..."

"-Bon, alors vas-y, je t'écoutes. Je suppose que ta vie a été plus riche que la mienne ces derniers temps..."

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

"-J'ai découvert que je possédais un don naturel pour la projection astrale."

"-Terrible!" s'exclama Blaise avec un air admiratif.

"-C'est pas tout... Ce don s'est exprimé librement au début, sans que je le sache, je me retrouvais à Londres en train de pousser la chansonnette dans un cabaret. Mais un soir, Snape a débarqué, le patron étant un de ses amis... Et..."

"-Et...?"

"-Tu sais, je croyais que j'étais en train de rêver, donc..."

"-Oh putain! Tu t'es envoyé Snape!"

"-Ben oui."

"-T'as un cul bordé de nouilles, chérie, depuis le temps que je me demande ce qu'il vaut au pieu... Bon raconte la suite."

"-C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond... Draco m'a aidée à comprendre et je me suis entraînée à la maîtrise de mes apparitions. Mais j'ai un autre souci, bien plus grave."

"-Snape?"

"-Il ne savait pas que c'était moi, il n'a rien vu, pourtant on ne peut pas dire que je sois invisible en cours, si?"

"-C'est sûr..."

"-Et j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte."

Un ange passa... Puis un autre, et encore un autre...

Hermione passa sa main devant les yeux étrangement fixes de Blaise.

"-Hey! Ca va?"

Il la regarda à nouveau.

"-C'est délirant cette histoire."

"-C'est pas fini... Il y a quelques jours, Draco a voulu aller dans ce cabaret, où tout le monde a pu me reconnaître. J'ai même chanté. Et puis Snape est arrivé, je savais qu'il voulait me parler... J'ai eu un malaise et je suis allée en coulisse, un homme est arrivé et a tenté de me violer."

Un éclair de panique traversa les yeux vairons.

"-J'ai réussi à l'assommer avant de m'enfuir, et je suis venue ici pour m'évanouir dans les bras de Narcissa."

"-Quelle histoire..."

"-Elle a appelé Draco, qui a fait venir Harry, et nous nous sommes disputés tous les trois à propos de l'attitude à avoir... Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que Snape était arrivé pour voir Draco et écoutait derrière la porte... Il sait tout."

"-C'est dingue... Et comment il le prend?"

"-Bizarrement, il a l'air content de m'avoir retrouvée... Mais c'est compliqué."

"-Moui... C'est normal, en un sens. Et qui est l'enfoiré qui t'a sauté dessus?"

"-Tu ne vas pas me croire..."

"-Dis toujours."

"-Amos Diggory."

Blaise manqua s'étrangler.

"-Le ministre de la magie en personne a tenté de s'envoyer en l'air avec une chanteuse de cabaret sans lui demander son avis?"

"-Tu as tout compris."

"-Je te crois, Suze, t'en fais pas. Comment tu te sens."

"-Faible."

Voyant l'ai épuisé de son amie il la prit tendrement dans ses bras... Elle lui avait beaucoup manqué, ils avaient partagé tant de choses ensemble... Si une femme avait pu le tenter véritablement, ça aurait été elle... Mais il était lucide à propos de leur relation... Ils auraient risqué de perdre une bien belle amitié en sortant ensemble.

Pour changer de sujet et l'amuser, il se mit à blaguer.

"-Oh, tu sais ce que j'ai vu aussi?"

"-Non, dis."

"-Draco et Harry qui se mangeaient des yeux d'un bout à l'autre de la salle... Ils n'ont toujours pas fait leur coming out?"

Hermione eut un petit rire.

"-Non... Résultat, tout le monde pense que je m'envoies les deux, tout ça parce qu'ils se servent tous les deux de moi comme alibi pour se retrouver. C'est amusant la plupart du temps, mais les autres filles vont finir par m'arracher les yeux..."

"-Ils sont trop cons."

"-Le problème vient de Draco. Il a peur de s'afficher librement... Harry en souffre beaucoup je crois..."

Blaise eut un soupir.

"-Je vois que peu de choses ont changé en près de six mois... A part toi, bien sûr. Tu es resplendissante!"

Ni Harry ni Draco ne savaient que Blaise était au courant de leur relation... Bien sûr, en bon Serpentard bien sadique, il s'était amusé comme un fou l'année précédente à provoquer des situations gênantes pour les deux garçons... Il pensait au début à s'amuser, puis Hermione l'avait un peu aidé, ils pensaient tous deux que leurs amis avaient besoin de vivre leur amour au grand jour...

Cependant, rien n'avait pu y faire... Et les deux complices avaient compris que ces deuxlà ne s'étaient même pas avoué leurs sentiments... Ils avaient donc abandonné.

Le jeune homme serra un peu plus ses bras autour de son amie, sa Suzannah... Il eut une pensée attendrie pour l'époque où tous deux s'étaient découverts une passion commune pour les livres de science fiction, et avaient trouvé dans une série de romans moldus une incarnation de leur guerre, le côté sombre contre la lumière... Blaise l'avait surnommée Suzannah, comme l'un des personnages, une femme courageuse et forte, il disait souvent que dans le feu de l'action, elle devenait réellement comme cette héroïne: intrépide, limite effrayante...

Ils avaient déjà affronté leur Tour Sombre, mais Blaise sentait que l'histoire était loin d'être finie pour sa Suzannah...

Ils continuèrent à regarder les flammes en profitant de la chaleur de l'autre.

* * *

Dans le grand salon, Severus discutait avec son ami Simon, tout en tentant de ne pas paraître trop sympathique devant ses élèves, qui en feraient probablement une syncope, quoi qu'en y pensant sérieusement, l'idée était tentante, ne serait-ce que pour se débarrasser définitivement de Londubat et de Weasley... 

Il regardait son cher filleul tout en déplorant son attitude puérile... Cela se voyait comme les yeux au milieu de la figure que Potter était fou de lui et que la réciproque était vraie... Mais ce petit crétin nombriliste s'obstinait à ne rien montrer en public, alors que Harry avait l'air triste comme les pierres. Visiblement, cette relation cachée constituait leur seul désaccord, et si le blondinet n'y prenait pas garde, il se retrouverait à nouveau sur le marché, Severus y veillerait... Après tout, Potter était quelqu'un de bien, il l'avait déjà reconnu...

Simon semblait heureux de le voir enfin sourire, après tout il se considérait un peu comme l'instigateur involontaire de cette relation naissance entre le Maître des Potions et sa jeune élève...

Severus lui avait tout raconté de la soirée et l'irlandais avait promis de mener son enquête pour déterminer qui avait bien pu agresser sa déesse.

"-Mais où se cache-t-elle?" s'impatienta-t-il.

"-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai à peine vue aujourd'hui... Elle est un peu fatiguée depuis l'autre soir, le médecin a dit que c'était normal, trop d'émotions peut-être..."

"-Je te jure que je saurai qui a fait ça, Sev'!"

Simon était rouge de colère, il avait lui-même découvert la loge après le départ de la jeune femme, et ce sang qui souillait le canapé...

Severus reporta son regard sur l'entrée de la pièce, où un couple se tenait en discutant agréablement avec Draco qui venait de les accueillir. Les trois personnes se dirigèrent vers lui et Simon.

Draco en bon hôte, fit les présentations...

"-Simon, Severus, je vous présente Richard et Helen Granger, les parents d'Hermione. Richard, Helen, voici Simon O'Neil et mon parrain, le professeur Severus Snape qui nous enseigne les Potions à Poudlard."

Les quatre adultes se serrèrent la main, sous le regard amusé de Draco, qui trouvait cette situation vraiment hilarante...

Severus était quelque peu nerveux, ces gens avaient son âge... Que diraient-ils de sa relation "inhabituelle" avec leur fille?

"-Mais où donc est Hermione?" demanda Richard en jetant un coup d'oeil circulaire.

Sa femme passa son bras autour de sa taille en un geste tendre et apaisant.

"-Voyons, chéri, calmes-toi. Ta fille doit être en train de discuter quelque part avec l'un de ses amis."

"-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Elle pourra peut-être nous présenter notre futur gendre."

Severus qui était en train de siroter son champagne s'étrangla avec... Ils savaient!

Simon trouva la situation désopilante et se mit à rire à gorge déployée en avisant son si sombre ami avec une expression de gamin pris en faute, il récolta aussitôt de sa part un regard noir qui portait les armoiries de la famille Snape depuis une dizaine de générations et dont le pouvoir paralysant avait fait ses preuves à Poudlard... Malheureusement, cela n'eut pour effet que d'aggraver son hilarité, alors que Draco cédait à son tour au fou rire, attirant un peu plus l'attention des autres invités...

Le sauveur fut Harry, qui se demandait ce qui se passait pour que son petit ami pleure de rire, lui qui ne riait jamais...

Il eut un petit sourire en reconnaissant le couple de moldus, il aurait dû se douter que Dray ne résisterait pas à confronter Snape avec les Granger...

"-Bonsoir monsieur et madame Granger." dit-il en leur tendant la main tout en lançant un sort calmant sur Draco et Simon.

"-Oh, Harry! Vous allez bien?" demanda Richard, soudain étrangement rouge.

Harry regarda Draco, qui avait repris contenance et semblait trouver le bout de ses chaussures fascinant (NdA: on se demande bien pourquoi... Cela n'aurait-il pas à voir avec la réflexion balancée par Dray quelques jours plus tôt?).

"-Je vais bien , merci."

"-Aurais-tu vu Hermione?" interrogea Helen.

"-Oui, elle est dans la bibliothèque avec Blaise, je les ai vu discuter en passant devant la porte."

"-Blaise est arrivé? Oh le faux jeton! Il avait promis de venir me saluer avant d'aller la voir, il exagère, là!" s'exclama Draco.

Severus, qui avait suivi la conversation avec un intérêt limité était toue ouïe... Il avait entendu dire que l'année précédente, Zabini et Granger ne se quittaient pas... La jalousie lui tordit l'estomac...

"-Zabini est sorti de l'hôpital?" s'enquit-il de son ton le plus doucereux.

Harry et Draco le regardèrent avant de pâlir considérablement.

Ce fut Harry qui se reprit en premier.

"-Euh... Il est sorti hier, je crois."

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà! Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à couper ce chapitre en deux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Qui peut me dire à quel livre font allusion Blaise et Hermione? Un bon point et une entré VIP à ceux qui me diront tous les titres et le nom de l'auteur!

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi Blaise et Hermione sont si complices... Ou comment ça va se passer... Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il est important, de même que Damian, pour la suite de l'histoire, ils sont les clés de certaines situations... De plus, un peu de nouveauté n'est pas une mauvaise chose, n'est-ce pas?

Encore une chose: Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais cela me ferait vraiment plaisir d'atteindre les 200 reviews pour mon neuvième chapitre... Alors s'il vous plait, même si ce n'est qu'un petit mot, dites-moi si je suis toujours aussi géniale...

lol

Bon, j'arrêtes...

Et comme d'habitude, le prochain chapitre est bien au chaud, il me semble qu'il sera citronné... ;-P

**Je vous aime!**

Bisous!

BadAngel666


	10. Jaloux? Moi? Nooon

_**Chers lecteurs, bonjour!**_

_**Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que nous avons atteint les 200 reviews, quel bonheur!**_

_**Je vous adore!**_

_**Bon, je sais je vous le dit tout le temps…**_

_**Mais bon…**_

_Pour ma petite question de la dernière fois… Le livre auquel font référence Blaise et Hermione est **"La Tour Sombre"**, c'est une série de livres de **Stephen King**, qui comptera sept tomes une fois terminée… Toutes mes félicitations à **LaskaMalfoy **qui a été la première à répondre juste!_

* * *

**Passons aux RAR:**

* * *

**Ayuluna:** Je pense que les farces viendront, je suis contente que tu aimes ce chapitre et l'histoire… Je te remercie. Bisous!

**Kathy Magda:** Non, je n'ai pas peur de ça, et si tu lis le chapitre, tu verras que j'ai volontairement créé une situation où la jalousie et la passion prennent le dessus… Oh que je suis vilaine… Mais je suis l'auteur après tout. Lol! Pour Diggory, je réfléchis, et je pense en faire quelque chose de bien… Mais on verra par le suite! Bisous!

**S4r4:** Je suis contente que mes chapitres soient si impatiemment attendus, je te remercie et je suis heureuse que tu aimes cet aspect de l'histoire. Pourquoi j'utilise "Snape"? Je ne sais pas trop, je crois que la sonorité me plait, en fait… Quoique ça ne change rien au personnage… Voici le chapitre 10 qui je l'espère, va te plaire… Bisous!

**Ellimac:** Merci pour ta review, qui m'a fait grand plaisir! Désolée de ne pas poster chaque jour, mais bon, il faut bien que j'écrive, d'autant que j'arrive au bout de ma réserve de chapitres pour cette fic… Snif, il faut vraiment que je m'asseyes et que je me mettes en action si je ne veux pas subir le doloris… lol! En attendant, voici de quoi calmer ton impatience pour un temps… Bisous!

**Vif d'or:** Ben, je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire… A la fin, une petite question qui pourrait te faire sauter de joie… lol! Mais tu sais que tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans mon Paradis… Je t'ai déjà donné pas mal d'exclusivités, tu as de la chance d'être une source d'inspiration pour moi. C'est vrai, il suffise que je sois en train de t'écrire un mail, pour que de suite j'aie une idée… Donc, j'ai quand même hésité avant de poster, que ne ferais-je pas pour une petite visite de ta part… Mais d'autres menaces m'ont convaincue de ne pas attendre… Notamment une histoire de dynamite de le part de violette… lol! Je t'embrasse fort ma grande, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise…

**Lamiesterieuse:** Merci! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite! Bisous!

**Ithilwyn:** Je suis contente que tu aimes et que tu te sois décidée à me le dire. Suzannah est aussi un prénom que j'aime beaucoup. Et le contexte nécessitait ce genre de choses. Que de compliments, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas… Bisous!

**Dumbledore:** Ah, la longueur, je ne peux pas te promettre que ce sera toujours aussi long, mais je fais mon possible. Pour l'identité de l'agresseur, Dray et Harry sont aussi au courant, mais j'ai décidé que Sev' ne le saura que très tard (Qui a dit "trop" tard?). Contente que tu aimes mon petit Blaise… En espérant que la suite soit à ton goût… Bisous!

**Always Hope:** Merci, la voici! Bisous!

**Galilea:**Merci pour ta review et ton compliment, ça fait plaisir! Bisous!

**Alan:** Euh… Je ne garantis pas que je posterai toujours aussi vite, mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a… Snif! Heureuse que mon chtit Blaise te plaise (pas de commentaire douteux sue la rime merdique, please…lol!). Dray et Ryry? Encore un point de l'histoire où je me montre sadique… Seuls Dieu et Vif d'or savent ce qu'il va advenir d'eux… lol! Diggory, un salaud? Non! T'as pas tout vu! Niark, niark, niark! Voici la suite! Bisous!

**Carrote cuite:** Si tu as besoin d'un exorcisme, appelles moi, lol! Merci pour tous ces compliments! Une autre fic après celle là? Bien sûr! Elle mettra du temps à venir, mais elle viendra, et ce sera un slash… Si tu aimes, lis donc mon petit OS si ce n'est déjà fait, c'est un petit délire mais j'en ai eu des compliments… lol! En fait, je n'avais pas lu Roméo et Juliette, mais je l'ai fait et je te remercie de m'en avoir parlé, car j'ai adoré! J'aime les longues review, et particulièrement les tiennes… Bisous!

**Johannapotter:** Merci! Voici donc la suite! Bisous!

**Melle Scarlett:** Tu as à peu près deviné… Mais il en faut un peu plus pour que Sev' perde son calme… Tu verras bien… Au programme? Sous entendus, grosse crise et tarte au citron! Bon appétit! Bisous!

**Isa-syn:** Je sais pour l'âge… Quant aux dates d'anniversaire, je m'arrange comme je peux… Désolée si j'ai délaissé certains détails… Damian? Tu as mis le doigt sur une des clés de l'histoire, il va ouvrir des portes dérobées ce jeune homme, et il est tout ce que j'aime… Contente que tu aimes toujours… Bisous!

**Estelle01**: Merci! Voilà la suite! Bisous à toi!

**LaskaMalfoy:** Et ce n'est que le début! Bon courage avec les Loups de la Calla… Ne te laisse pas avoir par "fils de pute" et fais une caresse pour moi à ote… Bisous!

**Crackos:** Merci! Si tu aimes les slashs, tu ne seras pas déçue ici, j'en prévois quelques uns… Je ne résiste jamais à en mettre, même ici… "Simon says", J'ai choisi ça parce que en anglais, ça veut dire "Jacques a dit"… C'est la version en anglais de ce jeu et j'ai pensé que le contexte s'y prêtait. Bon, voilà la suite! Bisous!

**CrazyMarie:** Merci! Voici le chapitre 10! Bisous!

**Violette ou ceresse:** Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu n'aimes pas mon Damian, il est si chou… lol! Je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire, à moins qu'il ne renforce ton envie de dynamiter ma maison, dans ce cas, je devrais peut-être penser à ma cacher… Cet été je pense écrire depuis une certaine caravane dans un certain camping, mais le propriétaire en est mon meilleur ami et accessoirement garde du corps… Il est armé et dangereux… lol! Blaise? En fait, il est une représentation de ma propre personnalité et façon de parler, donc… Merci! Pour le dessert au citron… Voir le chapitre! Bisous!

**Eldiablo:** Merci! C'est gentil de ta part. Bisous!

**Sabrinafandelp**: Merci, c'est super sympa! Voici la suite! Bisous:

**Princess Mononoke San:** Je crois que tu es ma 200ème review, merci! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bisous!

**Keana:** MDR! Ben oui il est jaloux… J'aime faire souffrir les hommes! Que je suis méchante! Mais non, pas tellement en fait… Qui veut du dessert citronné? Lol! Merci de m'aimer et d'aimer ma fic! Bisous!

**Xavéria:** Merci… Je sais que ça fait drôle un Snape en pantalon, il est tellement majestueux en robes… Grrrrrr! Voici la suite qui je l'espère te plaira… Bisous!

**Tessy:** Bravo! Tu as bien deviné! Seconde position pour toi et toutes mes félicitations… Tu les as lus? Personnellement je ne suis pas une super fan de Stephen King, ce mec me fait flipper, mais ces bouquins sont vraiment géniaux… Merci pour ta review! Bisous!

**Voodan:** Eh oui, tout en finesse, un peu comme moi, quoi? Comment ça je suis une brute? Non! Bon, d'accord, je ne suis pas la douceur incarnée, mais mon esprit retors contrebalance tout ça, n'est-ce pas? Merci pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait super plaisir. Dis moi si la suite est à ton goût… Bisous!

**Xyrae:** Comme d'habitude, toi et Violette remportez la palme des reviews les plus longues et les plus tordantes, ma mère commence à douter de mon état mental quand elle me voit rire comme une bossue devant mon écran… C'est vrai quoi, un coup, c'est le retard (mea culpa! Lol), puis là c'est… Bon, ok, je m'arrêtes, j'adore tes reviews, elle me rassurent, me disent que je suis toujours sur le bon chemin, et pour moi c'est vraiment une bouffée d'oxygène… Donc, merci… Mais Violette ne t'a pas menti, obligation familiale oblige, je dois passer du temps en vacances, et si tu veux me retrouver et me torturer pour m'arracher la suite de l'histoire, j'ai dit à Violette où je vais, mais comme elle le sait aussi, j'ai un garde du corps. Lol! Tu sais que je t'adore, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Bisous!

**Wendy Malfoy:** Oui, je suis super heureuse! Je deviens célèbre! Vive moi (°_saute en l'air en dansant sur un air de polka_°)! Je suis super! Aïeuh! (°_mère de BadAngel remballe son rouleau à pâtisserie quelle vient d'utiliser pour calmer l'auteur complètement_ _frappadingue de cette fic et ce pour le sixième fois de la journée_°) Bon, je m'arrêtes… Merci à toi, bisous!

**Syria:** Oui, tu as raison, bravo! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise… Que cela continues… Voici la suite! Bisous!

**Ella:** Sevy? Une grosse crise? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan… L'est beaucoup plus subtil que ça, mon petit Sevychou n'a moi… Bon, j'arrêtes de bêtifier… Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous!

* * *

**Fin des RAR!**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: Voilà donc le chapitre dix de cette fiction, c'est grâce à vous si j'en suis arrivée aussi loin… Je vous adore (je sais, je me répète) !

**_Dédicace: A Nino, avec qui je partage tout… Ton amitié m'est précieuse, plus que le plus parfait des joyaux…_**

* * *

**A tous: BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Jaloux? Moi? Nooon…**

* * *

_Severus, qui avait suivi la conversation avec un intérêt limité était toue ouïe... Il avait entendu dire que l'année précédente, Zabini et Granger ne se quittaient pas... La jalousie lui tordit l'estomac..._

_"-Zabini est sorti de l'hôpital?" s'enquit-il de son ton le plus doucereux._

_Harry et Draco le regardèrent avant de pâlir considérablement._

_Ce fut Harry qui se reprit en premier._

_"-Euh... Il est sorti hier, je crois."_

* * *

Hermione se sentait somnolente dans les bras forts de Blaise, il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, cela lui rappelait l'époque où ils avaient dû affronter ensemble l'armée de Voldemort... A cette époque, ils avaient besoin de ce contact physique pour s'apaiser, se rassurer, savoir que l'autre était encore là, en vie, tout près...

Si elle considérait Harry, Ron et Draco comme des frères, elle était incapable de classer Blaise dans une catégorie... Il serait peut-être son jumeau spirituel... Cela les avait fait beaucoup rire, car de son côté, le jeune homme pensait la même chose...

Le jeune homme se mit à fredonner les premières notes de "Hey Jude", encore une habitude en rapport avec leur passion commune pour l'aventure du Pistolero et de ses amis...

"-Au fait, c'était comment avec Snape?" s'enquit-il avec un air innocent qui ne la trompait plus depuis longtemps.

"-Je n'ai pas de point de comparaison, mon chou, comment veux tu que je te répondes?" ironisa-t-elle, évitant ostensiblement de répondre.

"-Booooooooon... Okay, je vais t'aider à qualifier ça... Combien d'orgasmes pour toi?"

"-Hey, mais c'est privé!" s'offusqua-t-elle.

"-Suze, y a bien longtemps que ta vie n'a plus rien de privé pour moi, alors, combien?"

"-Tu fais chier! Huit! T'es content?"

"-Quoi? Mais c'est un Dieu, ce mec! Je vais lui sauter dessus dès que je le vois si c'est comme ça!"

"-Pas touche!"

"-Je déconnais! Mais je voudrais savoir comment ça se passe entre vous, vu qu'il est au courant de tout..."

"-C'est compliqué, de mon côté, j'ai des sentiments un peu embrouillés, mais je suis incapable de savoir pour lui, il est spécial, car à présent, je suis non seulement son élève, mais également celle avec qui il a eu une nuit de baise fantastique et qui porte involontairement son enfant, alors tu vois, je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis."

Il y eut un long silence. Hermione se redressa et regarda son ami dans les yeux.

"-Tu sais..." dit-il à voix basse. "Je serai toujours là pour toi, si tu as besoin de parler ou même si tu veux un nounours vivant, n'hésites pas."

Ses yeux si particuliers brillaient de tendresse et de compréhension, juste ce dont elle avait besoin au moment présent. Elle se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Un raclement de gorge fort peu naturel brisa la magie du moment, les deux amis se tournèrent vers la porte d'où venait le bruit...

Sur le seuil se tenaient Draco (qui était sans doute l'auteur du susmentionné raclement de gorge...) et Severus Snape (l'air légèrement plus pâle qu'à son habitude...).

"-Hermione, tes parents sont arrivés." dit doucement Draco.

La jeune fille, prête à tout pour échapper à l'ambiance tendue qui venait de s'installer, saisit l'occasion et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, bousculant au passage Severus.

* * *

Le Maître des Potions avait bien évidement entendu parler de la romance entre Hermione et Blaise, ils avaient passé plusieurs mois accrochés l'un à l'autre l'année précédente, certains étaient même allés jusqu'à parier sur d'éventuelles fiançailles...

La jalousie mordante qu'il avait ressentie un peu plus tôt n'était rien face au sentiment de trahison qui le tenaillait à présent... Ce petit crétin n'avait pas le droit de LA toucher, elle était sienne!

Blaise, quant à lui, était réellement amusé par la situation. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il serait le destinataire d'un des regards tueurs de Snape, il aurait doucement rigolé... Maintenant il savait ce que cela faisait d'en recevoir un et avait vraiment pitié de ces pauvres Gryffondors qui en étaient les victimes à longueur d'année.

Il se leva avec difficulté (il ne l'aurait jamais montré à Hermione, mais en vérité, il n'aurait pas dû sortir si tôt de Sainte Mangouste, mais le Médicomage avait eu pitié de lui...).

"-Bonjour, Draco, Professeur." dit-il aimablement avec un sourire en coin.

Snape grogna un vague "bonjour Zabini" et sortit à son tour, le laissant avec son vieil ami.

Draco s'approcha de lui et lui donna une accolade qui manqua le faire tomber.

"-Blaise! Ca fait plaisir de te voir enfin debout!"

"-Mouais! Pour ce que ça me valait de rester au pieu toute la journée..."

"-Hermione t'a raconté?"

"-Pour Snape et elle? Oui, bien sûr, elle me dit tout, qu'est-ce que tu crois?" rétorqua-t-il crânement.

"-Elle est bizarre en ce moment..." fit le blond pensivement.

"-Non, elle est juste à cran, je pense, il faut lui laisser du temps pour digérer tout ça."

"-Tu as sûrement raison. Tu viens boire un verre? Les jumeaux Weasley nous ont préparé des cocktails maison."

Blaise acquiesça et ils se rendirent dans le salon à leur tour.

* * *

L'ambiance dans le grand salon de l'appartement Londonien des Malfoy était détendue et bon enfant, à la grande joie de la maîtresse des lieux... Elle papillonnait d'un groupe à l'autre, gratifiant chacun de quelques mots et d'un sourire sincère, de ceux qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis bien longtemps... Depuis trop longtemps...

Cependant, elle n'osait s'approcher de l'un des groupes...

Elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment en voyant Severus avec les parents de la jeune Hermione, mais à présent cela avait empiré, la jeune fille discutait avec ses parents et le moldu irlandais tandis que le professeur se tenait à son côté et lui lançait des regards réfrigérants...

Narcissa haussa les épaules et alla voir les jumeaux qui semblaient décidés à saouler son fils et Blaise à coups de TGV...

* * *

Hermione fulminait intérieurement...

Comment ce crétin osait-il?

Il ne lui parlait même pas, ne cherchait pas à apprendre à la connaître... Et il se permettait de lui faire une scène?

L'enflure!

Devant ses parents en plus!

"-Hermione, chérie, tu vas bien?" s'enquit Helen.

Elle se reprit et adressa à sa mère son plus beau sourire.

"-Bien sûr maman, tout va très bien."

"-Et qui est donc ce Blaise avec qui tu discutais tout à l'heure?" demanda Richard, toujours décidé à savoir qui avait osé faire un enfant à sa fille.

"-C'est un ami, papa, il est au bar avec Draco."

Richard regarda vers le bar et vit un jeune homme brun occupé à vider un verre rempli d'un liquide suspect de couleur violette, son état semblait osciller entre l'ébriété et la somnolence. Draco n'était pas dans un meilleur état... Il semblait que la maîtresse de maison soit occupée à faire disparaître les bouteilles d'alcool, elle avait l'air énervée...

"-Il m'a l'air charmant." dit-il d'un ton neutre.

"-Richard, veux-tu arrêter? Ta fille n'est pas prête à nous dire ce que tu veux savoir." rétorqua Helen.

Hermione vit avec soulagement son père hocher la tête et renoncer au sujet.

Soulagement de courte durée, il reporta son attention sur Severus.

"-Vous êtes l'un des professeurs de ma fille, monsieur Snape. Comment est-elle en cours?"

Celui-ci eut un sourire que la jeune fille qualifia de calculateur.

"-Monsieur Granger, votre fille est d'un sérieux exemplaire, c'est une élève travailleuse et assidue, elle fait les délices du professeur que je suis." lâcha-t-il de son ton le plus professionnel.

Hermione se sentit rougir à ces derniers mots, elle seule pouvait comprendre ce qu'il disait, ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit dans l'intimité d'un grand lit tendu de soie rouge...

Son père, n'ayant pas remarqué son soudain malaise, continua.

"-Il est vrai que ses notes sont excellentes. Elle nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, monsieur Snape, et je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. D'après Hermione, vous êtes un professeur sévère mais juste, votre enseignement lui plait énormément."

Severus haussa un sourcil incrédule et regarda sa jeune élève... Qui avait adopté une couleur rose vif au niveau des joues...

"-Oh, bien sûr, monsieur Granger... Hermione est d'une grande vivacité, elle est l'une des rares à comprendre ce que j'enseigne." répondit-il poliment sans quitter la jeune fille du regard.

Ladite jeune fille aurait tout donné pour que son père se taise enfin, elle avait compté sur le fait que ses parents ne rencontreraient jamais Snape pour se laisser aller à exprimer toute son admiration pour l'homme... Et, ô désespoir, il était en train d'apprendre qu'elle se comportait comme une groupie à son sujet...

Heureusement, Blaise, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène fascinante, vint à son aide... Ou plutôt, il vint la condamner à une mort précoce par hypothermie, car dès son arrivée à son côté, la température chuta pour atteindre la profondeur abyssale de -50 °C...

Le jeune Serpentard semblait être en meilleure forme que quelques instants plus tôt... En effet, Narcissa lui avait donné une potion de sobriété (potion qu'elle avait refusé de donner à Draco, il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi...).

Il arborait donc un sourire charmeur, se présenta avec classe, baisa la main d'Helen et serra celle de Richard, le tout en glissant son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et sous le regard assassin de Severus. En son for intérieur, il était mort de rire, heureusement, il se contrôlait suffisamment pour ne pas laisser deviner son hilarité...

"-Vous êtes donc un ami de ma fille?" demanda Richard sur le ton de la conversation.

"-Oui, monsieur. Nous formons une bonne équipe tous les deux."

"-Une équipe?"

"-Oui. Nous avons livré bataille ensemble, et sans mentir, je crois que nous avons vaincu environ une trentaine de mangemorts le jour de la bataille finale." répondit-il avec un brin de fierté dans la voix.

_"Oh Seigneur..."_ pensa Hermione. Elle n'avait fait qu'effleurer le sujet avec ses parents... Elle leur avait laissé entendre qu'elle avait participé de façon minime dans cette histoire...

Déjà, Blaise ouvrait la bouche pour continuer, elle n'hésita pas une seconde et enfonça son talon aiguille dans son pied. Le jeune homme changea de couleur, optant pour une teinte grisâtre, mais ne laissa échapper aucun son...

_"Tu vas le regretter, Suze..."_ se dit-il.

Il avait une excellente idée pour cela...

Il se reprit et appliqua son petit plan... Il la regarda et afficha son air le plus amoureux.

"-Allons, beauté, ne sois pas si modeste, nous savons tous les deux que tu es du genre intrépide, n'est-ce pas?"

Il lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres et tourna les talons, la laissant pétrifiée...

Sous le choc, Hermione ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'elle se retrouva propulsée dans la bibliothèque par un Severus Snape blanc de rage...

Elle se frotta machinalement le bras qu'il avait serré un peu trop fort, imprimant dans sa chair la marque de ses doigts. Le venin de la colère s'insinua dans ses veines, atteignant peu à peu son cerveau...

Elle explosa.

"-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?" s'écria-t-elle.

Il la regardait avec un mépris non dissimulé.

"-Ce qui ME prend à MOI? Non, mais tu plaisantes, j'espère! TU te donnes en spectacle! Et devant MOI en plus!"

"-Et alors, tu n'as AUCUN droit sur moi! Ce n'est pas une nuit de baise qui va t'en donner!"

Il écumait de rage, cette petite dinde OSAIT... La déception se mêlait à la jalousie, il ne voyait plus rien, seulement qu'elle se foutait de lui, et ouvertement en plus...

"-Je te rappelles que c'est TOI qui m'a sauté dessus, serais-tu une chienne? Il devait te manquer, Zabini, pour que tu fasses ton show de cette façon!"

Sans qu'elle su comment, son bras se mû comme de sa propre volonté, assénant un gifle retentissante sur la joue de Severus, le faisant chanceler.

En représailles, ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet et le tordit sans douceur entre les omoplates de sa propriétaire, la plaquant contre son torse.

Furieuse d'être ainsi immobilisée, la jeune femme utilisa sa dernière arme, sa langue acérée...

"-De toutes façons, qu'est-ce que cela peut te foutre, hein? Tu me traite comme si j'étais une porcelaine, n'oublies pas qui a botté le cul à Nott pour te sauver de la mort! Et puisque tu parles de sexe, il semblerait que je sois obligée de me trouver quelqu'un d'autre, parce que je te rappelle que tu ne m'as touchée qu'une seule fois. On dirait que l'attrait de la nouveauté s'est fané, hein?"

Elle avait dit tout cela avec un petit sourire sardonique et d'une voix on ne peut plus sensuelle, ce qui échauffa encore plus ses sens, déjà sérieusement en ébullition tant par la proximité de cette femme dont il connaissait les trésors de sensualité, que par la morsure de cette jalousie, qui sans qu'il veuille l'admettre, impliquait des sentiments plus profonds que le simple désir et le respect envers une élève...

Elle allait en rajouter une couche, elle ouvrait déjà ses ravissantes lèvres comme pour l'achever...

Il ne trouva qu'une solution...

Il s'empara de sa bouche avant qu'un son ne puisse en sortir.

D'abord sous le choc, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était immobilisée par un homme en colère, mais qu'elle désirait depuis des mois... Et le fait qu'il dorme dans son lit depuis plusieurs jours sans rien tenter avait porté à son comble sa frustration...

Elle répondit donc au baiser, avançant effrontément sa langue à la rencontre de celle de son amant. C'était un baiser passionnel, sans tendresse, qui exprimait l'urgence de leur désir et la faim qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre.

Severus lâcha le poignet, libérant le bras de la jeune femme, elle le passa autour de son cou tandis qu'il la soulevait en la saisissant au hanches, la plaquant plus intimement contre sa virilité douloureuse emprisonnée dans ce carcan qu'était devenu le pantalon que Blaise avait qualifié de "sexy"...

Il avança de quelques pas, et plaqua violement sa jeune amante contre l'épaisse porte de chêne, tout en relevant l'ample robe qui lui avait donné des sueurs depuis qu'il l'avait vue...

Hermione ne perdit pas de temps, sa main était descendue et s'occupait à défaire le pantalon gênant, et avec une dextérité inégalée, elle y parvint en seulement quelques secondes alors que son amant lui arrachait son slip en dentelle noire.

Sans perdre une seconde, il assura sa prise et entra en elle d'une seule poussée, savourant la douceur de ce fourreau dans lequel il rêvait de se perdre à jamais. Ils ne bougèrent plus pendant un instant, se regardant simplement dans les yeux, lisant le même désir que chacun ressentait...

Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau alors que Severus commençait à bouger lentement, sortant presque complètement, puis entrant à nouveau violement, faisant trembler le panneau de bois qui leur prêtait appuis.

Les gémissements de son élève le mettaient au supplice, elle était encore plus réceptive que dans son souvenir... C'était si bon de la faire sienne à nouveau...

Et tandis que son dos heurtait encore et encore la porte et que les ongles de son amant creusaient des sillons dans la chair tendre de ses cuisses, Hermione ne sentait rien, elle était incapable de penser, toute entière focalisée sur la sensation d'être enfin entière, ce que lui seul pouvait lui faire ressentir...

Ils ne furent pas longs à se rendre dans un dernier cri rauque, en même temps.

* * *

Au même moment, très loin de Londres, un nouveau professeur prenait ses aises dans les appartements que le directeur lui avait alloués...

Il eut un léger sourire en se disant que ça avait été vraiment trop facile jusque là...

Trouver la jeune femme pour son patron allait être une partie de plaisir.

Il n'avait eu qu'à remonter la piste depuis le club de l'irlandais, et il remerciait l'Imperius et l'Oubliette, qui lui avaient fait gagner un temps précieux...

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à suivre Snape et Malfoy junior, et le tour serait joué...

Malgré lui, il ne pu retenir un frisson d'horreur en pensant à ce qu'il allait advenir de la pauvre fille une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvée... Diggory n'était pas exactement un homme doux et conciliant avec les femmes, même avec celles qui allaient vers lui de leur plein gré...

Il lui suffisait de se remémorer le visages de celles qu'il avait laissées en vie pour douter du bien fondé de sa mission.

Parfois il se disait qu'il ferait mieux de retourner là d'où il venait...

Mais ce n'était pas possible...

Alors, jusqu'à ce jour béni où il pourrait repartir libre, il devrait faire ce qu'IL lui demanderait...

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé le dessert?

Assez citronné?

Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooon...

J'ai une question à vous poser... Je dois rajouter du Slash dans les prochains chapitres... Seriez-vous très choqués si je mets un zeste de cirton arôme yaoi?

Répondez moi, c'est important.

D'ici là, une petite review quand même?

**Je vous aime! **

Bisous!

BadAngel666


	11. Tout ne fait que commencer

**_Bonjour à tous!_**

**_Me revoilà encore une fois, avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction qui jusqu'ici semble vous plaire… _**

**_Donc, sans plus de bla bla…_**

* * *

**RAR: **

* * *

**Kathy Magda:** Pour tes interrogations, la réponse arrive! Pour Mione et Sev, je dirai simplement que je suis du genre "amour vache", donc… Voilà… lol! Je te remercie pour ta réponse, et je promets de doser justement le slash, ici, il y en aura pour tous les goûts. Bisous! 

**Vif d'or**: En manque de moi? Ma grande, tu es mon inspiration, donc c'est moi qui risque d'être en manque… Je savais que tu ne serais pas contre un peu de yaoi… Pas après ce que nous avons écrit, lol! En tout cas tu es la seule à avoir pu m'extorquer des avant-premières sur cette histoire, je te conseilles donc de rester à couvert pour échapper à Violette, dynamitomage de son état… lol! Bisous ma chérie!

**Estelle01:** Merci, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous!

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell:** Merci pour ces gentils mots, la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous!

**Alan**: Merci, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes, et c'est si gentil de me le dire. J'espère ne pas te décevoir… Bisous!

**Ayuluna:** Les réponses viendront, mais ça se complique sensiblement. On verra bien où tout cela me mène… Voici un avant goût. Bisous!

**LaskaMalfoy:** Merci, je ne suis pas choquée par grand chose moi non plus… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous!

**Melinda Poteauxroses:** MDR! Pas très romantique, mais ça a le mérite d'être clair… En attendant la fin, on peut toujours avoir un nouveau chapitre, bisous à toi…

**Sabrinafandelp:** La voilà! Bisous!

**Princess Mononoke San:** Mais tout l'honneur était pour moi... Je pense que tout va se clarifier peu à peu… Pour Amos, je pense qu'il a un sérieux besoin de thérapie mais d'ici là, il va un peu être vilain… lol! Blaise est son ami, bien sûr, mais c'est aussi un farceur sadique, il est une bonne représentation de moi-même si tu veux tout savoir… J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre! Bisous!

**Wendy Malfoy:** MDR! Tu auras compris que l'auteur a un humour sadique... lol! J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût! Bisous!

**Eleana-lena:** Merci! Dis moi si ce chapitre te plait. Bisous!

**Melle Scarlett:** Je pense que tout le monde a le même avis sur mon Amos… La relation entre nos deux chouchous va encore devoir mûrir un peu, je pense, mais bon, on est sur la bonne voie. Bisous!

**Ombrage**: Moi, pitié? Demande donc à Violette ou à Xyrae… Je lâche rien! Lol! J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût, en attendant, bisous!

**Carrote cuite:** Quel honneur pour moi, je suis fan des carottes maintenant, lol! J'aime vraiment tes reviews, qui me ravissent à chaque fois, et là c'est moi qui saute dans toute la pièce… Merci pour l'ovation, je sais que je devrais m'étendre un peu plus sur mes RAR, mais là j'avoues que je suis très fatiguée, conséquence d'une soirée du samedi riche en alcool, et on est qu'au début de l'été… Snif! En tout cas, je peux te dire que ce sont des lectrices comme toi qui font les délices de l'auteur que je suis, et si tu aimes les slashs, je vais te faire une proposition que tu ne pourras que trouver attrayante… Donnes moi une idée pour un OS Dray/Harry et je l'écrirais cet été juste pour toi… Voilà, ce sera mon cadeau pour ma fidèle carotte qui va peut-être se sentir délaissée lorsque je serai en vacances… En attendant, bisous!

**Keana:** Le nouveau prof? Mais c'est mon petit bijou de Damian… Il va prendre du poids dans cette histoire mon petit chouchou. Tu verras bien. J'espère que ce chapitre sera un éclaircissement pour toi. Bisous!

**Crackos:** Merci! Voici la suite!

**Dumbledore:** J'aime bien aussi ma Narcissa, elle est très… Enfin bon, tu verras bien! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bisous!

**Mathilde**: Moi, amocher Mione? Mais tu me prends pour une sadique? Lol! Bon, d'accord, c'est exactement ce que je suis! Mais chut! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes toujours, voici la suite! Bisous!

**Céline:** Merci! Bisous à toi et bonne lecture!

**Isa-syn ex U.S. Hermy:** Mais tu es drôlement perspicace, toi! Comment as tu fait pour lire dans mes pensées? Lol! Damian est un personnage important, tout comme Blaise, et Amos bien sûr… Un peu de gore ici, mais j'espère que ça te plaira! Bisous!

**Panth**: Merci, je suis flattée, là! Bisous!

**Pauline:** Bon, je continues, dis moi si tu aimes toujours. Bisous à toi!

**Ithilienne:** Mon Sev est un homme sage et amoureux, pour son malheur… lol! J'ai un peu de mal avec tous ces sentiments, je ne suis pas une romantique pure et dure, je suis sarcastique et froide, un peu comme Dray, mais au fond, j'y crois. C'est ce qui compte, non? Je suis contente que cet aspect te plaise et pour le slash, ne t'inquiètes donc pas, Ce sera avec mes chouchous Dray et Ryry. Merci et bisous!

**Ayla:** Merci, j'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite née de mon cerveau malade, lol! Bisous!

**Violette ou ceresse:** Décidément, entre toi et Xyrae, vous détenez la palme des reviews les plus longues et les plus drôles, avec ma carotte favorite bien sûr… Pour couper court à ce long discours que je n'ai pas envie d'écrire car je suis très fatiguée, la pêche est crevante que veux-tu? Lol! Donnes moi un défi de Dray/Harry, que je livrerai pour toi à la rentrée. Tu peux tout (ou presque) me demander, cadeau! En attendant, je te remercie ma VIP, je t'adore! Bisous!

**Marilou Lupin:** MDR! Merci ça fait plaisir! Je ne pourrai pas poster pendant un bon moment, mais je vais faire ce que je peux d'ici le 14 juillet, date fatidique de mon départ en vacances… D'ici là, je souhaite te contenter, dis moi si le chapitre 11 est à ton goût… Bisous!

**Tessy:** MDR! Il faut savourer très chère… lol! Et c'est moi qui dit ça… Je suis contente que tu aimes, bisous!

**S4R4**: Merci! Je suis une experte en dosage, j'ai déjà commencé à "arranger" la sauce pour la suite… Pour mon Blaise, il évolue, gentiment mais sûrement… J'espère continuer à te plaire. Bisous!

**Ella**: "Yaoi", c'est une relation gay, tout simplement, ça veut dire à peu près pareil que "slash"… N'aies aucun scrupule à me demander, je suis après tout là pour ça… lol! J'ai beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur Amos en ce moment donc, il n'est pas impossible qu'une allusion à sa personne soit faite dans le chapitre qui suit… Bonne lecture! Bisous!

**Xyrae:** Comme tu es gentille! 15 jours de repos! Je ne chaumerai pas, promis! Je ferai peut-être des apparitions nocturnes, pour faire un tour, comme ça, mais bon, là je ne peux rien faire sans mon ordi portable, que mon frère m'a supprimé pour la semaine, il ne semble pas impressionné par les menaces de Violette, le pauvre, s'il savait… lol! Petit cadeau pour ma VIP? Si tu veux, je peux écrire pour toi un OS cet été, lances moi donc un défi… Je suis plutôt pour écrire des Dray/Ryry, donc ce que tu veux, avec ou sans citron, avec ou sans humour… En bref, tu as carte blanche… J'ai fait ce cadeau à Violette et à Carrote cuite, donc je te le dois aussi! En attendant réfléchis bien et à toi de jouer. Bisous!

* * *

**Fin des RAR! **

* * *

_**Dédicace:** A Nino, le pire joueurs d'échecs que j'aies eu le malheur de rencontrer, heureusement que pour te rattraper, la bouteille de whisky n'étais pas loin… Merci pour la gueule de bois, mon ami! _

* * *

**A tous: Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Tout ne fait que commencer…**

* * *

Narcissa salua les derniers invités qui s'en allaient. La soirée avait été excellente... Elle avait renoué contact avec des personnes qu'elle avait beaucoup appréciées avant d'épouser Lucius, et cela lui réchauffait le coeur de voir que les gens ne l'associaient pas toujours à son défunt mari... 

Elle avait cru devoir faire face à un scandale un peu plus tôt lorsque Severus avait commencé à hurler sur Hermione, heureusement, Harry avait insonorisé la pièce d'un coup de baguette et personne n'avait plus rien entendu... Cependant, elle avait vu avec effarement certains objets tomber de leurs étagères... Et avait compris ce qui se passait derrière la porte en voyant le Survivant rougir.

Son fils par contre s'était comporté comme le dernier des piliers de bar, et elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de l'envoyer cuver à la manière moldue et il était actuellement endormi sur la cuvette des toilettes dans sa salle de bains...

Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de ravir son petit ami...

En allant dans sa chambre, Narcissa se dit que décidément son fils était un enfant gâté, car elle ne doutait pas une seconde que Harry allait lui donner une potion de sobriété pour l'empêcher de souffrir.

Ce jeune homme courrait à sa perte avec un morveux comme Draco, elle espérait sincèrement que celui-ci réaliserait ce qu'il faisait subir à son amant, et qu'il se mettrait à changer...

Elle eut une froncement de sourcils en repensant aux Granger... Ils étaient partis peu après que Severus et Hermione se soient enfermés dans la bibliothèque... La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air décidée à leur révéler qui était le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait. D'ailleurs, peu de personnes savaient quelle était sa situation, 17 ans et déjà future maman, attendant un enfant de l'un de ses professeurs.

Sa vie n'allait pas être facile...

* * *

La vie reprit son cours normal, enfin...

Aussi normal que possible, compte tenu des changements intervenus...

Severus se montrait plus tendre avec Hermione, moins paternel, et depuis le réveillon du nouvel an, il avait découvert qu'il lui était difficile de ne pas toucher la jeune femme, donc il ne résistait plus et elle semblait aimer être caressée, touchée, embrassée... Elle était parfois épuisante, car outre ses envies de nourriture, il y avait des moments où elle était si excitée qu'elle lui sautait dessus, où qu'il soient... Ce qui les avait placés dans une délicate position alors qu'ils dînaient au restaurant, la veille de retourner à Poudlard...

Car les toilettes d'un restaurant n'étaient pas exactement un lieu romantique et agréable où faire l'amour...

Non, c'est un endroit où on "baise", mais on n'y fait pas "l'amour"...

Le Maître des Potions déplorait le manque de romantisme de sa jeune amante... Elle lui sautait dessus sans cérémonie, elle ne s'embarrassait pas de mots inutiles, elle voulait prendre son pied... Et il le savait...

Pour sa part, tout cela restait confus, et alors qu'il était assis à la table des professeurs, à la regarder redevenir "Miss-je-sais-tout", il pensa que peut-être il était amoureux...

Et repoussa cette idée avant de trop y penser.

Pour se changer les idées, il observa son filleul... Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir Potter, ce dernier lui avait épargné une bien pénible gueule de bois alors qu'il ne le méritait pas...

Le blond discutait gaiement avec Blaise Zabini, qui avait l'air un peu maladif...

A la droite de Draco se tenait Pansy Parkinson, qui parlait à voix basse avec Ginny Weasley. La rouquine avait décidé qu'il était bien plus intéressant de dîner à la table des Serpentards et avait déménagé pour la soirée sous les hauts cris de son frère, qui hurlait à la traîtrise...

Quel boulet, ce Weasley...

Il ne voyait pas que sa soeur s'envoyait en l'air avec une autre fille, et voyait encore moins son meilleur ami se consumer d'amour pour son ex-ennemi...

Soudain, Severus eut une immense envie de rire...

Mais il dû la réprimer, le directeur se levait pour faire une annonce...

"-Chers élèves, chers professeurs. J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous communiquer. Le professeur Banks, qui enseignait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, a disparu alors qu'il effectuait un voyage d'étude en Transylvanie."

Un murmure emplit la grande salle... Le professeur Banks était un homme gentil, un professeur moyen, mais aimable avec les élèves...

"-Le Ministère le fait rechercher, mais en attendant son retour, on nous a envoyé un enseignant parfaitement qualifié pour assumer l'intérim, veuillez accueillir le Professeur Delorno."

L'homme entra... Les élèves les plus jeunes le regardèrent avec curiosité, les plus âgés avec désir...

Grand, athlétique, les cheveux gris et ramenés en catogan... Il devait avoir environ 25 ans, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'en imposer.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Severus, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué les regards sur lui...

A la table des Verts et Argent, Draco riait sous cape en observant son meilleur ami, qui avait l'air stupéfixé, les yeux rivés sur leur nouvel enseignant. Prenant pitié de lui, il le secoua doucement.

"-Hey, fais attention, tu baves." s'amusa-t-il.

L'autre lui lança un regard noir.

"-Tu m'emmerdes, Dray. Laisses-moi mâter tranquillement, j'ai été cloîtré pendant six mois et ce charmant jeune homme est juste ce qu'il me faut."

Il afficha son plus beau sourire de prédateur, celui qui rappelait immanquablement à Draco un requin qu'il avait vu dans un film moldu que Harry avait voulu voir, et encore aujourd'hui, il en avait des sueurs froides...

"-Blaise, c'est un professeur, tu ne peux pas te l'envoyer." tenta-t-il vainement.

"-C'est un intérimaire, Dray, et je VAIS me l'envoyer!"

Le blond se tu, il savait qu'épiloguer sur le sujet était une perte de temps, il reporta son regard sur Harry...

Son Harry...

Qui regardait...

Le nouveau prof!

Finalement, Draco décida d'encourager Blaise dans son entreprise de séduction...

* * *

Ce soir, Amos était de bonne humeur...

Ce soir, son espion personnel entamait sa mission...

Et sous peu, il aurait sa belle sous son joug...

Il sortit du lit et alla se planter devant la fenêtre. Il avait eu une bonne idée, une excellente idée. Damian était capable de beaucoup de choses, il n'avait pas de conscience et c'était bien mieux. De toutes façons, en tant que Ministre, il avait le pouvoir sur les choses, et il aimait cela, le pouvoir. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui résiste, et cette petite arriviste lui rendrait des comptes. La note allait être salée!

Il jeta un regard dédaigneux sur le lit où gisait sa dernière "conquête"...

Elle était brune, comme elle...

Mais ce n'était pas ELLE...

Il l'avait rencontrée dans ce club, elle était la préposée au vestiaire, c'était elle qui lui avait permis de rentrer en loges, l'Imperius aidant...

Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà?

Mandy?

Cindy?

Ah, oui... Mindy.

Il l'avait ramenée chez lui et l'avait soumise à ses "jeux" favoris. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas été très résistante, et à présent elle gisait là, dans son lit, sans vie, elle n'avait pas supporté le doloris...

Dommage... Elle était bien faite.

Il haussa les épaules, bientôt il aurait Aphrodite, et il la garderait en vie en tâchant de la faire souffrir autant que possible, il lui ferait expier ses péchés.

Elle serait sienne!

* * *

Pour les septièmes année, les cours reprirent et la pile de devoirs se fit dangereusement haute dès le premier soir...

Beaucoup ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur le nouveau professeur et personne ne regrettait l'ancien, même si sa gentillesse manquait à certains...

Le premier cour de DCFM commun à Gryffondor et Serpentard arriva le jeudi après midi.

Blaise était assis près d'Hermione, l'air surexcité.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, son ami pouvait être tellement gamin parfois... Il lui faisait penser à une adolescente en mal d'amour, sauf qu'il était un jeune homme de 17 ans, et qu'il était tout, sauf en mal d'amour... A vrai dire, toutes ses nuits étaient accompagnées, de garçons ou de filles, mais jamais il ne dormait seul...

Et d'après certaines rumeurs, il était le meilleur coup de Poudlard, à égalité avec Draco et Harry, bien que les deux garçons soient fidèles l'un à l'autre, ils avaient tous deux eu des expériences avant de se mettre ensemble, et ils étaient devenu des légendes vivantes, ce qui n'était pas facile tous les jours lorsque tout le monde les croyait célibataires... Ou partageant à tour de rôle le lit de la Préfète en Chef... Ce qui, au sens de la jeune fille, était pire que tout!

Le professeur arriva enfin et salua ses élèves.

Et Hermione comprit pourquoi tout le monde adorait ses cours...

Il ôta sa robe de sorcier, révélant un pantalon de cuir noir moulant et un pull noir à col roulé qui semblait cousu sur lui...

En gros, il portait des vêtements qui n'avaient pour fonction que celle de lui tenir chaud, le reste étant dévoilé aux yeux ébahis et gourmands de ses élèves adolescents au corps saturés d'hormones...

Avant de se perdre dans sa contemplation, la jeune fille se demande vaguement si cet homme savait qu'il risquait à tout moment de se faire violer...

* * *

Damian était satisfait de sa première semaine...

Tandis qu'il marchait paisiblement près du lac, il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était montré amical avec ses collègues, sérieux avec ses élèves, et il avait discrètement filé Malfoy et Snape...

Pour découvrir que Malfoy vivait dans une chambre particulière rattachée à celle de la Préfète en Chef, et que Harry Potter vivait pratiquement chez eux... Mais il ne savait pas encore lequel des deux il s'envoyait, ce qui n'était qu'une question de temps...

Snape quant à lui, se rendait souvent dans la salle commune des Préfets, apportant la plupart du temps avec lui des fioles de potions... Encore un mystère...

Ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas, c'était de ne pas avoir de photos de la jeune femme qu'il devait retrouver... Il en savait peu sur elle, seulement qu'elle était belle, brune, avec des "longues et soyeuses boucles brunes", pas très grande et qu'elle portait un tatouage au poignet droit, qui semblait être un serpent... Pas plus...

Et il se demandait comment il allait faire pour voir quelle fille avait ou pas un tatouage au poignet, on était en hiver et toutes portaient des manches longues!

De plus, il était hautement improbable que celle qu'il cherchait soit une élève, Diggory a dit qu'elle devait avoir la vingtaine...

En soupirant, il cessa d'évoquer le sujet, cela ne mènerait à rien, il était trop tôt pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, il devait continuer à se focaliser sur les deux anciens Mangemorts et il parviendrait à trouver une piste...

En attendant, son rôle de professeur le ravissait, il aimait bien enseigner, et il aimait les regards sur lui, il devait avouer qu'il se savait beau et bien fait, mais voir ces regards remplis de désir sur lui...

Un regard en particulier avait attiré son attention, celui d'un jeune homme qui état en septième année à Serpentard... Des yeux étranges, troublants même... Un oeil bleu, et l'autre vert... Il se demanda s'il pouvait s'autoriser une petite aventure...

Et décida que peut-être il en avait besoin...

* * *

Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée de la salle commune des Préfets en Chef, qui pour une fois était exceptionnellement vide... 

Hermione était étendue sur le canapé, seule et heureuse de l'être, elle avait besoin de solitude, et malheureusement, personne ne voulait respecter son désir. Draco et Harry s'inquiétaient pour sa santé, Blaise la saoulait de paroles et Severus...

Severus, c'était une autre histoire.

Elle ne savait plus comment elle devait être avec lui, il semblait hypnotisé par son apparence et écoutait rarement lorsqu'elle lui parlait, sauf bien sûr lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa santé.

Elle commençait à se demander si leur relation allait les mener quelque part...

De plus, il voulait absolument savoir qui avait tenté de la violer, ce qu'elle se refusait à dévoiler, elle savait bien qu'il irait régler son compte à Diggory et que cela entraînerait des évènements désagréables pour tout le monde.

Donc, elle se taisait et elle avait intimé aux autres de faire pareil.

La vie était bien sombre pour elle et ses amis. Harry l'inquiétait... Il semblait malheureux, et mangeait peu. Draco, évidemment, n'avait rien remarqué, il continuait à ignorer royalement son amant pendant la journée et se jetait sur lui le soir venu.

Il était vraiment aveugle. Comment ne pas voir que cette situation ruinait le moral de Harry...

Car le jeune homme, bien qu'extrêmement puissant, était comme un enfant en mal d'amour, il était affamé de tendresse et celui qu'il aimait ne lui donnait que quelques miettes...

Cela désespérait Hermione.

Elle regarda l'heure en entendant le tableau s'ouvrir... 20h: l'heure d'Harry...

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et elle lui fit un peu de place sur le canapé, il s'y étendit et posa la tête sur son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir.

D'un geste maternel, elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

"-Harry, tu as l'air triste." constata-t-elle.

"-Je vais bien, je suis juste fatigué."

"-Non, et tu le sais. C'est à cause de Draco?"

"-Ca n'a pas d'importance, de toutes façon, il est comme ça, et je ne pense pas arriver à le faire changer."

Elle soupira.

"-Tu te rends malade, tu m'inquiètes."

Il caressa tendrement le ventre rebondi.

"-Tu as d'autres chats à fouetter, ne sois pas inquiète pour moi, je sais ce que je fais."

Elle ne répondit pas, mais n'en pensait pas moins... Même lui n'avait pas l'air convaincu par ce qu'il disait...

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment et le jeune homme finit par s'endormir bercé par les battements du coeur de son amie. Et ce fut dans cette position que les trouva Draco, qui revenait de son entraînement de Quidditch.

Il eut un sourire attendri en voyant l'air paisible de son petit Gryffondor. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, adressant au passage un clin d'oeil à Hermione.

Décidément, elle se demandait sa la Terre tournerait un jour rond... Il était évident que Draco aimait Harry à un point que personne ne pouvait imaginer, ELLE le voyait, c'était dans chacun de ses gestes dans chacun de ses regards, mais pourquoi s'obstinait-il à vouloir cacher leur relation?

Cela la dépassait.

Quoique pour sa part, elle n'avait aucun conseil à donner...

En gros, elle se sentait coincée dans un rôle qui ne lui convenait pas: celui de la potiche qui sonne creux...

* * *

Parfois, les gens se demandent à quoi ressemble le Paradis...

Ils le cherchent toute leur vie, sans jamais le trouver, cherchant les choses compliquées, les choses inaccessibles...

Severus Snape, lui, goûtait au Paradis, SON Paradis...

ELLE...

Alors qu'il la tenait là, serrée entre ses bras, chaude et adorable, il touchait son Eden personnel.

Il ne se cachait plus la vérité, il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé, mais il était tombé amoureux... Il l'aimait, tout simplement. Il aimait tout d'elle: sa voix, ses cheveux, son corps, son intelligence, son caractère, et même ses foutues hormones de femme enceinte qui l'épuisaient littéralement...

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas...

Même si elle allait vers lui physiquement, elle ne parlait pas vraiment avec lui... Alors qu'il se sentait prêt à tout entendre d'elle...

Mais elle ne disait jamais rien...

Un gémissement le tira de ses pensées. Elle bougeait dans son sommeil, semblant être en proie à un cauchemar des plus terrifiants. Cela devait avoir un rapport avec cette agression dont elle avait été victime.

Inquiet, il la secoua doucement pour qu'elle s'éveille.

"-Hermione, réveilles-toi." murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et son regard affolé scruta les ombres qui peuplaient la pièce... Elle venait de rêver que Diggory la retrouvait... Et qu'il achevait ce qu'il avait commencé.

Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était en sécurité dans les bras de Severus, elle se détendit.

"-Ca va mieux?" s'enquit-il.

"-Oui, merci."

"-Tu veux en parler?"

"-Non, ce n'est pas mon sujet favori, tu sais."

Il soupira. Etonnée, elle regarda son visage, et vit avec stupeur que ses trais d'ordinaires si froids reflétaient une grande tristesse et beaucoup d'inquiétude.

Elle prit sa main, le forçant à plonger dans ses yeux.

"-Severus, je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre, mais si tu es patient, peut-être aurons nous une chance de nous entendre."

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres fines et se blottit dans ses bras.

Et là, Severus se sentit bêtement heureux... Car elle venait enfin de faire un pas vers lui.

Tout ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

Ce fut une dizaine de jours après la rentrée qu'un évènement vint changer la donne dans la vie de la Préfète en Chef...

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Voilà!

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster la suite, j'ai pris un peu de retard dans mon écriture, mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, ça va m'encourager...

Pour les amateurs de Yaoi, je suis également dans l'écriture d'une mini fic avec ma très chère **Vif d'or**, et qui ne devrait pas tarder à paraître sous nos deux noms.

**En attendant, je vous aime tous! **

Bisous ensoleillés de môa!

BadAngel666


	12. la Faucheuse

_**Bonjour à tous! **_

_**Vous ne m'attendiez pas si tôt, n'est-ce pas? Mais je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser avec une telle fin de chapitre, nooooooooooooooooon! Je suis plus sadique que ça...lol**_

_**Donc voici le chapitre 12!**_

* * *

**RAR**

* * *

**Tinkerbell Snape:** Je n'ai pas eu ta review dans sa totalité, je ne sais pas à quoi c'es dû… Mais je te remercie de l'avoir postée. Bisous!

**Ayuluna:** A l'insu de leur plein gré… lol! Ca commence à se rapprocher, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, car il est important pour la suite. Merci et voici la suite! Bisous!

**Dumbledore:** Oui, ma Mione est compliquée, c'est une chose que je voulais faire, quant à Sev', c'est sûr que c'est une homme qui sait ce qu'il veut, mais l'aura-t-il? On le saura, après tout, cela ne fait que commencer… Amos aussi je l'ai voulu vraiment cruel, il ne m'est déjà pas très sympathique en temps normal, alors là… En plus c'est moi qui écrit, alors… Pour Harry et Dray, j'ai un peu abusé, tu verras bien en lisant… Je vais mourir sous peu je sens, lol! Le nombre de chapitres? Je ne sais pas vraiment, il y en aura encore quelques uns, c'est certain, mais je ne peux pas dire combien, car plus ça va, plus j'ai de détails à rajouter, je verrai bien ça cet été… Merci à toi, j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi à ton goût. Bisous!

**Vif d'or:** Ma muse! Merci de reviewer à chaque fois, je t'adore, tu le sais! Je sais que ce chapitre te plaira puisque tu en as eu l'exclusivité… Je vais nous faire un peu de pub je pense, après tout, cela ne peut pas nous faire de mal, n'est-ce pas? Bisous, ma grande!

**Vény rogue:** Merci, contente que tu aimes! Bisous!

**Carrote cuite:** Hello ma Carrote! Bien sûr que tes reviews me plaisent, j'ai déjà une idée bien marrante pour ton OS… On verra bien, en deux ou trois heures je vais nous pondre ça un de ces jours… Où je vais en vacances? Pas loin de chez moi en fait, si tu vas en Espagne, tu pourrais y passer, c'est un camping à Carnon, près de Montpellier… Cherche la folle en bikini vert avec une colombe tatouée sur les reins et tu auras ta dévouée Bady… lol! MDR, ta citation! Pour la soirée de l'autre fois, ce n'était qu'un avant goût, je pense, j'ai eu une journée de fous hier, et ça va recommencer samedi… D'ici la rentrée, j'aurais le foie à la taille de l'Australie… lol! Merci pour l'ovation, ma belle! Bisous! Et si tu passes par chez moi, viens donc boire un coup!

**Lyla:** Il ne le sait pas, il piste juste Sev' et Dray, qui semblent la connaître… Es-tu éclairée? J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bisous!

**Estelle01**: Bon, c'est juste pour pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances que je mets cette suite… lol! Bisous!

**Alan:** Tu le sauras en lisant, mais j'ai pas encore vraiment bossé ce côté là de l'histoire, il me fallait installer l'ambiance… Merci et bisous!

**Princess Mononoke San:** Merci de me dire que tu aimes, c'est grisant… lol! Pour ma fic avec Vif d'or, voir un peu plus bas… Bisous!

**Marilou Lupin:** Je suis contente que tu aimes mon style! J'espère que ça va continuer. Bisous!

**Kathy Magda:** Non, tu n'as pas mal compris... J'ai parfois des idées marrantes, juste des délires, lol! Dray et Harry? Tu verras... Merci à toi! Bisous!

**Iceman:** Moi sadique? Non! La preuve: je pars pas en vacances en vous laissant dans cette situation… lol! Bisous!

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell:** Merci! Voilà la suite! Bisous!

**Jorajho:** C'est possible que tu aies raison, dans tes suppositions, il faut voir… Merci, que cette suite soit à ton goût! Bisous!

**Violette ou ceresse:** Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que tu vas avoir VRAIMENT envie de me dynamiter la tronche après ce chapitre… Pour ton OS, tu as jusqu'à mercredi, après, je suis plus là… Me tuer sur la plage? C'est une idée, mais encore faut-il que tu saches sur quelle plage je vais, lol! Mais si tu me trouves, viens donc boire un coup avec Xyra et Carrote… Plus on est de fous, plus on rit… D'ici-là, on se voit sur MSN… Bisous!

**Isa-syn:** Oui, je suis gentille, hein? Lol! Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon petit chou tout seul comme ça, alors il va trouver en Damian un homme intéressant et secret, mais quel plaisir de les découvrir… Merci à toi et bisous!

**Ella:** Je crois que mes pulsions suicidaires sont de pire en pire, lol! Je mets cette suite, mais je sens que je vais devoir me faire vraiment discrète pendant mes vacances, juste au cas où certains voudraient m'extorquer la suite avant que je puisse la publier… lol! Je te remercie! Bisous!

**Solstice Zam:** Mais pourquoi tout le monde en veut à Amos? J'en ai encore besoin, moi! Bon, je ne garantis pas que tout le monde va s'en sortir, mais en attendant, un peu de bonheur, un peu de larmes, et voici le chapitre 12! J'espère qu'il va te plaire!

**Xyrae:** Bon, juste pour toi, je veux bien te faire un Sevy/Ryry, mais fais vite pour me dire ce que tu veux mettre dedans, Violette t'avais pas dit que je lui avais dit avoir accepté de faire un truc avec ton chouchou? Pour ma fic, ne te gênes pas, j'adore entendre dire que je suis géniale… Ca fait vraiment du bien… Bon, j'abrèges ta torture, voilà la suite! Pfiou, je suis fracassée, moi, faut que j'arrêtes de boire le weekend… lol! En attendant, je vais aller me trouver un abris anti atomique, parce que entre Violette et toi, ça risque de péter… MDR! Je joues avec ma vie, là! Bisous et on se revoit sur MSN!

**Wendy Malfoy:** Merci! Super gentil! J'espère que le suite te plaira! Bisous!

* * *

**Fin des RAR!**

* * *

**Pause pub…**

Avis à tous ceux qui aiment les Slashs Dray/Harry: **_Vif d'or_** et moi nous sommes associées pour écrire, et cela donne une fic assez jolie (selon les premières reviews), elle s'intitule **"Larmes de Sang"** (rating M pour plusieurs raisons que vous comprendrez aisément). Lisez et donnez nous vos impressions…

* * *

Dédicace: A vous tous! Parce que sans vous, je ne serais pas celle que je suis maintenant, je vous aime!

* * *

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12: La Faucheuse.**

* * *

_Ce fut une dizaine de jours après la rentrée qu'un évènement vint changer la donne dans la vie de la Préfète en Chef..._

La journée avait bien commencé, elle s'était réveillée dans les bras de Severus, comme cela arrivait souvent, ils avaient pris un long bain ponctué de caresses et de câlins, et les cours s'étaient admirablement déroulés. Jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner...

Car alors que tous les élèves et mangeaient et discutaient gaiement, le directeur était arrivé accompagné d'un homme...

Un homme qu'elle aurait souhaité ne jamais revoir...

Un homme qui hantait ses cauchemars...

Le Ministre de la Magie: Amos Diggory.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Harry entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur.

"-Ca va aller?" s'enquit-il.

Il avait l'air inquiet. Il savait très bien que la venue de l'homme pouvait être fortuite, mais cela n'ôtait pas pour autant le risque qu'il reconnaisse en Hermione celle qu'il avait voulu prendre de force...

Et à vrai dire, Harry ne sentait pas cet homme, il n'avait jamais eu de vraie sympathie pour lui, il se demandait pourquoi...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table des Serpentards, où Draco et Blaise semblaient figés... Blaise serrait les poings, comme prêt à bondir, et Draco avait l'air inquiet. D'un geste, Harry leur fit comprendre de se tenir tranquille et de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ils reprirent donc contenance mais Blaise gardait les poings serrés.

De tous, il était celui qui avait le plus mal pris la nouvelle... Il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un fasse du mal à Hermione. Harry avait du user de toute sa diplomatie pour le calmer lorsqu'ils avaient évoqué le sujet.

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille, elle ne tremblait plus, mais elle restait très pâle...

Le seul cours de l'après midi pour les septièmes année de Gryffondor et Serpentard était celui de Potions avancées. Ils se retrouvèrent donc devant la porte de la salle dans les cachots.

Blaise ne voulait pas lâcher Hermione, il la serrait dans ses bras en lui chuchotant de ne pas avoir peur, qu'il allait la protéger, tandis que Draco et Harry parlaient à voix basse de la manière dont ils pourraient savoir pourquoi le ministre était en visite à Poudlard...

Lorsque tous les élèves furent là, certains regardant Hermione avec mépris, d'autres avec curiosité, la porte des cachots s'ouvrit devant leur professeur qui avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante, humeur qui sembla s'aggraver lorsqu'il vit la Préfète en chef dans les bras de Blaise.

Tout le monde entra et chacun prit place rapidement sous l'oeil menaçant du Maître des Potions.

Beaucoup d'entre eux regardaient cependant Blaise, qui tenait toujours la main d'Hermione... Les filles la jalousaient, se demandant comment elle faisait pour attirer les trois garçons les plus torrides de l'école, les garçons se demandaient vaguement si elle était un bon coup, et Severus Snape, redouté et craint entre tous, décida de leur donner une leçon pour ce si affligeant spectacle...

Il allait faire de ce cours un enfer!

"-Vous allez préparer une potion de sommeil léger, les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire et les instructions sont au tableau. Je ne veux rien entendre pendant les deux prochaines heures." ordonna-t-il.

Tête basse, les élèves allèrent chercher leurs ingrédients sans rien dire...

La première heure se passa dans le calme pour tous, sauf bien sûr pour Hermione... Car bien qu'elle semble sereine, elle ne l'était pas. Son pire cauchemar était en train de se réaliser, elle se sentait coincée.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler, sa vue se troubla légèrement.

Et sans que personne n'ait le temps de faire un geste, elle s'écroula au sol, inconsciente.

Blaise, qui était le plus près d'elle, se précipita et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien... D'ailleurs, elle ne pesait rien, il lui sembla même qu'elle avait perdu du poids, et pourtant elle était enceinte!

Repoussant son inquiétude, il regarda Harry, qui s'était approché.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Le survivant posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille inconsciente et jura dans sa barbe.

Puis il se redressa et ordonna d'une voix froide:

"-Suis-moi, on la ramène dans sa chambre."

Et sous les regards ébahis de toute la classe, Blaise obéit, le suivant hors de la salle, aussitôt suivi par le Prince des Serpentards en personne qui affichait pour sa part un air inquiet des plus inhabituels.

* * *

La visite du Ministre à Poudlard état une surprise, même pour Albus Dumbledore (NdB:si, si, il est possible qu'il ne sache pas tout!)... La raison en était néanmoins simple et justifiée: le professeur Banks avait été retrouvé mort, affreusement défiguré, et d'après de médicomage qui l'avait examiné, l'homme avait été torturé...

Torturé pour quoi? Personne ne pouvait le savoir.

Torturé par qui? Là, par contre, l'affaire devenait inquiétante... Car il semblait que l'assassin ait laissé une carte de visite.

Albus réfléchissait en mangeant bonbon sur bonbon... Tout cela n'avait aucun sens...

Comme tout le monde, Albus avait entendu parler de "la Faucheuse". Selon les témoins (rarissimes) qui avaient pu le voir en chair et en os, c'était un homme qui perpétrait des crimes selon un ordre connu de lui seul et qui avait la particularité de signer ses actes.

Physiquement, le tristement célèbre criminel serait jeune, fort et porterait dans le dos un tatouage qui lui avait valu son surnom: la Mort sous sa forme de spectre armé d'une faux. Personne n'avait jamais pu voir son visage, car s'il montrait complaisamment son dos, il portait une cagoule, ne laissant voir que ses yeux qui selon les témoins seraient "terrifiants", d'une étrange couleur jaune.

Mais pourquoi un tel homme irait torturer et tuer un innocent professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal?

Quelque chose se tramait, le directeur en était certain...

* * *

Hermione s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard avec une migraine atroce qui lui vrillait les tempes. Elle se rappelait vaguement le cours de Potions et Severus qui la regardait comme si elle venait de lui planter un couteau dans le dos... Puis plus rien...

Elle remua légèrement et aussitôt, une main vint cueillir la sienne. Elle ouvrit une paupière réticente et se détendit en rencontrant le regard si particulier de Blaise. Le jeune homme avait l'air inquiet, triste, en colère et épuisé, tout en même temps.

"-Hey, ma belle, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs..." dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

"-Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? J'ai l'impression qu'un hippogriffe vient de m'atterrir sur le crâne."

Blaise eut un petit rire sans joie.

"-Attends, je vais appeler Harry, il va te dire ce qu'il a conclu de ton malaise."

Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et appela les deux garçons qui attendaient derrière en discutant avec agitation.

Harry entra en premier, l'air mécontent, suivi de peu par Draco qui arborait son plus beau masque d'impassibilité.

Le brun prit place près de son amie sur le lit et planta son regard vert dans le sien.

"-Mione, tu as un problème." déclara-t-il.

"-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre..."

"-Il semble que la potion inhibitrice te fasse moins d'effet lorsque tu es trop stressée, comme aujourd'hui. Apparemment, tu avais tellement peur que ton pouvoir a pris le dessus, et ça a provoqué un malaise. Tu vas bien, mais plus tu avanceras dans ta grossesse, plus les risque seront grands pour ta santé."

Hermione prit le temps de digérer l'information.

"-Penses-tu pouvoir renforcer la potion?" demanda-t-elle sans conviction.

"-Non, il faudrait rajouter de la belladone, et tu sais comme moi qu'à partir d'un certain seuil, cette plante devient toxique, donc, dangereuse pour ton enfant."

"-Que dois-je faire, dans ce cas?"

Elle ne voyait aucun autre moyen de ne pas risquer sa vie et celle de son bébé. Harry lui prit la main avec douceur.

"-Il faut que tu évites tout stress pendant les prochaines semaines, c'est essentiel."

Elle hocha la tête, de toutes façons, elle n'avait pas la force d'argumenter.

Blaise s'approcha à son tour et s'allongea près d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras.

"-Harry et moi allons nous partager tes devoirs de Préfète jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux." dit-il.

Avant de pouvoir répondre, elle s'endormit dans les bras protecteur du jeune homme.

Harry l'observa un instant avec tendresse et tourna les talons pour sortir de la chambre, cette fois encore suivi par Draco.

Une fois dans la salle commune le brun s'affala dans un des fauteuils près du feu et se mit à observer pensivement les bûches qui craquaient. Un tiraillement au niveau de la ceinture le tira de sa rêverie, il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer le regard lubrique de son amant.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

"- Tu as l'air tendu, mon ange, je ne fais que t'apporter mon soutien." fit-il avec un sourire faussement innocent.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, il n'avait jamais su lui résister, ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant...

Etrangement, il sentit une vague de tristesse le submerger alors qui s'abandonnait une fois de plus sans rien dire.

* * *

Une fumée noire et menaçante s'élevait du bâtiment, des gens criaient, d'autres pleuraient, et d'autres encore restaient simplement là, choqués par le macabre spectacle qui se jouait sous leurs yeux...

La soirée tranquille était devenue cauchemar lorsque inexplicablement les portes de l'établissement s'étaient verrouillées alors que commençaient à retentir les cris de douleur... Pourtant, dans ce quartier essentiellement nocturne, il était rare, même si l'on était à Londres, de voir arriver ce genre de choses...

Le "Simon Says" avait pris feu...

Le bâtiment tombait en lambeaux charbonneux...

Et alors que les pompiers désespéraient de pouvoir ouvrir les portes afin de chercher les survivants au brasier, elles s'ouvrirent d'elles même, livrant passage à un homme seulement vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une cagoule dont les fentes révélaient d'hypnotiques yeux jaunes.

Sous le regard ébahi des badauds et des soldats du feu, il se retourna vers les flammes mourantes, révélant à la vue de tous un dos musclé orné d'un tatouage qui le recouvrait entièrement: la Faucheuse, menaçante, les fixait, comme vivante. L'homme ne prêta aucune attention à la foule, et se baissa pour déposer devant les ruines de ce qui fut jadis un club des plus appréciés de la city un simple lys...

Le vent se leva, faisant voler la poussière et les cendres, le cachant à la vue. Mais lorsqu'il se calma, tous purent voir que l'homme s'était volatilisé...

* * *

Au même moment, à Poudlard et plus exactement dans les quartiers des Préfets en chef, un bruit inopiné et totalement inopportun réveilla Blaise Zabini, qui s'était endormi dans les bras de sa meilleure amie… Il la regarda tendrement avant de sursauter au son d'un autre bruit qui à son sens s'apparentait au hurlement du cochon que l'on égorge… Décidant vaillamment de vaincre sa flemme, il balança lourdement ses jambes en bas du lit et se leva.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une vision des plus cocasses l'assaillit… Un Snape dont le visage avait pris une couleur violine face à un Draco à moitié mort de rire et un Harry légèrement pâle et dont le pantalon était inexistant…

Ce qui s'était passé semblait évident…

Le professeur venait voir Hermione et s'était retrouvé nez à nez (si on peut dire ça…) avec les deux garçons en plein ébats… Ce qui visiblement l'avait traumatisé à vie…

Blaise, lui, aurait donné sa couille droite pour voir ce genre de scène, Draco et Harry ensemble, cette idée le faisait fantasmer depuis plus d'un an…

Néanmoins, il décida de s'interposer avant que quelque chose d'irréparable n'arrive…

"- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?"

Les trois hommes le regardèrent, et la vision de sa personne ne sembla pas convenir à son cher professeur, qui lui lança un regard noir.

Mais aucun ne répondit…

"- Bon, c'est pas grave, mais arrêtez de brailler comme des ânes, vous allez réveiller Hermione, elle a besoin de sommeil."

Ils eurent le bon goût de rougir de honte.

"- Je vais aller voir si elle va bien." Annonça Snape.

"- Mais…" commença Blaise.

"- Pas de mais, Zabini! Rentrez à votre dortoir!" le coupa son professeur.

Puis l'homme entra dans la pièce que le jeune homme venait de quitter; fermant la porte derrière lui.

Blaise lança un regard moqueur à ses deux amis qui avaient toujours les yeux baissés et s'en alla.

Après tout, une petite balade dans le parc ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal…

* * *

Severus se déshabilla et entra entre les draps. Aussitôt la jeune femme vint se blottir contre lui, son petit ventre arrondi frottant contre son flanc.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et murmura à sa belle endormie:

"- Je t'aime…"

Il savait qu'elle dormait et qu'elle ne l'entendait pas…

Mais il ne vit pas le petit sourire qui ourla les lèvres qui avaient accueilli son baiser.

* * *

Avec des gestes secs et rapides, Harry remit son pantalon et ramassa ses affaires qui traînaient.

"- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, Dray!" claqua-t-il alors que son blondinet se gaussait au souvenir de la tête de son parrain lorsqu'il l'avait surpris en train de sucer Harry Potter…

Car même s'il savait que son filleul était gay, il y avait un monde entre imaginer et assister à ce genre de scène…

"- Oh, Harry, ne sois pas si prude! C'était marrant, non?"

Mais au lieu de calmer le brun , cela fit empirer son humeur, il le fusilla de son regard vert.

"- Je suis prude? MOI? Attends, chéri, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là, tu crois pas? Qui refuse pour un tas de raisons ridicules d'annoncer à ses amis qu'il est gay, et qu'il se tape le Survivant?"

Draco eut un soupir, il en avait assez de revenir à ça sans arrêt…

"- Mon ange, on en a déjà parlé des milliers de fois… Tu avais promis d'être patient."

"- C'est vrai. Tant que Voldemort était vivant, je pouvais comprendre, mais là, je trouve que j'ai eu suffisamment de patience."

Le blond fronça les sourcils, soudain alarmé par le ton de son petit ami…

"- Que veux-tu dire par là?"

"- C'est fini, Dray, j'ai été assez patient."

"- Hein?"

"- Considères dès maintenant que tu es célibataire, car je ne veux plus aucun contact avec toi, pas tant que tu n'auras pas laissé tomber tes conneries. Je me suis assez caché, j'ai envie de dire au monde que je t'aime et toi tu ne me laisses même pas te tenir la main devant Blaise… Je m'en vais."

Et sans un regard pour son ex-amant il tourna les talons et passa la porte.

Le bruit de cette porte qui se refermait fit réagir Draco, une première larme coula et fit lentement son chemin sur sa joue pâle… Pourquoi avait-il été aussi con?

Pourquoi?

Il s'écroula au sol, secoué par les sanglots.

* * *

Le temps était encore froid, mais le jeune homme n'en avait cure, il aimait bien le froid, la neige…

Une silhouette se découpa dans l'allée qui menait au portail du collège, sans doute un professeur qui revenait de Pré-au-Lard… Il sourit en se disant que peut-être, c'était le professeur Delorno, ou Damian… Il avait dit à tous ses élèves de l'appeler ainsi, d'après lui, il était bien trop jeune pour qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille et un titre qu'il ne possédait pas vraiment, n'étant qu'un simple remplaçant…

Décidément, cet homme l'attirait.

"- Blaise! Que faites-vous dehors par ce temps?" demanda une agréable voix grave derrière lui.

Il sursauta et se tourna pour se retrouver face à son professeur favori et accessoirement fantasme de tout les élèves de l'école…

"- Oh… Professeur… Euh.. Damian. Je, euh... "

L'homme eut un rire, et son regard capta l'éclat de la lune montante… Blaise crut un instant que ses yeux étaient jaunes, mais la pénombre lui cacha bientôt cette couleur étrange.

"- Que diriez-vous de venir boire un verre avec moi dans mes quartiers?" reprit le professeur avec un sourire.

"- Dans vos quartiers?" s'étonna Blaise. Il avait entendu dire que des dizaines d'élèves avait tenté de savoir où se trouvait le logis de cet homme fascinant, et voilà qu'il l'invitait lui…

"- Oui." Répondit-il simplement.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en se disant qu'après tout, si la vie lui faisait un cadeau, il serait bien bête de le refuser…

"- D'accord."

Il prit la main tendue et suivit Damian jusqu'à chez lui.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

_Voilà, encore un chapitre terminé._

_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de vous laisser là un certain temps, car je pars en vacances, eh oui, je suis bien obligée… Je vais emporter mon PC portable et tâcher d'écrire, voire de terminer cette fic durant mes six semaines loin de vous…_

_Encore une fois je voudrais vous remercier d'être si fidèles, et de me dire à chaque chapitre que vous aimez cette histoire née de mon imaginaire. Sans vous, je ne serais pas grand chose, au moins ici, je suis acceptée pour ce que je suis uniquement, sans la contrainte du "paraître"._

_Vous savez ce qui me ferait plaisir?_

_Que vous fassiez exploser mon nombre de reviews…_

_Juste un petit mot pourrait me booster et si jamais j'ai un chapitre sous la mains alors que je passes par la maison, je le mettrai en ligne, donc, il n'est pas impossible que même pendant mes vacances, je passes vous faire un petit cadeau…_

_**En attendant, et avec tout mon amour…**_

**Bisous!**

BadAngel666


	13. Des lendemains qui déchantent

_**Le soleil brille, les oiseux chantent, et la Méditerrannée est à bonne température...**_

_**Bon, choses promises, choses dues, voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction...**_

_**Comme je me dois de le faire, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour les RAR, je n'ai pas de temps pour les faire, mais je me rattraperai c'est promis, d'ailleurs, pour compenser, le chapitre est plus long... **_

_**Ne soyez pas déçus si il n'y a pas trop d'action, ici, il y en aura dès que j'aurai trouvé des trucs assez sadiques à faire subir aux persos... lol!**_

* * *

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à Vif d'or, qui est non seulement un auteur de talent, mais également une amie précieuse... Les zestes de citron sont tous pour toi, ma belle!**

* * *

Le soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux éveilla Hermione de son doux sommeil... Elle sentait tout contre elle son amant endormi et se rappela son aveu de la veille alors qu'il la croyait endormie... Il l'aimait. Cela lui faisait un plaisir immense, parce qu'elle éprouvait elle-même ce sentiment fort pour lui.

Depuis ce fameux réveillon du jour de l'an, beaucoup de choses avaient changé, progressivement, mais tout de même... Ils s'étaient découverts mutuellement, et pas seulement dans un lit. Bien que cette partie soit sans conteste l'une des choses pour lesquelles il était très doué. Elle avait discuté et cherché à le connaître, en partie pour le bien de son enfant. Elle était douloureusement consciente de ne pas lui avoir dit grand chose d'elle-même, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela était vraiment si important qu'il sache qu'elle avait eu une enfance on ne peut plus heureuse, mis à part le moment un peu troublé et qu'elle avait du mal à se remémorer où elle avait subi des abus sexuels de la part de l'un des cousins de son père, qui était à présent en prison...

D'ailleurs, ces souvenirs lui revenaient plus souvent depuis l'agression dont elle avait été victime, et cela la terrifiait, même si elle n'était plus une gamine de six ans incapable de se défendre...

Mais ce matin, tout lui paraissait moins sombre, car elle se sentait aimée...

Un léger bruit attira son attention, comme un sanglot étouffé...

Se demandant ce qui se passait, elle sortit du lit le plus doucement possible et traversa la pièce sans même prendre le temps de mettre sa robe de chambre.

Dans le salon, elle se retrouva à la vue la plus improbable qui soit: Draco Malfoy, héritier le plus fortuné du Royaume Uni et Prince incontesté des Serpentards en train de sangloter à même le sol sur ce qui semblait être l'une des chemises de Harry.

Elle s'approcha doucement et s'assit près de lui.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Draco?" s'enquit-elle.

Il tourna vers elle ses beaux yeux gris remplis de douleur et de larmes.

"- Il m'a quitté..." dit-il misérablement avant de se remettre à pleurer.

Elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise, il lui avait bien semblé la veille que Harry était à cran, mais bon, delà à quitter Draco, qu'il aimait plus que tout... Elle se doutait que le blond ne devait pas être le seul à pleurer...

La jeune Préfète eut un soupir fataliste et prit son ami dans ses bras, lui prêtant son épaule pour qu'il se libère un peu.

Au bout d'un long moment, Draco se détacha de son amie, un peu honteux, jamais il n'avait pleuré pour personne et là, il avait passé sa nuit à passer d'un état de dépression profonde à celui de fontaine, le pire avait été lorsqu'il avait trouvé sur on lit cette chemise que Harry portait si souvent qu'elle restait imprégnée de son odeur...

"- Je suis désolé." dit-il en baissant les yeux.

"- Ne le sois pas, je suis ton amie, je suis là pour ça."

"- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser aller. Mais là, il a été dur. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire sans lui." sa voix se brisa légèrement alors qu'il terminait sa phrase.

Hermione ne trouva rien à dire, et puis rien n'aurait pu consoler Draco.

Elle le fit se lever et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour qu'il dorme un peu, il semblait avoir passé une nuit blanche. Il se remit à verser silencieusement des larmes lorsqu'elle l'obligea à s'étendre dans ce grand lit si froid sans Harry. Comprenat que le jeune homme ne pourrait pas dormir, elle alla chercher une potion de sommeil sans rêves qu'elle avait en réserve et la lui donna. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, il lui demanda d'une voix enrouée.

"- Est-ce que tu peux rester un peu... S'il te plait, Mione..."

Compatissante, elle se glissa à ses côtés et le laissa se blottir contre elle, il semblait si perdu...

* * *

Au même moment, dans une chambre inconnue de la plupart de la population estudiantine de Poudlard (et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé...), un jeune homme aux beaux yeux vairons ronronnait de contentement dans les draps de soie mordorée qui avaient abrités les fougueux ébats qu'il avait eu avec son convoité professeur, qui actuellement dormait encore du sommeil du juste (après tout, sept fois d'affilée, ça fatigue...).

Blaise ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire niaisement au souvenir de cette nuit...

Tout avait été si bon, si parfait, chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque coup de reins de son amant avait atteint son but avec tant d'adresse que le jeune homme se demandait s'il existait au monde un amant plus doué que Damian Delorno...

Il profita du sommeil de Damian pour explorer son corps parfait avec ses yeux, chose qu'il n'avait pu faire la veille à cause de certaines activités qui avaient momentanément fait court circuiter ses neurones. Il décida que cet homme état parfait! Totalement et indubitablement parfait!

Unique et parfait...

Son torse finement musclé et imberbe, ses longues jambes, ses hanches étroites, ses épaules larges... Il semblait avoir été sculpé comme une statue grecque, à l'exception d'une certaine partie de son anatomie, qui si elle était insignifiante sur ce gente d'oeuvre s d'art, était chez son amant plus que conséquente...

Mais, chose étrange, chacun des poils qui recouvraient le corps de l'homme était blanc. Cela avait frappé Blaise, mais il s'était dit que cela devait être naturel et s'était promis de demander plus tard à son amant juste avant que celui-ci ne l'épingle contre le matelas avant de lui faire subir les derniers outrages...

La seule partue de l'anatomie de son amant qu'il n'avait pas encore vue était son dos, mais il y remédierait en temps utiles.

Son regard remonta jusqu'au visage du bel endormi, s'attardant sur sa machoire fine mais virile, sur son nez aquilin avant de trouver ses yeux... Ouverts...

Un regard hypnotique, qui tirait sur le jaune, avec quelques paillettes vertes au fond...

"- Alors, monsieur Zabini, on se rince l'oeil?" demanda Damian d'une voix rauque.

"- Ca n'a pas l'air de te gêner pourtant." rétorqua Blaise en jettant un regard significatif un peu plus bas.

"- Mmm... Viens par ici, toi!"

Et ils roulèrent pour la huitième fois sur le grand lit...

* * *

Ronald Weasley s'éveilla à l'appel de son estomac criant douloureusement famine...

Le rouquin se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers la salle de bains lorsqu'il réalisa que les rideaux du lit de Harry étaient fermés, signe qu'il avait dormi là, fait rarissîme entre tous.

Ron n'était pas doué pour parler sentiments, mais il n'était pas aveugle pour autant... Et le fait qu'il soit avec Luna l'avait encore plus aidé à voir les choses qu'il aurait été bien incapable de voir avant... Mais il préférait attendre que son ami lui dise qu'il était amoureux de Malfoy plutôt que de lui rentrer dedans en lui avouant qu'il le savait depuis un bail...

A vrai dire, au début, la chose l'avait choqué, mais bon, avec le temps et les massages réguliers que sa petite amie lui faisait de bon coeur, il avait accepté et s'était ouvert... Par contre, il trouvait vraiment hilarant de faire des remarques à Ginny sur le fait qu'elle soit "amie" avec Parkinson...

Toujours est-il qu'il trouva louche que les rideaux du lit de son ami soient tirés, il jeta donc un coup d'oeil, ce qui confirma ses craintes...

Harry était roulé en boule sous sa couverture et pleurait silencieusement.

Ron s'assit près de lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

"- Harry, ça ne vas pas très fort, on dirait." dit-il doucement.

Le brun secoua la tête, incapable de sortir un mot...

"- Allez, ça va aller mieux, viens."

Son ami se réfugia dans ses bras ouverts.

"- Racontes, ça te fera du bien."

Seul un reniflement lui parvint en réponse.

"- C'est Malfoy, hein?"

Harry sursauta, surpris.

"- Quoi?"

"- Harry... Je ne suis pas si con quand même, je savais pour toi et la fouine... Maintenant, craches le morceau!"

Le brun eut un petit rire tremblotant.

"- Tu as quelques heures devant toi?"

"- Autant qu'il le faudra."

Après tout, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, non?

Harry prit une grande inspiration et commença son histoire...

* * *

La journée passa lentement, et comme c'était un samedi, chacun vaquait à ses occupations selon son choix... Ainsi, personne ne remarqua l'absence des Préfets en Chef, du Survivant, de Ron Weasley et de Blaise Zabini, tous les élèves en adoration devant le professeur de DCFM déplorèrent le fait qu'il n'apparaisse pas de la journée, mais se consolèrent en se disant que peut-être il serait présent à la table des professeurs le lendemain...

Severus, lui, faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur... Il avait trouvé Hermione dans les bras de son filleul, mais elle lui avait bien vite expliqué ce qui s'était passé, il avait d'ailleurs mentalement félicité Potter pour sa manoeuvre, même si son absence tendait à prouver que sa décision lui pesait...

Ainsi, sa belle avait décidé de veiller sur le blondinet durant toute la journée tout en révisant ses ASPICs... Après tout, elle devait quand même étudier, son état ne le lui interdisait pas.

Par contre, il se demandait où pouvait bien être ce bellâtre de Delorno, il devait le voir pour lui remettre une potion cicatrisante et ce crétin ne s'était pas montré...

De toutes façons, s'il en avait vraiment besoin, il viendrait le voir, en attendant, il devait corriger quelques copies de troisième années...

* * *

De son côté, Damian devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais connu d'amant aussi fougueux. Blaise le troublait avec ce regard si étrange... Mais son corps alors...

Il n'arrivait pas à s'en rassasier...

Fin et fort à la fois.

Délicieusement doré...

Salé comme s'il venait tout juste de sortir d'un bain de mer...

Magnifique!

Et son beau visage tendu par le plaisir... Il aurait pu venir rien qu'en le voyant ainsi...

Jamais il n'avait pu s'attarder autant avec une même personne, et cela lui plaisait. D'habitude, il se contentait de minutes volées dans une ruelle ou un hôtel sordide, mais là, dans cet environnement qui était le théâtre de sa mission, il apprenait enfin à savourer complètement une étreinte.

Il eut un pincement au niveau du coeur en pensant que lorsqu'il aurait achevé sa mission, il devrait partir et le laisser. Il n'en avait pas envie, mais il n'avait pas non plus le droit de faire ce qu'il faisait... Mais il était trop tard, autant en prendre le plus possible pendant qu'il était temps.

La veille il n'avait pas pu en croire ses yeux, le trouver là, sur sa route alors qu'il revenait d'un raid des plus difficiles et meurtriers...

Pourquoi faire cela?

Tout aurait pu se faire discrètement, mais son patron avait décidé de faire les choses en grand...

Lors de sa visite, le ministre en avait profité pour lui ordonner de retourner au club pour y "interroger" le patron, et détruire le lieu. Il y était allé, mais n'avait pas trouvé le patron, qui était allé présenter ses condoléances à la famille de l'une de ses employées récement décédée. Il avait tout de même détruit le club, avec tout ses clients et son personnel, comme on le lui avait ordonné, et était revenu, comme toujours vaguement nauséeux...

Il s'était souvent demandé où l'aurait mené sa vie si il n'était pas né au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit... Mais il ne se le demandait plus, il était ce qu'il était et tien ne changerait cela...

Il venait de prendre une douche et sortait de la salle de bains, cherchant son amant du regard... Un gémissement étouffé lui parvint. Il se retourna pour rencontrer les yeux vairons de Blaise brillants de désir...

Encore!

"- Superbe, ton tatouage..." souffla le brun d'une voix vacillante.

Damian se crispa instinctivement... Il haïssait cette marque immonde sur sa peau, il haïssait ceux qui la lui avaient imposée...

Mais Blaise ne pouvait pas le savoir...

"- Il te plait?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"- Oh que oui. Tu es déjà sexy, mais là... Je crois que je ne vais plus te laisser sortir de cette chambre."

"- Tu vas bien être obligé, je suis prof, je te rapelles, et vu que le professeur Banks ne risque pas de revenir, je dois bien faire cours en attendant que le directeur trouve quelqu'un d'autre."

"- Quoi? Banks ne revient pas?"

_"Oups, la boulette!"_ se dit Damian.

"- Euh, je crois que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça... Bon, ne le répètes pas, mais le ministre est venu informer Dumbledore hier de la mort du professeur... Il semblerait qu'il ait été torturé puis tué. Une bien triste histoire..."

Blaise resta interdit quelques secondes, puis sembla se reprendre, car il jetta un nouveau regard lascif à Damian...

"- Ca veut dire que je vais pouvoir profiter de toi encore un moment, miam!"

L'homme eut un petit sourire et alla s'étendre sur le lit encore défait...

"- Bien, alors profites..."

* * *

Un bruit tira Severus de ses corrections. Une chouette tapait au carreau le la fenêtre de la salle des professeurs. Intrigué, il ouvrit et le volatile laissa tomber dans sa main une lettre de toute évidence de provenance moldue... Une seule personne pouvait lui écrire ainsi: Simon.

Il décacheta la lettre et lut, écarquillant les yeux de plus en plus au fil des lignes...

_" Cher Severus,_

_Je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça, mais en ce moment, bien des malheurs s'abattent sur moi..._

_Il y a peu de temps, le corps de Mindy a été retrouvé sans vie au beau milieu d'un champ, elle avait disparu après son service un soir et n'est jamais rentrée chez elle..._

_Et hier soir, alors que j'étais allé présenter mes condoléances à ses parents, un incendie s'est déclaré au club, et tout a brûlé, y compris mes clients et mes employés, d'après les pompiers, ce serait criminel, mais qui aurait pu faire ça?_

_Tu vas me prendre pour un fou, mais je pense qu'il y a de la magie là-dessous..._

_Et il y a ce détail bizarre, la seule personne qui est sortie en vie: le pyromane, a laissé avant de s'en aller un Lys devant la porte du club... Cela te parle-t-il?_

_J'ai beaucoup de peine, surtout quand je pense que j'aurais dû être là-bas..._

_J'ai tout de même une nouvelle pour notre affaire: il semblerait que la seule personne ayant eu accès aux loges ce soir-là ait été un homme d'âge moyen, mais personne n'a pu se remémorer son visage. Peut-être un sorcier..._

_Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus, mais il semble que le sort s'acharne..._

_Si tu veux me rendre visite, je loge chez mon ami Juan, je suppose que tu te souviens de son adresse._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_ton ami,_

_Simon."_

Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Le "Simon Says" détruit, Mindy assassinée...

Qui pouvait en vouloir autant à Simon?

Il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait, mais quoi?

Il devait aller voir son ami...

Il devait d'abord voir Hermione... Il fallait bien qu'elle sache ce qui s'était passé au club, et elle le prendrait moins violement venant de lui. De toutes façon, ce serait un choc.

* * *

Ce samedi soir, ce fut une bien étrange réunion qui eut lieu dans le salon des Préfets en Chef...

Après le départ de Severus, Hermione avait décidé qu'il serait bon de réunir ses amis pour les informer de ce qui s'était passé au club... Elle avait donc envoyé Hedwige porter un mot à Harry et à Blaise, leur demandant de la rejoindre au plus vite, ce qu'ils avaient fait...

Harry semblait être passé sous un camion, tout comme Draco, les deux ne se regardaient pas, et avaient l'air d'avoir appris la fin du monde...

A l'inverse, Blaise semblait planer sur un nuage très haut dans le ciel et apparement, il n'avait pas envie d'en redescendre...

La Préfète se racla la gorge, attirant ainsi les trois regards de ses amis sur elle.

"- Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est parce que j'ai appris des choses intéressantes tout à l'heure. Severus a reçu une lettre de Simon, l'informant que le club a été incendié hier soir, par un inconnu et il soupçonne un sorcier. Et l'une des employées de Simon a été assassinée il y a quelques jours. Tous ces faits mis ensemble, cela donne un bien trange puzzle, vous ne trouvez pas?"

Draco fronça les sourcils.

"- C'est bizarre... Je veux dire, tout ça a un rapport avec le club, où TU as bossé, Mione, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

Blaise, qui semblait être redescendu sur Terre, se leva et commença à tourner en rond devant la cheminée.

"- Il y a beaucoup de morts, en ce moment, on dirait... " marmonna-t-il.

"- Que veux-tu dire?" demanda Harry.

"- Oh, c'est Damian qui m'a dit que Diggory était là pour informer Dumbledore de la mort de Banks, il parait qu'il a été torturé et tué par un fou furieux..."

Un ange passa...

"- C'est étrange, cette histoire, franchement je ne crois pas aux coïncidences..." déclara pensivement Harry.

Draco ne dit rien, il semblait hypnotisé par le jeune homme qui était son ex petit ami...

Hermione observait le tout, légèrement angoissée, puis décida de désamorcer la tension.

"- Dis moi, Blaise, quand t'a-t-il dit ça? Severus m'a dit que personne ne l'avait vu de la journée."

Le jeune homme rougit et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

"- Euh... On va dire que nous avons passé un certain temps ensemble, lui et moi."

Son amie leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"- Un certain temps?"

"- Oui."

"- C'est à dire?"

"- Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis tombé sur lui hier soir, il m'a invité chez lui et nous avons passé toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée à baiser." lâcha-t-il tranquillement.

Draco éclata d'un grand rire.

"- Merde, Blaise, on peut dire que tu sais ménager tes effets, toi. En tout cas, mes félicitations, tu le méritais ton Damian. Il est bien, au moins?"

"- Il est fantastique, oui! Le meilleur amant que j'ai jamais eu."

"- Je suis content pour toi, mais fais attention à toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"- Dray, occupes-toi de tes affaires, Harry ne te suffit pas?"

Le blond serra les poings et se leva, légèrement pâle.

"- Je me fais du souci pour toi, ça ne te plait pas? Eh bien soit, je ne dirai plus rien, mais la prochaine fois, observe ce qui t'entoure avant de parler!"

Sur ces mots, il alla dans sa chambre et en claqua la porte. Blaise resta coit un instant, se demandant ce qu'avait voulu dire son ami, puis regarda Harry, qui était toujours assis dans son fauteuil les yeux baissés, il semblait avoir passé une nuit blanche et ses yeux étaient rouges comme s'il avait pleuré.

Sans préambule, il se leva et quitta à son tour la pièce sans se retourner en marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'il devait voir Ron à propos de leur entraînement de Quidditch.

"- Tu m'expliques?" demanda Blaise.

Hermione l'attira près d'elle sur le canapé.

"- Harry a quitté Draco hier soir après ton départ." dit-elle.

"- Quoi?"

"- J'ai trouvé Draco en larmes ce matin, il m'a tout raconté."

Tous les deux savaient bien que leurs deux amis ne pourraient pas rester bien longtemps loin l'un de l'autre mais cette fois, la séparation semblait sérieuse... Et cette fois la balle était dans le camp du Prince des Serpentards...

Puis, réalisant ce que Draco avait dit avant de se faire envoyer bouler par Blaise, Hermione regarda ce dernier suspicieusement et demanda:

"- Que voulais dire Draco quand il t'a dit de faire attention?"

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire rassurant.

"- Rien, ne t'en fais pas, Suze, Dray joue juste au grand frère avec moi."

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait que son ami ne lui disait pas tout...

Blaise, quant à lui, maudit silencieusement Draco, car s'il s'était confié à lui à propos de son état de santé, il lui avait demandé de se taire devant Hermione, car elle se serait inquiétée. Comment lui dire qu'à cette heure-ci, il aurait encore dû être sous surveillance à l'hôpital...

* * *

De son côté, Severus avait vite rejoint Londres et son ami effondré...

Le club était l'aboutissement des ambitions de Simon, il avait toujours souhaité avoir son propre lieu de divertissement et s'enorgueillissait de la solide réputation du "Simon Says". Après tout, il était si rare de trouver un endroit où ne circulaient ni drogues ni prostituées en mal de clients et l'Irlandais s'était battu bec et ongles afin d'établir ses propres règles dans le milieu nocturne londonien.

Et à présent, il se retrouvait avec un tas de cendres fumantes et la mort de ses clients et employés sur la conscience...

Dans le confortable salon de Simon, et devant une réconfortante tasse de café, le Maître des Potions tentait de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer la veille.

"- Alors d'après les pompiers, les portes étaient bloquées inexplicablement?" demanda-t-il.

Simon leva les yeux de sa tasse.

"- Sev', c'est dingue comme histoire, je te le dis. Personne n'a pu rentrer jusqu'à ce que ce type sorte. Ceux qui ont pu le voir croient avoir halluciné, parce qu'il a disparu juste après avoir laissé un lys devant la porte."

"- Un lys, tu dis?"

"- Oui."

"- Y a-t-il autre chose comme détail de ce genre à propos de cet homme?"

"- Il paraît qu'il aurait un énorme tatouage dans le dos. Mais comme je te le disais, les gens pensent avoir rêvé, et pour eux, un type avec la Faucheuse tatouée dans le dos et qui disparaît sans laisser de traces, ça tient du mirage..."

Simon vit sur le visage de son ami qu'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

"-Sev', si tu penses savoir ce qui s'est passé, dis-le."

Severus se sentit assez mal de devoir dire une chose pareille à on ami, mais cela devait être fait...

"- Simon, je penses... Non, je suis sûr que c'est un acte perpétré par un sorcier."

"- Quoi?"

"- En fait, l'homme que tu me décris est un criminel recherché dans le mode sorcier pour un nombre incalculable de crimes: meurtres, vols, destruction... Il a toujours échappé aux Aurors, personne ne sait comment. Peu de gens ont pu rester vivants suffisamment longtemps pour dire ce qu'ils avaient vu et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles la population n'a pas été informée de son existence et du fait qu'il était une menace. La vérité, c'est que bien peu de gens croient à son existence. Ce que je me demandes, c'est pourquoi il s'est attaqué à ton club..."

"- Je vois... C'est comme la mort de Mindy. Vraiment étrange, il semblerait qu'elle ait été mutilée par un fou furieux, mais impossible pour le légiste de déterminer qu'elle sorte d'arme a été utilisée."

"- Les deux affaires pourraient être reliées entre elles. La police a retrouvé un lys près de son corps?"

"- Non, je ne penses pas... Mais ils n'ont peut-être pas cherché une fleur."

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, buvant doucement leur café, plongés dans de sombres pensées.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, et aucun autre crime ne fut perpétré, mais les esprits ne se calmèrent pas pour autant... Severus assista à l'enterrement de la jeune Mindy et vit les larmes dans les yeux des proches de la jeune femme, regrettant de ne pas l'avoir assez connue pour pouvoir lui aussi en verser.

Hermione, Blaise, Draco et Harry décidèrent de laisser traîner leurs oreilles, mais aucun renseignement se rapportant de près ou de loin à l'incendie du club de Simon ne leur arriva.

De son côté, la Préfète en Chef fut confinée au repos par madame Pomfresh et un strict régime alimentaire lui fut prescrit, car d'après l'infirmière, elle n'avait pas assez pris de poids...

Draco et Harry passaient leur temps à s'observer mutuellement, sans jamais remarquer qu'ils étaient aussi malheureux l'un que l'autre...

Pour Ron, la coupe déborda lorsque une fois de plus il entendit son meilleur ami sangloter dans son lit... Il prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et se décida à aller rendre une petite visite au Préfet en Chef.

Heureusement pour lui, il connaissait le mot de passe de la salle commune que partageaient Draco et Hermione, il arriva devant le tableau représentant un coucher de soleil et dit:

"- Tarte au citron."

Le tableau lui livra passage et il entra.

Décidant d'attendre le retour de Malfoy, qui d'après ses renseignements était en train d'entraîner son équipe de Quidditch, il s'installa confortablement dans l'un des grands fauteuils de cuir.

Quelque minutes plus tard le tableau livra passage au Prince des Serpentards en personne qui, du point de vue de Ron, semblait en bien mauvais état... Le jeune homme habituellement si net et à l'allure si hautaine ne tenait presque pas debout, ses épaules étaient voûtées et ses cheveux avaient l'air d'avoir besoins d'un bon shampooing...

En d'autres termes, Draco Malfoy était dans un état déplorable...

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

_Comment ça je suis méchante?_

_Bon, d'accord, je le suis... lol!_

_Le prochain chapitre à la rentrée cette fois, à moins que je trouve le temps de l'écrire avant..._

**Je passe à un autre sujet: Il paraîtrait que le site commence à interdire les RAR... Certains auteurs anglais auraient déjà été sanctionnés, si vous avez des infos, pouvez-vous me laisser un petit mot? **

_Sinon, comme d'habitude, faites exploser le nombre de reviews, ça me motive... _

_Bisous!_

_**Je vous aime!**_

_Bady_


	14. Les conseils d'un ami

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas… Je suis revenue de vacances!**

Bon, on commence par une bonne nouvelle: j'ai pu écrire trois chapitres durant ma dernière semaine qui, heureusement (ou malheureusement pour mon bronzage…sigh!) a été merdique niveau météo… Donc, dans les prochains chapitres de cette fic, il y aura: Hermione et son bébé, Severus bien sûr avec une belle avancée entre eux deux… Aussi Dray et Harry, ainsi que Blaise et Damian (qui, et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, va prendre une certaine ampleur, et vous en saurez de plus en plus sur le beau gosse qui est tout droit sorti de mon esprit torturé…lol!).

J'ai, comme vous avez pu le constater, fait une apparition cet été, qui n'a malheureusement pas réussi à porter mon nombre de reviews à 300… Snif! Lol!

Ce sera sans doute pour ce chapitre…

En attendant, et ne sachant pas encore si je fraude ou pas…

Les…

* * *

**RAR:**

* * *

**Vif d'or:** Mais de rien ma belle, et puis tu es celle qui m'a aidée à tenir lorsque je devais me sevrer de mes fics chéries…lol! Pour la suite, tu la connais, puisque tu viens d'avaler trois chapitres, gourmande, va! Qui sait, un de ces jours, je pourrais peut-être tenter de raconter l'histoire de Dray et Harry, ou comment ça a commencé entre eux… Que veux-tu, tu m'inspires… Bisous!

**Me:** Merci, voici le chapitre 14, j'espère qu'il te plaira… Bisous!

**Isa-syn ex U.S. Hermy:** Hey! Dray n'est pas une fouine! Quant à savoir si quelqu'un va s'apercevoir pour Damian… Je dirais simplement que ça ne tardera pas… Protéger Mione? A ton avis? Hé hé hé… Bonne lecture! Bisous!

**Alan:** Je vais finir par avoir la grosse tête… Pour faire court, je dirais simplement: bonne lecture et merci! Bisous!

**Ayuluna:** La grossesse de Mione? C'est une bonne question… En effet, mais vu que j'écris et que je découpe mes chapitres après, j'ai pas forcément le temps de tout mettre, et puis il faut bien en laisser pour après, non? Blaise et sa santé, ça viendra plus tard, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il a un problème préoccupant… Pour Harry et Dray… Tu verras bien… Ce qui est certain, c'est que mon Dray ne se laissera pas jeter comme un kleenex… Donc, affaire à suivre! Merci et bisous!

**Azuline-sama:** Un dessin, vraiment? Peux-tu me l'envoyer? Je voudrais vraiment voir ça… Mais tout n'est pas terminé, Dray va reprendre du poil de la bête… Merci pour ta review, c'est super! Bisous!

**Estelle01:** La voici! Merci à toi! Bisous!

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell:** C'est super gentil de me dire ça... Pour ton interrogation, à vrai dire, je me le demande aussi, mais franchement, je pense que personne n'aura le temps de se poser des questions… Bisous!

**Griselle:** Mais qui a dit que j'étais humaine? Lol! Tout va aller mieux, je te rassure, avant d'empirer et de sombrer dans… Bon, j'arrêtes, tu le sauras bien en lisant. Non, je ne suis pas une sadique! Bon, alors juste un peu… lol! Merci pour tes reviews et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes… Bisous!

**Crazymarie:** Merci! Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Isa:** Mais tout est possible, la preuve! J'ai deux autres chapitres, en réserve, donc… Dis moi ce que tu penses de celui-ci…

**Violette-ceresse:** En attendant de plus ample informations, je te réponds… Je vois que le couple Dray/Ryry te touche, c'est normal, et je dois avouer que tu as mis presque dans le mille… Quant à Blaise, son petit professeur nous réserve bien des surprises, tu vas voir, une petite partie ici… Je suis désolée pour ton bras, et j'espère te voir bientôt sur MSN pour que tu me racontes la Suède… Quant au beau gosse dans la valise, c'est loupé, mais je vais tenter de me dégotter ça ici, la saison de la chasse à l'homme est encore ouverte, et les spécimen ne manquent pas dans le coin… lol! Au fait, il y a une chose qui me turlupine… MAIS OU EST PASSEE XYRAE? En attendant, je t'embrasses et je vais te faire un peu râler avec mon sadisme habituel: j'ai deux chapitres d'avance, et il y aura de l'avancement entre Dra et Harry, mais je vais peut-être rajouter du citron, ça me fait penser que je devrais mettre un sondage à ce sujet… Bon, j'arrêtes là… Bisous!

**Ella:** Mais de rien! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Bisous!

**Dumbledore:** Damian? Ce garçon est une source permanente d'inspiration, il va évoluer encore et encore… Et le côté sombre reste tel qu'il est, je suis contente que tu aimes… Bisous!

* * *

**Fin des RAR!**

* * *

**Dédicace:** _Encore une fois pour Vif d'or, qui a adoré ce chapitre ainsi que les suivants, merci à toi pour ton amitié…_

_**Pause pub:**_

_Si vous aimez les fics Yaoi, lisez donc "Larmes de Sang", que j'ai coécrite avec Vif d'or, il y a 4 chapitres de publiés…_

_**Fin de la pub…** (°ben quoi, y a pas de mal à se faire de la pub…°)._

* * *

A tous:

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Les conseils d'un ami…**

* * *

Le blond s'avança dans la pièce en titubant sous le poids d'une apparente fatigue, Ron put remarquer qu'il avait l'air maladif et que des cernes apparaissaient nettement sous ses yeux, donnant à son visage un air triste que nul n'avait jamais pu voir sur le visage du Prince de Glace...

Celui-ci n'alla pas plus loin que le canapé et s'y affala sans douceur, fermant les yeux un instant.

Décidant de montrer sa présence, Ron toussota, ce qui eut l'effet immédiat de faire se redresser Draco, qui darda sur lui un regard noir.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Weasley, tu t'es perdu?"

"- Non, je suis venu te voir... T'as une sale tête Malfoy."

Le blond eut un rire sans joie.

"- Je sais, un peu plus et je pourrais te concurrencer au concours de la plus sale gueule de Poudlard."

Il fouilla un instant sa poche et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une.

"- Sinon, que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite, la belette?"

"- Harry."

Ron vit tout de suite qu'il avait toute l'attention de son vis-à-vis.

"- Tu sais, je commence à en avoir un peu marre de le voir malheureux, alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être éclairer ma lanterne... Pourquoi voulais-tu garder votre relation secrète?"

"- Il t'a dit?"

"- Pas besoin, j'ai des yeux, et ça fait un bail que je suis au courant de tout... Alors, pourquoi?"

"- Bah... Au début, c'était à cause de la guerre et tout ça... Puis après, il y a eu les procès et comme je portes la marque des ténèbres... Enfin bref, je n'ai jamais pu apprécier le fait d'être simplement avec quelqu'un, Harry non plus, sans arrêt poursuivi par les journalistes..." il souffla quelques ronds de fumée en réfléchissant. " Je voulais attendre jusqu'après Poudlard, pour qu'on puisse faire notre vie ensemble sans avoir à éviter les questions indiscrètes, et même peut-être se marier et avoir des enfants. Mais je ne suis pas encore totalement blanchi par la justice, et je ne veux pas que les gens pensent que Harry a été forcé d'être avec moi. A présent plus rien ne compte de toutes façons, il m'a quitté."

Ron eut un soupir. Harry avait fait cela pour faire éagir Draco et apparement, rien ne semblait fonctionner...

"- C'est là que tu te plantes, Malfoy..."

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda le blond, soudain toute ouïe.

"- Je veux dire que Harry est encore plus malheureux que toi, il attend juste le bon geste de ta part, c'est tout."

Draco resta interdit... Harry était encore à portée de main, il suffisait de trouver la bonne chose à faire...

Ron continua.

"- Alors reprends-toi, car tu as du pain sur la planche..."

Mais Draco n'écoutait plus, une idée germait dans son esprit de Serpentard, il allait rendre son petit lion fou de désr avant de l'achever définitivement en lui faisant la plus belle des déclaration, et ce devant témoins, il savait déjà quand, mais pour le comment, il devait voir...

"- Hermione..."

* * *

Loin de se douter de ce qui se passait dans la salle commune qu'elle partageait avec Draco, Hermione était à l'infirmerie, à discuter pour la énième fois avec madame Pomfresh de sa santé que l'infirmière estimait insatisfaisante...

"- Mais enfin, je peux quand même faire mon devoir de Préfète, je suis enceinte, pas malade!" s'exclama la jeune femme, excédée.

"- Miss Granger, dans votre cas, il y va de votre santé, vous ne réalisez pas que si tout ne se passe pas bien pendant votre grossesse, l'accouchement risque d'être très délicat." tenta l'infirmière.

"- Mais tout se passe bien, je mange ce que vous me dites de manger, je dors autant que je peux, mais je dois aussi faire face à certains devoirs que mon rôle dans cette école m'impose."

"- Messieurs Potter et Zabini s'en tirent très bien avec les rondes il me semble, alors ne me dites pas que vous avez des obligations, Miss."

Hermione rongeait son frein, elle avait beaucoup de mal à supporter que l'on prenne des décisions à sa place, et apparemment la seule personne qui semblait comprendre cela était Severus, même si à première vue, il ne semblait pas être du genre à laisser vivre les autres. Au fond, elle savait bien que Blaise et Harry n'avaient aucun mal à la remplacer, mais étant d'un naturel responsable, elle supportait très mal d'être confinée à l'inactivité alors que d'autres effectuaient ses tâches...

Voyant l'énervement de la jeune femme, l'infirmière décida de changer de sujet.

"- Et si nous passions aux examens? Je pourrai avec un peu de chance vous dire de quel sexe sera votre enfant..."

Aussitôt, toute pensée négative s'envola et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire...

"- D'accord." acquiesça-t-elle.

Quelques tours de baguette plus tard, Pompom se rassit en souriant, un air de malice au fond des yeux.

"- Bien, Miss Granger, j'ai une bonne nouvelle: votre enfant est en parfaite santé, il se développe très bien. Par contre, vous devrez être très prudente car votre grossesse va commencer à se voir, et si vous voulez garder le secret, vous devrez porter des vêtements de plus en plus amples. Voulez-vous savoir ce que vous aurez?"

"- Oui, s'il vous plaît."

"- Bien, alors je peux vous affirmer que ce sera une petite fille."

Hermione posa ses mains sur son ventre à peine arrondi... Une fille... Elle réalisa que cet enfant était une réalité, et qu'une petite fille grandissait en elle, résultat inattendu de sa première union avec cet homme énigmatique qui la faisait soupirer depuis si longtemps. Elle savait que ses sentiments pour Severus étaient très forts, mais les mots ne sortaient jamais de sa bouche, comme si quelque chose la retenait d'avouer tout haut à quel point elle tenait à lui, et même au plus fort de la passion, alors que lui disait ces mots d'amour que tous les amants partagent, elle restait muette...

Et voilà qu'allait les unir la plus belle des choses: la venue d'une fillette, née de leurs amours clandestins...

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par Pompom qui lui tendait un mouchoir, qu'elle prit en réalisant que des larmes avaient coulé de ses yeux.

"- Merci." murmura-t-elle.

"- Ce n'est rien, petite, vraiment rien... Je sais que vous pouvez comprendre ce que je vais vous dire... Cette enfant aura besoin de sa mère en bonne santé pour prendre soin d'elle, alors je vous en prie, suivez mes conseils."

Hermione préféra ne rien dire, elle savait bien que l'infirmière avait raison... Elle acquiesça simplement, se leva et quitta l'officine, regrettant simplement de ne pouvoir parler à Severus dès à présent, il l'avait informée un peu plus tôt qu'il devait se rendre à Londres afin d'aider Simon dans certaines démarches administratives.

Blaise non plus n'était pas très présent, il partageait tout son temps entre ses cours, la bibliothèque et les quartiers de Damian... Elle ne lui reprochait pas cela, il méritait bien quelques instants hors du temps...

Harry était toujours lui-même, un peu taciturne peut-être depuis sa rupture avec Draco, mais néanmoins extrêmement prévenant avec elle et même parfois pire que Madame Pomfresh. Quant à Draco... eh bien... Il prenait doucement conscience que rien dans la vie n'était vraiment acquis...

Quelques minutes plus tard elle arriva devant le tableau de sa salle commune, elle prononça le mot de passe qui à chaque fois la faisait sourire (NdA: clin d'oeil à mes VIP, la tarte au citron est votre dessert favori, petites coquines... lol!).

Assis dans le canapé près de la cheminée, Draco tourna la tête vers elle dès qu'elle entra. Encore excitée par l'annonce du sexe du bébé, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot.

"- Draco! C'est une fille!" s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui à grands pas.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond.

"- Félicitations, ma belle!" fit-il en l'attirant sur ses genoux.

Il posa ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme, toujours souriant.

"- Il faudra penser à un prénom, maintenant."

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'un toussotement l'interrompit. Elle se tourna vers le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée, où était assis à sa grande surprise Ron Weasley...

_"Merde..."_ pensa-t-elle.

Sa relation avec le rouquin s'était peu à peu dégradée lors de leur sixième année, surtout à cause de sa relation avec Blaise, qu'il considérait comme un traître, un jours ils s'étaient violemment disputés et depuis, les seuls mots qu'ils échangeaient étaient "salut" ou "as-tu fait le devoir de métamorphose?" , alors dire qu'elle était étonnée de le trouver en compagnie de Draco Malfoy était un euphémisme...

De plus, elle venait juste de parler de sa grossesse devant lui...

_"Fuck!"_

"- Hey... Salut Ron." dit-elle avec une assurance qu'elle ne ressentait qu'à moitié.

"- Salut." répondit Ron. " Il semblerait que j'aies loupé un certain nombre de choses, t'es enceinte alors?"

La jeune Préfète se sentit rougir.

"- Euh... Oui."

"- Dis donc, Zabini n'a pas perdu son temps depuis sa sortie de l'hopital..." fit-il avec un brin d'amertume.

Ron était assez étonné de réussir à trouver des mots pour lui parler... Il avait toujours bien aimé Hermione, son sérieux, sa douceur, sa beauté... Bien sûr il adorait Luna, il l'aimait même profondément, mais pour lui, Hermione restait une personne spéciale, il y avait quelque chose de pur en elle qui attirait immanquablement les gens vers elle... Comme des aimants ils étaient attirés, mais jamais elle ne l'avait remarqué. Pour cela elle lui faisait penser à Harry, qui passait son temps à se demander si il n'avait pas une tâche d'encre sur le nez lorsque les gens le regardaient avec insistance...

Et voilà qu'apparemment, Hermione avait une relation plus que sérieuse avec celui qu'un jour il avait considéré comme son ennemi, mais cela, c'était avant de les voir combattre ensemble l'année précédente... Il avait d'ailleurs dû s'avouer qu'ils formaient une équipe exceptionnelle...

Draco, étant au courant de toute l'histoire, décida d'intervenir, et qui sait, de renvoyer l'ascenseur à la belette, qui venait de lui rendre l'espoir.

"- Euh, Weasley, je crois que tu n'as pas tout suivi, là... Blaise est bien avec quelqu'un, et il n'a pas perdu de temps, ça c'est sûr, mais je peux t'affirmer que ce n'est pas Hermione." dit-il doucement.

Ron leva vers lui ses yeux bleus, il semblait perdu.

"- Quoi?"

"- Il semblerait que notre petit italien ait trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de l'un des membres de l'équipe professorale... Tout comme la Préfète en Chef ici présente d'ailleurs."

"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Malfoy?"

Hermione voyait bien que Draco s'amusait aux dépends de Ron.

"- Ron..." intervint-elle. " Ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre nous."

"- D'accord."

"- Voilà, j'ai depuis quelques temps quelqu'un dans ma vie, le bébé est un accident, mais nous allos l'assumer ensemble. Ca peut paraître insensé, mais mon amant est le professeur Snape."

"- Hein? Toi avec la chauve souris des cachots?"

"- Hey! Parles pas comme ça de mon parrain, la belette!" s'offusqua Draco.

"- Pardon... C'est juste que c'est un peu... inattendu."

"- Ce n'est pas grave... Et Blaise a réussi à avoir le professeur Delorno." termina Hermione.

Ron émit un petit sifflement admiratif.

"- Eh bien... On peut dire qu'il a de la veine, lui, la plupart des élèves ont tenté d'attirer son attention, et jusque là, je pensais qu'il état fait de glace, il semblerait que le côté italien de Zabini ait fait des miracles..."

Tous les trois se mirent à rire, Draco et Hermione étaient soulagés de voir Ron aussi ouvert à ce genre de choses, il avait bien changé en une année... Luna ne devait pas être étrangère à cela...

Lorsqu'ils se furent calmés, Draco se tourna vers Hermione avec un air on ne peut plus sérieux sur le visage...

"- Mione, j'ai un grand service à te demander..."

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Blaise prenait ses aises dans la chambre de son professeur favori...

Il observait l'homme vaquer à ses occupations, il aimait beaucoup cela, la façon dont Damian marchait, sa grâce presque féline, la douceur de ses gestes...

Même en cet instant, alors qu'il retirait ses verres de contact, il était fabuleux...

"- Pourquoi mets-tu des lentilles?" demanda-t-il.

Damian le regarda en souriant.

"- La couleur de mes yeux met les gens mal à l'aise, ils ne me regardent pas en face, alors je préfère avoir une couleur plus commune, mais au moins mes interlocuteurs ne sont pas intimidés... " répondit-il.

"- C'est assez plausible... Moi, j'aime beaucoup tes yeux... Et autre chose: comment ça se fait que tous les poils que tu as sur le corps soient blancs?"

"- Tu es trop curieux Blaise, mais je vais te répondre... Je ne sais pas, je suis né avec poils et cheveux blancs, c'est tout... Le gris de mes cheveux est artificiel, je te le dis avant que tu demandes."

Blaise vit que ses questions avaient quelque peu énervé son amant, il décida de changer de sujet...

"- Je n'en reviens pas que Dumbledore garde encore Binns comme prof d'histoire, il est vraiment soporifique... Je pense que le sujet pourrait être intéressant avec quelqu'un d'autre."

Damian se détendit un peu, il se dirigea vers le lit et s'étendit près du jeune homme.

"- Vous en êtes à quelle période de l'histoire en ce moment?" demanda-t-il en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

"- Euh... L'inquisition espagnole, je crois... Tu veux m'aider pour mon devoir?"

Damian sentit un frisson d'horreur lui traverser le corps... Comment pouvait-on étudier ce genre de chose? Comment pouvait-on étudier un sujet dont on ne savait rien?

Lui savait, et ce pour son plus grand malheur...

Une main baladeuse le sortit de sa rêverie...

Il décida qu'il serait bien temps pour lui de ressasser ses vieilles blessures plus tard, car au moment présent l'attendait le plus doux des desserts... Sur lequel il se jeta avec férocité.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que son jeune amant dormait paisiblement, Damian sortit de sa chambre, en proie encore une fois à une vague puissante de souvenirs plus désagréables les uns que les autres...

Il se servit un verre de cognac et s'affala dans son fauteuil.

Bizarrement, le fait que l'Inquisition espagnole soit au programme des cours à Poudlard le gênait, peut-être parce que certains pourraient y voir un rapport avec lui, ou peut-être parce que Blaise pourrait tout deviner, lui à qui il n'avait rien caché de son anatomie, contrairement à d'autres.

Il eut une grimace en pensant au sort qui avait frappé ceux qui avaient vu ce tatouage qu'il haïssait tant, ou encore ceux qui l'avaient surpris alors qu'il ne portait pas de verres de contact...

Dès son plus jeune âge, on lui avait inculqué la valeur du secret, chose qui jamais ne l'avait quitté, douloureuse mais nécessaire leçon lorsque l'on est venu au monde au milieu de ce merdier qu'était l'Espagne...

Tout lui revenait par vagues, lui donnant la nausée... Son enfance dorée, l'assassinat de ses parents, puis les coups, le quasi-esclavage dans lequel il avait dû vivre, et encore les coups... Il n'avait survécu que grâce à la présence d'autres enfants, six amis, six frères et soeurs... Tous ensembles liés dans la douleur et l'abandon, confinés par des sorts semblables à ceux qui lient les elfes de maison à leurs maîtres à une totale obéissance envers ceux qui avaient assassiné leurs familles. Tous ça pourquoi? Juste pour créer des parfaits soldats, capables de tuer sans ciller...

Le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'ils avaient réussi...

Mais il ne restait plus que lui... Seul, sans même ses frères de misère, tous morts lors de cette chasse aux sorcières, livrés sans aucun remord alors que lui même avait été vendu au plus offrant, étant le plus fort de tous...

Ce fut ainsi, de maître en maître, qu'il se retrouva à servir cet homme avide de pouvoir et de vengeance qu'était le Ministre Diggory...

Avec un rire amer, il termina son verre cul sec et se resservit...

Et dans tout cela il y avait Blaise, un jeune homme à la fois fort et terriblement vulnérable, qui était arrivé dans sa vie comme un cheveu sur la soupe et à qui il ne se sentait pas le courage de mentir...

Il était dans la merde...

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois!

Je vous rassure, la suite est prête, il vous suffit de me la demander...

Comment ça je suis sadique?

Mais je sais, depuis le temps que vous me le répétez...

**Bon, à présent un sondage**... Certains d'entre vous ont suggéré un lemon Yaoi (Slash, quoi, entre deux garçons...) et je ne sais pas si je dois inclure une scène comme ça. Donc, je voudrais que vous soyez nombreux à me répondre, car je dois écrire cette scène si elle est demandé par le plus grand nombre...

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?

**Dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera plus long je pense, notre cher Amos reviendra... Je sais qu'il vous manque, donc, il va revenir assez souvent à partir du prochain chapitre...**

A bientôt.

Je vous aime!

Bisous!

Bady


	15. Saint Valentin

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, moins d'une semaine après mon retour, je publie un nouveau chapitre!**

**Pourquoi?**

**Je me suis aperçue que je ne vous avais pas vraiment donné de matière à mourir de frustration…lol!**

**Donc, en route pour le chapitre 15**!

**Au programme, chers lecteurs:**

Harry face à une torture psychologique infligée par Draco.

Hermione et Sev'…

Blaise.

Damian.

Et… Amos! (oui, je sais qu'il vous a manqué mon petit vilain…MDR!)

Mais d'abord, quelques…

* * *

**RAR:**

* * *

**ayuluna:** Oh, tu me fais plaisir là… Moi je suis plutôt Yaoi, mais tu vois bien que ma fic n'est pas centrée là dessus, quoi que… Pour le lemon, on verra bien lorsque sera venu le temps… Damian te plait? J'en suis heureuse, car il est complètement à moi, lui… lol! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous! 

**Vif d'or:** Mais oui, tu m'inspires ma grande, et bien plus que ça… C'est vraiment super que tu laisses une review à chaque fois, ça me touche d'autant plus que tu ne lis que des Slashs… Alors apprécies ce chapitre où comme tu le sais tu trouveras une petite partie de mon moi fleur bleue… Au fait, tu ES la 300ème review… Merci et énorme bisous baveux!

**bubblegum712**: C'est super, ça! Une nouvelle fan! °saute en l'air en couinant° Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise, elle est en moi depuis si longtemps, depuis même avant que je commence à écrire sur ce site, donc rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir que ce genre de compliments… Plusieurs de tes suppositions se révèleront proches de la vérité, si tu veux le savoir, mais je ne te dirai pas lesquelles, tu verras bien en temps utiles, et comme tu dois t'en apercevoir en me lisant, je suis une vilaine sadique et Sertpentarde de la pire espèce…lol! Et pour répondre à ta question, je suis française, très, très, très française même… Je vis dans le sud de la France avec la mer tout près de moi, le bonheur absolu, quoi, sauf que je ne bosses pas, d'où le temps que j'utilise pour écrire des fics, d'ailleurs, si tu vas sur mon profil, tu verra que j'ai pas moins de quatre publications sous mon nom et une en collaboration avec Vif d'or… Si tu veux lis les, sauf si tu n'aimes pas les Slashs… Bisous!

**Kyana HLD:** Bon, bon, c'est d'accord… Voici une dose pour la route! Bisous!

**sabrinafandelp:** Je suis touchée de cette attention, mais je pense que tu vas devoir te battre avec Violette pour décrocher la palme de la review la plus longue, c'est pas grave, j'ai adoré la tienne! J'ai presque rougi (oui, presque!) en la lisant d'ailleurs… Que de compliments, je suis vraiment très contente que tu te sois décidée, car c'est parmi les commentaires les plus gentils que l'on m'ait jamais fait… J'irais faire un tour sur tes fics dès que j'aurais le temps, promis, je dois encore terminer un premier chapitre d'un UA en collaboration avec Vif d'or, alors en ce moment, je suis un peu short… lol! Il faut aussi que je termines cette fic, j'ai un peu traîné, mais je risque le lynchage si j'arrêtes d'écrire… Merci encore et bisous!

**Violette – Ceresse:** Ma pauvre Xyrae! J'espère qu'elle ne rumine pas trop… Moi, à sa place, j'aurais déjà pété un câble mais ça, c'est moi…lol! Harry et Dray, ensemble à nouveau? Tu vas bien voir, c'est carrément une scène que j'ai imaginé bien avant de commencer à écrire la fic, et elle m'a obsédé jusqu'à ce que je l'écrive, en plus, elle est importante pour la suite, mais tu sauras pourquoi en lisant… Niark! Oui, c'est une fille, et c'est justement parce que j'ai déjà imaginé le dernier chapitre que j'ai procédé comme ça, eh oui, bien des choses vont arriver, et non, tu ne sauras pas quoi avant de le lire! Lol! Damian et l'histoire espagnole… Ca viendra, mais pour que tu comprennes, il faut que tu saches que j'ai imaginé une inquisition secrète à l'époque contemporaine, ce qui colle avec Damian… Il a beaucoup souffert, et bientôt tu verras comment… Re-niark! Amos, s'étouffer? Mais j'en ai encore besoin moi… Voyons, mon chou, sois patiente, et bientôt, l'action sera bien trop intense pour ton pôvre petit cœur… MDR! Pour le lemon… Je ne sais pas encore… Bon, ça compte si je te dis qu'il est écrit mais que je ne sais pas si je vais l'ajouter? Héhéhé! Sur ce bisous et bonne lecture!

**Alan:** Ce chapitre sera plus long, promis! Pour le lemon Yaoi… Ca reste à voir, rendez-vous au chapitre 16! Bisous!

**Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy**: Mais oui, ici, que d'action… Miam! Je te laisse apprécier… Bisous!

**Estelle01:** Merci, la voici! Bisous!

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell:** Ca, ça reste à voir... Je te laisse lire ce chapitre, la bataille n'est pas pour tout de suite… lol! Bisous!

**peps42:** Un lemon? Bien sûr, je le vois comme toi, il est en cours de réalisation, mais quant à savoir si je vais l'ajouter, c'est une autre histoire… En attendant, voici la suite! Bisous!

**Isa:** Je sais que je le suis, mais en bonne Serpentarde, j'ai terminé ce chapitre encore plus sadiquement que le précédent… Bisous!

**Quiproquo:** Merci, l'imagination est l'un de mes points forts, mais bon, j'espère avoir le talent nécessaire pour lui rendre justice, apparemment, ça peut aller… lol! Pour tes questions… 1/ Oui, mais cela ne rentre pas vraiment en ligne de compte, c'est juste une chose qui explique sa réaction devant une agression telle que celle de Diggory. 2/ Damian a 25 ans, et l'inquisition dont je parle reviendra plus tard dans la conversation… En fait c'est juste une partie que j'ai imaginé moi-même, rien de plus, mais cela rend le personnage plus intéressant, plus profond et son mal-être expliquera bien des choses à la fin, car en bon auteur, je sais déjà comment ça va finir (heureusement, d'ailleurs…lol!). Et 3/ J'ai beaucoup souffert de moqueries lorsque j'étais adolescente (bon, c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais bon…) et cela m'a rendue très méfiante, surtout lorsque plus tard, ayant remédié à mes petits défauts (poids, lunettes, appareil dentaire… J'étais pas gâtée…) j'ai commencé à attirer les regards… C'est étrange comme les gens accordent de l'importance à notre apparence physique de prime abord, et c'est aussi pour cela que cette fic est née, car je veux que les gens essayent de comprendre que même la personne la plus belle au monde cache des trésors à l'intérieur, et que ces choses là peuvent se perdre si on ne cherche pas à les découvrir… Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à tes questions… Pour le site, je cherche, mais j'en ai pas trouvé encore un aussi populaire que celui-là, et ceux qui existent sont exclusivement anglophones. Snif! Merci à toi et gros bisous! Au fait, si tu continues à me faire plaisir comme ça, tu vas devenir VIP…lol! Et si tu aimes les Slashs, j'ai deux petits OS que tu apprécieras… Héhéhé! Bonne lecture!

**Griselle:** Damian est un personnage complexe… Tu vas en savoir de plus en plus sur lui, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite! Bisous!

* * *

**Fin des RAR!**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: J'ai pris note de vos avis sur le lemon Yaoi, et… Vous verrez au prochain chapitre! De toutes façons, si j'en mets un , il y aura un avertissement. 

Et c'est non sans une certaine joie que je vous annonce que j'ai enfin atteint les **300 reviews**, et je suis très heureuse d'autant plus que c'est **Vif d'or**, ma muse, qui a écrit la 300ème! Merci à toi Vifou! Je t'adore!

* * *

Et maintenant, ce que vous attendez tous: le chapitre15!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Saint Valentin.**

* * *

Harry avait l'impression de devenir fou, complètement dingue... 

Depuis deux semaines, il semblait que tout soit contre lui, et spécialement contre sa résolution de tenir Draco Malfoy à distance...

Au départ, il avait bien vu que cette rupture brutale avait complètement chamboulé son petit dragon, il en était même assez rassuré, car cela tendait à prouver qu'il tenait vraiment à lui, mais là...

Du jour au lendemain, Draco était sortie de sa léthargie et avait opéré sur sa personnes des transformations propres à rendre n'importe qui fou de désir... Et cela fonctionnait, si l'on regardait la plupart des élèves baver sur son splendide postérieur audacieusement moulé dans des pantalons de cuir tous plus révélateurs les uns que les autres... (NdA: A vos bavoirs, chères lectrices...lol!).

Harry ne se considérait pas vraiment comme quelqu'un de jaloux, mais bon, il y avait une limite à tout, quand même... Il était de son devoir de protéger son ex petit ami contre d'éventuelles agressions sexuelles, c'est pourquoi certains élèves s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie suite à un geste déplacé ou simplement à cause d'un regard que le Survivant avait estimé "lubrique" sur la personne du Préfet en Chef qui, semble-t-il, n'avait rien remarqué...

Donc, en ce jour pluvieux de février, Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier et étudiant de septième année était plus que déconcerté par la vue qui s'offrait à lui: Draco Malfoy, l'air plus beau et sûr de lui que jamais, suivant avec attention le babil soporifique du Professeur Binns sous les regards énamourés d'une bonne partie de la classe... Le Gryffondor ne remarquait même pas les regards qui lui étaient destinés, bien trop occupé à surveiller ceux qui voudraient approcher Draco.

Des regrets, il en ressentait, de l'amour, il en avait encore pour le beau blond qui avait réchauffé ses nuits pendant plus d'un an... Et à la veille de la saint Valentin, alors que la plupart des adolescent peuplant l'école de sorcellerie se préparaient à offrir des cadeaux plus romantiques les uns que les autres à leurs amoureux du moment, lui se rappelait avec une nostalgie douloureuse les moments tendres qu'il avait eus avec le Prince des Serpentards...

Ce qui le réconfortait quelque peu, c'était surtout le fait que Draco n'avait trouvé aucun remplaçant, bien que les rumeurs les plus folles couraient, comme d'habitude, tout comme elles couraient sur lui, et ce depuis longtemps. Mais s'étant discrètement renseigné auprès de Hermione, il était à présent certain qu'aucune de ces rumeurs n'était fondée... La jeune fille lui avait affirmé que Draco passait le plus clair de son temps à étudier en sa compagnie, et il n'avait aucune raison de douter de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Néanmoins, il sentait que quelque chose se tramait derrière son dos...

Tout d'abord, il semblait que Ron et Hermione soient passés outre leurs désaccords et aient fait la paix, Ron paraissait très heureux de cette nouvelle tournure qu'avait prise la vie de la jeune fille et ne se lassait pas de toucher son ventre qui s'arrondissait doucement.

Ensuite, il les entendait souvent murmurer des choses et lorsqu'il s'approchait, ils cessaient immédiatement, mais il avait cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait de musique...

Et enfin, comble du comble, il avait vu de ses propres yeux lors de l'une de ses rondes de surveillance Ron discuter _tranquillement _avec Draco...

Donc, au milieu de tout cela, Harry se sentait perdu...

Seul, amoureux, délaissé par ses amis...

Perdu, quoi!

* * *

"- Tu es certain que c'est ce que tu veux faire, Draco?" demanda Hermione, légèrement inquiète. 

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Bien sûr, je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien, je dois aller jusqu'au bout. Dumbledore a réglé mes affaires avec le Ministère, j'ai bossé à mort mon rôle de Don Juan pendant deux semaines... Je suis prêt à me jeter dans la fosse aux lions." répondit-il avec un regard déterminé.

La jeune fille se tortilla dans son fauteuil.

"- Moui, parles pour toi... Je te rappelles que c'est moi qui vais faire le boulot quand même..."

"- Hey! Je me prépare à renoncer à mon image de sex symbol pour ce maudit lion, je pense que c'est déjà un sacrifice considérable..." s'offusqua-t-il faussement.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce haussèrent les épaules, connaissant très bien les véritables motivations du blond...

Car en ce soir du 13 février se tenait chez les Préfets en Chef une cession extraordinaire: Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy complotaient pour ramener de Survivant dans le droit chemin...

Leur plan de bataille était clair, chacun avait son rôle à jouer et savait ce qu'il devait faire, et grâce au directeur, leur tâche était facilitée...

La saint Valentin allait en surprendre plus d'un...

* * *

Rien n'allait... 

Décidément, tout était contre lui...

Le Ministre rongeait son frein. Damian avait toujours été un jeune homme efficace depuis qu'il était à son service, mais cette fois, il le faisait attendre... D'après ses rapports réguliers, il continuer à filer Snape et Malfoy, mais jusque là, rien ne l'avait mené à Aphrodite, rien du tout...

Il utilisait tous les moyens qu'il possédait pour se calmer en attendant de l'avoir à sa disposition, mais rien n'était vraiment efficace...

Aucune femme ne possédait sa beauté...

Aucune femme ne possédait son charisme...

Aucune femme n'était _elle_... Tout simplement...

Elle semblait avoir disparu, comme la fois où elle avait disparu après sa rencontre avec Snape, mas cette fois, cela semblait définitif...

Mais elle n'était pas un mirage, elle existait, et il savait que Damian le mènerait à elle, comme il avait toujours su le mener là où il l'avait voulu...

Il sentait que le jour était proche où il pourrait enfin la soumettre à sa volonté...

* * *

Depuis le monumental fiasco de la fête de la Saint Valentin selon Gilderoy Lockhart, rien n'avait été organisé pour la fête des amoureux... Pourtant, cette année, un évènement faisait battre les coeurs: une soirée dansante avait été prévue, organisée et orchestrée par les Préfets en Chef eux mêmes... 

Les uns avaient couru acheter des nouvelles robes à Pré-au-Lard, les autres avaient écrit des lettres enflammées... En bref, le samedi 14 février serait un jour spécial pour chacun...

Le soleil se levait, filtrant à travers les rideaux blancs dans la chambre du professeur de DCFM. Blaise s'éveilla pour plonger son regard dans les yeux si troublants de son amant.

Celui-ci l'embrassa doucement.

"- Bonjour, toi." murmura-t-il.

Le jeune Serpentard eut un sourire, il adorait la façon dont Damian savait rendre chaque moment plus lumineux, simplement par sa présence. Il se redressa et attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit. D'un "accio" il fit venir à lui la petite boîte qu'il avait soigneusement dissimulée dans sa cape et la donna à Damian.

Etonné, l'homme fronça les sourcils.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-il.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

"- Juste un petit quelque chose pour la Saint Valentin."

Damian contempla un instant le petit paquet qu'il tenait dans sa main. Un cadeau pour la fête des amoureux... Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de fêter l'amour, encore moins de recevoir un quelconque cadeau, ne fut-ce pour son anniversaire... Il sentit son coeur se gonfler de bonheur à l'idée que Blaise ait eu cette douce attention.

"- Je... euh... Merci." balbutia-t-il.

"- Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose... Ouvres-le."

"- C'est que... Je n'ai pas pensé à t'offrir quelque chose."

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire.

"- C'est pas grave, tu seras mon cadeau." répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil malicieux.

Le professeur se décida enfin à déchirer l'emballage argenté, révélant une boîte recouverte de velours, qu'il ouvrit... Elle contenait une mince chaîne en argent à laquelle était suspendu un médaillon en argent également en forme de minuscule parchemin sur lequel était gravé: "_Avec tout mon amour, Blaise_".

Il planta son regard dans celui de Blaise, il y lut ses sentiments... Avec des gestes mesurés, il attacha la chaîne à son cou, signifiant à son amant qu'il acceptait son cadeau et ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis il se rapprocha de lui et lui glissa de sa voix la plus sensuelle:

"- A mon tour de t'offrir mon cadeau."

* * *

Dans la chambre de la Préfète en Chef, une scène semblable se déroulait... 

Hermione, dont les hormones se déchaînaient allègrement avait décidé qu'il serait vraiment délectable d'éveiller Severus de bonne heure avec quelques baisers stratégiquement placés... Et une chose en amenant une autre, le Maître des Potions l'avait sans ménagement épinglée au matelas.

"- Alors, Miss, on trouve amusant de réveiller les honnêtes gens?" demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et chargée de sous-entendus.

Il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répondre, préférant sans doute l'entendre gémir...

Il s'attaqua à son cou, mordillant et léchant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau sucrée, puis descendit, toujours plus bas, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur son ventre arrondi où il devinait la petite vie qu'ils avaient créée, il état si heureux que ce soit une fille.

Malgré son jeune âge, Hermione était d'une sensualité incroyable, gémissant à la moindre de ses caresses, se tordant sous lui, réclamant toujours plus et cela ne cessait pas de l'étonner et de le ravir, chaque jour un peu plus, et comme à chaque fois, il trouva sur son corps les points les plus sensibles... Il entra en elle doucement, la faisant languir, jusqu'à ce que son propre désir soit si fort qu'il soit obligé de bouger, savourant sa chaleur, alors que de plus en plus vite il les menait tous deux vers l'orgasme. Le plaisir les surprit en même temps, les laissant pantelants et hors d'haleine.

Severus se retira et serra contre lui sa douce amante.

"- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, mon coeur." dit-il simplement.

En réponse elle se serra un peu plus contre lui.

"- J'ai un cadeau pour toi." reprit-il.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de la faire réagir, elle se redressa, intriguée alors qu'il lui tendait un petit écrin.

Hermione ne su quoi dire... Cet homme semblait déterminé à la surprendre chaque jour un peu plus par ses attentions, ses réactions, sa sincérité à son égard, alors qu'elle même, malgré toute sa volonté, se sentait incapable de lui avouer à quel point elle tenait à lui...

Ne faisant pas confiance à ses cordes vocales, elle ne dit rien et se saisit de la petite boîte, puis l'ouvrit. Une bague reposait à l'intérieur... Un simple anneau d'or serti de deux diamants (_NdA: ce genre de bague est appelé "toi et moi", on l'offre généralement en signe d'amour... )._

"- Sev'... Elle est magnifique..." balbutia-t-elle.

Souriant doucement, ce dernier prit l'anneau dans l'écrin et le lui passa à l'annulaire de la main gauche.

"- Ceci est un modeste signe de mon amour pour toi. Je souhaite te garder à mes côtés aussi longtemps que possible et prendre soin de notre petite fille." déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

A cet instant Hermione su qu'il était vraiment sincère...

"- Je le souhaite aussi." répondit-elle à voix basse, sentant des larmes lui picoter les yeux.

Severus eut un soupir de soulagement. Il avait craint un rejet de sa part, même si des signes lui avaient montré qu'elle tenait à lui autant qu'il tenait à elle... Après le début assez tumultueux de leur relation, il avait eu du mal à la cerner, elle lui avait dit craindre qu'il ne soit avec elle que pour le sexe, mais il l'avait détrompée. Peu à peu, elle s'ouvrait à lui, et pas seulement parce qu'elle portait son enfant, mais parce qu'elle le voulait... Il avait découvert une personne sensible, ouverte, attentive aux autres (un peu trop parfois...) et désespérément avide de tendresse... Il leur arrivait même de ne pas faire l'amour pendant des jours, se contentant simplement de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et cela lui convenait, à lui qui n'avait jamais pu se livrer complètement à une femme, se perdant dans des relations passagère avec des femmes qu'il rencontrait généralement au club de Simon...

Si elle le voulait, ils bâtiraient leurs vies ensemble...

Et en ce jour de Saint Valentin, ils venaient de faire leur premier pas vers cet avenir commun...

* * *

La journée passa vite, entre les cadeaux et les lettres d'amour, le record encore une fois fut atteint par le Préfet en Chef qui reçut pas moins de 104 lettres toutes plus brûlantes les unes que les autres, Le second fut Harry Potter, avec une pile totalisant 97 missives et autres déclarations romantiques et en troisième position et pour la première fois depuis Gilderoy Lockhart, un professeur se retrouva assailli de propositions... Damian avait contemplé pendant au moins dix minutes la montagne d'enveloppes roses avant de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait... Et ce sous l'oeil amusé de Blaise, qui pour sa part en avait reçu un nombre plus que respectable... 

Hermione avait contemplé les différentes réactions de ses amis, et avait au passages attrapé un hoquet nerveux à force de réprimer ses éclats de rire... Harry avait "accidentellement" jeté un maléfice de jambencoton à Parvati Patil qui regardait Draco avec une lueur de désir au fond des yeux alors qu'il lisait la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyé en rougissant légèrement...

Draco, lui, avait apparemment remarqué que Harry n'avait ouvert aucune des enveloppes, et en semblait très satisfait...

Blaise semblait fier de voir pendre au cou de son amant la chaîne en argent qu'il lui avait offerte, et elle-même ne se lassait pas de contempler les reflets que renvoyaient les diamants de sa bague...

Cependant, après un épique petit déjeuner durant lequel plusieurs élèves se retrouvèrent inexplicablement aphone alors qu'ils allaient parler à Draco (NdA: vous croyez aux coïncidences, vous? lol!), commença la préparation de la soirée qui se tiendrait dans la grande salle le soir même...

L'équipe professorale s'en remit aux bons soins des Préfets en Chef pour tout décorer, ce qu'ils firent avec bon goût... Des bouquets de roses rouges charmés pour ne pas faner furent disposés partout sur de petites tables pour deux personnes remplaçant les grandes tables. Une scène occupait la place de la table des professeurs, ceux-ci prendraient place autour des petites tables, tout comme les élèves.

Des rideaux de velours rouge voilaient les hautes fenêtres et d'autres encore cachaient la scène aux yeux des occupants de la salle. Un groupe devait venir faire danser les élèves...

En bref, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard...

* * *

Ron se sentait bouillir... 

Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un faire preuve d'aussi peu de bonne volonté...

"- Merde, Harry! Dépêches-toi un peu, on va louper le début de la soirée!" s'exclama-t-il.

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit.

Son rôle dans le plan de Malfoy était de s'assurer que Harry serait là où il devait être, c'est-à-dire "le cul sur l'une des chaises de cette putain de salle", comme avait si gentiment résumé Blaise... Mais visiblement, son ami ne semblait pas d'humeur à s'amuser, et cela se comprenait... Après tout, il était seul, et son ex petit ami prenait un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique depuis deux semaines...

Donc, Ron avait un super problème sur les bras...

Il avait dû recourir au chantage pour le forcer à s'habiller et il semblait qu'il allait devoir recommencer...

"- Harry, je te préviens, si tu ne bouges pas tes fesses dans les dix secondes, je te colles Lavende dans les pattes jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et crois-moi, cette fille n'est pas du genre à lâcher le morceau facilement..."

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, un Harry grimaçant et bougon, mais néanmoins vêtu et presque coiffé descendit les escaliers.

Harry, pour sa part, ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à s'amuser, mais pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, son meilleur ami avait lourdement insisté pour qu'il s'habille et aille à cette soirée de Saint Valentin, alors qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie... Le rouquin avait même choisi ses vêtements: un pantalon de cuir noir (le seul qu'il avait dans sa garde robe, cadeau de Draco qui adorait le voir là-dedans...) et une chemise de soie de même couleur que ses yeux.

Donc, s'il résumait, il allait se retrouver seul au milieu de couples en train de se fouiller les amygdales pendant toute la soirée et obligé de s'empêcher de jeter des sorts aux personnes qui regarderaient Draco de trop près (il avait l'impression que Hermione avait remarqué son manège...).

Il descendit néanmoins avec son ami, grommelant pour la forme, mais sentant que quelque chose se tramait...

La soirée débuta paisiblement, tous les élèves arrivèrent et s'installèrent dans un brouhaha organisé, par couples, qu'ils soient amicaux ou amoureux, les tables n'accueillant que deux convives...

Harry fut forcé à s'asseoir au milieu de la salle avec Blaise pour compagnie, et il devait dire qu'il n'appréciait pas trop le sourire malicieux que ce dernier affichait en le regardant...

Puis toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, ne laissant briller que les étoiles du plafond enchanté et les chandelles qui ornaient les tables, et tous les regards se portèrent vers la scène que le rideau venait de dévoiler...

Devant eux et plus beau que jamais se tenait Draco Malfoy, vêtu de l'un de ses sublimes pantalons de cuir noir qui avaient maintes fois failli faire perdre la raison au héro du monde sorcier et d'une chemise blanche dont le col ouvert révélait sa gorge pâle qui appelait les baisers... Personne ne s'étonnait de le voir là, étant l'un des organisateurs de la fête, il devait s'adresser à l'ensemble des élèves, mais ce qui vint en surprit plus d'un, et beaucoup ne s'en remirent jamais...

"- J'ai toujours considéré la Saint Valentin comme une fête commerciale et sans intérêt." commença-t-il. " Mais j'ai découvert qu'il appartient à chacun de rendre ce jour spécial, et c'est la raison de ma présence devant vous ce soir... Je suppose que chacun a reçu un cadeau de la part de son compagnon, ici... Eh bien, je suis ici pour offrir un présent à la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, pour lui demander pardon et lui dire que je l'aime plus que ma propre vie..."

Des murmures parcoururent la salle. De qui pouvait bien parler Draco?

Harry sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine...

"- Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas chanter, je n'ai pas une belle voix, mais par contre, une personne que nous connaissons tous va le faire pour moi.."

D'un geste du bras il appela une personne qui se tenait derrière le rideau, dissimulée aux regards...

Tous les élèves et professeurs reconnurent la Préfète en Chef, bien que métamorphosée... Par contre, à sa tenue, certains commencèrent à saliver...

Hermione avait revêtu pour l'occasion une robe d'un rouge profond, au décolleté avantageux (dû surtout à son état...) et à la taille haute, de sorte que personne ne pu noter son ventre arrondi. A son poignet droit était attachée une légère écharpe de soie rouge...

Elle s'avança avec grâce jusqu'au centre de la scène, près de son ami et devant le micro, ils avaient tous deux prévu cet accessoire en repensant au "Simon Says"...

Draco lui baisa élégamment la main et descendit s'asseoir à la table qui se trouvait au pied de la scène.

La musique débuta, douce, certains élèves d'origine Moldue purent reconnaître les notes de Shakira...

Fermant les yeux et se saisissant du micro, Hermione s'immergea dans son monde, et se mit à chanter, provoquant comme à chaque fois par sa voix chaude des frissons chez toutes les personnes présentes...

"- _You're a song_

_Written by the hands of God_

_Don't get me wrong_

_This might sound o you a bit odd_

_But you own the place_

_Where all my thoughts go hiding_

_And right under your clothes _

_Is where I find them..."_

A son tour, micro en main, elle sauta de la scène, comme flottant sur son nuage, très doucement, elle s'avança dans la salle au milieu des tables, allant vers celui à qui était destinée la chanson...

"- _Underneath yaur clothes_

_There's an endless story_

_There's the man I chose_

_There's my territorry_

_And all the things I deserve_

_For being such a good girl honey_."

Personne n'avait jamais soupçonné un tel talent chez Hermione, et beaucoup se mirent à la regarder différemment... Damian, qui avait jusque là rejeté la possibilité que la personne qu'il cherchait soit une élève, commençait à penser qu'il aurait dû prêter un peu plus d'attention à Miss Granger, la sérieuse et serviable Préfète...

"- _Because of you_

_I forgot the smart ways to lie_

_Because of you_

_I'm running out of reasons to cry_

_When the friends are gonne_

_When the party's over_

_We will still belong to each other_."

Harry, quant à lui, en la voyant approcher, avait les larmes aux yeux... Car ce qu'il sentait approcher confirmait la théorie du complot, et si c'était bien ce qu'il croyait, il allait fondre en larmes dans les bras de Draco...

Et Hermione avançait toujours lentement dans sa direction, toujours chantant, toujours sensuelle, même malgré elle, attisant le désir des uns, la jalousie des autres...

"- _Underneath yaur clothes_

_There's an endless story_

_There's the man I chose_

_There's my territorry_

_And all the things I deserve_

_For being such a good girl honey_."

Elle s'arrêta juste devant Harry, sous les regards curieux et scrutateurs de tous.

Lentement, elle défit l'écharpe qui lui ceignait le poignet, la passa autour du cou du jeune homme et tira doucement sur la pièce de tissus pour le faire lever.

"- _I love you more than all that's on the planet_

_Movin', talkin', walkin', breathing_

_You know it's true_

_Oh baby it's so funny_

_You almost don't believe it_

_As every voice is hanging from the silence_

_Lamps are hanging from the ceiling_

_Like a Lady to her good manners_

_I'm tired up to this feeling_..."

Puis elle fit avancer Harry, toujours en le tirant grâce à l'écharpe... Et l'amena devant Draco qui s'était levé, et ce sous les regards ébahis de tous...

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, l'un avait l'air anxieux et l'autre avait ses yeux verts remplis de larmes...

La musique s'arrêta et Hermione repris de sa voix chaude...

"- _Underneath yaur clothes_

_There's an endless story_

_There's the man I chose_

_There's my territorry_

_And all the things I deserve_

_For being such a good girl honey_."

Ainsi s'acheva la chanson, et comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, Harry et Draco s'enlacèrent et échangèrent un baiser passionné.

Dans la salle, différentes réactions fusèrent, beaucoup de filles eurent un gémissement de désespoir en constatant que les deux plus beaux partis de l'école étaient manifestement attachés l'un à l'autre, quelques garçons furent choqués, d'autres jaloux, visant eux aussi l'un des deux... Les professeurs restèrent interdits, sauf peut-être le directeur, qui gardait au fond de ses yeux cet air de malice dont il ne se déparait jamais et le Maître des Potions qui était au courant de cette relation depuis un bon moment, non, ce qui l'impressionnait, lui, c'était sa belle Hermione, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se tenait sur une scène, elle était éblouissante, et il en éprouvait une certaine fierté, car c'était avec lui qu'elle était même si personne ne le savait, les diamants à son doigt brillaient telle une promesse de bonheur pour eux deux...

Damian, quant à lui, était complètement stupéfait... La solution avait été sous ses yeux, pendant tout ce temps...

Les visites à répétition de Snape chez les Préfets en Chef, la complicité qui semblait unir Malfoy à la jeune femme... De là où il se trouvait, à l'arrière de la salle en compagnie du Professeur Chourave, il pouvait voir au poignet d'Hermione un tatouage ayant le forme d'un serpent, et il savait à présent que s'il s'approchait, il constaterait que ce serpent était en fait un Basilic...

Il s'excusa auprès de sa compagne de table et se leva pour aller immédiatement rendre compte à son patron de sa découverte.

Harry sentait que son coeur était sur le point d'exploser de bonheur, il quitta presque à regret les lèvres de Draco et plongea dans ses perles grises...

"- Je t'aime, mon Ange." lui murmura ce dernier.

"- Je t'aime aussi." répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Hermione, qui les observait, eut un sourire entendu vers Blaise... Décidément, Potter et Malfoy allaient les rendre chèvre...

Puis elle croisa le regard brûlant de Severus et cette fois elle se sentit rougir, apparemment, il aimait beaucoup l'entendre chanter...

Elle se dirigea vers la table où Blaise l'attendait visiblement euphorique (cela avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec la bouteille de champagne presque vide qui trônait à côté de son verre...).

"- Suze!" s'exclama-t-il. "Tu as été fantastique!"

"- Merci."

Elle eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que quelqu'un vint l'aborder, c'était un jeune homme vêtu à la mode gothique, elle le reconnu comme étant l'un des musiciens du groupe qui devait jouer plus tard dans la soirée.

"- Excusez-moi, Miss, mais je voudrais vous demander quelque chose." commença-t-il.

"- Je vous en prie." répondit-elle, intriguée.

"- Notre chanteur a été séduit par votre style, et il souhaiterait que vous interprétiez quelques chansons avec lui."

Hermione resta interdite un instant... Ce groupe, les 'Strangers' était assez connu dans le monde magique, cela tenait de leur style et des textes de leurs chansons, qu'elle aimait beaucoup... Elle glissa un regard vers Blaise, qui d'un hochement de tête l'encouragea à accepter... Ce qu'elle fit, et suivit le jeune musicien (qui lui avait dit s'appeler Matt) afin de régler quelques détails avec le leader du groupe...

Le reste de la soirée se passa entre romantisme et ahurissement...

Beaucoup ne s'habituaient pas à voir le Prince des Serpentards roucouler avec Harry Potter, et avaient du mal à reconnaître la si sérieuse Préfète en Chef dans la talentueuse et sensuelle chanteuse qui chantait en duo avec le jeune et sexy Tony... Elle en rouge et lui en noir, le contraste entre leurs voix et leurs apparences donnait un nouveau cachet à la musique qu'ils faisaient...

Blaise s'éclipsa à la recherche de Damian mais ne le trouva nulle part, il décida de l'attendre dans ses appartements et s'endormit sur le canapé...

Ron, de son côté, jubilait...

Tout rentrait dans l'ordre et désormais les seules larmes que versait son meilleur ami étaient des larmes de joie. Il prit la main de Luna et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse qui avait été aménagée entre les tables. Il l'enlaça tendrement et ils ondulèrent au son de la voix d'Hermione.

Severus, de son côté, observait rêveusement son amante, laissant son imagination lubrique la dévêtir et lui proposer des option plus salaces les unes que les autres sur la façon dont il allait la tenir éveillée toute la nuit afin de lui montrer l'effet dévastateur qu'elle avait sur sa libido...

* * *

Mais pendant que les uns profitaient du moment présent, d'autres en étaient à prévoir l'avenir... 

Dans le bureau du Ministre, Damian était agenouillé, subissant les effets cuisants des quelques Doloris qu'il venait de recevoir. Son patron n'avait pas été tendre et s'était vengé pour la longue attente qu'il avait subie, il avait même pris de l'avance sur celle qui était à venir, car il était impossible de sortir la jaune femme de Poudlard par la force...

"- A présent que nous savons qui se cache derrière Aphrodite, il va falloir la faire venir jusqu'à moi..." dit Amos pour lui-même.

* * *

**A suivre…**

* * *

Voilà!

Vous avez envie de me tuer? Cliquez en bas, à gauche!

Vous avez envie de me dire que vous m'aimez? Cliquez en bas à gauche!

Un quelconque commentaire? Cliquez en bas, à gauche!

Et enfin, si vous avez envie de savoir ce qui va se passer ensuite… Cliquez en bas, à gauche.

Je sais que c'est vilain de faire du chantage, mais bon… Après tout, n'est pas Serpentard qui veut… lol!

**Je vous aime!**

Bisous!

Bady


	16. Si seulement

**Bonjour à tous !**

_Non, vous n'hallucinez pas, je suis là ! Comment ça que je me la fermes et que je postes mon chapitre au lieu de dire des âneries ?_

_Bon… D'accord, d'accord…_

_Voici donc ce chapitre 16, accompagné d'un avertissement spécial, lisez bien la note d'auteur._

_Pour commencer, les…_

* * *

**RAR :**

* * *

**Sabrinafandelp** : Un roman n'est pas une mince affaire, je te souhaite bon courage… En attendant, de mon côté, je me suis mise beaucoup de travail sur le dos : j'ai cette fic à terminer, une autre en pleine création, et qui me tient particulièrement à cœur. Et enfin j'ai un projet de OS que j'ai vraiment envie de faire. Autant dire que j'ai intérêt à me remuer les cellules grises…lol ! Merci pour tes reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir ! Bisous !

**Violette – Ceresse** : Combien de fois devrai-je dire que Amos est le vilain de l'histoire, et que par conséquent, il ne peut pas se noyer dans le lac, ni mourir étouffé par un bretzel… C'est un non-sens que de vouloir le faire décéder, j'ai d'autres projets pour lui… Mais bon, puisque tu parles aussi de Ryry et Dray… Lis bien mon avertissement chapitre… Non, les contes de fées ne sont pas mon rayon, à l'âge où les petites filles lisent ça, moi j'en étais à « Jamais sans ma fille »… Et à l'âge où elles écrivent des poèmes, moi je donnais dans les requiems… Donc non, je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, et par conséquent Damian non plus, puisqu'il est moi. Fais-lui donc un peu confiance, ce garçon gagne à être connu… Encore merci et gros bisous ! J'espère que tu pourras aller plus souvent sur MSN… T'as qu'à dire à tes parents que je t'aide à faire tes cours d'anglais…lol ! C'est plausible, je suis bilingue. Bisous !

**Tinkerbell Snape** : Il est vrai que les mains d'Amos ne sont pas propres, mais que veux-tu il faut bien faire avancer les choses… Donc Damian étant ce qu'il est il a été obligé de cracher le morceau… lol ! Merci à toi et voici la suite ! Bisous !

**Dumbledore :** Tu as certainement raison, mais les explications vont venir, Hermione étant la bonne élève qu'elle est, les solutions sont certainement cachées dans sont cerveau… Je t'excuse pour le chapitre d'avant… Du moment que tu as pris un peu de temps pour me le dire maintenant… lol ! Bisous !

**Ayuluna :** Rhoooo… Tout ça à la fois ! C'est gentil ! Tu n'es pal la seule à vouloir me tuer…lol ! Contente de t'avoir fait rire, je suis tout à fait consciente que mon humour est spécial mais si tu comprends tant mieux ! Damian et Blaise sont mignons en effet, et Blaise est malade, mais les séquelles ne sont pas pour tout de suite… En tout cas merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous !

**bubblegum712 **: Non, aucune honte, pas le moindre petit pincement au cœur, rien de tout ça, nous les petits serpents avons cet avantage d'avoir le sang froid, ce qui prévient tout rougissement… lol ! Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps pour lire ? Alors ça c'est dommage… lol ! non, je ne me moques pas, c'est pour ça aussi que je postes un vendredi, les accros peuvent faire une grosse overdose… Amos va se faire plus présent, on approche de la fin, alors je le sollicite beaucoup…Tu as un faible pour Ryry en pantalon de cuir ? Moi aussi, et je peux garantir qu'il en portera un dans ma prochaine fic, qui a déjà noyé ma muse et amie Vif d'or… lol ! Mais pourquoi tout le monde meurt noyé de bave ? Je ne sais pas… Et si tu aimes les sexy garçons à moitié nus, je te conseilles vraiment « terre sauvage » de zoo et sucub, c'est superbe ! Imagines donc Dray en pagne léopard ! °bave° Merci encore et bisous !

**CrazyMarie **: Merci, la voilà ! Bisous !

**Estelle01 :** Je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule, et c'est pas fini, tu me redis ça après le chapitre ? lol ! Bisous !

**Malicia-Sirkis** : Rhoooo… Merci, j'en rougirais presque ! Je suis une Serpentard, donc, je ne rougis pas. Lol ! J'abrèges tes souffrances, voici la suite ! Bisous !

**Griselle **: Argh ! « Guimauveland » ! Re-argh ! Il n'était pas dans mon intention de jouer dans le miel, mais bon… J'assume ! lol ! Pour tes questions, comme tu l'as si bien dit… C'est dans le prochain épisode… Bisous !

**Vif d'or :** Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir, ma belle et blanche Vifounette adorée... Puisque tu as déjà tout lu, tu sais ce que tu vas trouver plus bas, hein ? Ton dessert favori ! Héhéhé ! Bisous et bonne bave !

**Alan :** Je te rassure, c'est tout à fait normal, c'est ce que l'on appelle la « catharsis »... Et oui c'est vraiment intéressant par la suite, vois par toi-même et dis moi tout... Bisous !

**Mathilde :** Merci à toi pour tes compliments, je sais, « sadique » n'est pas sensé en être un mais pour moi ça l'est... lol ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer, et attention à l'avertissement ci-dessous ! Bisous !

**Iceman :** Toi aussi ? Fais donc la queue, il y a du monde avant... lol ! Merci et bisous !

**Isa :** Oui, je le sais, mais c'est gentil de me le dire tout de même... Bisous !

**carrote cuite :** Ma petite carrote adorée ! Quelle joie ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours... Et rassures toi, ça va continuer ! Pour ton OS, j'ai pris du retard, mais j'y penses et tôt ou tard, il viendra, mais pour le moment, le temps et l'imagination me manquent un peu, et puis j'ai d'autres fics en cours... Eh oui, j'en ai commencé une autre, je sais que c'est pas sérieux, mais je la repoussais depuis trop longtemps et mes neurones m'ont forcé la main... lol ! Mes vacances se sont bien passées, oui, mais elles étaient beaucoup trop longues, et j'ai eu bien des mésaventures... Vif en a pleuré de rire je crois... Snif ! Les espagnols sont libérés ? Tu m'en a ramené un dans ta valise ? lol ! Je suis très flattée de ce titre, ma grande, et je t'en remercie, je ferai mon possible pour que ça continue à être justifié... En attendant mon OS, tu pourrais lire la fic que j'ai écrite avec Vif d'or... C'est « Larmes de Sang ». Bisous ma carrote !

**The Wendy Malfoy :** Merci, c'est toujours aussi gentil d'avoir des reviews de toi... Bisous !

**Feeclochette :** Je trouve les yeux vairons très beaux, tu dois être bien difficile à regarder dans les yeux toi...lol ! Pour la suite... Tu verras, mais à ton avis ? Bisous !

**Melinda Poteauxroses** : Met sa main au dessus de la tête de Melinda Bon, je vais mettre fin à tes souffrances, jeune Padawan... lol ! Merci à toi et bisous !

* * *

**Fin des RAR !**

* * *

Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, il faut que je vous préviennes... Donc :

**AVERTISSEMENT : CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN LEMON YAOI ? C'EST A DIRE UNE SCENE EXPLICITE ENTRE DEUX HOMMES, SI VOUS ETES OPPOSE A CE GENRE DE CHOSES OU QUE VOUS ETES HOMOPHOBES, NE LISEZ PAS LE PASSAGE EN QUESTION... JE NE TIENS PAS A RECEVOIR DE CRITIQUES ... VOUS ETES PREVENUS !**

**_POUR LES AUTRES ? JE VOUS SOUHAITE BONNE LECTURE ET VOUS ENCOURAGE A PLASTIFIER VOTRE CLAVIER, POUR EVITER TOUT DEGAT DU A LA BAVE ... L'AUTEUR DECLINE TOUTE RESPONSABILITE QUANT AU MATERIEL DEGRADE LORS DE LA LECTURE DU LEMON...LOL !_**

Sur ce...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Si seulement**

* * *

_Mais pendant que les uns profitaient du moment présent, d'autres en étaient à prévoir l'avenir..._

_Dans le bureau du Ministre, Damian était agenouillé, subissant les effets cuisants des quelques Doloris qu'il venait de recevoir. Son patron n'avait pas été tendre et s'était vengé pour la longue attente qu'il avait subie, il avait même pris de l'avance sur celle qui était à venir, car il était impossible de sortir la jaune femme de Poudlard par la force..._

_"- A présent que nous savons qui se cache derrière Aphrodite, il va falloir la faire venir jusqu'à moi..." dit Amos pour lui-même._

Damian ne répondit pas, cette phrase ne s'adressait pas à lui...

"- Je vais te donner une chance de te rattraper, tu as trois mois pour me la ramener, Damian, et crois-moi, le plus tôt sera le mieux pour toi. Il faut simplement que tu veilles à ce que personne ne puisse remonter jusqu'à toi, il serait aisé à Dumbledore dans ce cas de faire le lien entre nous."

"- Oui, monsieur." répondit humblement le jeune homme en regardant le sol.

"- Tu me caches des choses, Damian... Je sens que ton coeur a été perverti. Dis-moi, as-tu une relation avec quelqu'un en ce moment?" s'enquit sournoisement Amos.

Damian se tendit involontairement à l'évocation de Blaise...

"- Oui, monsieur. Vous m'avez donné l'autorisation de me détendre de temps à autres, je ne fais que profiter de mes loisirs."

"- Je te fais confiance pour rester distant avec cette personne, si elle devient trop curieuse, fais-la disparaître comme les autres. Mais je ne veux en aucun cas que cette aventure vienne perturber la mission que je t'ai donnée, c'est compris?"

"- Oui, monsieur."

"- Tu peux t'en aller... et au fait, avant de t'en aller, débarrasses-moi de ça." ajouta-t-il en désignant une forme inerte étendue sur le sol devant la cheminée...

Damian ne répondit pas, encore une fois, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt à discuter un ordre, il se saisit donc du corps de la jeune femme, pestant intérieurement contre l'habitude déplorable de Diggory à ne pouvoir tuer ses victimes proprement... Encore une chemise qu'il allait devoir jeter à la poubelle!

Il transplana jusqu'à la décharge municipale et déposa soigneusement son fardeau au milieu des ordures, puis il nettoya le cadavre d'un sort, et d'un autre fit apparaître un Lys, qu'il déposa près de son visage si jeune, et qui jusque dans la mort gardait une expression horrifiée... Comme les autres...

Damian n'avait jamais été croyant, car à son sens, si Dieu existait, Il ne laisserait pas tant de malheur frapper les innocents, Il n'aurait pas laissé mourir ses parents, Il n'aurait pas laissé ces pourris faire de lui un singe savant et l'un des pires fléaux existant... Car même s'il ne répugnait plus depuis longtemps à se salir les mains, le jeune homme restait lucide... Il était devenu quelqu'un de dangereux, et il le déplorait chaque jour un peu plus, surtout depuis qu'il connaissait Blaise.

Blaise...

Blaise avec ses yeux si troublants, ses attentions parfois si touchantes, sa peau brûlante et ses mains talentueuses...

Si seulement lui n'était pas né ainsi, s'il avait été libre...

Il n'aurait pas eu à voler la moindre miette de tendresse...

Mais il était né ainsi, avec ces caractéristique qui dès sa venue au monde l'avaient prédisposé à devenir ce qu'il était devenu, et il maudissait les voyants pour cela, il avait même envie de frapper Trelawney dès qu'il la croisait (NdA: Franchement, te gênes pas, mon chou, j'ai aussi du mal à la blairer, celle-là... MDR!).

Et malheureusement, il n'était pas libre, il vivait enchaîné et condamné à obéir à des hommes tous plus malades les uns que les autres...

Quoique...

Tout de même, Diggory était peut-être un sadique, mais au moins il aimait exclusivement les femmes, ce qui n'avait pas toujours été le cas avec ses maîtres, certains ne lui donnaient comme travail que celui de les satisfaire physiquement...

Donc...

Rectification: il n'était pas si mal tombé que ça... Car avec Diggory, le pire qui pouvait lui arriver était de se prendre un Doloris, ou de salir sa chemise... Pas de se retrouver incapable de faire un geste sous le poids d'un type plein de graisse qui prenait son pied comme il le pouvait...

Repoussant ces souvenirs lointains, il se releva et transplana jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard, qu'il se dépêcha de franchir afin de regagner au plus vite son lit. Une potion cicatrisante et une bonne bouteille de liqueur serait la bienvenue pour se vider la tête de tous ces souvenirs qui revenaient en masse...

Il déboula dans sa chambre et ôta sa cape, qu'il balança sans ménagement par terre.

Il avisa alors qu'un Blaise au regard endormi mais étonné se trouvait étendu sur son lit.

"- Damian! Je t'ai cherché partout! Mais... C'est du sang sur ta chemise, là?" demanda-t-il, soudainement inquiet.

Sans répondre, le jeune professeur enleva la chemise coupable et la jeta dans la cheminée où elle s'enflamma. Il alla ensuite s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, il avait besoin d'une douche.

Lorsqu'il en sortit dix minutes plus tard, à peine calmé, il tomba nez à nez avec son amant qui apparemment avait fait le pied de grue devant la porte.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda le jeune Serpentard.

"- Rien." répondit-il sèchement en le contournant pour aller sortir de son placard une bouteille d'Absinthe qui, il l'espérait, lui apporterait l'oubli...

Il se servit largement et avala son verre d'un trait sous le regard médusé de Blaise.

"- Tu en veux?" proposa-t-il, déjà plus détendu grâce à la fée verte.

Blaise s'approcha et lui prit la bouteille des mains, il la posa sur la table de nuit et l'entraîna sur le lit, le serrant dans ses bras.

"- Je ne veux que toi ce soir." murmura-t-il en butinant son cou.

Damian le laissa faire, se sentant doucement sombrer dans cette torpeur tendre que seul Blaise savait faire naître en lui, mais il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, pas ce soir, pas alors qu'il pensait encore à son passé...

"-Blaise..."

"- Oui?"

"- Ca ne te dérange pas de ... Je voudrais juste dormir dans tes bras ce soir..." dit-il avec hésitation.

En guise de réponse, le jeune homme rabattit la couverture sur leurs corps enlacés et le serra un peu plus fort, le protégeant ainsi l'espace de quelques heures des démons noirs du souvenir...

* * *

Au même moment, ailleurs dans le vieux château, plus précisément dans la chambre du Préfet en Chef des Serpentards, deux jeunes hommes entraient sans bruit.

Ils avaient eu bien du mal à sortir de la grande salle sans se faire remarquer…

Aussitôt la porte refermée, le blond se retrouva plaqué contre la porte par un corps brûlant. Harry l'embrassa doucement, goûtant les lèvres roses de son amant avec délectation, prenant tout son temps avant de demander un accès à sa cavité buccale, accès qui lui fut accordé de bon cœur…

Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, ils gémirent et le baiser se fit langoureux, simplement la saveur de l'autre, sans plus.

Mais Draco n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer la nuit collé à la porte…

D'un mouvement agile il se dégagea et souleva le brun. En quelques pas, il atteint le lit et se laissa tomber dessus avec son précieux fardeau. Profitant de la surprise de Harry, il s'assit à califourchon sur lui et recommença à l'embrasser avec plus d'empressement tandis que ses mains s'activaient à le dévêtir. Rapidement, le jeune homme fut débarrassé de sa chemise et de son pantalon (Draco devait d'ailleurs s'avouer qu'il avait bien fait de l'offrir à Harry, l'effet du cuir sur ses fesses était positivement hallucinant…), ne laissant plus que le boxer qui ne cachait pas grand chose de l'excitation de ce dernier…

"- Voyons… Par où vais-je commencer…" se demanda le blond à haute voix.

"- Comme tu veux, amour, mais dépêches-toi…" gémit Harry en se tortillant.

Draco eut un sourire victorieux, Harry ne lui résistait jamais… Mais bon, il se devait de le torturer un peu tout de même…

Il commença par mordiller le cou du brun, suçotant et léchant la peau douce tandis que ses mains traçaient les contours de ses abdominaux qui se contractèrent à ce contact. Puis sa bouche descendit mordiller un téton qui durcit instantanément, attirant au Serpentard les grognements appréciateurs de son propriétaire.

"- Dray…" gémit-il.

Encouragé, ce dernier fit son chemin vers le sud, atteignant le nombril, il y plongea sa langue, profitant impitoyablement du point faible de son amant, dont la respiration se fit erratique au contact suggestif de cette langue mutine plongeant dans son nombril, imitant les mouvements qu'il avait envie que Draco fasse en lui…

Une décharge de pur plaisir traversa Harry lorsque sans crier gare, une des mains de Draco dépassa la barrière de son boxer, se posa sur sa virilité douloureusement tendue et entama un doux va et vient…

Il redressa la tête et observa le blond, qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou à le torturer, et tel qu'il le connaissait, ce petit jeu pouvait encore durer des heures…

"_Ah non, pas ce soir, petit dragon_…" pensa-t-il.

Sans crier gare, il utilisa un sort sans baguette pour dévêtir le blond et profita de sa surprise pour retourner la situation et goûta à son tour à cette peau qui lui avait tant manqué…

Lentement, il redessina de ses mains le corps parfait du blond Serpentard, se disant que décidément, même les anges devaient pleurer devant tant de grâce et de beauté. Tout aussi langoureusement, il se saisit du membre palpitant de son amant et le parcourut de sa langue tout en taquinant l'entrée de son intimité, souriant au son de la respiration saccadée de sa victime.

Draco n'en pouvait plus, il avait perdu tout velléité de rébellion lorsque Harry avait porté son attention sur cette partie qu'il était présentement en train de déguster comme si c'était la meilleure des friandises, mais il en voulait tellement plus… Chaque fois que Harry le touchait, il se sentait fondre, personne jamais n'avait eu cet effet sur lui, et il avait eu bien du mal à s'avouer la vérité, et la vérité, c'était qu'il l'aimait, et le fait de le lui avoir avoué, et ce devant la totalité de l'école, l'avait libéré, et là, c'était comme une première fois, celle de deux amoureux, d'amants unis par bien plus que la passion…

Il ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard incandescent dans les émeraudes du brun où brillait un éclat nouveau, mêlant amour et un tel désir qu'il se sentit rougir…

Une étincelle de malice éclaira soudain le regard de Harry, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se poser des questions, il sentit deux doigts entrer en lui alors que son sexe buttait contre le palet du Gryffondor, lui arrachant un cri de pur plaisir…

Harry continua les mouvements simultanés de ses doigts et de sa bouche, guettant les gémissements de son amant, et lorsqu'il estima qu'il était suffisamment préparé il retira ses doigts et remonta au niveau de son visage, s'attirant un grognement de protestation.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur, et se regardèrent dans les yeux, le brun cherchant dans le regard du blond l'autorisation de continuer, qui lui fut accordée. Lentement il entra en lui, le laissant s'habituer peu à peu à la sensation, tandis que Draco poussait un râle à la fois de plaisir et de douleur… Harry avait toujours été un amant attentif, peut-être était-ce son pouvoir, peut-être était-ce son amour pour lui qui le poussait à être aussi doux… Draco s'en fichait, chaque fois était meilleure que la précédente.

Et lorsque Harry commença à bouger, tous deux se mirent à gémir, toujours les yeux dans les yeux, trouvant chacun dans le regard de l'autre le reflet de son propre plaisir…

Une vague de passion les emporta, les poussant à bouger plus vite, couvrant leurs corps d'une fine couche de sueur, leur arrachant des cris et des phrases dont le sens était connu d'eux seuls. Puis, sentant que l'orgasme approchait, Harry passa sa main entre leurs deux corps soudés et entama un va et vient rapide sur le membre de son amant, allumant un nouveau feu dans ses prunelles couleur tempête…

Il n'en fallut pas plus au brun pour rendre les armes et jouir à longs traits dans le corps accueillant de son amour alors que celui-ci le rejoignait dans l'extase, se répandant dans sa main en émettant un râle proche du sanglot (chose que son amant avait toujours trouvé intensément érotique) Harry s'effondra sur Draco qui aussitôt le serra dans ses bras.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre leurs respirations et alors seulement Draco laissa Harry se détacher de lui. Après quelques contorsions il réussit à rabattre les couvertures sur eux et reprit le brun dans ses bras.

"- Dray?"

"- Moui?"

"- Pourquoi tu as autant attendu?"

"- Attendu quoi?"

"- Pour officialiser notre relation."

"- Oh… En fait, c'est pour plusieurs petites raisons…Je voulais être sûr que le Ministère ne te ferait pas d'ennui, et puis les journaux auraient pu nos emmerder aussi en disant que j'étais avec toi pour me blanchir plus vite. Je sais que c'est bête mais je voulais attendre d'être vraiment libre" répondit-il d'une voix endormie.

"- Je comprends... En tout cas on peut dire que tu as fait les choses en grand..." fit Harry avec un petit sourire.

"- Je suis un Malfoy, et quand un Malfoy fait quelque chose, il le fait en grand." rétorqua le blond en bombant le torse.

"- J'aurais dû m'en douter, Ron a trop insisté pour que je viennes à la soirée..."

"- Ca fait quand même deux semaines qu'on prépare ça, il valait mieux que tu sois là."

Harry réfléchit un instant.

"- Attends un peu... Deux semaines tu dis?"

"- Euh... Oui."

"- Tu veux dire que pendant deux longues semaines tu as fait exprès de faire baver la moitié de cette école?"

"- Euh..." commença le blond.

"- Et que par ta faute j'ai envoyé vingt-sept personne à l'infirmerie parce que tu voulais attirer mon attention?"

"- Vingt-huit, mon Ange..."

"- Tu _savais_!"

"- Euh..."

"- Sale petite fouine!" s'exclama le brun en se redressant.

"- Hey! Je ne t'ai pas forcé à jeter des sorts à tous ceux qui me regardaient... Et puis d'abord, pourquoi dis-tu que je faisais baver la _moitié_ de l'école?"

"- Tout simplement mon coeur parce que l'autre moitié bavait sur moi..."

Il ne pu continuer sa phrase, sa bouche étant occupée à autre chose... Et comme toujours, les choses dérapèrent... Pour leur plus grand plaisir...

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent un bonheur sans nuages s'installa dans le quotidien de ceux qui avaient su saisir en ce jour de Saint Valentin la chance de se lier à la personne qu'ils aimaient...

On ne vit plus Harry sans Draco à ses côtés, ils mangeaient ensemble, allaient en cours la main dans la main, dormaient l'un près de l'autre... Et Harry confia même à Hermione que pas une fois il était tombé du lit depuis leurs retrouvailles!

Blaise vivait la plus belle romance de sa jeune vie, il avait découvert en Damian un caractère fragile ce soir-là, ce qui l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé sur le coup, mais il s'y était fait et se demandait ce qui avait si profondément et si douloureusement marqué son amant pour qu'il lui arrive de le trouver complètement saoul et visiblement en proie à de très mauvais rêves... Cependant, il n'osait pas lui demander de détails, car il pressentait que cela signerait sans doute l'arrêt sans préavis de leur relation, aussi attaché que Damian puisse être à lui...

Hermione de son côté voyait avec stupeur son ventre grossir de plus en plus, à tel point qu'elle devait fermer sa robe tout le temps... Mais à son grand bonheur, Severus se montrait de plus en plus doux avec elle, elle se découvrait ouverte et patiente avec cet homme que si longtemps elle avait craint, alors que d'habitude, tout et tout le monde l'énervait.

Et d'une chose à l'autre, les frimas de l'hiver firent place à un pâle soleil annonçant le printemps, le mois d'avril et immanquablement les révisions pour les ASPICs...

Et une autre épreuve à affronter...

La vérité...

* * *

Severus n'avait jamais osé pousser Hermione, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle ferait ce pas définitif vers lui... Cela avait pris du temps, mais c'était arrivé!

Deux choses: la première étant d'informer le Directeur de leur relation et du fait qu'il était le père de l'enfant qui allait naître, et la seconde étant de répéter l'opération avec les parents de la jeune fille...

Le Maître des Potions connaissait Dumbledore depuis des années et lui parler ne lui faisait pas peur, même s'il savait qu'il risquait son poste dans cette affaire mais au fond, pour lui, Hermione et leur fille étaient devenues bien plus importantes que cela...

Donc, en cette soirée d'avril ils se trouvaient tous deux assis dans le grand bureau directorial face à un Dumbledore aux yeux curieux et pétillants de malice...

"_Je paries que le vieux fou est déjà au courant_", se dit Severus, en remerciant mentalement son don inné pour l'Occlumencie...

"- Je vous écoutes, Severus, Miss Granger... Pourquoi avez-vous demandé à me voir?" demanda le vieil homme en les regardant intensément.

"- Voilà..." commença Hermione. "Vous m'avez demandé il y a quelques mois qui était le père de mon enfant..."

"- En effet."

"- Eh bien, je suis ici pour vous informer que cet homme est le Professeur Snape. Nous avons une relation suivie depuis quelques mois maintenant et je pensais qu'il était normal que vous en soyez informé." débita-t-elle d'une traite.

Dumbledore tourna son regard pénétrant vers l'homme qui maintes fois avait sacrifié sa propre vie pour sauver la sienne ou celle de Harry... Il soupçonnait fortement cette relation, et s'était souvent demandé comment il réagirait si ses suppositions se révélaient justes. Il estimait beaucoup Severus, et avait beaucoup de peine pour le jeune homme qu'il avait été. Lui aussi avait aimé, et il devinait entre ces deux-là une profondeur de sentiments qui ne lui donnait pas le droit de leur infliger de châtiment...

"- Hermione, Severus... Je vous mentirai en disant que je ne me doutais de rien... Le règlement voudrait que je vous renvoies, mon cher Severus... Mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. Je vais donc faire comme si je n'étais pas au courant et le conseil d'administration ne sera pas informé de ce manquement à la règle..."

Les deux amants eurent un soupir de soulagement.

"- ... en échange, je voudrais que vous, Hermione, essayiez de cacher votre grossesse jusqu'à son terme si possible. Sinon, évitez au moins de parler du père de votre fille. Oh, j'oubliais, Pompom m'informe régulièrement de votre état de santé, bien entendu." acheva-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Severus, sentant l'émotion de sa compagne, se décida à prendre la parole.

"- Je vous remercie, Albus. Je sais que nous n'aurions pas dû entretenir de relation dans l'enceinte du collège, mais j'aime Hermione, je l'aime vraiment et j'espère que lorsque nous officialiserons notre relation, vous serez des nôtres."

Le sourire malicieux s'agrandit.

"- Mais bien sûr. Si vous le désirez je pourrai même envisager de vous unir moi-même..."

"- Pourquoi pas?"

Ils continuèrent à parler et sous les yeux ébahis d'Hermione, il fut décidé que le plus grand des sorciers du siècle serait leur marieur lorsqu'ils se décideraient à franchir le cap... Ce qui à son avis devrait attendre un peu...

Et puis il serait bien temps d'y penser plus tard, elle devait encore mettre ses parents au courant, tâche autrement plus compliquée, d'autant plus que Severus était à peine plus jeune que son propre père...

Et rien qu'en pensant à la réaction que ce dernier risquait d'avoir, elle en avait des sueurs froides...

* * *

Et pendant ce temps-là, une autre personne commençait à perdre patience...

"- Je t'avais prévenu, Damian... Plus tu tarderas, plus ce sera douloureux pour toi..." fit la voix faussement mielleuse du Ministre.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Pas taper, pas taper, et rappelez-vous avant de songer à me tuer que si vous le faites, vous n'aurez pas la suite de cette histoire...

Un petit commentaire tout de même ?

Je vous aime tous !

Bady


	17. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver

Bonjour à tout !

Je suis désolée de cet affreux retard, je ne vous ai pas habitués à une telle attente...lol !

Mais à ma décharge, je dois dire que j'ai plusieurs projets en cours, dont une nouvelle fiction, qui me prend du temps et de l'énergie... Si tout va bien, vous pourrez la lire d'ici quelques temps...

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews adorables et encourageantes, qui me donnent la force chaque jour d'écrire encore...

**Mais aujourd'hui, pas de RARs...**

Juste un mot, un hommage en quelque sorte...

Certains d'entre vous ont du lire des fictions de **Michael Serpent** (Milk is my Sugar, Hold me nom, the Golden Snitch...). Eh bien Michael ne pourra jamais terminer ses belles histoires, car il n'est plus de ce monde, une maladie l'a emporté... Ses fictions qui restent en suspens seront updatées par ses amis rotschopf et Maria, nous aurons donc une suite...

J'ai été très attristée par cette nouvelle, et je voulais partager cela avec vous...

Mais le plus important dans tout ça c'est qu'avant de partir, il a laissé un mot, un message d'espoir que je me dois de vous transmettre...

«**_ Continuez d'écrire, puisque le monde de l'imagination est un des rares havres de paix pour nous dans ce monde cruel et froid. Tant que vous vous y plongerez, il vous donnera réconfort et plaisir, rappelez-vous simplement de le faire_**. » (traduction de Falyla).

Je ne le connaissais pas, mais au travers de ses histoires j'avais l'impression de le connaître... Chaque auteur met une partie de son âme dans ce qu'il écrit et la sienne restera parmi nous aussi longtemps qu'il se trouvera des lecteurs pour se rappeler qu'il a existé et laissé une partie de lui ici. Et pour cela je lui adresse cet hommage...

Car au travers de nos écrits nous sommes éternels...

**Note de Vif d'or** : Michael, tu nous as fait vibrer avec tes écrits, soit heureux ou que tu sois ! Je te souhaite tout l'amour que tu mérites.

**

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Après cette note de tristesse, une petite info... Cette fiction touche à sa fin, il ne reste que quelques chapitres avant le dénouement, super, non ? lol !**

**Dédicace :** Je dédie ce chapitre à tous ceux qui écrivent et lisent ces fictions que nous publions... La vraie beauté est ici, c'est celle du cœur...

A tous...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver...**

* * *

Et pendant ce temps-là, une autre personne commençait à perdre patience...

"- Je t'avais prévenu, Damian... Plus tu tarderas, plus ce sera douloureux pour toi..." fit la voix faussement mielleuse du Ministre.

Deux mois n'avaient rien changé à la situation... Damian avait longuement suivi Hermione Granger et avait confirmé à son maître que la jeune femme entretenait une relation suivie avec Snape, ce qui n'avait pas plus à l'homme, qui semblait perdre la raison chaque jour un peu plus.

Pourtant, face au monde et à ses électeurs, le Ministre Diggory demeurait un homme fort et avenant, droit et intransigeant... Mais sitôt la porte de son bureau fermée, il ôtait son masque et se révélait sous son vrai jour: cruel, avide de pouvoir, pouvoir sur les autres, sur les choses... Sa femme elle-même ne l'approchait plus, refusant tout contact lorsqu'ils étaient en privé, elle s'enfermait toute la journée dans ses appartements privés alors que son mari courrait le jupon...

Mais lorsqu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il ne s'embarrassait pas de scrupules inutiles, il lançait un simple sort d'Oubliettes à la femme qui l'espace de quelques instants avait été le réceptacle de son désir ou, si elle était trop "abîmée", il la tuait... Chargeant ensuite son fidèle Damian de dissimuler le corps...

Mais ces derniers temps, Damian l'avait fort déçu, il ne semblait pas pressé de lui ramener la belle Aphrodite. Il s'était rendu une fois à Poudlard durant ces deux mois et avait cette fois bien observait la Préfète en Chef... Ce qui avait confirmé les dires de son espion. La jeune fille avait paru excessivement mal à l'aise en sa présence... Il ne lui avait pas parlé mais la voir avait ravivé en lui ce feu ardent qu'elle seule pouvait éveiller. Il la lui fallait!

Et très vite!

Alors il avait décidé de rafraîchir la mémoire de Damian...

A coups de Doloris et de sortilèges tranchants...

Il aimait bien se défouler sur le jeune homme, il était si résistant...

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rangea sa baguette et alla s'asseoir dans son grand fauteuil qui marquait sa fonction de Ministre, un peu soulagé de la tension qui l'habitait...

"- Tu peux disposer, mais n'oublies pas, il ne te reste qu'un mois, je la veux, et tu le paieras de ta vie si tu n'obéis pas."

"- Oui monsieur." dit docilement Damian en regardant le sol.

"- Oh, je sais que tu me prends au sérieux, mais vu que tu ne sembles pas accorder grand prix à ta vie, je pourrais également m'en prendre à ce jeune homme si occupe ton lit..."

"- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, Maître, vous aurez la fille bientôt."

Sur cette dernière phrase, il tourna les talons et s'en alla, laissant derrière lui Amos qui souriait.

Il avait entendu le tremblement dans sa voix lorsqu'il avait menacé son amant...

"- Ainsi mon cher Damian, tu aimes quelqu'un..."

* * *

Derrière la porte, Damian fit une pause...

La séance qui venait de se dérouler avait été particulièrement épuisante, mais pour lui, le pire de tout restait cette menace qui à présent pesait sur Blaise...

Tout en marchant pour sortir du bâtiment, il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé entre lui et le jeune homme aux yeux vairons depuis quelques mois. En arrivant à Poudlard, chargé d'une mission, il n'avait pas pensé pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un qui aurait pu réveiller son coeur, lui qui se croyait si froid s'était découvert des attentions et des doux rêves.

Rêves que jamais il ne pourrait réalisé, attaché qu'il était à son destin, qui l'avait voulu esclave...

Putain de prophétie...

A cause d'un obscur connard qui était entré en transe peu de temps avant sa naissance, il se retrouvait esclave à vie...

A cause des désirs de grandeur d'un roi totalement parano, lui et six autres gamins avaient perdu leurs familles, et des sept, lui seul vivait encore...

Et il savait bien pourquoi...

La _Beauté_...

Alors que les autres étaient exterminés, lui avait été vendu et utilisé comme un ornement, comme un objet, comme une vulgaire poupée gonflable...

Il s'arrêta devant un miroir et s'observa...

Un visage fin, avec des yeux en amande bordés de longs cils blancs, sa peau à peine dorée, son corps fin et musclé... Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait teint ses cheveux, car son ancien maître aimait leur blanc pur...

A 13 ans, il avait encore quelques illusions, mais à 25 ans...

Il haïssait ce qu'il voyait dans ce miroir, ce que les autres trouvaient en lui, il ne voulait pas le voir...

Il ne voulait voir errer sur son corps que ces yeux si différents l'un de l'autre, mais si remplis d'amour et consumés de désir...

Il aimait Blaise...

Et dû-t-il tuer la Terre entière, il ne laisserait rien lui arriver...

Et d'un seul coup de poing, il réduit le miroir en centaines de morceaux lui renvoyant son reflet déformé...

* * *

"- Harry! Réveilles-toi!"

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, secoué par Draco.

Il regarda autour de lui, perdu et encore en proie à son cauchemar...

Le voyant affolé, le blond le prit dans ses bras, sachant que lorsqu'il était dans cet état, il avait besoin de contact physique...

Et pourtant, cela faisait quelques temps déjà que Harry n'avait plus fait de mauvais rêves...

"- Chut, mon Ange..." murmura-t-il en le berçant tendrement.

Le brun se sentit mieux et après quelques minutes il cessa de trembler. Il regarda Draco qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

"- Un cauchemar?" demanda ce dernier.

"- Oui... C'était étrange... "

"- Racontes."

"- J'ai vu une ombre... Elle planait au-dessus de Mione, puis des yeux dans la nuit, des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un fauve, mais c'étaient des yeux humains. Je ne comprends rien, mais je sens que quelque chose menace Hermione... J'ai peur pour elle... "

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il avait appris à toujours prendre les rêves de Harry au sérieux, surtout pendant la guerre, mais depuis que Voldemort n'était plus...

"- Ecoutes, on va la surveiller, et rien ne lui arrivera. De toutes façons, en ce moment, elle ne peut pas aller bien loin, avec son ventre... Elle ne sort quasiment pas de la salle commune en dehors des cours, elle révise sans arrêt. "

Il souleva le menton du brun pour le forcer à le regarder.

"- Je te promets que je vais faire ce que je peux pour que rien n'arrive. Tu vas voir, je vais passer tellement de temps collé à ses talons que tu ne me verras plus... "

Harry eut un sourire contrit, qui se transforma rapidement en oeillade lascive.

"- Moui... En attendant, au lieu de débiter des absurdités, occupes-toi de moi."

Le blond fit mine de réfléchir.

"- Euh... D'accord!" conclut-il en l'embrassant voracement.

* * *

"- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de protection!" s'exclama Hermione.

C'était le lendemain soir, Draco avait estimé nécessaire de convoquer une assemblée afin de discuter du rêve qu'avait fait Harry...

Donc, face à une Hermione très en pétard se trouvaient Draco, Harry, Ron, Blaise et Luna (qui lisait avec un intérêt certain un exemplaire de sorcière Hebdo dont la une clamait "Potter et Malfoy, l'Ange et le Démon..." ).

Il tentait donc de la convaincre que, pour sa propre sécurité, elle se devait de les laisser la protéger. Mais la jeune Préfète clamait haut et fort qu'elle n'avait aucun besoin d'être maternée...

Elle en était à son septième mois de grossesse, et comme chaque femme enceinte, elle avait pris du poids, heureusement pour elle, seuls son ventre et sa poitrine avaient réellement pris du volume, elle n'aurait pas apprécié d'être comparé au bonhomme Michelin par son si sensible ami Blaise...

Elle eut un soupir de frustration.

"- Ecoutez... Je sors déjà le moins possible pour éviter que quelqu'un ne remarque que j'ai pris du volume. Je vais à peine en cours et le seul moment où je suis seule, c'est dans cette salle commune ou dans ma chambre. Croyez-vous vraiment que si quelqu'un m'en voulait vraiment, il oserait s'en prendre à moi ici, à Poudlard?"

Tous semblèrent réfléchir, et se calmer un peu.

"- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, Mione, je suis désolé..." s'excusa Draco.

"- Moi non plus." renchérit Ron.

Seul Harry ne dit rien, il gardait le regard baissé. Draco lui souleva le menton doucement.

"- Hey, mon ange... Qu'est-ce que tu as?"

"- C'est juste que je sens que quelque chose va arriver. Un truc vraiment grave et je ne pourrai rien y changer." répondit-il en se mettant à trembler.

Aussitôt, le blond le serra fort contre lui, afin de le calmer, comme il avait si souvent du le faire auparavant...

Hermione Se leva du fauteuil où ses amis l'avaient installée et se planta devant le couple.

"- Harry, je te promets que rien ne m'arrivera." fit-elle avec un air décidé.

Il acquiesça et se laissa entraîner par son amant vers sa chambre.

Ron et Luna s'en allèrent à leur tour, laissant Blaise et Hermione blottis dans le canapé.

"- Comment va Damian?" s'enquit Hermione.

Elle voyait son ami très soucieux depuis quelques temps, et rien ne semblait l'apaiser... De plus, ce stress ne lui faisait pas de bien, car des ombres bleutées se dessinaient sous ses yeux d'ordinaire si gais et doux. Là il avait l'air épuisé, maladif et déprimé.

La jeune femme pensait que cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec le charmant professeur de DCFM, mais Blaise semblait plus amoureux que jamais, et à chaque cours, on pouvait voir briller un pendentif au cou de son amant... Il le lui avait montré avant de l'offrir à Damian, et lui avait raconté sa réaction... Ce qui confirmait ses soupçons: derrière cette facette si sexy et toute en apparences se cachait un coeur.

Ce soir Blaise semblait encore plus tendu... Il tardait un peu à répondre.

Mais il le fit.

"- Il va bien... Je crois."

"- Comment ça tu 'crois'? "

"- C'est... compliqué."

"- Dis-moi. Je suis ton amie, non?"

"- Oui, Suze, tu l'es."

"- Je t'écoutes."

"- C'est bizarre... Tu sais qu'à la base, il bosse pour le Ministère. Eh bien il lui arrive de devoir partir quelques heures pour de mystérieuses missions. Il en revient toujours blessé, plein de sang... Et dans ces moments-là, il refuse presque que je le touches, ou que je veuilles m'occuper de lui. Je ne sais pas quoi faire..." avoua-t-il si bas que Hermione dut tendre l'oreille pour tout saisir.

"- Il t'a dit en quoi consistaient ses missions?" demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

"- Non, il n'a pas voulu, et quand je lui demande, il s'énerve et se met à boire."

"- Il boit?"

"- Pas vraiment, je crois qu'il cherche à oublier des trucs."

"- Tu veux que je cherches des trucs sur lui?"

"- Je ne sais pas si..."

"- Blaise! Je veux t'aider. Et si ça peut t'aider à mieux comprendre ce qu'il traverse, je ne vois pas le mal..."

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

"- Oui, je veux bien alors. Mais sois discrète, s'il te plait, je ne veuxpas qu'il pense que j'empiète sur sa vie privée."

"- D'accord."

"- Merci. Oh, au fait... Et tes parents, tu les vois quand?"

"- Vendredi soir, c'est à dire dans deux jours. Severus est très nerveux et moi, c'est pas mieux." fit-elle en grimaçant.

Cela eut pour effet de faire rire Blaise, qui sembla par la suite se détendre.

Ils passèrent un long moment à imaginer les réactions que pourraient avoir Richard et Helen Granger en voyant que leur futur gendre n'était autre que l'individu acariâtre qu'ils avaient rencontré lors de la soirée du nouvel an...

Et lorsque la fatigue se fit sentir, ils décidèrent d'aller dormir et Blaise demanda asile pour la nuit à sa Suzannah.

Elle accepta, sachant que, encore une fois, Severus était chez Simon et que son ami avait besoin d'elle.

* * *

Vendredi...

Ce jour de la semaine pouvait faire sourire un élève de Poudlard jusqu'aux oreilles tant sa musicalité et sa signification était douce...

Vendredi voulait dire: dernier jour de la semaine de cours, soirée détente, weekend de paresse à venir... Tout cela tenait en trois syllabes.

Mais ce vendredi précisément, pour Hermione Granger, il pouvait signifier deux choses: la fin rapide et définitive de sa jeune vie, ou bien une soirée de tortures inimaginables infligées par son père... Elle espérait simplement que tout irait pour le mieux du côté de son fiancé, car ce dernier avait adopté depuis quelques jours un teint de peau qui hésitait entre le blanc cassé et le verdâtre, ce qui n'était pas très bon signe...

Heureusement que Harry avait été là, il avait eu le bon sens de rater une ou deux potions et avait permis au professeur de se défouler un peu...

Au grand dam de Draco, qui avait supplié son parrain à genoux d'annuler les retenues de son amant, ce qui lui avait été d'ailleurs refusé.

Donc en terme de fin de semaine, celle-ci fut l'une des pires jamais vécue par la population estudiantine de la célèbre école de sorcellerie.

De son côté, la jeune Préfète avait décidé d'entamer des recherches dans le but de passer le temps. Elle avait donc campé dans la bibliothèque, et plus précisément dans les rayonnages contenant les livres de généalogie.

Comme elle avait promis à Blaise d'être discrète, elle avait lancé des sorts de dissimulation aux livres qu'elle lisait, ainsi personne ne pouvait deviner l'objet de ses recherches. Elle se disait d'ailleurs que l'inventeur des sorts de dissimulation devrait être béni, car cet homme (ou cette femme, après tout, les hommes n'étaient pas détenteurs du génie universel...) lui permettait d'arpenter chaque jour les couloirs de l'école sans que personne ne remarque son ventre qui prenait des proportions généreuses... Malheureusement, le sort ne durait pas et dès qu'elle était fatiguée, il s'évanouissait. Elle devait donc passer es soirées enfermée dans sa salle commune.

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas trouvé grand chose sur son professeur...

"Delorno" était sans nul doute un nom de famille espagnol. Mais certaines familles avaient été décimées selon les livres, mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé pourquoi. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes avant de devoir partir qu'elle mit la main sur l'ouvrage qu'elle cherchait, mais il avait été rangé dans la section "Histoire de la Magie"... Elle le mit dans son sac en se promettant de le dévorer plus tard...

Elle retrouva Severus devant l'entrée du château, il l'attendait impatiemment près de la calèche attelée à des sombrals. Elle avait toujours regretté de ne pouvoir voir ces créatures mystérieuses, mais à présent qu'elle le pouvait, elle aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir vu autant de morts...

Pour l'occasion, son fiancé s'était habillé à la manière moldue: chemise blanche et pantalon à pinces... Il était vraiment appétissant et si elle s'écoutait, ils n'iraient pas à Londres mais des ses appartements des cachots afin de calmer ses hormones de femme enceinte...

Elle l'embrassa et s'engouffra dans la calèche, plus par envie de ne pas regarder les étranges chevaux ailés que par désir d'arriver à destination...

"- Hermione, ça va?" demanda Severus avec sollicitude.

"- Oui, je suis un peu nerveuse à l'idée de te présenter officiellement à mes parents."

"- Tu as prit ta potion?"

"- Ce matin."

"- Bien."

Le reste du voyage jusqu'à Londres se passa dans un silence nerveux, tous deux imaginant le pire quant à la rencontre à venir...

Lorsque les sombrals se posèrent délicatement devant la maison des Granger, ils descendirent de la calèche et marchèrent doucement jusqu'à la porte, non sans que Severus ait jeté un sortilège d'illusion sur leur moyen de transport.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et sonna.

Ce fut Helen qui ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

"- Hermione, ma chérie! " s'exclama-t-elle.

Son sourire resta bien en place lorsque sa fille entra en compagnie de son professeur.

Elle les installa au salon où les attendait déjà Richard.

Tout le monde se salua et prit place dans les confortables canapés.

Hermione regardait ses parents sourire et discuter poliment avec Severus, qui tentait de ne pas paraître froid comme il en avait si bien l'habitude pourtant. Elle leur avait envoyé un hibou mais dans sa lettre elle n'avait pas précisé la raison de sa venue... Il faudrait tout de même en passer par les aveux.

"- Professeur Snape, c'est si gentil de votre part d'avoir accompagné Hermione." dit aimablement Helen.

"- Maman, je suis venue pour vous dire quelque chose." intervint la jeune fille.

Cela eut pour effet de capter immédiatement toute l'attention de Richard.

"- Eh bien, qu'as tu de si important à dire? Est-ce à propos du bébé?" demanda-t-il.

"- Euh... oui, en quelque sorte..."

"- Tu veux nous dire qui est le père, c'est ça?"

"- Oui." souffla-t-elle.

"- Alors, dis-nous."

"- Euh..." hésita-t-elle.

"- C'est moi." coupa Severus.

A cette annonce, il y eut un blanc dans la conversation... Severus put presque oir l'information circuler dans le conduit auditif de Richard pour enfin arriver à son cerveau.

"- V... Vous?" bégaya ce dernier.

"- Oui." répondit-il simplement.

Helen, qui vit son mari sur le point de faire une crise d'apoplexie, décida d'intervenir... Elle avait remarqué le manège de sa fille depuis bien longtemps...

Lorsqu'elle était à la maison pour les vacances, elle ne cessait de parler avec admiration et dévotion de son professeur, qu'elle disait si intelligent, si doué dans son domaine. Il était normal qu'elle en soit arrivée là. Quant à lui, ses regards vers Hermione avaient été on ne peut plus explicites lors de cette fameuse soirée du nouvel an, et cette scène qu'il lui avait quasiment faite devant tout le monde...

Et ce soir devant elle, elle avait un couple superbe, et peu importait la différence d'âge, s'ils s'aimaient...

"- Professeur Snape, racontez moi comment tout a commencé." demanda-t-elle, puis elle se tourna vers son mari. "Richard, arrêtes donc ton cinéma, ta fille est heureuse, non?"

Severus eut un sourire pour Helen et débuta son récit, en omettant bien sûr certains détails qui auraient pu pousser son futur beau père à vouloir le priver de ses attributs masculins.

La soirée se déroula comme faire se peut lorsque l'on a d'un côté une jeune fille de 18 ans enceinte, un futur gendre âgé de 39 ans et un beau père qui a du mal à digérer le fait que sa fille ait choisi d'épouser un homme de deux fois son âge... C'est à dire légèrement tendue au début, puis un peu alcoolisée ensuite (du côté de Richard) et enfin tendre (entre Helen et Hermione). La mère versa quelques larmes de bonheur en apprenant qu'elle allait avoir une petite-fille et se lança dans une conversation sur la layette, ce qui eut pour don de faire s'endormir le père.

Le tout sous l'oeil prudent et un peu étonné de Severus, qui s'était attendue à une résistance plus acharnée...

Quelques heures plus tard, il se décida à annoncer leur départ, donnant pour juste prétexte l'état de grossesse avancé dans lequel se trouvait Hermione.

"- Eh bien, Severus, ce fut une soirée très agréable... Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ma fille ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous depuis son entrée à Poudlard." lui dit Helen sur le pas de la porte.

Il jeta un regard narquois à sa fiancée qui semblait se ratatiner à vue d'oeil à son côté.

"- Je vous remercie de cet accueil, Helen, la soirée a été aussi très agréable et _instructive _pour moi." répondit-il aimablement.

Seule Hermione put saisir le sous entendu, car il y en avait un, et pas des plus rassurants pour elle... Il avait tout appris sur elle depuis ses premières couches jusqu'à son acné précoce...

Richard les salua également et serra sa fille dans ses bras tandis que Severus confiait à Helen une fiole de potion anti gueule de bois pour son mari... Après tout, il allait tout de même épouser leur fille.

Et sur un dernier adieu ils se séparèrent.

Les deux fiancés, plus détendus qu'en début de soirée, regagnèrent la calèche qui aussitôt s'envola pour Poudlard.

* * *

Au creux du lit dormait le jeune homme brun, ses paupières fermées cachaient à son amant la douceur de son regard, mais cela, il en avait l'habitude...

Il s'enivrait de cette vision céleste, car sous peu, il ne serait plus en mesure de la voir...

Bientôt, il ne serait plus là pour le voir, le toucher, le combler...

Il caressa distraitement le pendentif sur lequel était inscrit l'aveu de son amour... Comme ce jour où il le lui avait offert était loin à présent... Et comme il aimerait pouvoir remonter le temps et ne jamais apprendre l'identité de cette Aphrodite.

Mais il le savait, et pour le bien de son aimé, il allait la livrer à son maître...

_Demain_... lui murmura sa conscience.

Oui, le lendemain, tout serait fini...

Pour elle...

Pour Blaise et lui...

Pour tous...

Car il savait bien que Blaise adorait la jeune fille, il parlait d'elle comme d'une soeur, ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble.

Il pouvait le comprendre aisément, mais ses frères n'étaient plus...

Lui était si peu en comparaison...

Si il n'avait pas eu cette "beauté"...

Lui aussi serait mort...

Et le monde s'en porterait mieux.

Mais il vivait, et les gens souffraient, tel était son destin, il était la Faucheuse...

* * *

Le samedi après midi était le moment qu'attendaient tout les élèves du château... Pour leur couper un peu le stress des révisions, il y avait la sorite à Pré au Lard.

Il faisait beau, et tous circulaient d'un magasin à l'autre, achetant des farces et attrapes des frères Weasley, des plumes pour leurs examens, des livres pour les aider à réviser, des bonbons...

Harry et Draco avaient décidé pour leur part de rester au château afin d'être un peu tranquilles, ils en avaient assez d'être harcelés par les uns et les autres sur leur couple. Et une balade dans le parc était devenue un luxe, ils avaient donc pris la décision de reste au bord du lac pour pique niquer et lézarder au soleil dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

Hermione s'était vue attribués deux gardes du corps: Ron et Luna, qui ne la quittaient pas d'une semelle, à son grand dam...

Et Blaise avait lui aussi décidé de ne pas quitter le château, prétextant un rendez vous important. En vérité, et cela, seul Draco et Harry le savaient, il devait voir l'infirmière à propos de son traitement qui, semblait-il, ne faisait plus beaucoup d'effet... Il avait eu un mal de chien à garder son problème secret, Hermione l'avait tanné pour savoir, mais il n'avait rien pu lui dire, sachant sa réaction face à ce genre de problèmes... Et la vérité était pourtant si simple... Il avait été blessé lors de la dernière bataille, et le sort, bien que très peu puissant, l'avait atteint en pleine poitrine, lui laissant des lésions irréparables au Myocarde. Et cela le condamnait à prendre des potions fortifiantes et réparatrices, ainsi qu'à éviter toute activité trop physique...

Mais il évitait de prendre en compte cette dernière recommandation...

Sinon, il se verrait dans l'obligation de devenir moine et de s'exiler sur une île déserte pour ne plus avoir de tentations...

L'après midi avança doucement pour chacun, et Hermione eut envie d'un livre pour approfondir son enquête. Elle n'avait pas trouvé grand chose dans le livre de la bibliothèque finalement, et elle était certaine que la solution était proche d'elle.

Dans l'un des rayons, un titre la frappa... "L'histoire de l'Inquisition espagnole, de 1600 à nos jours..."

Elle le feuilleta. Il avait l'air de contenir des réponses à ses questions... Donc elle l'acheta...

"- On va se boire un verre aux Trois balais? " demanda Ron, que la librairie semblait rendre neurasthénique.

Luna et elle acquiescèrent et ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table reculée dans la salle chaleureuse du petit bar. Hermione ouvrit tout de suite son livre et se mit à dévorer les petits caractères avec avidité tandis que ses deux amis roucoulaient en face d'elle.

Un passage attira son attention.

" _La grand voyant Celestino prédit au Roi que quelques années plus tard naîtraient 'Los hijos de la estrella negra', les fils de l'étoile noire... Tout auraient pour signe commun la peau pâle et les cheveux d'un blanc pur. Ces enfants seraient au nombre de sept et seraient une fois réunis de farouches guerriers, porteur de mort, détenteurs de pouvoir. _

_Le Roi, avide de pouvoir, lança des émissaires aux quatre coins de l'Espagne et quêtes de ces enfants à naître. Et effectivement quelques années plus tard, il lui fut rapporté que sept enfants étaient nés avec les caractéristiques mentionnés. Il les fit enlever et massacrer leurs familles. Puis il les fit élever et éduquer comme des elfes de maison. Ils devinrent des mages puissants très rapidement et dès l'âge de huit ans, les fils de l'étoile noire pourvoyèrent la mort aux ennemis du souverain, qui, même s'il était moldu, n'hésitait pas à profiter de la magie... _

_Quatre garçons et trois filles composaient le groupe (NdA:selon les sources). Chaque enfant représentait une branche de l'étoile, et en son centre se trouvait le plus fort de tous, le plus meurtrier et surtout, celui dont le seul regard suffisait à asservir les autres. On leur tatoua à chacun une étoile dans le dos, afin de signer leur appartenance, et le septième se vit gratifié de l'image de la Mort. _

_A eux sept, ils commirent de nombreux assassinats, et la seule mention de leur groupe suffisait à faire trembler la population sorcière._

_Mais un jour une révolution éclata dans l'entourage du Roi et pour sauver son trône, le souverain e vit obligé de sacrifier ses mercenaires. Les fils de l'étoile noire furent donc emprisonnés puis mis à mort à l'âge de treize ans._

_Certaines rumeurs infondées prétendent que l'un d'entre eux serait toujours en vie, réduit en esclavage pour sa beauté et ses talents, mais il a été jusqu'à ce jour impossible de vérifier ces suppositions_."

Hermione leva le nez de son livre, atterrée... Elle se souvenait avoir étudié en cours les différentes Inquisitions Européennes, et celle d'Espagne en particulier, et cela l'avait beaucoup choquée... Le nom de son professeur était cité comme étant également celui de certaines victimes, mais les dates correspondaient surtout au moment au ces enfants avaient été enlevés...

Et cela l'intriguait...

Elle tourna les pages et tomba sur une photographie des enfants en question. Tous vêtus de noir, le regard hanté et triste, trois filles et trois garçons entouraient un autre petit garçon... Tous avaient les cheveux d'un blanc neigeux et les yeux verts clairs, mais le septième semblait défier le photographe de ses yeux jaunes.

_Mais Damian n'a pas les yeux jaunes..._

Et si...

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron et Luna, qui se parlaient à voix basse... Elle devait absolument parler à Damian, pour savoir si oui ou non son intuition était la bonne.

"- Je vais aux toilettes." déclara-t-elle.

"- Ne te noies pas dans la cuvette." lui conseilla Ron alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle arriva devant la porte des toilettes et regarda en arrière, ses deux gardes chiourme avait repris leur conciliabule. Alors rapidement elle franchit la distance qui la séparait de la sortie et s'éclipsa.

Car en plus, ô chance, l'un des professeurs surveillant la sortie était celui de DCFM en personne, et il ne devait pas être bien loin.

En effet, un quart d'heure plus tard, elle le trouva appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre près de la cabane hurlante, il semblait réfléchir.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et l'interpella.

"- Professeur?"

Il sursauta et fixa sur elle son regard...

"- Miss Granger, que faites vous seule ici?" demanda-t-il surpris.

"- Je vous cherchais, je voulais vous parler..."

"- A quel propos?"

Sans dire un mot, Hermione sortit de son sac le livre qu'elle venait d'acheter.

Damian le prit et l'ouvrit, et la jeune fille le vit pâlir nettement.

"- Je voulais savoir si ce les conclusions que j'ai tirées sur vos origines sont justes."

Le professeur eut un sourire amer, et sortit sa baguette. D'un petit mouvement il retira ses verres de contact teintés, laissant apparaître le jeune de ses iris.

"- Vous êtes vraiment une sorcière très douée, Miss, personne n'avait deviné avant vous, pas même Blaise qui m'a vu sans artifices."

"- C'est pour lui que j'ai cherché, il est inquiet à votre sujet."

"- Il devrait s'en faire pour sa propre santé plutôt."

"- Vous..."

"- Non, pas moi. Mais je peux encore faire quelque chose pour lui... Une dernière chose."

Une impression de malaise s'empara de Hermione.

"- Oh, et laquelle?" demanda-t-elle tout en souhaitant ne jamais savoir.

Les yeux jaunes rencontrèrent un bref instant les siens, et elle put y lire une tristesse sans nom, mêlée d'une grande lassitude.

"- Je suis désolé." murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

Puis il leva sa baguette sur elle et chuchota:

"- Stupéfix."

Et les ténèbres l'engloutirent...

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de terminé...

Je sais que vous allez en faire une maladie, mais bon...

Je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, et au vu du nombre de choses que j'écris en ce moment, elle ne devrait pas venir tout de suite, mais bon...

Si vous êtes sympas, et que vous me laissez tout plein de reviews, ça pourrait me motiver...

Et interdiction de dire que je suis sadique...

Je le sais déjà...lol!

En tout cas, si vous voulez en savoir plus sur cette suite:

Hermione va se retrouver face à Amos (enfin, il était temps non?)

Ses amis vont se rendre compte qu'elle a disparu.

Damian... euh... Vous verrez bien!

Voilà!

Alors?

Oh, encore une chose: je ferai les RARs la prochaine fois, aujourd'hui il me semblait important de rendre hommage à Michael...

J'espère que vous m'avez pardonné.

**Je vous aime tous!**

Bisous!

Bady


	18. Secrets

Bonsoir à tous...

Tout d'abord, je vous dois des excuses pour l'attente que vous avez du subir... Je suis désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à écrire ce chapitre, je plaide coupable. Les délais d'écriture se rallongent, c'est aussi de ma faute. Pour expliquer je dirai simplement que la vie de tous les jours m'a rappelée à l'ordre et que j'ai beaucoup moins de temps à passer devant mon ordinateur (d'ailleurs, si vous voulez rire un bon coup, allez faire un tour sur mon** Live Journal**, j'adore m'y plaindre régulièrement...Et j'y ai mis les **RARs du chapitre 17** aussi...).

Il y a aussi le manque d'inspiration, cette fiction me tient à coeur et je refuse de vous livrer des chapitres bâclés sous prétexte de finir plus vite et de me mettre enfin à autre chose, je refuse de vous imposer ça. Donc si vous avez pu voir d'autres écrits de moi ces derniers temps, tels que "Missing Memories" ou les OS que j'ai offerts à Zoomalfoy et Artoung, ce n'était pas parce que j'avais abandonné "Beauté Empoisonnée", j'avais juste décidé d'ordonner les idées que j'en avais.

J'ai aussi pris d'autres travaux, comme une nouvelle fiction que je mets tout doucement en route et qui est un défi de Umbre77, là encore, tous les détails sont dans mon Live Journal. J'ai aussi proposé un OS au **Troisième Oeil,** il sera dans le TO 4, et je vais surement en écrire un autre pour le TO5 (merci à Lemoncurd et à Tiayel...). Et enfin, j'ai repris grâce à la douce Vif d'or (hum hum) la traduction de la superbe fiction de Azrael: "Objects of Desire", qui a été en partie traduite par m.belial. Après maintes tentatives pour joindre la traductrice, je me suis adressée à l'auteur qui a accepté mon offre, elle aussi est sans nouvelles, d'ailleurs si quelqu'un peut me donner des nouvelles de m.belial, j'en serais ravie, car je souhaite republier ses premiers chapitres sur ffnet. Les nouveaux chapitres traduits seront dans l'édition spéciale traduction de Troisième Oeil et seront illustrés par des fanartistes de génie...

Voilà pour les nouvelles ne moi (qui a dit "on s'en fout"?).

Enfin, avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, je voudrais remercier **KuroiMamba**, qui a su m'encourager à l'écrire, et** Anagrammes** qui m'a botté le train avec son talent habituel et qui fait un travail de folie sur ma nouvelle fiction (que je ne publierai pas avant d'avoir achevé BE, ce qui me pousse à m'y mettre avant de m'enfoncer dans mes idées, lol!).

Et aussi, merci à vous pour votre patience, je m'excuse encore une fois pour l'attente, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas envie de me trucider à la fin du chapitre...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 18: Secrets.**

* * *

Le soleil se couchait sur le parc du château. Deux jeunes hommes étaient étendus sous un saule près du lac, personne ne venait les déranger, tous savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de cette intimité. 

Le blond caressait lascivement le dos de son petit ami qui était à moitié couché sur lui et ronronnait d'aise.

"- Tu sais, Harry, je crois que je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point je t'aimais." dit pensivement Draco.

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit.

"- Je ne plaisante pas, mon ange. Je veux qu'on passe notre vie ensemble."

Harry releva la tête, manquant dans le même temps de se démettre une vertèbre.

"- Hein?"

"- Je veux qu'après les examens on continue de vivre ensemble tous les deux." répéta le blond en lui caressant la joue.

Le Survivant ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, d'ailleurs il n'aurait même pas pu parler, sa gorge tait serrée par l'émotion. Il se contenta d'embrasser son amant doucement.

"- Je prends ça pour un oui. " s'amusa ce dernier lorsqu'il se détacha de lui.

Il allait reprendre ses lèvres lorsque des cris attirèrent son attention.

Deux silhouettes se dirigeaient vers eux à toute vitesse.

Il reconnut sans peine la chevelure flamboyante de Ron Weasley et l'allure éthérée de sa petite amie, qui même en courant conservait cette démarche caractéristique qui état la sienne, on aurait presque cru qu'elle planait.

Lorsque les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent à leur hauteur ils étaient si essoufflés qu'il leur fallut bien deux minutes pour se reprendre.

Harry sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il sentait une sorte de malaise planer depuis quelques temps mais le sentiment d'angoisse qu'il ressentait à présent confirmait tous ses doutes: i était arrivé quelque chose à Hermione.

"- Que s'est-il passé? Où est Mione?" demanda-t-il.

Ce fut Luna qui répondit, elle avait l'air complètement affolé, ce qui était rarissime chez elle.

"- Elle nous a faussé compagnie il y a deux heures, on l'a cherchée partout, mais elle n'est nulle part."

"- Merde!" jura Draco.

"- Mais comment est-ce possible, vous deviez la surveiller." demanda le brun.

"- Elle nous a laissé aux Trois Balais, soi disant pour aller aux toilettes, au bout de dix minutes j'ai envoyé Luna la chercher parce que je commençais à me demander si tout allait bien, mais il n'y avait plus personne." expliqua Ron.

"- Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin dans son état." intervint Draco.

"- Sauf si elle a été enlevée." souffla Harry, attirant sur lui les regards des autres.

**oOo**

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait lui était inconnue. Richement meublée de commodes d'acajou et de fauteuils de cuir noir, des tentures rouge sang masquaient les fenêtres. Le lit sur lequel elle reposait était lui aussi en bois d'acajou, et le couvre lit semblait être du velours rouge, mais elle n'en était pas certaine.

Sa main se posa machinalement sur son ventre proéminent que ne cachait plus le sortilège de dissimulation.

Comment était-ce possible?

Le professeur de DCFM avait pourtant l'air d'un homme équilibré...

Alors pourquoi l'avait-il stupéfixée pour la ramener dans cette chambre?

Où était-elle?

Elle se sentait faible mais réussit néanmoins à se redresser sur le lit. Son regard fut attiré par la silhouette d'un homme installé dans l'un des fauteuils. Il attendait visiblement son réveil.

Ses cheveux gris brillaient à la lueur des flammes et ses yeux d'un jaune hypnotique la détaillaient lentement, s'attardaient sur son ventre.

"- Professeur?" appella-t-elle.

Il se leva lentement et s'approcha du lit.

"- Miss Granger. Vous vous sentez bien?" demanda-t-il.

Son visage n'exprimait rien, on aurait dit un bloc de marbre, un visage sans aucune vie, sans aucune émotion.

Une seule question vint à l'esprit de la jeune fille.

"- Pourquoi?"

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit, froissant légèrement le velours qui le recouvrait.

"- Parce qu'on me l'a ordonné." répondit-il.

"- Mais qui?"

Elle ne comprenait pas qui aurait pu la vouloir à ce point.

"- Je suis sûr que vous le savez déjà, Miss, vous êtes bien trop intelligente pour ne pas avoir deviné."

La seule personne à la vouloir était...

"- Diggory..." souffla-t-elle.

Un sourire froid étira les lèvres de Damian.

"- Bravo. J'avais été chargé de retrouver une jeune femme répondant au nom d'Aphrodite et portant un tatouage au poignet droit. Vous êtes cette personne. J'en suis désolé, car je vous apprécie beaucoup."

"- Désolé? Vous êtes désolé?"

Hermione était abasourdie... Cet homme l'enlevait et se permettait ensuite de s'excuser.

"- Ne croyez surtout pas que je prends plaisir à torturer ou à tuer des gens. Je ne suis qu'un esclave." murmura l'homme en retour.

Le début de colère de la jeune fille retomba aussi tôt à ces mots à peine distincts. Et son intérêt s'éveilla.

Elle se souvint de ce livre qu'elle avait voulu lui montrer… Elle en était certaine maintenant, Damian avait quelque chose à voir avec ces enfants.

Faisant fi de sa situation actuelle elle posa la question qui la taraudait.

"- C'est vous, n'est-ce pas? Ce garçon dont le livre parlait."

"- Oui." fut la seule réponse.

"- Comment avez-vous fait pour vous en sortir?"

Damian détourna le regard, ne voulant pas lire le dégoût sur les traits fins du visage de son élève. Sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession de sévices mentaux et corporels. Mais juste pour cette fois il voulait bien en parler, après tout, elle n'allait plus vivre très longtemps, alors autant satisfaire sa curiosité scientifique...

"- Je vais vous raconter un peu, si vous voulez..." commença-t-il. Hermione acquiesça. " J'ai été enlevé lorsque j'était encore un enfant, ma famille avait fui pour ne pas me laisser aux mains de ceux qui me voulaient. Mais alors que mes parents se croyaient en sécurité, ils ont été retrouvés. Une nuit des hommes ont débarqué, ils étaient une douzaine. Ils m'ont arraché à mon lit et m'ont forcé à regarder tous ceux que j'aimais mourir. Il y avait mes grands parents maternels et mes deux parents. J'avais seulement cinq ans..."

"- C'est atroce..." murmura Hermione.

"- Oui, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'envier leur sort aujourd'hui... J'ai été emmené à Madrid, où siégeait le souverain espagnol. Il était un Moldu mais croyait dans sa folie que la sorcellerie lui apporterait encore plus de pouvoir qu'il n'en avait déjà. J'ai été parqué avec six autres enfants qui avaient aussi été enlevés. J'ai tout de suite été très étonné par nos apparences semblables, il est rare de voir des enfants aussi jeunes avec des cheveux totalement blancs, n'est-ce pas? Par la suite c'est un peu flou, nous avons été entraînés à combattre, à tuer par tous les moyens, et ce pendant des mois. Et puis des missions nous ont été données, il fallait tuer, faire peur aux ennemis...

Les livres disent maintenant que nous étions une légende, mais la vérité est toute autre, nous étions des esclaves, liés par de puissants sortilèges à accomplir la volonté de nos maîtres. Chacun de nous sept a été tatoué d'un symbole, les autres ont reçu le même mais moi j'ai hérité de l'image de la mort, parce que disaient-ils, j'étais spécial... Mes yeux les effrayaient tous, seuls mes frères et soeurs osaient me sourire, ils sont devenus ma seule famille dans ce trou, et même maintenant ils me manquent."

"- Que leur est-il arrivé?"

"- Un jour une révolution a éclaté, et pour effacer toute trace de ses abus, le roi a ordonné que l'on nous supprime tous les sept. Nous n'avions que treize ans, nous n'étions plus des enfants mais pas encore des adultes, nous ne savions rien de la vie, nous étions des meurtriers, des armes, mais nos âmes étaient pures... Moi seul ai été sauvé de la boucherie."

"- Pourquoi?" insista Hermione, plus curieuse que jamais.

"- Regardez moi, Miss. Cette "Beauté" extérieure, ce corps... C'est ce qui m'a sauvé la vie. L'un des riches sujets de roi a demandé à m'avoir et en a payé un prix élevé. Il a acheté mon corps et les liens magiques qui me retenaient et je suis devenu son esclave. Il a fait de moi une chienne. Au début je ne savais pas ce qu'il attendait de moi mais j'ai très vite compris que s'il m'avait acheté c'était pour m'utiliser. Il a violé mon corps. Il n'a pas été le seul, bien sûr, il n'a été que le premier de mes maîtres, mais ce chemin m'a conduit ici. Un jour Diggory m'a remarqué et m'a voulu pour lui, mais à la différence des autres, il n'aime que les femmes."

Hermione ne dit rien, bien trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

"- Vous savez ce qu'il veut de vous, n'est-ce pas?" demanda doucement Damian.

Elle secoua le tête, incapable de parler.

"- Il veut ce que veulent tous ces hommes de pouvoir qui m'ont possédé... Votre corps, votre beauté."

Elle resserra ses bras autour de son ventre, comme si elle pouvait encore protéger cet enfant.

"- Vous allez bientôt accoucher. Je suis désolé pour cela aussi, je n'ai pas fait très attention à votre état."

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant sursauter Hermione.

Le Ministre fit son entrée, une expression victorieuse peinte sur son visage. L'éclat dur de ses yeux ressortait plus que jamais dans la semi pénombre. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit.

"- Damian, tu as enfin réussi, je te félicite." dit-il en s'adressant au jeune homme qui avait humblement baissé la tête.

Puis il se tourna vers sa captive.

"- Très chère, vous voir enfin ici me remplit de joie. Vous avez donné du mal à mon serviteur... Heureusement quelques arguments bien choisis l'ont fait avancer un peu plus vite. Je constate néanmoins que vous n'êtes pas restée à m'attendre... Vous allez mettre un bâtard au monde, c'est bien regrettable. Je vais devoir attendre un peu avant de vous posséder, ce qui vous vous en doutez ne me rendra pas très clément à votre égard lorsque viendra le moment. Mais je me refuse à toucher une femme qui est souillée par l'enfant d'un autre."

Hermione avait pâli, cet homme était décidément fou, malade...

L'expression du visage de Diggory la retint de cracher les insultes qui lui venaient, il semblait sur le point de perdre tout contrôle.

Mais au lieu de la frapper, il s'adressa de nouveau à Damian:

"- Prends soin de notre invitée. Retourne donner tes cours à Poudlard et reviens chaque soir, si tu peux trouve donc une potion pour accélérer sa délivrance, je me fiche que ce marmot vive ou meure, je veux simplement que cette femme soit mienne et dans les pus brefs délais! "

"- Bien, Monsieur." répondit Damian avec respect.

Non sans un dernier regard lourd de désir en direction de Hermione, Amos quitta la pièce au pas de charge, la laissant encore une fois seule avec cet homme étrange et marqué.

**oOo**

Un imperceptible tremblement agitait le corps du jeune homme qui se tenait derrière la porte...

Cette porte, il la connaissait si bien pour l'avoir franchie tant de fois. Il avait l'habitude de marquer une pause, toujours, avant de l'ouvrir, afin d'éviter de se retrouver face aux étreintes de l'un des deux couples qui régulièrement se rencontraient dans la salle commune des Préfets en Chef.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas un concert de gémissements, ni même un fou rire qu'il venait de surprendre, mais bien une conversation des plus sérieuses entre ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis et son professeur et directeur de maison.

Et il tremblait...

Pourtant bien des choses très graves lui étaient arrivées ces derniers temps, mais il tremblait pour elle...

Hermione, sa Suzannah.

Elle était dans la nature, livrée aux appétits sanguinaires d'un homme au dessus de tout soupçon.

Et cette seule idée faisait passer le sang plus vite dans ses veines, agitant son coeur un peu trop faible selon les conclusions de l'infirmière de Poudlard.

"Reposez-vous, Monsieur Zabini." avait-elle dit quelques minutes auparavant.

Cela l'avait inquiété, comme à chaque fois, mais il oubliait toujours de se reposer. Si Hermione savait ça, elle l'attacherait dans son lit et l'enduirait de souffre pour éloigner Damian, afin qu'il ne l'épuise pas.

Mais si cette pensée le faisait habituellement sourire, là elle lui donnait envie de pleurer, lui qui n'avait pas versé une larme depuis ses cinq ans...

Parce qu'elle n'était pas là pour poser sur lui son regard inquiet à la moindre pâleur anormale, même si elle n'était pas au courant de sa maladie.

Alors derrière cette porte il tremblait...

Tandis que les voix des autres continuaient.

Il imaginait déjà la scène sans la voir: Draco assis, tenant Harry étroitement contre lui afin de l'empêcher de se ronger les ongles, Ron en train de faire les cent pas dans toute le pièce, Luna appuyée contre la bibliothèque dans une attitude pensive, et Snape... Le visage fermé à toute émotion, cherchant dans son esprit retors un moyen de faire revenir sa future femme.

Blaise, lui, ne serait d'aucune utilité dans ce conciliabule, il savait même que dès qu'il poserait un pied dans cette pièce, le sujet serait évité, parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient aussi pour lui...

Alors que c'était pour elle qu'il fallait trembler...

Sans pousser la porte, cette fois, il s'en retourna. Il ne voulait voir personne.

Juste elle.

Il avait ce pressentiment étrange qu'elle ferait tout pour le rassurer.

Après tout, n'était elle pas la femme de sa vie?

Cette pensée amena sur son visage marqué par la fatigue un sourire triste.

Oui, elle reviendrait.

**oOo**

Jamais solitude ne lui avait paru plus pesante...

Tout en passant distraitement une main sur son ventre, Hermione repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son réveil.

Damian, le professeur Damian Delorno... Il était l'incarnation de ce qui faisait peur, elle l'avait compris... La Mort sous sa forme brute et violente, il lui avait avoué ses crimes, ses souffrances... Et même si elle même se trouvait dans une situation assez précaire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour lui. Il avait tout perdu si tôt dans sa vie...

Elle avait encore ses parents, qui l'aimaient tant qu'ils acceptaient son futur mari tel qu'il était...

Mais Damian...

Son esprit Cartésien lui hurlait de ne pas trop croire à toute cette histoire, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer ce qui venait de lui être prouvé. Comment pouvait-on faire cela à des enfants? Comment pouvait-on acheter un jeune garçon et faire de lui une chose pour réchauffer un lit? Comment pouvait-on à ce point ignorer un être vivant en lui retirant toute estime de lui même?

Pourtant tout cela était arrivé à Damian...

Dans un sens elle le comprenait. Elle avait vu de la douleur dans son regard étrange, de la douleur sur ses traits crispés, de la douleur dans sa posture soumise face à Diggory.

Mais un éclair fugace avait adouci ce regard et détendu ces traits fins, lorsqu'il avait évoqué Blaise... Il l'aimait, Hermione en était certaine.

Et en la capturant il avait fait le choix crucial de le perdre pour lui sauver la vie.

Si elle y réfléchissait, une seule personne serait capable de le faire tout avouer, et cette personne pourrait éventuellement le convaincre de lui venir en aide... Car elle était malgré tout inquiète, surtout pour cet enfant qu'elle portait, sa fille...

Si seulement elle avait un moyen d'envoyer un message à Blaise...

Lui dire que Damian savait tout, et qu'il lui suffisait d'aller le voir pour la retrouver...

Si seulement elle pouvait transplaner à Poudlard...

Si...

Mais...

"_Tu n'aurais pas par hasard un pouvoir qui fait mieux que cela_?" lui demanda sa conscience.

Hermione eut un sourire, comment avait-elle pu oublier son don?

Harry lui avait dit qu'il était dangereux de l'utiliser, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, si?

Sa décision prise, elle guetta les bruits de pas dans le couloir, et lorsqu'elle fut rassurée car personne n'arrivait, elle ferma les yeux afin de mieux se concentrer. Elle devait apparaître près de son meilleur ami.

**oOo**

Il faisait sombre dans la grande chambre des septième année des vert et argent.

Le dortoir était vide, ou presque...

Un seul lit était occupé en fait, et son propriétaire était éveillé, il regardait le ciel de lit d'un air absent, comme s'il attendait, comme si... Il l'attendait.

Hermione trouvait étrange de se mouvoir à nouveau dans son corps astral, elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle risquait de perdre son enfant à cause de la fatigue que créaient ses apparitions.

Un pincement de culpabilité l'étreignit un instant lorsqu'elle pensa à Severus, qui devait lui aussi s'inquiéter pour elle. Il ne le montrait pas beaucoup mais elle savait que son fiancé la trouvait trop pâle et fatiguée ces derniers temps... Elle aurait pu aller le voir, lui, mais elle avait songé à Blaise...

Blaise qui était celui qu'aimait Damian.

C'était juste un choix stratégique...

Sa voix lui parut rauque lorsqu'elle appela doucement le jeune homme.

"- Blaise..."

Le regard vairon se fixa sur elle dans la semi obscurité.

"- Suze!" s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

Il eut un sourire malicieux.

"- Je savais que tu viendrais me voir."

"- Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, Blaise... Je dois juste te dire qui m'a amenée là où je suis..."

"- Je t'écoute."

"- Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait..." commença-t-elle, et son ami hocha la tête en un acquiescement silencieux. "C'est Damian. Il travaille pour Diggory. Je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, qu'on l'a obligé à faire ça. Si tu le lui demande, il te dira où je suis."

Blaise avait l'air pétrifié, Hermione dut le secouer à plusieurs reprises pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

"- Tu m'écoutes?"

"- Je... Oui. Je vais aller le voir, je vais te retrouver."

Hermione n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de son ami, elle le connaissait assez bien pour pouvoir dire qu'il se sentait très mal, et que s'il avait pu, il aurait pleuré...

Mais Blaise ne versait jamais aucune larme.

Elle voulait le rassurer...

Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

Une violente vague de douleur au bas ventre lui coupa la parole et la ramena d'où elle venait...

Dans cette chambre où elle se trouvait prisonnière, dans son enfer.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle souhaita devenir aveugle...

Pour ne pas voir ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi elle avait soudain si mal...

Pour ne pas voir ce sang trop rouge, presque noir...

Elle souhaita devenir insensible pour ne pas sentir cette douleur qui lui déchirait les entrailles...

Elle souhaita ne jamais avoir eu ce pouvoir...

Et juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle se dit que finalement, Harry avait raison, elle avait poussé trop loin sa chance, et elle était en train de perdre son enfant... Si personne n'arrivait, elle mourrait, ce qui ne serait finalement pas un grand mal, mais qu'arriverait-il à sa fille?

**oOo**

"- Suze!"

Trop tard, elle avait disparu...

Blaise était à nouveau seul dans son dortoir, mais cette fois, il avait une raison supplémentaire de trembler...

Damian l'avait trahi...

Damian...

Il avait gardé son secret, protégé ses souvenirs, il l'avait serré dans ses bras lorsqu'il avait senti que son amant ne voulait pas être touché autrement, il s'était montré faible et amoureux, et il avait été trahi!

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver?

Comment, en bon Serpentard, n'avait-il pas senti qu'il était en train de se faire doucement avoir?

Aveuglé par sa rage, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était levé...

Pas plus qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait quitté son dortoir et les cachots des Serpentards...

Il ne sortit de sa torpeur qu'une fois arrivé devant la porte des appartements de son amant, et il entra sans s'annoncer.

Il devait lui colle son poing dans la figure...

Lui cracher sa rage.

Lui dire qu'il le haïssait.

Mais à peine fut-il arrivé dans le salon où maintes fois il avait étreint l'homme qu'il aimait, sa colère retomba...

Le doute s'empara de lui...

Cet homme avait-il pu consciemment faire ça?

Il était là...

Il ne devait pas être revenu depuis très longtemps, mais il était là...

Assis à même le sol, simplement vêtu d'un jean noir. Blaise ne voyait de lui que son dos tatoué de la faucheuse.

Damian faisait face à la cheminée, il était assis en tailleur, sa tête emprisonnée entre ses mains.

Tout son corps était agité de soubresauts, comme s'il sanglotait.

Et Blaise sentit son coeur se serrer à cette vision.

Il avait été tout sauf silencieux en entrant et Damian savait certainement qu'il était là, mais il ne se retourna pas pour le regarder comme il le faisait toujours, avec un mélange de désir et de fascination.

Il resta juste ainsi, prostré.

Le jeune Serpentard avança jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

Toujours aucun regard.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

Pas un geste en retour...

Puis il se décida à parler. Mais contrairement à son intention première, les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche ne furent pas vindicatifs... Juste interrogatifs...

"- Dis moi tout..."

Trois mots murmurés...

Damian s'y était attendu...

Il savait depuis son retour, un quart d'heure plus tôt, qu'il aurait droit à cette visite. Il avait senti chez la jaune Granger un pouvoir rarement rencontré mais il avait gardé l'information pour lui, sans arriver à déterminer si cela était une bonne chose ou non.

La visite de Blaise lui confirmait ce sentiment, elle avait réussi à le prévenir, il en était certain...

Et à présent il allait devoir faire face à tout ce qu'il avait toujours réussi à refouler.

Lui même et l'horreur de son existence livrés au regard horrifié de celui qu'il aimait.

Il le devait, il le lui devait...

Alors toujours sans le regarder, il se mit à parler...

Et Blaise ne l'interrompit pas.

**oOo**

"- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment." lâcha le brun en passant une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure désordonnée.

Un grognement frustré lui répondit.

"- Je suis sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave, mais je n'arrive pas à dire quoi." reprit-il.

Nouveau grognement.

"- Ca m'énerve..."

"- Ta gueule, Harry!" s'exclama le rouquin en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il venait juste de s'asseoir.

"- Weasley, je vous prie de modérer vos ardeurs, nous ne sommes pas sur un terrain de Quidditch. Potter, concentrez vous, je pense que vous allez pouvoir mieux cerner le problème." intervint le professeur qui n'avait pas quitté sa place près de la fenêtre.

Severus s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il savait très peu de choses sur le Ministre Diggory, juste que l'homme était un fervent admirateur de la gent féminine et qu'il haïssait les Mangemorts... Ce qui, il en convenait, était assez peu utile en matière de renseignement...

Il avait été surpris de na pas trouver Hermione dans ses appartements en rentrant de Londres mais n'avait pas paniqué, par contre lorsque Draco et Potter étaient arrivés en invectivant Weasley...

Il avait été tenté de s'y mettre aussi, mais avait de loin préféré les interroger.

Ce qu'il avait appris l'avait horrifié...

Comment Hermione avait-elle pu lui cacher toute cette histoire?

Il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas exploser à la seule idée que sa future femme était en danger, ainsi que son enfant à naître… Il aurait voulu pouvoir secouer Potter et ses foutus pressentiments, Albus et ses foutus contacts…

Ceci dit, il comprenait à présent son attitude presque paranoïaque lors des visites du Ministre à Poudlard...

Cela faisait donc plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient là à réfléchir et à attendre... Attendre que le directeur vienne les informer de ce que ses amis les anciens directeurs lui avaient appris en visitant leurs cadres...

Dumbledore avait semblé à peine surpris en entendant la nouvelle, comme s'il s'y était attendu, ou s'il avait su qu'une telle chose arriverait, mais il n'en avait rien dit... Seul Harry avait réussi à voir dans les yeux bleus habituellement pétillants que l'information le choquait.

Et Harry connaissait assez le vieil homme pour pouvoir dire que lorsqu'il était choqué, ce n'était pas bon signe...

Il savait que quelque chose lui échappait, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire exactement quoi...

Il sentait qu'il n'était pas loin, mais il ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait être...

Ce fut la voix éthérée de Luna qui le sortit de l'impasse...

"- Dites... Personne n'a vu Blaise? Il devait passer mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu."

Blaise!

Voilà ce qui clochait!

Ce nouveau pressentiment encore pire que le dernier... Il concernait Blaise!

Cette sensation que le danger était proche et loin à la fois venait de là... Blaise et Hermione avaient un lien indestructible, ils avaient combattu ensemble et s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises, ce qui avait brouillé les pistes pour Harry...

Mais à présent il savait...

"- Il faut le trouver!" s'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement des genoux de Draco.

Les regards des autres se fixèrent sur lui.

"- Je crois qu'il est aussi en danger." expliqua-t-il.

Et sans attendre il se dirigea vers la porte, aussitôt suivi par les autres.

**oOo**

Froid...

Cet endroit était aussi froid qu'un endroit puisse être...

Blaise n'avait jamais eu la chair de poule à ce point en pénétrant dans une maison, pourtant il s'était déjà rendu au Manoir Black lorsque la vieille Black était encore en vie...

Mais là...

Sans cette main chaude autour de son poignet, jamais il n'aurait eu le courage d'avancer dans ce couloir, d'aller jusqu'à cette porte derrière laquelle il sentait qu'il allait trouver quelque chose de plus affreux encore.

Il avait écouté Damian parler, il avait eu des frissons d'horreur lorsque ce dernier lui avait narré son enfance et la nausée en l'entendant énumérer ses maîtres ainsi que les "services" qu'il avait du leur rendre.

Mais à aucun instant il n'avait été dégoûté par l'homme qui s'était misérablement effondré sur ses derniers mots. A aucun instant il n'avait eu pitié non plus... Il avait juste eu mal, parce que Damian avait eu une vie sans amour...

Il avait juste eu mal, parce que lui l'aimait au delà des mots.

Et il le lui avait dit.

Et en retour Damian avait pris sa main et l'avait fait transplaner dans ce couloir froid et sombre.

Blaise savait que par ce geste il lui disait qu'il l'aimait aussi, même si il aurait préféré l'entendre dans sa bouche.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Damian l'ouvrit d'un vague geste de la main et entra avant lui mais marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Le Serpentard entra à sa suite et fut horrifié par ce qu'il vit...

"- Oh Dios." murmura Damian.

Blaise remarqua qu'il avait pour la première fois juré en espagnol devant lui, alors que d'habitude il retenait toute allusion à sa langue natale, mais il n'en dit rien et se précipita vers la forme étendue dans le lit, baignant dans son sang.

"- Suze!" appela-t-il.

Elle respirait difficilement et semblait souffrir beaucoup.

Qui lui avait fait cela?

"- Elle a utilisé son pouvoir, Blaise, et l'accouchement prématuré est l'un des risque dans ce genre de cas, elle devait le savoir." fit la voix de Damian derrière lui.

"- Il faut la faire sortir d'ici, elle va mourir sinon." répondit-il en gardant son regard sur le visage baigné de sueur de la jeune femme.

"- Je sais, je vais aller chercher des couvertures."

"- Je crois que ce sera inutile, Damian." fit une voix onctueuse derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent.

Le Ministre venait d'entrer dans la pièce et avait l'air on ne peut plus satisfait.

"- Aphrodite reste ici. Damian, je t'ordonne de la soigner. Quant à vous, Monsieur Zabini, je pense que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à aller visiter mes cachots..."

**oOo**

"- Merde! Mais il est où?" grogna Draco.

Ils avaient fouillé la salle commune des Serpentards ainsi que tous les dortoirs...

Mais Blaise restait introuvable...

"- Il est sans doute avec Damian, mais où sont ses appartements?" demanda Ron.

"- Personne ne le sait." intervint Severus, qui se sentait de plus en plus nerveux, la disparition de Zabini n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, c'était même très inquiétant...

"- Attendez! Regardez, il a laissé un mot." fit la voix de Harry depuis le fond de la pièce, là où se trouvait le lit de Blaise.

Draco, Ron, Luna et le Maître des Potions s'approchèrent de Harry. Il tenait un parchemin où Blaise avait tracé quelques lignes d'une main visiblement nerveuse.

" _Hermione est passée me voir, elle dit que Damian me mènera à elle, je vais le voir, si vous lisez ce mot c'est que je ne suis pas revenu, j'ai jeté un sort pour que l'encre n'apparaisse que si je ne suis plus dans le château... _

_Donc, si vous avez ce mot, c'est que les choses se corsent, retrouvez Diggory ou Damian et vous me trouverez avec Hermione, j'en suis sûr. _

_Blaise._

_PS: Draco, ne fais pas cette tête, j'ai le coeur plus solide qu'il n'y paraît_."

"- Je crois que Blaise s'est mis dans les ennuis..." annonça philosophiquement Luna.

"- Je crois que je vais le tuer!" s'exclama Draco.

"- Je crois que je vais t'y aider..." fit Harry.

"- Et moi... Je crois que je sais où il est..." dit une voix calme derrière eux.

Tous les cinq se tournèrent d'un bloc.

Albus Dumbledore arrivait encore une fois à point...

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Voilà encore un chapitre achevé (non, pas taper, pas taper!). 

Je pense que le chapitre 19 se fera un peu attendre, cependant moins que celui-ci, parce que même si je sais ce qui s'y passe, le rendre avec justesse ne sera pas facile, sniouf!

Vous avez envie de me tuer?

Vous avez envie de m'enchaîner à mon pc?

Vous avez envie de m'épouser?

Vous avez des questions?

Laissez moi un petit mot...

Bisous!

Bady.


	19. Juste un éclat argenté

Bonsoir à tous…

Voici venir le chapitre 19 de « Beauté Empoisonnée », chapitre qui m'a donné beaucoup de mal, comme vous avez pu le constater au vu du temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire. Ce chapitre est également l'avant dernier, il ne restera dont ensuite qu'un dernier chapitre, qui sera une sorte d'épilogue, dont je n'ai pas encore déterminé la forme…

J'ai tenté de mettre beaucoup de sentiments ici, surtout à cause de ce qui se passe, je n'avais pas envie d'éclabousser les murs du sang de Diggory, ni de faire que Blaise lui saute à la gorge… La chose la plus importante à retenir est l'amour qui unit Blaise et Damian, ainsi que celui qui lie les autres couples, Hermione regrette de n'avoir pas parlé à Severus, et pour Draco et Harry, le sujet a été bien abordé.

J'ai des excuses à présenter…

Tout d'abord, pardon pour la pauvreté de mes **rars** (les inscrits ont du recevoir les leurs, pour les anonymes, ce sera sur mon **Live journal**, où je publie également certains **textes inédits** et qui ne seront pas sur ffnet avant longtemps si ce n'est pas du tout). Je n'avais pas tellement de temps pour tout faire alors mea culpa lol !

Et ensuite, je m'excuse à l'avance de ce que vous allez lire… j'avais prévenu que pour certains les oiseaux ne chanteraient pas, mais la vie est ainsi faite…

(Et non, je ne suis pas sadique)

Je crois que c'est à peu près tout…

Ah oui, pour ceux qui sont intéressés, le fanzine « le Troisième Œil » dispose à présent d'un forum sur lequel je passe beaucoup de temps et où je dispense ma bêtise à tous propos mdr !

Et dernière chose, je dédie ce chapitre à **Violette-ceresse**, ma VIP favorite qui m'a fait l'immense plaisir de revenir me poster une review malgré sa vie trépidante…

Bonne lecture à tous

**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Juste un éclat argenté…**

* * *

Froid… 

Elle avait étrangement froid…

Cette sensation n'était pas comme celles qui peuvent indiquer qu'il fait froid dans une pièce, non, c'était un froid intérieur, comme si son corps entier hurlait à la délivrance…

La délivrance, c'était le mot…

Hermione entendait des voix autour d'elle, trois personnes discutaient calmement, mais l'atmosphère était tendue.

Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux…

Ces voix, elle ne les connaissait que trop bien.

La première appartenait au Ministre, celui qui l'avait pourchassée et l'avait voulue, celui qui l'avait faite emmener là où elle se trouvait.

La seconde appartenait à cet homme étrange, Damian…

Et la troisième avait les accents doux et fatigués de la voix de Blaise.

Elle voulait ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières lourdes refusaient d'accéder à sa requête.

Pourtant elle savait qu'elle devait ouvrir les yeux, mais cette torpeur ne la quittait pas...

Et les trois hommes continuaient à parler.

"- Allons, Damian, dépêche toi de la soigner, je voudrais en profiter un pau avant qu'elle ne meure." disait la voix froide du Ministre.

Damian ne bougea pas, son regard hypnotique toujours rivé sur Blaise.

Ce dernier était figé de stupeur, il semblait comprendre peu à peu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, et Damian se dit avec une ironie fort malvenue que décidément, le jeune homme ne savait pas où il avait mis les pieds.

"- Tu préfère peut-être que je tue ton ami tout de suite..."

Cette fois Damian regarda son Maître en face.

L'homme avait toujours cette lueur de folie dans le regard, cette même lueur qui lui avait fait craindre le pire dès le premier jour.

Ce fut ce qui le décida à retourner vers le lit où Hermione était toujours étendue. Les draps étaient souillés de son sang, un sang trop rouge, presque noir... Et hélas, Damian savait très bien ce que cela signifiait.

Hermione était en train de faire une hémorragie du placenta, le genre de chose dont peu de femmes réchappaient si elles n'étaient pas soignées rapidement. L'enfant n'avait que de minces chances de survie car il risquait de se noyer dans le sang de sa mère. En bref, la situation était critique pour la jeune femme.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Damian eut honte de lui.

Il s'agenouilla sur le lit, prenant garde à ne pas trop faire bouger le matelas, et apposa ses mains sur le ventre rond. L'enfant bougeait sous ses mains, et il put sentit très nettement les contractions qui tentaient de l'expulser...

Malheureusement, la mère étant inconsciente, cela risquait d'être difficile, très difficile.

Mais Damian ferait tout pour la sauver.

Il sentait sur lui le regard de Blaise et regretta de ne pouvoir le rassurer...

"- Jeune homme, vous me semblez être quelqu'un de très bien. Que faites-vous avec Damian?"

La voix froide avait susurré cette question près de son oreille, et Blaise avait sursauté.

Il darda l'homme de son regard le plus noir.

"- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il?"

Diggory eut un petit rire indulgent.

"- Ne me dites pas que vous ignorez tout de lui..."

Mais l'expression sur le visage du jeune homme lui confirma son hypothèse. Un sourire malveillant étira ses lèvres fines.

"- Oh... C'est donc cela. Eh bien il va falloir que je vous renseigne. Regardez ce bracelet..." dit-il en montrant son poignet où brillait une fin gourmette argentée. "Il a l'air anodin mais en vérité il contient un très puissant sortilège qui unit la vie de Damian à la mienne. Son précédent maître a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en séparer, mais j'ai su le convaincre."

"- Son Maître?"

Blaise sentait qu'il allait apprendre beaucoup de choses, même s'il en savait déjà beaucoup.

"- Il a dû vous en parler... Même si je doute que vous sachiez tout ce qu'il faisait pour mes prédécesseurs. Moi je ne l'utilise que pour mes basses besognes, mais celui qui possédait Damian avant moi m'a assuré de son talent dans le domaine de la chambre à coucher. Je suis hétérosexuel mais Damian a très bien su tout de même se montrer utile."

Le regard du jeune homme alla se poser sur son amant dont les mains étaient à présent occupées à nettoyer Hermione.

Il savait très bien ce qui se cachait derrière cette apparente indifférence qu'affichait Damian, après tout, combien de fois l'avait-il récupéré sur le sol du salon attenant à sa chambre? Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu gémir dans son sommeil?

Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu appeler désespérément des prénoms d'êtres chers?

Il s'était souvent demandé qui avaient pu être Shîrîne, Sasha, Gabriel, Iannis, Mia ou encore Sita...

Il s'était demandé qui ils avaient été pour que des larmes coulent sur les joues de Damian lorsqu'il en parlait...

Mais jamais il n'avait osé demander.

"- Je me fiche de son passé." dit-il enfin.

"- Jeune homme, vous pouvez vous ficher de son passé, mais sachez que Damian n'a pas d'avenir. Pas avec vous du moins... Il est bien trop précieux pour que je m'en sépare un jour."

"- Il vous quittera."

"- Non, c'est vous qu'il quittera. Car voyez-vous, Damian est peut-être un amant extraordinaire et tout ce que vous voudrez, il n'en est pas moins lucide, et il tient à la vie."

"- Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, je vous en empêcherai."

"- Eh bien, eh bien... Quelle impudence."

Blaise reporta une nouvelle fois le regard sur le Ministre, qui souriait plus que jamais.

"- Si vous lui faites le moindre mal, je vous tue!"

Cet éclat déclancha un nouveau rire indulgent.

"- Je ne crois pas que vous puissiez vous opposer mes décisions en ce qui concerne mon serviteur. Le sortilège qu l'unit à moi est très puissant, vous savez. Il oblige Damian à obéir à tous mes ordres comme le ferait un elfe de maison, c'est pour cela qu'il soigne cette jeune fille. Et le mieux dans ce sort, c'est qu'il me suffirait de briser un maillon du bracelet pour interrompre sa vie. "

L'homme avait dit tout cela en caressant ostensiblement son bracelet, attirant le regard de Blaise sur le bijou.

Deux pierres y brillaient... deux pierres jaunes, comme les yeux de Damian.

**oOoOo**

Un silence religieux régnait dans la pièce...

Le vieil homme avait fait cesser toutes les discussions et chacun s'était assis en tentant de maîtriser don impatience, seul Severus était encore debout, il oscillait entre désespoir et colère. Albus avait toujours su ménager ses effets, il le lui accordait volontiers, mais là il ne désirait qu'une seule chose: savoir où se trouvait sa fiancée.

Son regard noir était rivé à celui, bleu et pétillant, de Dumbledore.

"_Calmez vous, Severus. Sinon vous allez faire une bêtise_." fit la voix du directeur dans sa tête.

Il sursauta. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le vieil homme ne lui avait plus parlé ainsi en utilisant la légilimencie.

"_N'attendez pas de moi de la douceur, Albus, je vous rappelle que la vie de ma future femme est en jeu, ainsi que celle de ma fille_."

"_Je ne vous demande pas d'être doux, mais la situation est très épineuse_."

"_Parlez."_

"_Je vais le faire, mais je voulais juste vous adresser cet avertissement avant de commencer_."

"_C'est fait, alors accouchez, que diable_!"

Albus se détourna de Severus, il rencontra au passage le regard de Harry, qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil, il se retint de rire, la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, mais il ne put empêcher son coeur de se gonfler de fierté, Harry était vraiment devenu un sorcier puissant, plus puissant que lui-même.

Harry avait certainement entendu les mots qu'il avait adressés en pensée au Maître des potions.

"- Comme je le disais, je crois savoir où ils sont allés." commença-t-il.

Quelques grognements d'impatience montèrent dans la pièce, ils provenaient de Ron et de Draco, qui ne cachaient plus leur angoisse.

"- J'ai envoyé les anciens directeurs à la pêche aux informations, et ils en sont revenus bredouille, excepté pour l'un d'entre eux, Augustus Diggory. Il a été directeur très peu de temps, c'était il y a une centaine d'années, et l'un de ses portraits se trouve dans la maison de son descendant, le Ministre en personne. Augustus m'a dit avoir vu passer le professeur Delorno de très nombreuses fois dans la maison, il semblerait que Damian soit en quelque sorte un serviteur très spécial au service de Diggory."

"- Quoi?" s'exclama Draco.

"- L'histoire est assez floue, mais je pense qu'il y a un rapport entre Damian et les meurtres de Moldus et les incendies criminels perpétrés par la faucheuse, peut-être même est-il cette personne."

"- Albus..." intervint Severus. "Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela? Et surtout, comment avez-vous pu garder le secret?"

Le directeur baissa les yeux un instant, comme s'il cherchait la bonne façon de formuler sa pensée.

"- Je ne sais cela que depuis peu de temps. J'ai été très troublé par le talent de ce jeune homme en occlumencie, et ce dès le début, mais il semble que ces derniers temps, il ait ouvert une brèche dans sa défense, et j'ai pu lire des émotions. Je peux vous dire qu'il était très angoissé ces derniers temps, mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi."

"- Bon, assez parlé de ce type!" s'exclama Ron dont les jointures étaient devenues blanches à force se serrer le montant du lit sur lequel il était assis."

"- Vous avez raison, monsieur Weasley. Je vais vous donner un portoloin pour entrer dans le Manoir du Ministre, ainsi vous pourrez aller voir par vous mêmes. Mais faites très attention, car si mes doutes s'avèrent infondés, vous risquez Azkaban."

"- Nous prenons le risque." dit calmement Harry en se levant.

"- Exactement." renchérit Draco en prenant la main de son petit ami.

"- Allons-y." décréta Severus en s'approchant de Dumbledore.

**oOoOo**

Jaune...

Juste cet éclat jaune...

Ce fut la première chose que le regard de Hermione rencontra lorsqu'elle put enfin ouvrir les yeux.

"- Vous vous sentez bien?" lui demanda la voix calme de Damian.

En regardant un peu mieux, elle vit que le jeune homme était agenouillé près d'elle sur le lit, ses mains étaient pressées sur son ventre, elle les voyait mais elle ne les sentait pas...

Que lui arrivait-il?

Sa voix ne lui obéit pas, elle se contenta de hocher la tête brièvement.

"- Je vous ai appliqué un sortilège anti douleur, il ne durera pas très longtemps, mais je vais faire mon possible pour vous soignez durant ce laps de temps. N'essayez pas de parler, votre voix ne reviendra que lorsque le sort se sera estompé, c'est un effet secondaire. Vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe?"

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

"- Vous êtes en train de faire une hémorragie du placenta. Votre enfant ne risquera rien si vous accouchez dans les plus brefs délais, autrement, il mourra noyé. Je vais donc vous aider à accoucher. Rassurez-vous, je sais comment on fait. Je dois tout de même vous avertir que vous risquez de perdre beaucoup de sang, plus encore que tout à l'heure, et que cela risque de vous être fatal."

Hermione sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux...

Elle risquait de mourir en donnant la vie...

Et Severus n'était pas là...

Et c'était entièrement sa faute.

"- Ce n'est pas le moment de vous laisser aller, j'ai dit que j'allais tout faire pour vous aider, alors allons-y."

Damian avait fait de son possible pour parler d'un ton neutre, il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre si Hermione voulait survivre. Mais intérieurement il sentait son estomac se contracter, son coeur aller bien trop vite...

Si seulement il avait pu vaincre ce sortilège qui l'obligeait à obéir...

Si seulement il avait pu faire en sorte de sortir Blaise de là...

Si seulement il ne s'était pas laissé aller...

Dans un élancement plus douloureux que les autres, il réalisa qu'il aimait...

Il aimait Blaise.

Et inexplicablement il en conçut une certaine joie. Peut être parce qu'il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir aimer de cette façon, ou parce qu'on lui avait ôté l'envie d'aimer...

Mais Blaise avait su contourner ses barrières pour entrer là où personne jamais n'était allé en lui... Son coeur.

Il espérait pouvoir le lui dire...

Mais avant, il devait sauver une ou deux personnes.

Il poussa un soupir de fit apparaître une bassine d'eau chaude d'un simple geste de la main, il en aurait besoin pour nettoyer l'enfant.

**oOoOoOo**

On lui avait toujours dit que la vie était un miracle, une bénédiction...

Mais après avoir vu ce qu'il venait de voir, Blaise se disait que rien de tout cela ne pouvait être beau... Pourtant Hermione avec son gros ventre étais très belle, et les mouvements du bébé sous ses mains l'avaient ravi, mais il ne pouvait qu'en vouloir à cette enfant en voyant le mal qu'elle faisait à sa mère.

Les draps déjà tâchés avaient cessé de boire le sang qui se déversait par flots à chaque poussée de la mère, et les mains de Damian conservaient cette couleur qui lui donnaient des allures de meurtrier.

Mais Hermione avait semblé courageuse, elle avait refusé de s'arrêter, refusé que Damian lui lance à nouveau un sortilège anti douleur lorsque les contractions s'étaient faites sentir plus violement.

Elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme.

Mais Blaise les avait versées pour elle...

Il ne saurait jamais ce qu'elle avait traversé, mais il ne pouvait que pleurer en voyant briller dans ses yeux bruns habituellement si doux une douleur sans nom, et en entendant ses cris lorsque l'enfant avançait vers les mains de son accoucheur...

Et alors que tout était terminé, alors que l'enfant reposait sagement entre les bras de sa mère, Blaise se dit que peut être que la vie était un cadeau, mais un cadeau empoisonné...

Parce que chacun avait sur Terre sa malédiction...

Et que son amant allait devoir affronter la sienne, et le jeune Serpentard craignait plus que tout ce qui risquait de se passer lorsqu'il le ferait.

"- Je pense qu'il est temps de vous faire visiter mes cachots, jeune homme." dit le Minitre derrière lui.

Ces paroles énoncées clairement firent se retourner Damian qui jusqu'alors s'occupait d'étancher le flot de sang que le jeune mère versait toujours.

"- Et si je refuse?" demanda Blaise en fixant son amant dont le regard allait de lui à son maître.

Nouveau rire indulgent.

"- Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, je ne peux de toutes façons pas vous laisser quitter cet endroit. Soit vous me suivez, soit vous mourrez."

"- D'accord. Tuez moi, je préfère cent fois ça plutôt que de croupir dans votre trou à me demander ce que vous faites à Hermione, ou dans quels lits vous envoyez celui que j'aime."

Cette fois les yeux de Damian s'écarquillèrent, et pour la première fois, Blaise put y lire une émotion brute: la peur.

"- Non!" s'exclama-t-il.

"- Voyons, Damian, si ce jeune homme désire mourir, laisse le donc."

Diggory avait pris ce ton onctueux qu'il adoptait toujours pour montrer qu'il était un homme bon et paternel, c'était celui avec lequel il s'adressait toujours aux élèves lorsqu'il visitait le Directeur de Poudlard.

Et tout en parlant il avait sorti sa baguette magique, Blaise pouvait la sentir s'enfoncer dans son dos.

De même qu'il devinait le sourire qui devait orner ses lèvres.

"- S'il te plait, Blaise, fais ce qu'il te demande..." supplia presque Damian sans tenir compte de ce que venait de dire Amos.

Blaise secoua lentement la tête.

"- Non... Je suis désolé, mais j'ai déjà refusé une fois de servir d'objet, ce n'est pas pour accepter cette fois-ci."

Damian ouvrait déjà la bouche pour contrecarrer ses arguments, mais jamais ses mots ne sortirent de sa bouche, à la place un long cri empli le silence de la pièce, et ce fut la seule chose que Blaise put entendre...

Car il n'avait pas entendu la formule prononcée à voix basse...

Car le sortilège impardonnable venait de le frapper...

Car il se retrouva au sol à se tordre de douleur...

Il ne pouvait faire que deux choses... Entendre Damian crier, de cette voix rauque qui lui faisait penser à un animal blessé, et sentir son corps le brûler, comme si des aiguilles chauffées à blanc s'enfonçaient dans sa chair jusqu'aux os...

**oOoOoOo**

"- Bon sang, Potter, faites attention, vous faites un de ces boucans!" s'exclama Severus à voix basse.

Ils se trouvaient dans un couloir sombre, à tenter de trouver le lieu où se trouvaient Hermione et Blaise, et les nerfs de Severus étaient en train de lâcher tout doucement. Il priait toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait pour qu'aucun mal n'ait été fait à la jeune femme, il se rendait compte qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'à n'importe quoi...

Il avait tellement besoin d'elle.

Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu envie de se lier par le mariage, et ses aventures n'étaient restées que des aventures passagères. Avec Hermione tout était si différent, elle l'insupportait souvent par sa façon de tout savoir, mais au fond, cela lui plaisait...

Elle avait su le captiver, l'attirer, l'enchaîner...

Et son coeur battait trop vite en cet instant, il avait peur.

Ron et Luna étaient restés dans le hall de la demeure du Ministre afin de parer leurs arrières, Severus avait donc ouvert la voie suivi par Harry et Draco.

Harry était calme, il sentait que des choses graves s'étaient passées dans cette maison, et cela lui donnait la nausée, mais il tentait de ne se concentrer que sur leur but.

"- Il y a du bruit, vous entendez?" fit remarquer Draco.

Aussitôt les deux autres tendirent l'oreille.

Effectivement, un bruit résonnait entre les vieux murs, une sorte de râle rauque...

Comme un cri.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et d'un même mouvement se dirigèrent vers l'origine du son.

**oOoOoOo**

La voix se brisa en même temps que le maléfice...

Damian regarda Blaise s'écrouler au sol, la scène défilait au ralenti...

Sans se préoccuper du rire de son maître ni des pleurs désespérés de l'enfant que tenait Hermione entre ses bras faibles, il se précipita vers son amant étendu au sol et le serra contre lui.

Le jeune Serpentard respirait difficilement, son teint était pâle et son regard flou...

"- Pourquoi?" fut la seule chose qui vint dans la bouche de Damian.

Pourquoi ce geste? Pourquoi cette résignation?

Pourquoi l'avoir suivi?

Pourquoi l'avoir aimé?

Il ne fut même pas étonné de voir Blaise sourire, de voir dans ses yeux dissemblables une lueur de tendresse infinie s'allumer.

"- Je ne voulais te partager avec personne." murmura-t-il.

Damian ne sentit pas les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux, il ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait que lorsque les perles salées gouttèrent sur sa main.

"- Tu ne me partageras avec personne, je te le promet..."

"- Damian... Je crois que c'est un peu tard... Tu sais, j'avais déjà le coeur faible, t'aimer a été un cadeau suffisamment beau, à présent je ne veux qu'une seule chose..."

Damian l'avait senti... Parfois il avait été étonné d'entendre Blaise tousser dans son sommeil, ou de le voir reprendre sa respiration, mais jamais il n'avait essayé de déterminer ce qui pouvait provoquer cet état. A présent, avec sa main sur son coeur, il le sentait...

L'organe ralentissait, la douleur provoquée par le sortilège était en train de tuer celui qu'il aimait...

Et lui, si fort, ne pouvait rien faire...

Lui, si puissant, ne pouvait rien contre ce genre de choses...

"- Je t'aime." dit-il.

Le regard de Blaise s'illumina.

"- Merci..."

... avant de s'éteindre alors que ses paupières doucement se fermaient et que son coeur sous la paume de Damian s'arrêtait et que ses lèvres exhalaient un dernier soupir.

Et dans la chambre ne s'éleva plus que le son ininterrompu des pleurs de l'enfant.

Hermione qui tenait contre elle sa fille ne pouvait bouger.

Elle se sentait faible, elle avait seulement la force de ne pas laisser tomber le nourrisson.

De là où elle était, elle avait entendu ce que s'étaient dit les deux jeunes hommes, et l'horreur de la situation ne pénétrait pas encore sa conscience. Blaise était là, étendu et inerte dans les bras de celui qu'il avait aimé si fort, et ce dernier versait des larmes amères sur son cors sans vie... Ce corps qui avait réchauffé ses nuits les plus froides et qui avait étreint ses craintes... Celui qui avait su le faire rêver à une improbable liberté.

La jeune femme ne sus jamais expliquer ce qui se passa ensuite...

Rien dans sa mémoire rendue confuse ne ressurgit dans l'ordre.

Elle se rappela seulement des yeux jaunes rivés au sien...

D'une excuse murmurée...

Puis tout qui se mélangeait...

Il y eut le bruit fracassant d'une porte que l'on fait exploser, et au même moment Damian fonçant sur le Ministre...

Trois silhouettes entrant dans la chambre, deux se dirigeant vers elle...

La voix de Severus lui demandant si elle allait bien.

Le soupir de soulagement de Draco lorsqu'il prit de ses bras sa fille qu'elle était en train de lâcher sous le coup de la fatigue.

Un cri de rage provenant de l'autre bout de la pièce, une lutte entre Damian et Diggory...

Un éclat argenté, un bracelet brisé...

Le bruit mât d'un corps qui s'écroule.

Et la voix de Severus tout près d'elle criant rageusement "Avada Kedavra!"...

Suivie d'un autre bruit de chute...

Puis dans sa tête, le noir complet.

**oOoOoOo**

Une chambre, une autre chambre...

Propre, celle-ci, dépourvue de draps tâchés de sang, dépourvue de corps sans vie.

Le jeune homme s'avança sans bruit, il ne voulait pas le déranger mais il savait qu'il le fallait, il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi sans se reposer, il avait un enfant dont il fallait prendre soin...

Cela faisait dix jours que Hermione était dans cet état.

Dix jours qu'ils l'avaient ramenée, presque morte, jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Harry aurait aimé qu'elle se réveille rapidement, pour le bien de sa fille, pour le bien de son fiancé qui depuis dix jours restait prostré au pied de son lit, qui la suppliait de s'éveiller, de ne pas le laisser...

Les Médicomages avaient dit qu'elle pouvait se réveiller n'importa quand, ou mourir...

Ils n'avaient pas été très clairs, car le cas de Hermione était unique.

Elle ne devait don hémorragie qu'à son don, ce qui compliquait sérieusement les choses, elle n'avait pas pu être soignée comme tout le monde, elle risquait de rester paralysée si on lui donnait la mauvaise potion...

Une jeune infirmière avait dit à Harry de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle reviendrait de là où elle était si elle sentait qu'on l'attendait.

Harry avait souri.

Il aurait aimé qu'elle puisse assister à l'enterrement de son meilleur ami...

Blaise avait été inhumé à Poudlard, comme il avait toujours dit le souhaiter, même si à l'époque il plaisantait.

Damian avait été enterré à ses côtés, personne n'ayant réclamé son corps.

Une cérémonie simple avait été organisée, Dumbledore avait dit quelques mots, Draco avait pleuré durant tout le discours.

Harry aurait aimé pouvoir pleurer aussi, mais il se devait d'être fort pour tous. Draco se reposait entièrement sur lui depuis cette tragédie.

Il avança jusqu'au lit et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Severus dont le regard ne quittait pas Hermione.

"- Vous devriez aller vous reposer." dit-il doucement.

L'homme se retourna et Harry put constater qu'il était épuisé, son teint était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et des cernes creusaient ses joues.

"- Non, je ne veux pas la laisser."

"- Vous allez finir par tomber malade."

"- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Potter, et allez prendre soin de Draco, il m'a l'air déprimé en ce moment."

"- Je vais retourner à Poudlard, j'étais juste venu vous dire ce que j'avais trouvé sur Damian."

"- Allez-y..."

"- Nous nous demandions comment il avait pu mourir aussi spontanément... Eh bien il semblerait que ce soit à cause d'un sort qui liait sa vie à celle de Diggory, le bracelet qui a été cassé comportait la vie de Damian."

Severus se mit à réfléchir...

Il avait nettement vu le bracelet volet en éclat, mais qui avait bien pu l'arracher?

"- C'est Diggory qui a tué Damian?"

Harry eut un petit sourire triste.

"- Non, c'est Damian lui-même qui a brisé le bracelet, je l'ai vu."

Severus fronça les sourcils.

"- Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait cela?"

"- Je crois que même s'il a fait beaucoup de mauvaises choses dans sa vie, Damian était quelqu'un de bon à l'intérieur, on ne peut pas réellement le blâmer pour ce qu'il a pu faire... Draco a réuni pas mal de notes trouvées chez lui et nous savons à peu près ce qu'il a vécu. Je crois que je comprends pourquoi il a voulu mourir..."

Severus lui lança un regard chargé de compréhension...

Finalement, lui aussi comprenait...

Son regard se reporta une nouvelle fois sur le visage paisible de Hermione...

S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, il ne voudrait pas lui survivre...

Il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans elle.

Harry se leva et quitta la chambre, il retournait auprès de Draco, il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait...

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre somme toute bien court, j'espère avoir su faire passer les bonnes choses. 

Comme quoi la beauté n'est pas toujours enviable.

Vous vous demandez certainement si Hermione va se réveiller, et comment va s'appeler sa fille, tout cela sera dans le dernier chapitre.

Je remercie pour l'écriture de ce chapitre (difficile, je me répète je sais lol) Depeche Mode, le Lydinateur, le coq qui chante et bien évidement le chocolat

Des commentaires, des menaces, des suicides en direct live ?

C'est toujours le même bouton

Bisous et à très bientôt (j'espère huhuhu, c'est pas gagné)

Bady


	20. No Bravery

Bonsoir à tout, voici venue la clôture de cette histoire.

Il y a à peu près un an que je l'ai commencée, j'ai failli à de nombreuses reprises laisser tomber mais il m'a suffi pour reprendre courage de regarder toutes les reviews que vous avez pu me laisser.

Cette fiction est à vous, je vous la devais, j'ai donc, très lentement je l'avoue, terminé.

Vous ne vous attendiez peut être pas à cela, je ne sais pas trop, mais j'ai décidé pour la note finale d'accorder la parole à une personne dont nous avons trop peu parlé au cours des 19 précédents chapitre.

Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour vos nombreuses reviews pour le précédents chapitre et je m'excuse de vous avoir enlevé Blaise et Damian, ils m'étaient cher mais leur sort était décidé dans mon esprit depuis longtemps, seule ma douce femme Vif d'or le savait.

J'ai répondu à tous via le site ou sur mon blog pour les non enregistrés (vous trouverez d'ailleurs quelques inédits sur ledit blog, quelques textes trop courts ou que je n'avais pas envie de voir publiés ici).

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**

* * *

Beauté Empoisonnée.**

**

* * *

Chapitre 20: No Bravery.**

* * *

Tout était vert... 

Elle s'était toujours dit que le vert était la plus belle couleur qu'il y eut au monde...

Bien sûr, puisque c'était la couleur de l'herbe au printemps, son père lui avait expliqué que le soleil et la pluie combinés donnait cette couleur profonde à l'herbe, et elle adorait l'herbe, jouer à même le sol, sans prendre garde aux tâches souvent indélébiles que cela faisait apparaître sur ses vêtements.

Pourtant, malgré le vert de l'herbe, malgré le soleil, qu'elle adorait lorsqu'il touchait sa peau, et malgré le bleu profond du ciel, elle ne bougeait pas...

Il en était toujours ainsi...

Il semblait que ce jour était spécial, chaque année ils revenaient là.

Elle savait bien pourquoi, elle n'était pas idiote, et puis c'était le seul jour dans l'année où les yeux de ses proches se troublaient légèrement de larmes...

Son parrain lui avait longuement expliqué pourquoi elle devait rester sage, même si elle n'avait que sept ans, il lui avait dit... Comment déjà?

Oui, il lui avait dit:

"- Respecte le recueillement de tes parents, Suzannah, ils en ont besoin."

Suzannah était une enfant sage, enfin, c'était ce que les gens qui rencontraient ses parents disaient la plupart du temps... Heureusement pour elle que personne ne l'avait jamais surprise en train de coller ses petits camarades de classe à leurs sièges, elle aurait eu des problèmes...

Oh, pas tant avec son père, qui même lorsqu'il la surprenait en train de fouiner dans sa réserve d'ingrédients ne la réprimandait jamais. Il se contentait de dire que décidément, sa mère lui avait bien soufflé dessus...

Sa mère par contre était intransigeante, elle l'adorait, certes, et Suzannah le savait, mais jamais elle ne tolérait de mensonges ni de tours... C'était à se demander si sa mère avait eu une jeunesse ou s'était amusée une seule fois dans sa vie...

Car Suzannah était une enfant intelligente et fine, elle savait toujours ce que pensaient les gens, comment ils allaient réagir face à ses acte ou paroles, ce qui lui permettait de toujours prévoir selon les personnes avec lesquelles elle se trouvait.

S'il s'agissait de son père, la question ne se posait pas, Severus Snape était d'une grande bonté, enfin, cela, c'était son avis en tant que fille bien entendu, car elle savait pertinemment que peu de gens aimaient son père, ils le trouvaient froid. Suzannah trouvait simplement qu'il était réservé. Il l'adorait, il lui disait sans arrêt qu'elle était la seconde femme de sa vie et qu'il serait bien triste le jour où elle s'envolerait loin de lui.

Mais Suzannah ne voyait pas pourquoi elle partirait, son père était après tout l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus...

Sa mère était une femme magnifique, tout le monde le disait toujours... Bizarrement, Hermione Snape n'aimait pas ce compliment, et lorsqu'on le lui faisait, Suzannah avait cru déceler une certaine frayeur dans son regard noisette.

Un jour elle avait demandé à son parrain, Harry, il l'avait faite asseoir avant de lui raconter une bien longue et tragique histoire...

Suzannah, aussi intelligente et fine qu'elle fut, n'avait pourtant pas tout saisi...

Harry lui avait raconté que bien des années auparavant, avant même sa naissance, sa maman avait été la victime d'un homme fou... Un homme qui la voulait pour lui, juste parce que disait-il, elle était belle...

Et Suzannah avait été triste d'apprendre que sa maman avait frôlé la mort juste après lui avoir donné la vie, simplement parce que cet homme l'avait capturée et que pour s'en sortir, elle avait du utiliser son pouvoir secret...

Harry lui avait caressé les cheveux et lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire, car l'homme était mort depuis longtemps.

Suzannah adorait aussi son parrain, pour elle il était l'homme le plus sage du monde, et ses yeux avaient la profonde couleur de l'herbe au printemps...

Mais bien qu'elle l'aimât de tout son coeur, elle trouvait qu'il la couvait trop, elle avait sept ans et ne se contentait plus de contes de fées, elle aimait les choses vraies, elle avait d'ailleurs lu bon nombres d'ouvrages qui parlaient de l'Histoire de la Magie dans la bibliothèque de son père. Elle était donc le même jour allée voir son oncle Draco (elle adorait l'exaspérer en l'appelant ainsi, il disait tout le temps que ce titre le vieillissait de dix ans) et lui avait demandé de tout lui raconter.

Car si Harry la préservait toujours, Draco, lui, ne lui cachait jamais rien, il disait toujours:

"- Tu en verras de drôles dans ta vie, Suzannah, alors ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'épargner, je vais te préparer au mieux à te défendre contre la laideur du monde extérieur."

Draco avait donc comblé les lacunes qui subsistaient dans son esprit...

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'en ce jour, contrairement à son habitude, elle résistait à l'envie d'aller jouer au soleil et qu'elle restait là, entre ses deux parents à contempler les deux grands blocs de pierre.

Deux grands socles de marbre blanc surmontés de statues, des anges...

Avec une inscription commune, juste entre les deux:

_Blaise Zabini & Damian Delorno, ensemble ils ont pris le chemin des cieux, n'ayant eu le temps de trouver sur Terre le paix dont leur amour avait besoin..._

Suzannah ne connaissait pas grand chose de cet Amour dont parlait l'inscription, elle savait seulement que c'était cette étincelle qui faisait briller les yeux de son père lorsqu'il tenait sa mère par la main, ou bien le sourire doux de Draco envers Harry...

L'Amour c'était peut-être ce qui révélait la véritable personnalité des gens, peut-être que c'était cela qui avait fait que son père était devenu un grand chercheur en Médicomagie... Car lorsqu'après sa naissance, il n'avait pu supporter de rester à regarder sa fiancée dans le coma, il s'était mis à chercher ce qui aurait pu la sortir de ce sommeil dans lequel elle semblait irrémédiablement plongée...

Alors un matin, au lieu de rester comme chaque matin à attendre le réveil de celle qu'il aimait, Severus Snape était allé s'enfermer dans son laboratoire. Il en était ressorti quelques jours plus tard avec une potion qu'il avait donnée à l'endormie.

Et elle avait ouvert les yeux.

On disait qu'il n'avait pas cessé de travailler durant dix jours, que pas un instant son esprit ne s'était détourné de ce but...

Et il avait réussi.

Suzannah se disait que l'Amour pouvait faire de belles choses.

Comme Harry et Draco...

Dans un sens elle les enviait, ils avaient l'air de pouvoir se comprendre sans parler, sa mère lui avait dit un jour qu'après la guerre chacun s'était découvert des aptitudes, Harry était devenu puissant magiquement, plus puissant même que Dumbledore, ce qui n'était pas peu dire... Hermione avait développé le don d'ubiquité et Draco...

En réalité, personne n'avait vraiment su ce qu'était le pouvoir de Draco, vu qu'il avait mis plus de temps à le développer, mais pendant que son père cherchait à soigner sa mère, Harry soignait Draco qui apprenait à se servir difficilement de son pouvoir qu'il ne contrôlait pas...

Suzannah n'aimait d'ailleurs pas lorsque Draco se servait de son pouvoir, elle avait comme l'impression d'être nue devant lui... Il lisait dans le coeur, avait dit Harry... Mais Suzannah avait cherché dans les livres, elle avait trouvé le nom de ce pouvoir: empathie.

Elle s'était demandé comment son oncle pouvait supporter de ressentir sans arrêt les sentiments des gens autour de lui, elle le lui avait même demandé, et il lui avait répondu que s'il supportait tout cela c'était grâce à Harry, parce que lorsqu'il était près de lui, il n'entendait plus que les battements de son propre coeur.

Et Suzannah en avait été très troublée.

Elle repensait à tout cela en regardant encore une fois cette inscription sur le marbre...

Elle savait aussi que son prénom venait de Blaise, car il surnommait sa maman "Suzannah" avant. Elle aurait bien aimé le connaître, il avait du être quelqu'un de bien.

Il y avait des photos de lui à la maison, Suzannah le savait, mais pas parce qu'on les lui avait montré, elle était tombée dessus en cherchant ses cadeaux de Noël l'année précédente. Elle avait tout de suite su qui était ce jeune homme à cause de ses yeux, l'un était vert et l'autre bleu. Cependant elle ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi sa maman s'obstinait à lui cacher ces photos.

Oh, Suzannah ne demanderait pas, elle le devinerait, comme elle devinait toujours tout avec sa mère.

Hermione était si secrète...

Suzannah regarda sa mère, celle ci fixait l'inscription sans ciller.

Et sans détourner un instant son regard du bloc de marbre, la jeune femme caressa la joue de sa fille en un geste tendre.

Suzannah sursauta, c'était la première fois que sa mère faisait un geste pareil dans ce genre de moment.

"- Tu sais qui ils étaient, n'est-ce pas?" demanda doucement Hermione.

La fillette hocha la tête, rassurée par le ton de la voix de sa mère.

"- J'aurais voulu que tu les connaisse, Suzannah, ils étaient exceptionnels."

"- J'aurais aussi voulu les connaître." confia Suzannah.

"- Tu veux en savoir un peu plus sur eux?"

"- Oui, s'il te plaît."

Hermione eut un soupir. Elle rejeta ses longues boucles en arrière, toujours sans lâcher l'inscription des yeux, comme si cela lui donnait le courage de parler à sa fille...

"- J'ai connu Blaise il y a longtemps, c'était la guerre et notre condition de soldats nous a rapprochés, nous avons combattu ensemble, nous avons tué ensemble. Blaise était une personne que l'on disait "belle", oui, il était très beau, physiquement et intérieurement. Il avait du succès auprès des femmes et des hommes, et un jour il y a eu ce professeur remplaçant, Damian, lui aussi était d'une grande beauté. Je crois même n'avoir jamais vu de personne aussi parfaite que lui l'était. Ils sont tombés amoureux, mais n'ont jamais pu vivre librement cet amour. Est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir, ma fille?"

Suzannah fronça les sourcils, elle ne saisissait pas vraiment ce que voulait lui faire comprendre sa mère...

Cette dernière le comprit et son regard consentit à se détacher de l'épitaphe pour se poser sur la fillette qui bien des années plus tôt leur avait donné le courage, à Severus comme à elle, de continuer à vivre.

Elle s'accroupit pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

"- Ce que je veux dire, Suzannah, c'est qu'il y aura toujours des gens pour ne regarder que l'apparence de ceux qui les entourent sans se préoccuper de ce qui se trouve en eux. Ces gens là ne mériteront pas un seul de tes regards. Celui qui a provoqué la mort de Blaise et Damian était de ceux-là, il a voulu mon corps parce qu'il le trouvait beau, il désirait conserver Damian parce qu'il était beau... La beauté est certes un cadeau, tu l'apprendras vite, mais un cadeau empoisonné."

Suzannah sentait que sa mère tentait de lui dire une chose importante, mais elle ne saisissait toujours pas. Cependant elle hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris.

Elle supposait qu'un jour elle comprendrait tout cela.

Elle n'avait que sept ans, après tout.

Hermione continua...

"- Ce que tu dois savoir, ma chérie, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais cesser d'espérer que quelqu'un saura t'aimer pour ce que tu es vraiment... Comme l'a fait ton père avec moi."

La fillette tourna la tête, son père était à quelques mètres de là, plongé dans une discussion animé avec Harry sous le regard blasé de Draco, qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de choses.

Elle ne les avait même pas vus s'éloigner, sans doute Draco les avait-il entraînés un peu plus loin en sentant que sa mère voulait lui parler.

Pour une fois, Suzannah avait été surprise par les adultes qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur sa mère, elle vit que celle-ci avait les yeux brillants de larmes.

"- Tu pleures, maman?" demanda-t-elle.

"- Oui, mais c'est parce que je suis heureuse."

Ainsi on pouvait aussi pleurer de joie... Décidément, les adultes la surprendraient toujours, quoi qu'elle fasse...

"- Pourquoi?"

"- Mais parce que tu es là, tout simplement. Tu es un cadeau du Ciel, ma fille." murmura Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras.

Cette fois Suzannah refusa de se poser des questions, comme elle le faisait d'habitude, elle décida de profiter de la douce étreinte maternelle.

Quelque part elle savait que les paroles de cette femme si belle qui lui avait donné la vie lui seraient utiles, voire vitales dans le futur. Elle savait aussi que c'était un moyen de lui dire qu'elle serait toujours là pour la protéger.

Et ce jour là, Suzannah ne pensa même plus à aller jouer dans l'herbe à la riche couleur verte, elle se fit une promesse...

Celle de protéger, quoi qu'il advienne, ses parents et tous ceux qu'elle aimait.

Elle deviendrait forte pour eux.

Et elle les rendrait fiers.

**

* * *

Fin**

* * *

Eh oui, c'est terminé. Je n'envisage pas de suite si c'est une question que vous vous posez. 

Je vais à présent me consacrer à d'autres projets que j'ai en cours depuis quelques mois, « A ta Merci », quelques OS ou le Troisième Oeil..

En passant, fais un peu de publicité… Le Troisième Œil aura son stand à la Japan Exposition à Paris début juillet (plus d'infos sur le site du TO) et par un délicieux miracle, j'y serai aussi en compagnie de Tiayel, Lemoncurd, et beaucoup d'autres visiteurs amis des ficeurs… J'aimerais avoir le plaisir d'y rencontrer certains d'entre vous, si vous décidez d'y aller. Autant ne pas faire autant de kilomètres pour rien, hein.

Je vous remercie d'être restés jusqu'à la fin, de m'avoir accompagnée tout au long de mon écriture, de m'avoir encouragée et d'avoir aimé mes mots.

J'espère que mes prochaines fics recevront un aussi chaleureux accueil.

Je vous aime.

BadAngel

PS : Un petit mot pour me dire si cette fin vous a plu ?


End file.
